Turbo Tastic Times
by CandleHeadButt
Summary: Turbo is back but so are the memories of influence he spread throughout the arcade years ago. Vanellope learns through her friends just how much of an impact the former racer still has on their lives but a question remains; Can anyone move on from their past? (Updated version of 'Like Monarch, Like Racer? You decide.)
1. Chapter 1-Nightmares

Chapter One – Nightmares

It had been a month since the virus attack upon Litwak's and while the owner of the little arcade and the players were in the dark about what had happened, the people within the games were still feeling the effects, their bodies and minds still showing marks and scars.

The arcade felt hollow, it felt rocked and no one seemed to be able to return to their usual cheerful selves but who could blame them. For all they knew Mal and Tor could be waiting for them, disguised as any other and timing it, timing it to leap upon the arcade again, taking it out for good. Calhoun had assured everyone that the anti-virus upgrades would work, that the locks on the code rooms could not be broken this time but the promises were meet by weak hearts. She was one of the most trusted heroes in the place but now people were starting to have their doubts, to allow their fears to slowly creep over them.

The viruses might have gotten away, but Litwak's would never be the same.

Night after night, Vanellope tossed and turned in her bed, the hollow halls of the candy castle echoing and moaning around her. She just could not sleep, she could not grasp upon the comfort she wanted to fall into sweet dreams as every night was another new nightmare. She could see them before her, Mal and Tor, leading hoards upon hoards of viruses throughout the game. She could hear them cackle, she could hear them laugh but she could do nothing.

Her glitch could not save her.

Her glitch could not save ANYONE.

No matter where Vanellope would run, no matter where she would turn they were there, going through game after game, cooking them from the inside out. She would scream so loud, she could feel her throat straining but nothing came out.

She could see the figures of the arcade, all her friends, everyone, frozen in place around her. Turned into pillars of stone as one by one a virus took them, enveloping them in a thick black goo as they slowly dissolved into nothing. Vanellope ran as fast as she could, as fast as her legs could carry her but it was no use; she could not escape.

 _You cannot escape!_

"Stop it! STOP IT!"

 _Y-Y-You c-c-c-can't do anything so d-d-don't even try it!_

"No, NO!" Vanellope screamed, falling on her side "Ya can't get me! I-!"

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAH!**_

That familiar laugh, that familiar cackle.

It did not belong to the viruses but to-

"No…." Vanellope choked, falling done on her rump, looking up at the massive apparition before her "NO! NOT YOU!"

A grey figure in a white jumpsuit stomped towards the girl, reaching his long, boney fingers towards her.

"Where do ya think YOU'RE goin' GLITCH?!" the giant laughed, his glowing yellow eyes cutting through the darkness of the broken arcade "I was savin' YA for last!"

"Let me GO, Turbo!" Vanellope fought but once more her glitch proved no means of escape, Turbo laughing harder and harder the more she struggled the more she kicked.

"That is what I like ta see! All that energy, all that spice! Reminds me WHY I picked ya outta tha lotta ya sugar-fied babies!" the maniacal racer laughed "Just wish I cudda done more! MORE ta sink this pit of an arcade ta tha ground!"

The halls howled with a low drone as the floor started to crack and break. Vanellope could see the code void forming beneath her but by some chance Turbo was able to stay afloat, standing just above the burning vortex of code, the petrified figures of the other citizens falling with in, their bodies breaking and shattering as they hit the rocks.

"Look at dat, kiddo! Look at all dat code BAKIN'! Mmm, doesn't it smell _**WONDERFUL!?**_ "

"Urgh, let me go Turbo!" the girl cried out, kicking her feet in the air as she fought all she could against the former racer "I-I'm not scared of you! I'm not scared of those viruses either!"

"Oh, but ya ARE scared!" cackled the grey man "I can sense it EVERYWHERE, kid. Every inch of your code is caked with it, tha fear that I could come in again at any time an' wipe it all away! That I could take over once again an' this time? THIS TIME I WON'T MAKE ANY MISTAKES! I'll bring this place back to what it once was! _**MY**_ arcade!"

"L-Litwak's was NEVER yours!"

"I RULE THIS PLACE!"

"W-We-! THERE IS NO ONE RULER OF THIS PLACE!" Vanellope fought back "No one rules over tha arcade, no-!"

"Then why does everyone treat you like they do?"

The girl opened her eyes, looking right into the emptiness of Turbo's code.

"W-What?"

So many flashbacks began to warp around the child; of the incident with the Nicelanders, of Beta, of the virus attack.

"You ARE followin' in my footsteps."

"I would NEVER become a tyrant like you, Turbo!"

"They showered me with praise, told me I was tha most powerful person ta ever be programed, that I was tha only one that mattered…."

"No, no! It's different! IT'S DIFFERENT!"

"Ya are gonna rise Vanellope…." The grey racer said, his voice lowering as he prepared to drop the girl into the fire depths of the voice "You are gonna rise…"

"Don't let go!" the vanilla racer begged "DON'T LET-!"

 _ **AND THEN YOU ARE GOING TO FALL!**_

And with that Turbo released his hold upon the girl, her body dropping like a stone into the fiery depths of the code voice. She screamed, louder and louder, but there was no saving her. She tried to glitch but it wouldn't carry her up. She could see hands reaching for her, hands clawing for her and as she felt the heat prickle against her skin-

 _ **VANELLOPE!**_

* * *

The girl screamed once more but she felt as if she were flung towards the light, her arms feeling warm. Her legs tangled in a mass of-

"AAAAAH!"

Blankets.

"Vanellope."

The girl tumbled out of her bed with a whomp, looking over to see Sour Bill standing by her.

"B-Bill?"

The little sour man gave a nod, looking as glum as ever "I'm sorry Miss President to wake you like this."

The little racer wrestled on the ground, trying to free herself from the blankets "Urgh, w-what is it?"

"There is, um, some TROUBLE near the front of the track."

"Trouble?" the girl said, a brow arching "What kinda trouble?"

The details that Bill gave were scant but from what Vanellope could understand, it seemed that more people were coming in with issues on Turbo.

Or better yet, they were TRYING to bring issues about Turbo back into the game.

"Oh, no…." Vanellope moaned, feeling so exhausted and mentally drained to deal with such drama again "Didn't we already go through this with tha whole Beta thing?!"

True, after the incident with Beta it seemed that things had begun to die down, that people were slowly starting to respect the other racers again but with Turbo's reappearance it seemed the old skeletons that the children wanted to leave buried were dug back up and for ONE racer in particular…

"I told you, I am NOT happy he is back!"

It was going to hurt worse than ever.

Taffyta Muttonfudge was surrounded by people, people from out of game, who relentlessly hounded the pink racer with questions but over time the questions stopped revolving around simple comments on what she thought about Turbo's incarceration and instead moved uncomfortably close to thoughts best left PRIVATE, thoughts that had nothing to deal with the issue at hand but rather her 'connections' with the former 'KING'.

Suddenly, all those weeks of hunting for her story didn't seem as important anymore.

"I bet your happy about this." Someone said, making certain their voice was clear enough for the girl to hear "After all, Turbo was your role-model wasn't he?"

"He was NOT!" the strawberry racer spat back, feeling the ends of her hair curl as people continued to fool her, continued to press her "You guys already know the story of what happened here! Why can't you leave it at that?!"

"That can't be it, ya know it can't be."

"Look, what do you guys WANT from me?! What do you want from us?!" Taffyta said, slamming her foot on the ground.

"We just wanna know. Are ya happy he's back?"

"NO, NO, NO!" Taffyta cried out in clear frustration "What part of NO don't you understand?! Turbo tricked me, he tricked all of us so stop acting as if we're going to go back and-!"

"Whoa, simmer down Taff."

The group looked over, Vanellope standing near and trying her best to give a grin to the audience. For once the crowds went silent as she approached them but even with the smile on her face it was plain to see that Vanellope wasn't too keen on what she had overheard.

"What's this about Turbo?" the vanilla racer asked "Didn't ya know? His ugly butt is in tha Hero's Duty jail. Don't know why you'd be lookin' for him here."

"This was the game he busted up though!" said someone in the crowd "Aren't you worried?"

Worried?

Inside, the girl was BEYOND worry.

But she knew she couldn't falter less any more rumors start flowing through the game. She smiled, putting an arm around Taffyta.

"C'mon guys, after tha way tha guys dissed Turbo when he came back? Do ya really think they're longin' for him that much?"

Taffyta's eyes narrowed as she knew Vanellope was trying to use humor as a means of making the situation brighter but she knew it was never going to work. Like Turbo, she KNEW how people in the arcade could turn upon someone once they were able to grasp upon any juicy news and considering how badly many folks had treated her and the others AFTER Vanellope had gotten reinstated?

If the arcade did not trust Taffyta, she surly did not trust them either.

She sighed, moving out from under Vanellope's arm "Heh, thanks for the…SWEET words Nelly but I think maybe it would be better if you focused on other things."

Vanellope looked a bit hurt, sensing that Taffyta didn't want to be her or was at least refusing her help "But Taff-!"

"No, no…..just go….just go and do whatever you have to do to make sure the arcade is PERFECT." The pink racer said, forcing an incredible creepy grin as she gave the girl a thumbs up "We can deal. We can deal with EVERYONE here."

LIES.

Taffyta marched angrily away, the group of outsiders thankfully staying with Vanellope instead of following her. Ouch, the resentment stung a little for the vanilla racer but she knew it wasn't something she could dwell upon and at the very least….

"If you're not here ta watch us race…."

She could at least get people to LEAVE.

"Don't go startin' trouble, okay?"

"But what about-?"

"Butt butt butt, big ol' butts." The girl said, shaking her head "Tur-BUTT is in jail, that's tha END of it, okay?"

She wanted it to end but it was never going to.

With little fanfare or fuss the crowd began to disperse, the other racers walking up to the President.

"Taff's takin' it hard?"

"Harder than a jaw-breaker." Sniffed Minty, rolling her eyes "She's not tha only one but she's gotten it tha worst."

"Man, if DOES feel like tha Beta thing all over again." Vanellope moaned "Why won't people listen? I mean, I told 'em before that ya guys didn't do anythin'. Why won't-?"

"Vanellope."

Everyone looked to the side, Crumbelina standing before them.

"We may have had a victory of our own here but just because we can celebrate does not mean that the entire arcade is going to change their minds about us. With…with the exception of YOU of course."

"What do ya mean, Crumbs?" Vanellope blinked, feeling as if she knew the reason why but against hope she was praying within that the caramel racer was cluing into something else.

"What I mean, you have made your mark on this arcade in a positive way. You have saved people."

"But what about what your-?!"

"WE…." Crumbelina continued "We may have had a victory but our ties with Turbo will always be there and from what the arcade has shown, that is more important than anything we shall do in the future it appears. It is something that we must get used to and face. With his return….I don't know if anyone will ever forgive us."

"But that's no fair!" Vanellope protested "I mean-! All that work ya guys did for me, for tha whole GAME! Does that count for ANYTHIN'!?"

Crumbelina turned, her hands folded neatly together "Turbo's shadow still drapes it and from it, it seems that we may never be able to escape. But at least we have SOME who believe us, that is something that I am indeed thankful for."

"Ya say that…." Huffed Gloyd "But you're not gettin' tha cut as bad as TAFF. Ever think'a that, Crumbz?"

Taffyta was of course Turbo's 'number one racer' so she was DUE to get the most of the backlash, a fact that Vanellope was already well akin to.

"Sweet Monkey Milk….." the girl sighed "When he came back, he brought EVERY bit of trouble with him. It's like we can't EVER win against him!"

Maybe that was it though; maybe that was the thing that made Turbo so happy, the fact that while his face could be hidden, even if his pixels were erased, there were still so many INFLUENCE left by the man that didn't seem to want to die with him. Anyone and EVERYONE who had interacted with them, anyone who was pulled into his fold, even if their lives had changed, even if their attitudes were now different it seemed that there were many heads that refused to let them escape from their past, defeating so much of what the four beloved heroes in the arcade had tried to do when they believed they had conquered Turbo the first time.

The man may have been in jail but if he could see how people were acting?

He would laugh, just laugh at what he had done.

Suddenly, Vanellope remembered a little beat from the battle between the viruses, a little comment that the former racer had made; something to do with Ralph, something to do with how he was part of the gang? What did it mean?

Curiosity was stirring within the girl and it was something she just could not quell. She rushed off to the Rainbow Bridge, leaving the others behind.

"Vanellope?" Rancis asked "Where are you going? You're going to miss the roster race."

"There are other days, other races, just have fun!" the girl called back "I need ta talk ta someone NOW!"

Vanellope was turning away from a race?

Whatever was going on, it MUST have been important.

Vanellope ran through the busy station, feeling the full force of the new attitude hitting her the moment she stepped out. The place looked so grey, so lonely and the scariest part of all….

The empty, burnt plugs.

Vanellope shut her eyes as she went past them, feeling a sense of fear bubbled within her as she passed them. The darkness of the holes, the smudges of burnt plastic around them. She couldn't force it from her mind, what had happened to the people in the game, but she had to keep going. She had to prove that the viruses nor Turbo could get her down.

She approached Fix-it-Felix Jr, rushing in and hoping to see the little people about but like so many others they too were hit by the glum of the arcade. The building had only closed an hour but the little Nicelanders were still cleaning up, moving much slower than usual. The racer noticed that some of the usual things that greeted her when she came in, the lawn ornaments, the bird baths, all the little trinkets that made the land so cute were gone.

"What happened here?"

She looked over to the side, a familiar pink and blue figure hitting her eyes.

Mary and Gene?

It may have looked like them but they didn't ACT like the Nicelanders she knew.

She quickly glitched behind a bush, unable to hear the conversation but by the body movement the two were making the exchange was not good. Gene was so still but he slumped a bit, his head down slightly and when he turned his head away.

The bitterness in his eyes.

For a moment, Vanellope feared that she had been spotted but to her luck Gene's attention was focused upon something else, something near the other apartments. Mary was less than pleased, looking as if she were TRYING to get Gene's attention but he ignored her, shutting his eyes tight with an expression of someone who was near his end, of someone who just wanted to disappear.

This could not have been happening. The two were usually so loving towards each other.

Vanellope could see Mary's mouth movements, the woman calling his name but still he did not reply. After so many seconds she stopped, the sadness clear on her face. She seemed to deflate, clutching her purse as she walked off in the other direction, Gene returning to the apartments a moment later.

What had happened?

Why were they so upset?

"Careful, brother." Felix said, helping Ralph replace a bench "Right there, right there. Perfect."

Vanellope jumped from her hiding spot, seeing Felix and Ralph nearby. They were a welcomed sight but that didn't mean she was any less worried as for all she knew, their moods could have been as dank as the others.

"Hey, Ralph!"

The big man turned, smiling once Vanellope came into view, a welcomed sight indeed.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

The racer did not greet the man with her usual hug and joke, instead approaching him slowly with a look of wonder and shock upon her face.

"Ralph?"

"Um….yeah?"

The girl looked around, seeing the other characters milling about. She twiddled her thumbs together before reaching up and pulling Ralph near his home.

"Um, I need….I need ta ask ya somethin'."

The Wrecker looked back towards Felix, giving him a shrug; he had not a clue to what was going on but given how upset Vanellope looked he was determined to find the answer. He entered his home first but Vanellope glitched behind him, slamming the door and checking every window as if she were worried that someone could be watching.

"Whoa, what's tha matter kiddo? From tha way you're goin' about you're actin' as if someone is after ya or som-!"

"Ralph."

"Yes?"

"….Remember last year?"

"Remember WHAT from last year?"

"When I got angry at tha Nicelanders? When I blamed them for somethin' that wasn't true? Remember when we found out what Turbo had done ta 'em?"

The Wrecker felt his skin starting to prickle over, the girl's words bringing back so many memories of things he wanted to leave buried, that he never wanted to talk about but as she turned towards him again she figured it out; he knew what she was going to ask.

"Vanellope, no."

"Turbo said somethin', that ya used ta be part of his GANG?"

"Vanellope, I don't wanna talk about it…."

"They're startin' up again, Ralph! They're startin' ta blame people for stuff Turbo did but I wanna know!"

"Kid, it's not any of your business!"

"THEY'RE MAKIN' IT MY BUSINESS BY DRAGGIN' IT THROUGH MY GAME!" the girl shouted much to Ralph's surprise "I woke up today an' everyone was BOMBARD by a buncha junk 'bout Turbo! Turbo this, Turbo that! We can't catch a break but-!"

Vanellope was panting, feeling out of breath as she looked up upon her friend.

"He did so much ta so many people here Ralph….but even with that, HE isn't tha one that's gotten in trouble. EVERYONE ELSE has. WHY?!"

WHY?

Why was everyone still being dragged under the name of Turbo?

"Everyone….everyone except US that is…." Vanellope said "I…I mean….of all tha rumors that have been goin' on around here, it seems like everyone else around us is bein' slammed but if ya had a connection with Turbo then…then why-?"

Ralph felt his stomach starting to hurt as so many memories were starting to be rekindled by Vanellope's many questions.

"Ralph….please. Please tell me. I wanna know where this all started. I wanna know where it started so I can figure out how ta STOP IT."

"You're puttin' a lot more on your plate than ya can handle, kid. I'm just tellin' ya….."

"I'm PRESIDENT, Ralph. I HAFTA do somethin' other than flash about my powers an' win races. I gotta game I hafta taka care of. Ya…ya know tha feelin' right?"

Ralph gulped, fearing the day the girl would ask him these questions. It was something that he, that Felix, that ALL the Nicelanders had all agreed upon never to speak about due to how it had nearly DESTROYED everyone within the game and how it had paved the way for the thirty years of misery Ralph had gone through.

But the way she was looking at him, the way her eyes focused on him. She wanted to know. She HAD to now because she wanted to know HOW Turbo had gained such power, how he had gained such freedom despite the way he treated people, despite the things he had done.

How had he done it?

Ralph went to his couch and sat down. He patted a cushion as he signaled Vanellope to come near him.

"Kid."

"Y-Yes?"

"C'mere…."

Vanellope glitched over to Ralph, the man holding her close.

"It can be amazin' how much people can pay for tha actions of one person so if there is one thing I wanna make clear it's this."

"Yeah?"

"Turbo had no boundaries ta who he went after. Even if ya were a GOOD GUY he would make ya miserable. If you were BAD he would make ya miserable. NPC, vocalist, someone who handed out power-ups…..tha only way ya could guarantee complete peace from tha man was if ya joined him…."

"Joined him?" Vanellope blinked, Ralph nodding.

"Yes….an' I am ashamed ta say that thirty years ago…..he brought me in."


	2. Chapter 2- New Game in Town

Chapter Two – New Game in Town

November 2nd, 1982

"Careful with that thing!" said a young man as he and his friend wheeled a large arcade cabinet into the room "This baby is a FIRST run, straight from Japan!"

"That's the ONE-HUNDREDTH time you've said that, WACKY." Another young man said, smirking "Ya owe me a burger."

"WHY?!"

"Ya said you'd get me a burger if ya let it slip one more time, just ONE MORE TIME!"

"Okay, fine. But only after I plug this thing in." Said the so-called WACKY, leading his friend to a nice little spot in between a few other games. The two then pulled the cover off the cabinet, the new-game smell surrounding them.

"Man….it's BEAUTIFUL."

There before the two was a new game, its shiny blue graphics showing off the cartoony citizens within.

Fix-it-Felix Jr.

"Ready ta plug in?"

"Ya know it."

"The taller of the two men plugged the game into the outlet, the internal core of the game starting up.

"Ooooh, boy!"

Lights.

Music.

….

 _ **I CAN FIX IT!**_

"Haha, it works!" said the excited arcade owner, giving his friend a shake "Another fine addition ta Litwak's Arcade!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….that's all fine an' good." Said the other man "But can ya play it?"

The tall man, the one called Litwak, reached into his pocket and pulled out a gleaming new quarter.

"Wanna bet TWO burger for it?"

In went the quarter.

The games were about to being.

The two saw the animation begin, a big man in red stomping through the forest as he curled into his stump.

"Wait, is this what the game is about?"

"Shhh!"

Suddenly, steamrollers and other construction equipment came along and moved his stump to the garbage dump which was bursting with bricks. Litwak's friend began to laugh.

"AW man, REALLY!?"

 _ **HEY, YA MOVED MY STUMP!**_

In place of the forest an apartment went up, tiny people walking in.

"They look like….lil babies with fake mustaches an' grown-folks clothes."

"Are ya gonna act like a commentary throughout the entire game, man?"

Suddenly the big man returned, tearing up the place but there was a moment, a WONDERFUL moment of glory that would echo throughout the entire arcade for years to come.

 _ **I'M GONNA WRECK IT!**_

The big man tore through the building, grabbing one of the occupants inside.

"RRRRRRGH!"

"NYAAAAUGH!"

And ZING! The little man was thrown into the forest.

 _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!**_

By now, both men were laughing but the show didn't stop there. The little people still remaining in the building flailed about, screaming and shouting as their home was destroyed around them.

 _ **FIX IT, FELIX!**_

A bright chime.

A smiling face.

The hero had arrived.

 _ **I CAN FIX IT!**_

"Observe…." Litwak said, cracking his knuckles "Tha MAST'AH is about ta play."

"Yeah, keep up that tone when you're payin' for dinner tonight buddy."

The tall man began the game play, his skills sharp and quick as he led the hero up the building, repairing things just as fast as the Wrecker WRECKED them. He got higher and higher until final-!

LEVEL COMPLETE!

"YES!" Litwak cheered, clapping his hands "Got it, boy!"

"This was only round ONE. Don't go celebrating YET."

The two men watched as the Wrecker stood at the edge of the building, the hero receiving not only a medal but a kiss on the cheek from a little lady in pink.

*Smooch!*

The tiny people cheered their praises for their hero but then their faces turned towards the Wrecker.

"What are they gonna do?"

What were they about to do?

The little ones ran up towards the Wrecker, taking him in their hands and THROWING him off the building. Down, down, DOWN he went until SPLAT! He was thrown into the mud!

"Oh, HARSH." Said the other man "Then again, Donkey King got his FOOT set on fire so this guy got off pretty lucky."

"Heh, but he's got some good moves." Smiled Litwak "Haven't seen a bad guy as neat as him here…."

And so the games continued into the night and did Litwak win his bet? Who knew. The only thing that was certain was that something happened after the two men locked up, something magical, something….

"Is it clear?"

"I think so."

The little people looked around, posed as they were meant to be but as they looked about, as the saw they were now alone…

"Okay guys!" called the skinny one in blue "Time ta move!"

The group sighed, letting lose a bit as they looked about their new surroundings.

"Wow, look at this place!" said a little chubby girl with pink highlights in her hair "Did we land a top spot or WHAT?"

"Wait, don't go out there yet." Said a slightly older chubby young man, pulling the girl back "We don't know what's out there."

"C'mon guys, don't worry!" said the skinny one again "I betcha there's nothin' out there we need ta worry about. From here I can hear we've got a few neighbors."

"R-Really?" meeped a little woman in periwinkle, her cheeks blushing bright as she took a few steps back "U-Um, I don't think I'm ready yet."

"I'm still gettin' ta remember everyone's NAMES." Said a red-head, waltzing up with his hands behind his back "Where are we an' names….I need names ta connect ta backstories, people."

The tall one stepped forward, his mind already filled with the proper information for each character in the game, every backstory, ever item and object.

"Aw, c'mon don't joke around NORWOOD."

"What?!" the little man said, making his green eyes as large as possible, pointing towards the hero "WHO-!? WHO IS THIS MAN?! WHY DID HE CALL ME WOOD OF NOR?!"

"Norwood…" said the smallest of the chubby bunch, a catty grin on her face "Hmmm, a fitting name for someone who's so SAUCY."

Norwood approached the little woman, puffing out his chest "Oh oh wait, mah memory is startin' ta kick in! YOOOOOU must be Nicelander PRUNE!"

"NEL, it's Nicelander NEL ya freckled butt-monster." the little woman said as she tugged Norwood's collar down "Ahaha, my backstory is tellin' ME that I used ta kick your BUTT all that time so don't even start with-!"

"PEOPLE, PEOPLE!"

The group turned, seeing a very round man in blue approach them, an arrogant air so thick around him that it would have taken several chainsaws to cut through. He smiled through his mustache, the caterpillar collection of hair curling from both ends.

"Now….is that any way to conducts ourselves on our first day?" the little man in blue said "We want to make a name for ourselves do we not?"

From the way the blue one moved, it was obviously clear that he was the leader…to a point at least. Not too long ago he had been thrown by the Wrecker, flying off so far into the woods that it took him a rather lengthy jog to get back in order to hand out pies. He didn't seem to mind though, or if he did he was hiding it well. He sniffed, running his hands through his hair.

"Is everyone present?" the little man asked, looking about and counting the heads around him. He smiled brightly, clapping his hands together once the tally had been made in his head "Ah, yes! I thin we a-!"

"Rugh, h-hold on a bit there."

There was a jolt up the Nicelander's spine as he turned and watched the big Bad Guy approaching him, his clothing SOAKED in mud and a rather…UNPLEASANT aroma coming off of him. Now the little man's memories were coming in full force but he kept up his appearance. He knew it was only for the game, he knew it was only for effect and yet…

 _There was some deep-seated fear he could not brush off._

No matter what he told himself he could not stop his spine from shaking, his hands from trembling. The closer the big bad guy got, the smaller and smaller he felt and he was already so small to begin with.

"RALPH!"

The Wrecker looked over, seeing the hero of the game smiling at him with open arms.

"Man, that was a GREAT performance!"

The one called Ralph seemed to perk up a bit "Ya think so?"

"Yes!" said the other man excitedly, hopping all over the place "MAN! What a great test run everyone! Ya all did a great job!"

Ralph flicked away the remaining parts of the mud but couldn't help but smile; man, this Felix guy was such a DOOF, but he was a GOOD DOOF. He knew he was going to have to hold up lots of energy if he planned on keeping up with him over the years.

The Nicelanders began to murmur among themselves, feeling such warmth that their hero had complimented them in a manner.

"Why thank you, Felix." Came the voice of the woman who had kissed him earlier "You really are such a wonderful young man."

"Aw, its part of the job Miss Mary." Felix said, beaming in pride "Someone' gotta do it."

The Nicelander in blue cleared his throat loudly "Indeed. You SHOULD be proud, Felix. I doubt there is anyone here in this arcade who can, er…..FIX things as well as you can."

There was a flighty chortle in the air, the man in blue looking over towards the one called Mary.

"Oh come on! Must you be so stuffy, MAYOR?"

The others watched as the leader, the MAYOR, started to turn a hilarious shade of pink. His features became more child-like, his already chubby cheeks puffing out even more.

He could hear a few snickers from the others and what was worse…was Felix giggling as well? Was Ralph?

WAS EVERYONE?

The Mayor took a breath, adjusting his tie and giving his mustache a snide stroke "Ms. Mary. I can assure you that I am NOT acting STUFFY. I MUST keep myself up as Mayor of this fine game. Why, what would people think if they found us slacking off, if they found ME slacking off? I wouldn't want terrible things to be said about anyone here, about any-!

 ***HONK HONK!***

" _ **NYAAAAUGH!"**_

Mary had given the Mayor a good honk on his big round nose, the man quickly reaching up, such a look of shock in his eyes.

"MA'AM!"

"Can't you have a bit of fun, GEEENE?"

Gene?

THAT was the Mayor's name?

GENE began to blush even harder. GENE began to puff and pout. GENE tried to-!

He tried to….

 _Her eyes._

He looked into the little woman's eyes and turned away, crossing his arms.

"HONESTLY, Mary! Act like an ADULT! We have SERIOUS jobs to uphold."

THESE were going to be Ralphs' neighbors? The man certainly WAS going to be busy over the following years.

"So….FELIX."

The Hero looked over at the Bad Guy, his bg blue eyes blinking "Yeah?"

Ralph puffed out his huge chest, covering the little man in his shadow "Know there hasn't been a quarter drop…but ya think ya can take me on again?"


	3. Chapter 3- Invitations

Chapter Three-Invitation

It was a warm November that year, a type of fall warmth where people can still go about and enjoy the crisp air without too much worry of col fingers and toes. Inside Litwak's arcade though, things were even HOTTER. Kids were dashing in and out to play the latest games, the hottest games, to beat scores old and new.

And right in the center a little blue cabinet.

Day in and day out, Felix and his crew were getting constant workout. The players would come to see if they lead the little Repairman higher and higher up the apartments, to see Ralph wreck the building over and over. The little Nicelanders continued their patterns, handing out pies among doing their other roles of rewarding Felix with his medals an throwing Ralph off the building. It was an engagement that they couldn't have dreamed of and as the days went on, things only got better and better!

My turn!

No me!

Lemme play it!

I got next turn.

Litwak had never been so busy, people had never had so much fun!

"Quitin' time!"

Felix gave the signal as the crew made their way down, everyone pitching in some way or another to ensure that the game was clean for the next go round. Ralph got up from the mud puddle, wiping himself off.

"HOO! Kinda wish that thing was a bit deeper!" he joked to himself "Well…then it would be a MUD PIT, than a puddle…an' who keeps a pit'a mud next ta an apartment? In fact….how do I fit in a stump? Is it sort of like CAT PHYSICS, where they can bend an-?"

 _*Ting*_

Something felt….off.

The big man looked to the side, noticing a pair of eyes looking at him, a little figure tucked around the corner.

"Um, hello?"

The figure ducked down even further, the man hearing a whimper rise in the air.

"Hey, hey. Somethin' tha matter?"

" _U-uh, n-no…_ " came the little voice, the man seeing a little woman dressed in periwinkle quickly attempt to dart off " _I-I just-!_ "

Which one was that again? Melissa, Martha-

"Meg?"

Yes, MEG!

Wait, who said THAT?

Meg huddled down as she looked over, another female Nicelander waving towards her, this one dressed in a rather FLATTERING ruby-colored dress.

"Yes, Deanna?"

"I need a little help, okay? Don't bother Ralph, he needs time to clean up."

"Yeah…I could USE a shower." The man said but he took another looked at little Meg, the woman blushing so deeply at him, her feet shaking in her pumps.

Was she scared of him? Oh, Ralph didn't want that to happen, he never meant her any harm. He smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed as he did so.

"Don't worry 'bout a thing, Meggy." He said, giving the Nicelander a wink.

" _M-Meggy?"_

"Ya weren't botherin' me."

Meg didn't respond, only nodding her head as she darted off with the other Nicelanders. Ralph had to shake his head and chuckle just a tad; the little butter-balls were an odd bunch but they did make for entertaining neighbors. He looked up, some of the happiness coming of him once he realized what he now had to do.

"Urgh….here we go."

The big man lumbered to the front of the apartments and carefully, CAREFULLY, ducked his head down. He had to be careful, counting the many times he had hit his head on the low ceiling, putting SEVERAL dents through it in which Felix had to of course repair. Thankfully, there were no stairs for him to climb on his journey as he made his way to an apartment on the first floor.

A much too SMALL apartment.

" _WAIT A SEC, RALPH!"_

* * *

"What?"

"….Ya….YA USED TA LIVE IN NICELAND?!" Vanellope gasped in shock "But-! BUT I-!"

"Well, yeah….back when things first started…." Ralph said "I DID used ta live in tha apartments but since everythin' was scaled for FELIX above everyone else, it wasn't really that comfortable of a fit. But hey, at least there were showers. It was better than just a freakin' HOSE."

"So tha apartments are scaled for Felix?" the vanilla racer thought "I….I never really noticed now that ya mentioned it."

"Yup. S'why tha Nicelander have ta use step-ladders an' such EVERYWHERE. I'm too big for Niceland, they're too small."

"So ya used ta live in tha apartments….but what changed all of that? What happened because from tha way things sound, tha Nicelanders didn't seem ta avoid ya THAT much."

Ralph ran his hand through his hair, continuing the story.

"You see…."

* * *

" _Back then, I just minded my own business about things. I really don't know what was goin' on between the lines with some of tha others."_

"Scuse me…."

Felix, still making repairs to a few things, turned and saw a frog coming his way.

"Ah, Frogger right?"

The frog nodded and smiled "Yup, yup, yup! Just came by ta give ya an invite!"

"Oh, nice!" said the Hero of the game "Where is it?"

"Hold on a sec." Frogger said, putting up a finger. The amphibious creature croaked, his tongue SHOOTING out towards Felix as on the tip of it was the invitation….the thing sticky with VARIOUS things. Felix grimaced, cautiously taking it from his tongue.

"Ahahah….thanks?"

"Not a problem!" the frog saluted as he hopped off.

He meant well. They all meant well.

Felix took a look at the envelope as he dangled it in his hands but he was able to see the little racing emblem on it as clear as day.

"Hmmm, I think I know this logo from somewhere."

More mucus dripped from the letter, the little man thinking that perhaps it would be best to 'take care' of the item before he opened it.

"Um, Lucy? Can I borrow your hair drier?"

One round with a drier later…

"Wow, an invite ta Turbo Time!" Felix said, feeling giddy as he read the note "Special event race. All Heroes and Bad Guys welcomed!"

What an opportunity to meet the other games! Felix and the others had been so busy, so warped up that by the time the games did end, everyone was EXHAUSTED, much too bushed to even think about partying.

Well, perhaps with the exception of Lucy. There had been MANY-A times when Felix would find Mayor Gene scolding the young girl for sneaking out without permission.

"I gotta tell Ralph 'bout this!" the little Repairman sprung to his feet as he rushed out of his apartment but he stopped, thinking back to the words printed on the invitation.

It had said….GOOD and BAD guys ONLY.

There was nothing spoken about anyone else.

"Oh my…" Felix pondered for a moment "It would be pretty bad if tha others didn't get a chance ta go along. I mean, this is TURBO TIME we're talkin' 'bout here. They've been here longer than us an-!"

The little man shook his head, feeling he was starting to look far too deeply into things.

"Ah, I-I'm sure Turbo will host a party for everyone else later. TH-this is probably something he does for all new arrivals."

Felix's gait was slower as he walked towards Ralph's apartment, looking to see that once more the big man had put various amounts of damage to the door and outer walls. He shook his head, a little tired of reminding the big buy to be careful where he walked.

"Granted, if I were ta make this place BIGGER, tha Nicelanders would need CRANES ta reach what they need. But if I were to make it smaller…."

Ah, the debates.

"Hey Ralph?"

" _OW!"_

The apartments shook as Felix heard several things tumbling abut. Ralph was doing his best to make certain that he didn't break things off-game time but given how big he was…

" _H-Hang on a sec."_

"Got all tha time in tha world, bud."

Ralph finally managed to make it to the door, opening it…and breaking it off the hinges.

"Oops…"

"Meh, I can fix it." Felix smiled, letting himself in "But I got news for ya buddy."

"What is it?"

"How would ya like ta join me this Friday for a shindig over at Turbo Time?"

Ralph clumsily placed the door back on the hinges, at least in a way where the door was PROPPED up against something.

"Turbo Time?" the Wrecked asked "Which game is that again?"

"Ya know, tha racin' one." Felix said, mimicking the motions of driving "Tha place ya think always smells like, an' I quote, 'tha back end of a bus'."

"Ooh, THAT place." Ralph smiled "Um, I won't DIE if I breathe tha fumes will I? I swear, that place is blowin smoke every time I go near it!"

"Be that way but don't get angry at me when ya miss out on a great party."

"Um, I don't now Felix…." Ralph said, carefully sitting upon his busted couch "I mean, not that I don't wanna get ta know some more games round here but….but tha whole thing sounds a bit too fancy fare for me."

"How so?"

"I dunno…" Ralph sighed, rubbing the back of neck, something obviously bothering him "It's just…"

"Yeah?"

Ralph looked down; Felix was more than willing to listen to whatever was bothering him but he just didn't know if he could tell him. If anything, he worried that his own troubles were too small compared to what Felix had to deal with on a daily basis as hero of the game.

"C'mon, Ralph. What's tha matter?"

"Ahhh….I just…I just feel kinda AWKWARD in this place."

"Ya mean tha apartments?" blinked Felix "If it's about tha scalin' I might be able ta do somethin' 'bout it if I figure out how ta tinker with-"

"No, it's not that." Ralph cut in "What I mean is….do…do ya think I'd be WELCOMED at a party like that?"

"Ralph, tha invite said GOOD an' BAD guys. What would make ya think otherwise?"

"It's just tha way some of that other people here have been movin' around me."

"How so?"

"Yesterday, I tried talkin' a this lil rabbit chick but tha moment I reach down a hand ta try an' help her, she runs off from me but that wasn't that only time somethin' like that has happened. I try ta go ta that bar, Tapper's? Soon as I enter a few people freeze in their place an'look as if they're about ta drop all their color. I didn't do anythin' ta scare 'em so…."

"Oh, I'm sure its NOTHIN' Big Guy." Felix smiled "Just people still gettin' used ta us but don't worry 'bout a thing! I'm sure you'll have TONS of friends here soon!"

"TONS." Snorted Ralph "Says tha guy that has EVERYONE followin' him all because of some dinky hammer."

"HEY, it's not DINKY!" Felix pouted, wagging a finger at the bad guy "In fact, it-!"

"Lemme see it…"

"HEY!"

Before Felix could do anything, Ralph took the hammer from its holster, eyeing it curiously.

"HAH! This is it, SERIOUSLY?"

"Ralph, be careful with it!"

"It's like…it's like someone took one of those cheap dollar-store hammer toys and spray painted it!"

"You're just sayin' that cause EVERYTHIN' is toy sized ta ya!"

"Lookit me!" Ralph mocked, trying his best to pose like Felix in his small apartment "Boy howdy ya'll! Ya seem ta have a crack in your butt Mayor Gene! Can I fix it?"

"RALPH! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Felix whined, hopping up and down "A-An' more than that, you're doin' a TEXAN accent! I'm from tha SOUTH!"

"Ya mean there's a difference?"

"YES!"

 _ ***SLAM!***_

"NICELANDER LUCILE-ALISON! MARCH YOUR BUTT RIGHT BACK IN HERE!"

The two men nearly fell to the floor as powerful YELL rocked the entire building.

"Whoa!" said Ralph, looking around cautiously "Did someone summon the devil or was that-?"

"Aw, why do ya hafta be such'a stiff, Gene?" came another voice, the sound of heels clattering against the wooden floors.

"You have a curfew for a REASON, young lady!" shouted the voice of the Mayor, reaching out and pulling the girl back "It's for your safety an' more than that, I don't trust those fellows you have surrounded yourself with!"

"You're not my daddy, Gene!" Lucy shot back, pocking the man in his chest "An' besides! I'm eighteen years old! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm not suggesting that you cannot…" the man moaned, burying his face in his hands "But things are ROUGH out there and the last thing I would want to happen to any of you is that you'd wind up HURT!"

"AAAAAAAAAURGH, Turbo isn't gonna do anythin' ta me Gene! Why can't ya just lemme hang out with who I want?"

"Because-!"

"Lucile?"

"LUCY." The little Nicelander corrected "It's LUCY, Felix."

"Don't be rude, young lady."

"Gene!"

"Wait, is somethin' goin' on here?" asked Felix in concern as he looked down at both Nicelanders, Ralph looking on as a spectator.

"Yes." The Mayor grumped "Young Miss THANG here has been sneaking out again and you know the talk both you and I gave her about it!"

"I was NOT sneakin' out!" Lucy protested "I asked an adult like ya told me to an' they said I could go out!"

"ASKING NORWOOD FOR FAVORS DOESN'T COUNT, MISS!" Gene fumed, his face turning red.

" _UP YOURS, GENE!"_

Lucy turned to Felix "C'mon. Back me up on this! Ya now I can handle myself an' Turbo isn't a BAD GUY! He's a main, a racer! HE'S been nice to me at least!"

"Lucy, ya know better than to sneak off like that." Felix said, putting his hand on his side.

"Don't tell me ya agree with Gene!"

Gene turned, looking very offended by the shot "HEY!"

"Yes, I do." Felix said, sounding much more worried this time "I know ya wanna hang out, we all do, but ya can't break tha rules like that okay?"

"But Felix-!"

"Ah-bah-bah! Just be careful from now on."

Lucy let out a frustrated shout as she stamped her feet on the ground, puffs of pixelated smoke popping over her head as she turned and walked back to the apartment she shared with her brother.

"I swear, ya guys never let me have ANY fun!"

"Gracious, that child…" Gene murmured wiping his brow "I told her before. No rough-housing, no loud music and no sneaking off but does she listen to me? NOOOO, of course not! Even though I'm MAYOR of this place everyone here thinks they can-!"

"Gene, simmer down." Felix laughed "Ralph an' I will take care'a this."

"Wait, BOTH of us?" the Wrecker said pointing to himself. He laughed, waving his hands "Hahahaha. NO. Take care of Teenage Niceland yourself. I ain't gettin' in it."

"But Ralph, all ya gotta do is one thing for me, brother."

"An' what's that?" the larger man scoffed, stooping down to Felix "Let Lil Miss Puff-It give me a make-over ta calm her down?"

"Nope." Smiled the repairman "Ya gotta come ta that party with me."

Gene looked around in confusion, right in the middle of the two taller characters "Party? WHAT party?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Turbo Tastic

Chapter Four – Turbo Tastic

" _I still find it really odd what happened after that."_

" _What do ya mean, Ralph?"_

" _It was just what lead up ta us even goin' ta that stupid party. Felix made it out that he was only doin' it ta calm Gene down an' reassure him that things were gon' be fine but even ta this day, I feel like he was still keepin' something from Gene."_

" _Ya mean Felix FIBBED about somethin'?"_

" _Kinda…maybe just a bit. I know it seems IMPOSSIBLE for someone like Felix ta outright lie but before we left, tha details he gave ta Gene about tha party, he said it in a way as not ta make it seem like anyone who WASN'T a GOOD or BAD guy wasn't wanted….but now I know, that's EXACTLY what Turbo had intended from tha start."_

"Oh, MAN!" Ralph coughed, fanning a hand in front of his nose "Yeah, complain about me all ya want but holy COW. EXHAUST is a smell that sends me back an' not in a warm, fuzzy way."

"Don't be rude, Ralph." Felix said, shoving his elbow in the larger man's side "This is a party. Have fun an' I'm sure tha smell won't be that bad as time goes on."

"Ha, YEAH. Because we'll be as high-ass a kite from bein' around it so much."

The two men entered the racing game, the cars still going but the place was PACKED with people and most importantly.

"Whoa, is that MARIO?"

Heroes and bad guys.

The party had started and things were buzzing. The music blasted on the stereos, lights of all colors were flashing about. To say the least, Turbo knew where to go to hook himself up with some decent party gear.

"Thank you, THANK YOU!"

And he did know how to make an entrance.

The grey racer pulled in from his latest victory, two other racers following from behind.

"Who are those two?" Ralph asked Felix, the Repairman rubbing his chin.

"Hmmm, I think….I think their names are Jet n Set. They're tha guys you're supposed ta beat…or race as? All this is still kinda new ta me."

The crowd went wild as the one called Turbo hopped out of his car, walking alongside his fans as he blew them kisses, gave them winks; he seemed so much like a people pleaser.

"Ah, love ya too baby! Keep that smile goin' for me!"

"WE LOVE YOU, TURBO!"

The two new-comers just looked on, a little taken back at just how much energy was flowing for ONE game. Ralph blinked but let out a snort.

"Told ya, all this exposure ta exhaust does this ta a person."

"RALPH."

Suddenly, the grey racer turned, looking dead on at the two.

"YOU."

Felix jumped right into Ralph's chest, not at all expecting for Turbo to act so abruptly against him.

"Y-Yes?!"

At first it appeared that Turbo was upset, that he was a little miffed to see the two in his game but the anger was washed away in a second, replaced by a HUGE grin.

"Fashionably late, aren't we?"

Sensing that things were not as bad as they seemed, Felix slowly climbed down from Ralph's perch, letting out a little embarrassed laugh.

"A-Ah! Y-Yeah, we were just doin' a lil clean up before we decided ta come over here!"

"So, this is tha INFAMOUS Fix-it-Felix, JUNIOR of course! An' YOU must be Ralph, Wreck-it?"

Turbo held out a hand towards the larger man but Ralph wasn't too quick to take it. In fact, he felt even more awkward with the way the racer was smiling at him, not certain what to do.

"Eeer…"

"C'mon man, my arm's gettin' tired here."

"Ah, sorry…" Ralph said, finally giving Turbo's boney hand a shake "Um, thanks for invintin' us."

"Hey, it was tha least I can do with all these new games comin' in." the racer chuckled to himself, putting an arm around Felix "Gotta get ta know tha new neighbors somehow an' what better way than a nice get-together, eh?"

Turbo was holding Felix MUCH too close for comfort, the Repairman getting a rather detailed view of Turbo's yellow teeth.

" _Ew, so they were yellow even back then?"_

" _C'mon, as much as I DESPISE tha lil booger, that was a DESIGN detail. He didn't do THAT on his own…."_

"Make yourselves comfortable gentlemen. Mi game es su game…"

"Er, I don't think that's tha way it goes…"Felix said, scratching his head but Turbo only laughed once more, shaking his head.

"Man, I can already tell you're a picky one but hey! Its nice ta have someone onboard who has such great attention ta detail! We could use a person like that around."

Felix began to lighten up a bit, feeling that Turbo's jabs might have been HARSH but he certainly only had the best of intentions to show.

"Help yourselves ta some food, some fun! Just don't steal tha game from me!" Turbo winked as he went back into the crowd.

"He seems….NICE." Ralph said, helping himself to some cake "Nice an'….an' very CLOSE given tha way he likes ta pull people in."

Felix shivered slightly but told himself to do better than to think ill of the man who had invited the two into his game.

"We all have our ways of gettin' ta know each other. I'm sure he's really calm outta spotlight."

" _Sounds just like 'im…actin' as if he's all nice an' stuff before he sinks his claws in ya!"_

" _What can I say? Tha man knows how ta play face towards people."_

" _So what happened after that?"_

" _Things…things got a lil fuzzy…."_

The party went on much later than the two men had thought but they found that they were unable to pull themselves away from all the excitement, all the fun and pleasure. Before Ralph knew it, he found himself dancing to the beat of one of the latest songs, a few girls watching him with big flirty eyes.

"Mmmm, he's BIG AND he can dance…." Said a princess "Send him MY way! He can WRECK my castle any day of the week!"

The combination of so much 'punch' and cake had worked their way through Ralph by now; he was much too giddy to stop or to even think about leaving now. Felix on the other hand had remained the more level of the two, refraining from sampling another bit of punch upon finding its taste to be a little off when he had his first sample. Nonetheless he continued to play the part of a good neighbor, conversing with the others and enjoying himself, even if he had not gone as wild as Ralph.

"So, if I get tha pie…." Felix told Jet and Set "Then BAM! I turn SUPER!"

"Super?" said the first twin "How so?"

"I don't know!" the little repairman smiled "I-I mean, its not even covered in our backstory that well but when tha Nicelanders give me pie, well Ms. MARY anyway, I gain so much speed, so much STRENGTH! Why, I betcha I could lift TEN RALPHS from one bite!"

"Man, that sounds GOOD…." Said the second twin "The pie anyway. I mean, who could say no ta some good pie?"

"I know I can't…" mused Jet, his mouth watering at the thought of the tasty treat "Mmmm, got anyone who knows how ta back Egg Custard Pie? Been a while since I had some an-!"

"Well…."

The two looked over, noticing that Felix was starting to look a little LESS cheerful than before.

"Somethin' up?"

"Um….'bout those pies…." The Repairman began "Well, they LOOK good enough but their taste?"

"Their taste?" the twins said simultaneously, blinking at Felix.

"Its weird. I've tasted tha guys' pies BEFORE but it's NOTHIN' like what they're SUPPOSED ta put out durin' tha games. When tha bake OFF-HOURS, their pie is WONDERFUL but IN-GAME?"

Felix shook his head, blushing a bit.

"Eh, they're just doin' their jobs, handin' out those programmed pies! At least they work."

"Still man, it must be GREAT gettin' pie when ay win…." Said Jet.

"What do ya get when ya win?"

"BOOS." Said Set "Its never a good thing when WE win. Turbo is tha man star here so we kinda hafta watch ourselves."

"Watch yourselves?"

"Yup." Said Jet, sipping his punch "I mean, we can't just lose for tha sake of that kids out there, but it does feel a lil bad watchin' 'em get upset when they don't win."

"Even more-so when TURBO doesn't win…." Huffed Set "I mean…he's GOOD but boy, does he have a temper 'bout him."

Felix twiddled his fingers together the more he heard; he looked over at the twins and began to notice that while they were wearing smiles on their faces they did seem to carry the weight of something else on their shoulders, so much worry showing up on the creases on their faces.

"S-Say….if ya guys ever need a break or anythin', you're always welcomed ta m place."

The two looked up, mimicking their moves once more "Really?"

"Of course!" Felix smiled "We're all neighbors here so what could be more neighborly than sharin' some pie. Tha DECENT kind of course, not tha ones from ON-HOURS."

Jet and Set looked at each other, their smiles growing.

"Sounds like a GREAT idea!" said Set.

"Sounds like an EXCELLENT idea!" said Jet.

"Great!" smiled Felix "Hope ta see ya two soon then!"

And while Felix was making his own set of friends.

"WHOOOOOA!"

*BOOM!*

Ralph was having his way with his own.

"Aw, MAAAAAN!" the man moaned, having fallen on the carpet of the party room "How much cake did I take in."

"Don' tell me that's all ya can handle!"

Ralph looked up, or he ATTEMPTED too. The sugar buzz that had filled him was starting to die down a bit and from his point of view he could make out THREE figures approaching him.

"HAHN."

"So this is tha great Wreck-it-Ralph?" chuckled the figure, his view becoming clear to reveal TURBO to the man's eyes "I was expectin' a bit more from someone like ya!"

"Mmm, like what?"

"I dunno…." Said the racer, sitting down beside the man "Someone who would show off their strength more, show this arcade how tough ya are!"

"N-Now hold on…" Ralph said, clumsily sitting up "Hoo! I do like ta wreck me some things but….mmh, but lemme have a break once in a while!"

"Ya mean like tha 'BREAK' ya took on tha dance floor?" smirked Turbo "I didn't think it was POSSIBLE for someone ta leave so many footprints behind like that. I'm surprised ya didn't just CRASH through tha game."

Ralph grimaced painfully "Yeah…sorry 'bout that."

"Lemme ask ya somethin' Ralphie-Boo."

" _HE used ta call ya Ralphie-Boo?!"_

" _Yuuuuuup."_

" _URGH! That name has been RUINED!"_

"How has your job been treatin' ya so far?"

Ralph thought back, still feeling a little dizzy from the refreshments and perhaps a BIT too dizzy.

"S'been pretty good. Why?"

"I just felt like askin'….." the racer said "Wanna make sure that no one is givin' ya guff."

"Does it LOOK like people would mess with me?" the Wrecker snickered tipsily "I c'n send someone inta space with just ONE PUNCH! Though I wud'n just do that ta someone all willy-nilly! Gotta have a good reason ta do so…."

"That's what I'm talkin' about though…." Said Turbo "I'm just a lil worried that someone will start messin' with ya. That someone will start treatin' ya wrong for bein' a BAD GUY."

Ralph sudden felt a bit clearer in his head the very moment Turbo mentioned BAD GUYS. He looked down, the racer now looking bit upset.

"What do ya mean."

"I know you're new here…but even big fellas like ya gotta watch out for people."

"H-huh?"

"Pardon me for brinnin' tha mood down for a bit but there is a REASON why I made this party so…EXCLUSIVE ta certain classes."

"C-classes?"

"Character classes, ya know." Said Turbo "Bad guys, good guys, damsels an' all that. I had ta do that ta make sure I could get a chance ta talk ta all'a ya, one on one…."

"Why? From tha way you're puttin' it…"

Turbo put his arm around Ralph, once more showing that he didn't seem to grasp the concept of personal space.

"I know this place hasn't been here for long but there are certain people, CERTAIN characters, that won't welcome ya as warmly as others."

Ralph seemed to take interest now "Really?"

"Sadly, yes." Continued the racer "I've seen a LOTTA games split up because of class issues in 'em an' it only comes out later on. It's ESPECIALLY bad for BAD GUYS."

Bad guys?

Bad guys like RALPH.

Ralph began to recall some of the incidents were people started to avoid him, to turn away whenever he came by but he never thought there were any DEEPER intentions towards it, that there were any other reasons for them to act in such a way other than that they were scared. Ralph knew he could be intimidating towards certain people and it was something he had accepted but once Turbo had said his piece a bad feeling began to form within him.

What if there were other reasons that people were scared and it wasn't because of something understandable? He could understand a little character being scared of him because he was so BIG but….

"Lemme ask ya somethin'? Do your NPCs treat ya well?"

The way Turbo had said 'YOUR'; it was almost as if he implied that Ralph had OWNERSHIP over the Nicelanders.

"Um….th-they're okay, I guess?"

Turbo looked Ralph right in the eye "REALLY? They haven't been…runnin' from ya? Tryin' ta avoid ya?"

"W-well, there is one."

"ONE?"

MEG.

"B-But she's a shy lil thing. She seems ta be nervous around EVERYONE."

"You're certain that's it…an' not somethin' BIGGER?"

"W-What could possibly be bigger than-?"

"There are people around here who think that BAD GUYS are just BAD GUYS an' it always seems ta start from people who act like THAT."

"Act like WHAT?" asked Ralph, arching a brow.

"They play the SHY game 'round ya but before ya know it, EVERYONE starts goin' on that their bad guy is gonna do somethin' to 'em. I've seen it happen ta a lotta buddies of mine an' it's a cryin' shame. They're GOOD PEOPLE, I know it but does everyone ELSE know that?"

Turbo clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"'Course not, but then again NPCs always are a bit…lackin' at times."

"Excuse me?"

"Its tha truth, as bad as it is to hear but there are some difference between classes. Good Guys, Bad Guys, mains like me? We're HIGHER UP which means that of course we have tha power, tha minds. We can think for ourselves but them poor widdle NPCs. They're so hard-wired ta their programmin', so of course it's harder for THEM ta understand anythin'…."

"Um, I don't think I'm followin' ya, Turbo."

"I just want ya ta watch yourself, Ralph. Watch yourself before someone says somethin' that can total ruin your fun here!"

Now things didn't seem as cheerful as they had before, Ralph feeling the goose-bumps rise on his skin as he thought and thought to every occurrence when someone had ran from him. And the little meeting he had with Meg.

But it couldn't have meant anything that bad! Meg WAS shy, she WAS timid so it only made sense that she would…

But what about the others?

The others?

They…they didn't seem to hold any ill-will towards Ralph as far as he could remember. They always went about doing their own little things after work and didn't seek him out but that didn't mean they thought he was BAD….

Did they?

And then there was the Mayor.

He was always going on and on about keeping everyone safe, giving so much praise and compliments towards Felix for his job but he never had the same energy to send the same good will towards Ralph. Granted, Gene always seemed so stuffy and haughty that it appeared to just be the way the man acted.

Or was it programming?

Or was it his personality.

Ralph was supposed to be a big, mean Wrecker but he was far from it outside of the game. The Nicelanders were always supposed to be scared, to be scared of him but with the exception of Meg they didn't seem to fear him that much, if at all.

Turbo was wrong.

The NPCs didn't attach themselves to their programming and neither did he but for some reason…

He just couldn't push it back.

"Ralph, I'm extendin' an offer…"

"For what?"

"I don't want my friends ta suffer under some stupid rumors that may happen so ya wanna know what I do when I'm not racin'?"

"What do a do?"

Turbo beamed with pride "I've made it my mission ta make sure that every BAD GUY, an' various others of course, are sure they can make Turbo Time their home away from home, a place they can go ta an' NOT feel like everyone is scared of 'em."

"Th-that's nice…" Ralph said "Wow, a lotta work for someone as busy as ya."

"I care for tha people, Ralph. It's a hard job but its tha RIGHT thing ta do."

"It's nice an' all…." Said Ralph "But I'm sure I can take care'a myself."

"I'm sure ya can." Turbo said, grinning "Big fella like you? Ya have tha strength I need BUT-!"

"But WHAT?"

"Ah, never mind. I think it would be too much ta ask of ya."

"No, no, no. I'm okay with it!" Ralph said, shaking his head "I mean, ya already went outta your way ta throw this party for us. I need ta return tha favor."

"Ya sure? I don't wanna impede."

"Turbo, I'm bein' honest!"

"Well…." The racer said "I could use a bit'a liftin' done. For tha sake of others, OF COURSE!"


	5. Chapter 5- Love and Hammers

Chapter Five –Love and Hammers

"Gene!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Gene, please open up."

Nicelander Mary stood outside the Mayor's apartment, hoping beyond hope that someone inside would respond. She KNEW he was in there but for whatever reason he was AVOIDING her. He had been avoiding contact with many of the game's residence for WEEKS since the defeat of the viruses and within her heart, Mary knew WHY.

She had to see him, had to go in and comfort him but at such a dire time he was pushing her back, pushing her away when perhaps the only thing that could help the both of them was CONTACT. The little woman knocked on the door again, harder this time.

"Gene, honey?"

She looked down, seeing some feet shuffle from the other side of the door; had he been listening, so close to the door yet refusing to open it up?

"Dear….I know…I know you're not feeling well but you can't keep yourself shut up like this. We know what happened the last time an event like this occurred around here."

On the others side of the door, Gene stood by with a drink in his hand. He took a hard sip, his hands shaking as he did so but even after inhaling such an amount into his system he still felt numb, empty, ANGRY.

" _Don't you want to talk?"_

Gene had tried talking before and it got him NOWHERE.

" _I-If you do….I'm here. I'll ALWAYS be here for you."_

The Mayor was kicking himself from all corners as he heard Mary walk away from his door, his head pounding with the thoughts of so many terrible events from the past but after what had happened he wasn't so sure he could handle it was much as he could. The run-in with Quasar had really done him in, taking away any sort of brightness he had up to the point where he was now rethinking ever considering the biggest question in his life.

Should he has Mary to be his wife?

The ring box was still in his office, still hidden away in a drawer but he dare not touch it. He didn't want to even see it but he could not rid himself of the thing either. It was always there, reminding him of what could have been but like many others, the reappearance of Turbo had spoiled the entire occasion and not because of Gene's still remaining fear of the man but rather the words that were coming from others about the past, the past in which Turbo helped build but….

But…

But it wasn't as if Turbo was alone in spreading some of those things, some of those terrible mindsets that Ralph and Vanellope had broken, that HE himself helped cement. He took another drink, feeling even angrier than before but he was trapped, unable to think of what to do.

He could do something.

He could take another drink and that was what he did, the man loosing count after the second bottle.

Mary walked to her apartment, her head low as she felt the hollow halls of her home shudder around her. Niceland just didn't feel like Niceland anymore and could not smell the pies baking as they had. If anything, the apartment felt like those early days, the days before the Nicelanders had made their vow for Felix, before they had helped each other with the pies.

"And that was part of the problem too…" Mary mumbled to herself, reaching for her keys when….

"Ms. Mary?"

The woman looked, seeing a little racer and a Wrecker at the opposite end of the hall. She quickly regained herself, brushing off her dress and walking over towards them.

"Oh! Oh, hello dears. I-is everything alright?"

Given the looks on their faces, the two were more concerned with MARY at the moment.

"Um, yeah. We're fine….but what about you?" asked Ralph.

"ME?"

"Yeah." Vanellope said, looking rather upset as she turned her attention towards the Nicelander in pink "Ya look like someone threw all your best pies in tha dump. No one said anythin' ta ya, did they?"

The Nicelander kept her silence; MANY things had been said over the past few days but she knew best not to repeat them. She didn't want the heroes to get concerned in her worries but at the same time she would have done anything for help, anything to find some stability in the mess that surrounded her. She sighed, patting Vanellope on the head.

"Dear, why don't you run along back to your game and race? Its MUCH better than what we're going through."

"Miss Mary, wait!" Vanellope called back, pulling Mary's arm "Y-Ya know ya can trust me with ANYTHIN'! I-I wanna help ya!"

"There's no need to help me, I can assure."

"Ms. Mary, please." Ralph cut in, concern in his voice "Ya NEVER act like this. I mean, at least on good day! Somethin' happ-!"

"PLEASE!"

The two looked upon the little woman in pink, her head still down and her cheeks red. She clutched her handbag tight and tighter, holding it so close to her chest.

" _P-Please…."_

Maybe the wrong chord had been struck this time, Ralph thought to himself as he backed away and hoped to every programmer that nothing too drastic was about to happen. Mary said not word more, moving between the two and rushing towards the stairs, nearly bumping into Felix along the way.

"Oh, sorry!"

"S-Sorry…." Mary whimpered "I-It was my fault."

Things were only getting WORSE as it so seemed.

"This isn't good…." Vanellope agreed, her head nodding "This is even WORSE than what happened ta tha pies. At least then, they wanted ta talk ta us but now?"

"Um, did I miss somethin'?" asked Felix, walking up to his friends and rightfully worried "Mary looked like she was about ta burst inta TEARS! What happened?"

"We don't know." Ralph said "I guess she was tryin' ta talk ta Big Gene an-"

Upon hearing the name of the Mayor, Felix's heart sank; he knew the EXACT reason for what was happening but like so many things that had transpired before it was proving to be something he could not fix in one hammer hit.

"I was hopin' nothin' like this would happen again…."

"What do ya mean?"

"It breaks me ta my heart…." Felix moaned "Tha way those two've been together. Ta see 'em like this?"

The Repairman was recalling the moment that Gene had asked him to be best man once he proposed to Mary but the proposal never happened, not with the way Gene had been CRUSHED after the events of the virus attacks. Felix had hoped he would recover, that the little man was use his love as a means of healing him from WITHIN but whatever hope the Nicelander had was evidently gone, the remains of his confidence snapped when Quasar, as well as a few other characters around the arcade, started reminding Gene of his 'PLACE' and in one form of another, the entire events was HIS fault.

How could ANYONE recover from this?

Felix walked up to the door of the Mayor's apartment, Vanellope and Ralph hoping that he would knock, that he would do anything to bring the man inside out but this time around Felix found that he had no courage to do so. He sighed heavily, putting his hands in his pockets.

"He needs his space…."

"But it's been so long, Felix."

"He's been pushed far enough." The Repairman said "I know…I know that it seemed like if ANYTHIN' is said ta him could bring him out of a mood but I don't think this is somethin' I should mess with."

"But-!"gasped Vanellope "Miss Mary an' Mayor Blueberry! Ya can't just leave 'em like this!"

"W-We need some time ta think, Nelly…." Felix said "I wanna help but I'm scared I might say tha wrong thing. Make things worse."

"But…but how could YOU of all people think such things?" Vanellope said "I mean you're Fix-it-Felix Jr! There's nothin' ya can't f-!"

"I'm not PERFECT." The man said, sounding much more harsh than he had intended to "I-I know I'm a hero but _**I'M NOT INVINCIBLE!"**_

Both Ralph and Vanellope were a little stunned at how angry Felix had gotten with them, the hero of the game showing his own cracks before the two. He took a few breaths, trying his best to gain his calm as he looked about, seeing the looks on his friends' faces.

"I-I'm sorry….I'm sorry for all'a this."

"I-It's okay…." Vanellope meeped "I-I don't want ya ta think we're tryin' ta use ya as a puppet or somethin' but-"

"YOU? Use ME as a puppet?" said the Repairman, walking down the hall with the others tagging along "Don't accuse yourselves of such things, guys. I've been around a LOT worse than that."

"Really" blinked the little racer.

"Yes….." said the Repairman "Don't think I've haven't heard what some have been sayin' 'round here. I've just made it my mission NOT ta allow myself ta get dragged inta messes that are created on rumor but…."

But?

Felix removed his cap, rubbing the back of his head "I guess…even with all the attempts I made, I still got myself inta trouble. An' tha funny thing about all'a that?"

"What's so funny about it?" asked Ralph.

"It kinda began like this…." Said Felix "Tha trouble for me began when I was tryin' ta help two friends…."

* * *

It had been a few days since Felix had attended Turbo's party and while he was a little impressed with the man and his talent he didn't fawn over him like many others did. Felix could always see the good points in a person, no matter who they were or where they were from and with Turbo?

The man was full of pride and inner strength but at the same time he had a constitution that Felix just could not match. He was perhaps a bit TOO loud, perhaps a bit TOO rowdy but it really didn't deter Felix away. He found Turbo to be an INTERESTING neighbor to say the least and as such he made certain they he would always be around if the racing game needed it.

One night, Felix found himself at another little game, the residence inside asking for some assistance with their plumbing. Apparently MARIO had other things to do and for the moment, Felix served as a great substitute. After getting a thanks and some more praise, Felix prepared to return to Niceland.

"Hey, hey!"

And then he ran into him.

"Well, if it isn't FELIX!" smiled Turbo as he waltzed out of his game "On tha prowl for honeys tonight?"

"Um, what?" the man in blue blinked, confused to the meaning of the grin Turbo was giving him.

"Heh, just a tease. Just a tease, my man. Things have been gettin' pretty HOT over at tha apartments, have they not?"

"Oh, yes!" Felix smiled brightly "I never thought we'd get THIS popular so quickly.

Turbo was smiling….

But had Felix opened his eyes he would have seen something more behind that toothy grin.

"Wonderful, wonderful." The racer nodded, walking alongside the hero "Um, say…."

"Yes?"

"Back a few nights ago, Jet 'n Set were talkin' 'bout them pies your NPCs make."

"Tha Nicelanders." Felix said, correcting Turbo as politely as he could "Those lil guys are called NICELANDERS."

"Ah, sorry. Slipped my mind…." Laughed Turbo "But anyway, do ya think….ya think ya could sneak me a few, HMMM?"

"Sneak ya a few?" said Felix "Oh, there is no need for THAT! All ya hafta do is just ask an' they'll give ya one!"

"Oh-HO! Such polite lil guys aren't they?"

"Well, they're not called NICElanders for nothin' ya know." Nodded the hero as he led Turbo into the game.

" _I don't wanna sound mean but…after what Turbo did ta me, I don't trust him goin' inta ANY game!"_

" _Things were different back then, Vanellope. We had no idea that Turbo was capable of commitin' such crimes. I-I mean, its not like I could tell."_

" _You're not tha only one Felix, so don't blame yourself. None of us knew what he would bring in…."_

At the moment, the Nicelanders were still going about trying to clean up with one in particular rushing everywhere to ensure the entire place was spotless.

"Gene, this is INSANE!" shouted a little Nicelander in a dark purple dress "You're acting even more fussy than ROY and we all know how HE is."

"HEY!" called the grey Nicelander, twiddling his fingers sheepishly "I just want to make certain that things around here are okay."

The grey-haired Nicelander looked up, seeing Gene feverishly scrubbing away at the windows.

"Then again, you might have a point Pearl…"

"Told you."

"Well, even if you accuse of being compulsive with the cleaning I'm only doing this to make certain that FELIX is happy."

"Felix would be happy either way Gene." Said Norwood, looking not at all impressed "With tha ya you're scrubbin' those windows, ya might make 'em disappear."

"I wouldn't have HALF this much work to do if the lot of you would pick up your weight and HELP!" the Mayor shouted towards the others, hearing few groans and seeing some eyes roll as well.

"Gene, leave 'em alone."

The little man turned, seeing Ralph walking below him, his clothing dripping with mud and other filth.

"OBSESSIVE CLEANIN' might be somethin' YA like ta do but can tha rest of us go out an' play, DAD?"

Gene blushed red in anger as he glared down at Ralph but he held himself back; he was a BAD GUY but he wasn't a BAD guy, even if the backstories showed that the Nicelanders were to FEAR him and FLEE from him.

"Oooh, just let me do this Ralph. And hose off before you come in."

"What?"

"HOSE OFF. You're covered in mud and if you track more dirt in here than is even more of a mess I'll have to clean up."

Ralph snorted but kept his attitude up "Holy cow, Gene. You're the MAYOR of this place, not a BUTLER. An' besides that, I wouldn't turn this place inta a pigsty! Have a lil more faith in me!"

"Ralph, just-!"

"Hey gang!"

Gene jolted up upon hearing Felix's voice, hitting his head on the sill of the window "Aurgh! F-Felix?"

"Guys, I don't know if ya've been introduced yet…." The repairman smiled as he gave a wave towards Turbo "But this is Turbo, tha lead racer from Turbo Time!"

"Heh, I few of these guys I already know." The racer said, his voice so smooth to the point it was near OILY "Isn't that RIGHT, Lucy?"

The Nicelander known as Lucy crossed her arms against her chest but a coy smile was about her face.

"Still upset ya didn't invite me ta that party."

"Ya knew about that?" said Felix, looking a bit surprised.

"I heard down tha lines that ya guys make some killer pie." Said the racer "Now, I wouldn't want my belief in that SHATTERED so is there anyone who-?"

"I think Ms. Mary might be able ta help ya on that." Said Felix. Up above, Gene ducked so quick upon hearing her name said.

Darn it.

"Mary? Which one is Mary?"

"That would be me…." Said the plump, pink little woman "And if you would come this way…."

"Thank you." Turbo said with a grin, putting out all sorts of charm towards the Nicelanders "An' I must say, this place is kept really nice."

Ralph felt as if his teeth were starting to rot in his mouth with hos sickly SWEET the exchange had been.

"I wonder if they would think as much of him if they saw the way he parties…." The Wrecker grumped, turning on the hose as Gene had told him.

Mary and Felix lead Turbo down the halls of the apartment, pointing out several things along the way.

"Tha place is usually nine or so stories…." Said Felix "But since tha game rotates, it gets added on with each new game play."

"So…revolutionary…." Turbo smiled, feeling a little irksome as he continued to play face.

No wonder the kids were starting to gravitate towards the game considering that unlike his own the setting would change every time, or at least as many times as it was programmed to. His own game was just a single screen, sometimes the background turning colors from time to time but the track itself never really changed into anything spectacular. Needless to say, Turbo felt he still had a grip upon the arcade and the players; they were going towards Felix more but it wouldn't last that long. Soon they would get tired of the fixing man, his overly big Wrecker and his midget helpers and they would flock back to good ol' Turbo Time.

That's how it ALWAYS went.

"Oh, wait." Mary said "Ah, I haven't baked my good pies."

"Your GOOD pies?"

"All I have are the pie leftover from WORK. If we want to give Mr. Turbo the best, I'll have to bake some fresh pies STAT!"

Turbo looked inside the woman's apartment; the entire place was filled with what seemed to be a VARIETY of leftover pies but what could be the reasons she was refraining from giving him any of those? From what he could see, they seemed normal enough.

Perhaps these were the pies that he had overheard Jet and Set talking about, the ones that made Felix SUPER.

And if that were the case….

"Hmmm, I do believe I am out of strawberries…" Mary said as she looked in her fridge "But I think the berry bush outside has refreshed so there should be plenty down there!"

"That's WONDERFUL, Ms. Mary!" said Felix, giving Turbo a friendly pat on the shoulder "See? Just ya wait an' you'll get a taste of what REAL Nicelander pies taste like!"

Turbo didn't want whatever pie Mary was planning on making.

He wanted THE pie.

"Ah, okay." The racer grinned, giving both characters a thumbs up "I'll be with ya in a sec. Just gotta check somethin' real quick."

The two residences went their own ways while Turbo went another but unknown to them….

" _What did he do?"_

" _I don't know WHAT he could have done in that much time that we were gone but lookin' back, I get a feelin' it was nothin' but TROUBLE."_

Trouble indeed.

Turbo did a complete three-sixty around the apartment, making certain that no one had spotted him as he returned to the Nicelander's apartment.

"Lil fatty…" the man chuckled to himself, finding that the door was still unlocked "So much comfort those lil pigs have in this place."

The man made his way to the pies, picking out on that appeared to be filled with some sort of puple substance. He sniffed it, finding that it had no scent as far as he could tell.

"What tha…."

The thing felt heavy, weighted, and the filling inside didn't at all move or jiggle when he gave the pie a little tussle.

"What's so good 'bout these things?" the man said, sticking his finger in deep "They don't look THAT spectacular."

He pulled his finger out…

And then stuck his finger inside his mouth.

…

AWFUL.

BITTER.

TERRIBLE!

"BLAUUUUURGH!"

The taste, the sensation!

IT WAS ONE THAT SOMEONE WOULD HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT!

Turbo felt ill but didn't know what to do about the massive lump that was in his mouth. He clamped his hands over his face, looking this way and that for a way to dispose of the terrible chunk of pie but where could he go? He didn't want to leave evidence that he had tampered with the pies and he CERTAINLY didn't want to swallow the junk.

He simply took the piece and SPAT it back into the offending pie, shoving his mouth under the nozzle of the sink afterwards.

"AURGH! What WAS that?!"

AWFUL.

That's what it was?

After a thorough mouth rinsing, Turbo looked back at the stack of pies.

"An' he EXPECTS me ta eat that crap?! No way!"

As far as Turbo felt, the pies were USELESS. It made no sense as to why Felix was subjecting himself to such torture or why he had praised the Nicelanders for their baking skills earlier but one thing was for certain…

"Urgh, so they're HELPLESS an' they can't bake?"

He wasn't trying that again.

But what to do with the pie?

He took it in his hand and slipped out of the apartment, once again making sure that no one was around to see him milling bout. He planned on dumping the thing somewhere but just as he rounded the corner he saw Gene in the hall, cleaning up the endless line of windows.

" _Nrrgh, what is that lil fat-ass doin' here?!"_

Luckily, Gene had not heard the rude comment nor did he sense that anyone else was around. Turbo looked at the pie, thinking quickly on what to do.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I made it out that HE took it…." The racer whispered to himself "Or maybe…."

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEENE!"

"Yes, Ralph. What is it?"

Turbo ducked around the corner again, clutching the pie with both hands.

"I washed off as good as I could. Can I come in now?"

"Did you get behind your ears?"

"Yes, sahib." Ralph mumbled "C'mon, I'm not gonna wreck tha place if you're that worried!"

"I am NOT worried!" Gene flustered, puffing out his big cheeks "I just have to keep up appearances, you know that."

"Oh, keep up appearances with my BUTT."

"Ralph, I heard that!"

The two were distracted which was just what Turbo wanted. He darted over to the stairs where the windows leading to the landings were. Ralph was positioned perfectly, just right where he wanted him.

"This thing needs ta be sent ta tha trash…." Turbo laughed to himself, opening the window as carefully as he could "So here it comes!"

Ralph was still arguing with Gene, the other Nicelanders gathered round for the show.

"It's like…watching that scene in Romeo and Juliette…" said Nel "But if Juliette were some grumpy doof with a mustache and Romeo was some bigger doof in dirty overalls."

"Yeah, but it makes for GREAT comedy!" said Norwood, pulling a bag of popcorn out from hammer space "Want some?"

Everyone was distracted which was the perfect opportunity for Turbo to throw his little prank.

Step one: Drop the pie.

No one noticed the grey racer dropping the pie from the second story of the building, the thing landing on the grass with a sick splat.

Step two: Watch large smelly man walk over to the pie without noticing that said pie is under foot.

"I swear, ya keep fussin' like that I'm gonna make sure I throw ya EXTRA hard durin' tha games tomorrow!" said Ralph, walking away from the apartments.

"Don't you DARE, Ralph! DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT IT!"

"What was that, GEEENE?" teased the Wrecker, the pie RIIIIIGHT under his foot "I don't think I-!"

Step three: Watch hilarity ensue.

Ralph's foot DROPPED but it dropped on the pie and SLIP!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!"

Even with the grass under it, the innards of the pie were so slick that even RALPH had no way of escaping the mayhem it was about to cause. The man TRIPPED, tumbling BACKWARDS with the pie robbing him of his balance. The Nicelanders outside SCREAMED loudly as they feared the big man was going to land on them but in the last second Ralph managed to turn himself away in an attempt to avoid the little people but this too proved to be a mistake. He had turned away from them but he had turned RIGHT into the side of the building, the man landing FACE FIRST into the wall and knocking the place so hard-!

"NYAAAAAUGH!"

That Gene stumbled out of the open window, clinging onto the sill with his stubby fingers.

"OH! OH MY PROGRAMMERS HAAAAAAAAAAAAAALP!"

Ralph moaned, a decent sized chunk of the building having been knocked away with his head but as he heard Gene scream he knew it was no longer time to joke.

"Aurgh! Gene!"

It just so happened that at that precise moment Mary and Felix had returned from their berry picking, the two oblivious to anything that had happened until-

 _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUG!**_

"Gene?!" Mary gasped, looking about.

"AAH! AAAAH! Um, I could use a lil HELP here!"

"OH MY LAND!" Felix shouted as he noticed the little man hanging from the second-floor window "Ah! Hang on Mayor, I'll-!"

Before Felix could take a step, a flash of pink rushed forward.

"M-Ms. Mary?"

It was Mary alright and whether she knew what she was doing or not, she rushed to the scene with her arms out.

"Gene, let go!"

"WHAT!?"

"Let go, so I can catch you!"

Gene was trying his best to lift himself back into the sill but given how ROUND he was and how short his arms were, it was a taste that was proving to be a look harder to do in practice.

"N-No, I think I can get back up!"

"Wait, Gene! Lemme get ya!" Ralph said as began scaling the building.

"RALPH!" Gene shrieked "W-what are you doing?!"

"Tryin' ta help ya, what else?!"

"AAH! Look at what you're doing to the building! It's off-hours!"

"Oh, gimme a break Gene! Just give me a hand!"

"U-Um, this isn't like the _game_ …." Gene shivered "I'm not INSIDE! If I let go of ONE hand, the other is going to go as well!"

"Don't worry! I got him!"

"Ma'am, no!" Ralph shouted down "Trust me, this is somethin' I should handle!"

Gene was sweating bullets, his palms slipping on the sill "Um, guys?"

"This way, Gene!" Ralph signaled "I gotcha."

The Nicelander shook his hand "This isn't gonna end well!"

"JUST MOVE!"

"I CAN'T!"

"Stay there!" said Felix, running up the stairs "I'll get-!"

QUACK!

So much happening at once, so much calamity for one game.

Just as Felix was about to get Gene what should fly his way but one of the ducks. It COLLIDED with him knocking him back into the apartment but as he fell, his boot flew off and NAILED Ralph in the nose. And what did Ralph do when he was hit in the nose, aside from scream? He accidentally hit the side of the building with his fist again and plummeted down to the ground and Gene?

" _Sweet ghost of Miyamoto…."_

He was knocked from the sill and came plummeting down!

AUUURGH!

YAAAURGH!

 _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!**_

Down went Hero, Bad Guy, and NPC, game and all.

"I GOT YOU GENE!" Mary called up bravely….until she noticed just how BIG Gene's shadow was as it fell over her _"Ho…NO."_

BOOM!

There were two more screams added to the melee, so much dust and bricks flying everywhere. Ducks floated around Ralph's head, this time wishing he had fallen into the mud puddle; at least that was soft. Gene was seeing pies everywhere, the man trapped haplessly on his back as his stumpy legs were pointed in the air.

" _O-Okay….that was less than gracef-"_

"AAAAAURGH!" cried a voice "Get off me, Blueberry! _**YOUR BUTT IS CRUSHING ME!"**_

"MARY!" the man cried out in HORROR once he realized that the only reason the landing was as soft as it was only happened because he had fallen on MARY "Oh, PROGRAMMERS! What have I done?!"

The woman lay face first on the ground, finding out the hard way just how….HEFTY Gene was and for someone his size, she could have been forgiven if she had mistaken him for RALPH.

"You fell on me…" the woman said in a muffled voice "THAT'S what you did…."

"FELIX! FELIIIIIIIIIIIIX!"

Hearing his name called, the repairman staggered to the window "H-huh? What is goin' on?"

Gene ROLLED off Mary and quickly went down and picked her up, looking all over her body for any signs of injury.

"I THINK-! I THINK I KILLED HER! I THINK I KILLED MARY!"

"Gene, I'm ALIVE." The woman said, trying to fight her way from the Mayor's hold but he was in so much of a panic he held her CLOSER "I know it sounds like a MIRACLE that your big behind didn't flatten me but-!"

"Oh gosh! OH GOSH!" Gene said, in full-on panic mode this time "FELIX! PLEASE FIX HER! PLEASE DO ANYTHING TO HELP HER!"

Turbo, still hiding away, crawled from out of his spot; Fix her?

Did Nicelanders require fixing?

"Um, is she really that hurt?" Ralph said, unable to hide the grin on his face "She looks fine ta m-!"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Gene said, his face as red as a beet and tuffs of steam popping everywhere around him "I-I could have broken something! I could have crushed anything! Oh PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me!"

"G-G-G-GENE!" Mary shook, Gene near crushing her in his panic "ARRCK! If I'm going to get hurt, it's only because of what you're doing NOW!"

"Gene, give her room." Felix panted as he made his way down, his hammer in hand "Gracious, I think you're gonna need FIXIN' next if ya keep doin' this to yourself."

"Just help her Felix."

With Mary still held in Gene's arms, the repairman looked the woman over. She was a little banged, a little bruised but if there were anything that was hurt it was BOTH the Nicelanders' pride. He smirked, looking at Mary but giving her a wink.

"Oh dear."

"What is it, Felix?" Gene breathed out, so much worry on his face.

"From that looks of things…" Felix smiled as he stood, rubbing his chin "Miss Mary might have bruised her PIE-BONE!"

The shades of worry that Gene then turned, it would have made ANYONE laugh.

"HER PIE B-?!"

He stopped.

He scowled.

"That's not funny." He fumed "That's not funny at all, young man!"

By now, everyone in Niceland was laughing at the Mayor, even Mary who was still held in the man's arms.

"GEEENE! How could YOOOOOU?! You broke my pie-bone!"

"Here, if it makes ya feel any better…." Felix smiled, knowing the limit for jokes. He tapped Mary lightly on her arm, the golden glow of the healing hammer going through her.

And all Turbo could do was watch.

Even if it only took a few seconds, Mary felt a WONDERFUL sensation go over her. Her entire body flashed in a golden glow, her body so warm but also so relit with energy. She had never felt so wonderful in her life, feeling just as giddy and as excited as she had when the game was plugged in.

And what was she going to do with all this new energy.

"HONK!"

"NYAAAAAUGH!"

Tease Gene of course.

The woman reached up and twisted the Mayor's nose again, Gene having no choice but to hold her in fear of dropping and hurting her again.

"Mff Meh-WEE!" he squealed out, sounding more like a piglet than ever "STAWP!"

"How can I when you make it so easy for me?"

Felix smiled, happy to see his neighbors' worried gone once things had been fixed but he then turned towards Ralph.

"Need me ta give ya a tap as well?"

"Nah, I'm good…" Ralph said, his thicker skin and tougher hide allowing him to take such falls "Just curious though…"

"Yeah?"

"I slipped on somethin' back there….but I don't know what."

"Goodness, Ralph." Joked the Repairman "We aren't losin' our grace now, are we?"

Ralph narrowed his eyes, pulling Felix's hat over his eyes "Yuck it up. Maybe next time I should turn an' land on YOU."

The big man smiled as he waltzed past the Nicelanders.

"Then again….judgin' from tha way that Gene came sailin' out that window, maybe its more dangerous for HIM ta fall from tha sky than ME."

It was bad enough that the Mayor had to go through such humiliation to not only fall out of the window but to land on Mary but to have Ralph throw such jokes his way? His face reddened and his brow bunched but before he could say another word.

"Shush."

Mary.

She smiled at the Mayor, a finger on his lips "No."

"But I-!"

"Ah-ah."

"He said I was-!"

"Gene, no." the woman cooed, making Gene feel even SMALLER "We've had enough for one day. Let's get you inside."

The Mayor was at the mercy of the little baker, nodding his head feebly as he followed her in, none of the little people noticing a figure watching them all from above.

"So that's what people have been goin' crazy over…." Turbo whispered "It…it doesn't just fix THINGS. It fixes PEOPLE?"

What a tool, what a weapon.

What a thing that Turbo could use.

The man smiled darkly as he thought more and more of what he could do with both a Wrecker and a Repairman on his side but while he was slowly easing Ralph into his fold, Felix seemed to be another matter altogether. The jolly hero was nice enough, naïve enough but it wasn't a complete fool. There had been times when Turbo attempted to pull him in, leading such temptations in his face that so many others had taken in so quickly but Felix was proving to be the challenge for him.

Turbo LIKED challenges though.

It gave him a chance to INCREASE his powers.

"One is a Wrecker who can bust his head through anythin'….tha other is some skinny lil shrimp who can heal at tha blink of an eye?"

Yes.

This is what he needed.

Turbo laughed, feeling a new hunger welling within him but it wasn't for pie; it was for a new set of 'friends' to join him.

"Heh, this is gettin' better by tha sec!" the racer said to himself "I just need ta-!"

He stopped.

He froze.

The man ducked onto the landing, tucking hos body as far as it would go back into the shadows. A deep scowl on his face. What had happened, what had caused him to react in such a way?

" _Damn it!"_

"Has anyone seen Turbo?" the racer heard as the sound of footsteps came near. He leapt back into the building, coming around the corner with a big smile as he greeted Felix and the others.

"AH! There ya are! I was wonderin' when ya were gonna get back!"

"Did ya wait here all this time?" asked Felix "Ya didn't hafta do that. Ya cudda gone out an' enjoyed-!"

"Saaaaay, Felix." Turbo purred, putting an arm around the repairman's shoulder "I've, hmmm, been havin' some trouble in Turbo Time."

"Oh? What kinda trouble?"

"Some things that require…FIXIN'." The racer chuckled "An' a kinda fixin' tht I'm certain only YOU can handle."

Felix felt a little awkward with the way the racer was embracing him but he knew better than to turn someone away, especially when they needed help "O-Oh, okay. I'll come right over after we finish this pie."

"Tha pie can wait…" Turbo said, pulling Felix away from the others, nearly knocking Mary down in the process "Ya gotta a LOTTA good ta do kid. An' I wanna be there when it happens."

" _When it happens?"_

" _Now….now I know what he meant by that. He had been nice about it, he had used the right words but all in all, he wanted me around to protect HIM. If Ralph were to be tha one he could sick on people, I was gonna be tha one ta patch 'im up when came back…but…."_

" _Felix?"_

" _I was just tryin' ta do somethin' RIGHT. I was just tryin' ta help my neighbors. Why…why of all things did Turbo try to hook me in after THAT? How could he try ta turn somethin' good into somethin' so sour?"_

" _Felix, its okay. Ya didn't know. NONE of us knew…."_

" _I keep tellin' myself that, brother but it doesn't help. Thirty years later it has not helped…."_

" _Stink-Breath?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Did ya ever find out what ya fell on?"_

" _It was a pie, I only realized that when I noticed tha tin on the ground but I didn't know where it came from."_

" _Maybe it was left on a sill."_

" _That makes sense but with tha way Gene was cleanin' that day? How could he miss that?"_

Maybe back then, some of them had missed it. As both men were recounting that night, retelling the stories to their young friend, it had both escaped them to what had initially caused the domino effect that night.

THEY might now have known…

But there was one set of eyes, one person who had seen something off. Ralph might have noticed the pie tin after he had slipped but someone had stayed in the corner when the action came down, someone who investigated a little further.

" _T-Turbo?"_

There was a little Nicelander in periwinkle who had seen something, something off as her other friends rushed to catch the calamity happening in the front of the building. She could make out a figure, one much too tall to be that of a Nicelander, hanging around the landings, but his yellow eyes were very clear to her.

The little Nicelander then noticed the tin on the ground, noticed that it would have been IMPOSSIBLE for one of the group to drop it in such a location.

She looked to the left, looked to the right but I her fear she slowly crept back into the building. She had a bad feeling for what was about to happen but she dare not speak in fear that the figure would come after her, as if she thought it could sense her weaknesses, that she was so afraid.

" _S-Should I tell Felix?"_ she gulped, her little body shaking.

"Meg?"

The little woman looked down the hall, a Nicelander in a sharp looking Navel suit looking at her.

"Megan, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, Donald." The little woman said shyly, lowering her head as she quickly hurried past the larger Nicelander "I-I just have to check on something!"

"O-oh, okay."

Meg had seen Turbo but what she did not know was that HE had seen her as well.

That was the reason for his quick duck before Felix had called hi name.

That was the reason for his reaction.

But it was also the starting point for something else. Moments before Turbo returned into the apartments he had already made his plan. Someone had saw him and if word got out to what he had done, he could lose the trust of the two people he planned on using the most as most popular player in the arcade.

He couldn't let this happen; he couldn't let things slide.

But these were Nicelanders.

NPCs.

The WORST of the NPCs as far as things went with him.

It wouldn't take much to ensure that they didn't SNITCH on him.


	6. Chapter 6- Intimidate

Chapter Six –Intimidate

Power.

Don't deny it; it is something we all want.

Years ago, Turbo had it and even now it felt like he still had it but the ways in which he could grasp that control different greatly. Thirty years ago, his grasp of power had extended to nearly every game in the arcade and even when everyone thought he had disappeared, thought he had gone the way of his old cabinet he still had control. But how did things differ NOW? Turbo may have been in jail but it was funny nearly ironic.

Upon his return it seemed that his influence had returned with him. It was if people were in such fear about him that they brought back the very troubles he started that had given so many people so much pain to begin with. So even if Turbo were in Hero's Duty, sitting behind bars, he STILL ha control.

And part of him KNEW it.

He would hear some talk from the soldiers, how they had to deal with an increase of 'incidents'. He kept his ears open for the details, smiling as he listened in.

It was just like old times.

In a way, he didn't have to lift a finger to make people turn on each other; all he had to do was wait. Just sit and wait while the job was done for him and as such he could not have been prouder.

"It's gonna happen…." He said to himself, smiling as he laid back on his cot "It's gonna happen…an' then I'll be out."

It was Friday night; time for the NPC Network to begin. Ralph and Vanellope waited to see the usual line-up of NPCs come into this game but this time.

"Where are they?"

They didn't seem to show.

Ralph was used to seeing the small characters gather out on the lawn, a way to make the meetings more roomy and airy for everyone but no one showed up. Not even MARY had set up the placements for the meetings, both she and Gene usually working together to set out blankets and a little table for snacks but there was nothing to be seen. Not a single blanket, not a single cake or cookie.

Nothing.

The Wrecker had grown worried. Rarely did he hear of a time when a meeting was cancelled but from the looks of things, that's what appeared had happened. His heart sank, chalking it up to the aftermath of the attacks for the cause of the drop.

"Oh, wait!" Vanellope said, pointing towards the entrance of the game as two character filed in "I see someone from MY game!"

A little mint candy and a Toad walked into Fix-it-Felix Jr, their eyes cautious scanning the area as if they were worried about something.

"Hey, HEY!" Vanellope waved, trying to get the attention of her game citizen "Over here!"

The mint candy stopped in its tracks, almost as if it were stunned to see Vanellope there.

"O-Oh, Miss President!"

"Just…Just Vanellope…" the girl said, seeing the candy shake "Um, ya don't hafta be so formal."

"I-I have to…." The candy meeped "I-It's my place. My duty."

"Um, NO." the girl replied, a brow arching "I never said ya had ta be all stuffy 'round me just cause I'm President."

"I-!"

The mint candy didn't raise its head, its tiny hands clutched as it moved closer to the Toad.

"Um, we're gonna be late. I'm sure ya have other things to do."

"Not really…." Said Ralph "We were actually plannin' ta sit in with ya guys."

A Bad Guy and a Main….WANTING to sit in on a NPC meeting?

The candy and the Toad looked at each other, unsure if they had heard the big man correctly but he smiled, trying his best to put the two at ease.

"So tha meetin's haven't been canceled?"

"Er…no…." replied the Toad. Ralph's smile grew, the tension starting to lift from him.

"Ah, GOOD! I was a lil worried that-"

"Why are ya worried?"

Ralph looked down "Excuse me?"

"Why are ya worried about US?" said the candy "I mean, NPCs I mean…."

"Um….because I don't want ta see people hurt or upset?" Ralph replied "P-Plus, people need their places ta talk an' get help."

"I-I would have thought…" the candy meeped "Ya would just-!"

"N-no, let's get goin'…" said the Toad as he lead his companion in "We're already late as it is."

Ralph and Vanellope looked at each other again but they followed after the two, not too close to make them even more uncomfortable but just close enough to see where they were going. Rather than staying outside the two went INSIDE the apartments, taking the trek all the way up to the penthouse. The two heroes could see a sign taped to the door.

NPC NETWORK IN HERE

DISCUSSION: INTIMIDATION

"Well, at least they're still goin'." Said Vanellope as she hopped off Ralph's shoulders and opened the door a little wider. The turn-out was thin, not as many NPCs arriving as the two had thought. Once more, Mary seemed to be the lone Nicelander in the room as Gene was nowhere to be found.

"But he-!"

Vanellope looked up "Ralph?"

Gene NEVER missed a NPC Network meeting, the whole thing being the Mayor's way of letting off so much steam that had often collected through the week. If anything, it was one of the few times in which Gene seemed to feel that he COULD make a difference in the arcade and as far as Ralph was concerned it was actually helping in ways of making the pudgy blue Nicelander's demeanor TOLERABLE. But there she was, a woman in pink sitting with the small characters in the penthouse.

"So, is everyone ready?" Mary asked, the NPCs nodding "Okay, then let's begin."

"H-Hold on a moment…." Came a little voice from the bar area, Ralph seeing MEG of all people stepping out as she laid the final snack plate on the table "Th-there. Sorry, I'm just not used to make arrangements like this."

"It is fine, dear." Mary smiled "You're helping WONDERFULLY."

"Wait!"

The group turned, Ralph and Vanellope at the door.

"E-Er, do ya have room for two more?"

Mary and Meg looked a tad bewildered to see the two HEROES gazing upon them but Mary was quick to snap out, clearing her throat as she stood up, arms out.

"W-Why yes! There is plenty of room!"

Some of the NPCs began to shuffle closer to Mary, as if their fear for Bad Guys had been rekindled once Ralph entered the room. The man was starting to feel bad as he watched their reactions, feeling reminded of those times in the past when…

No, don't think about that.

"Er, it's a nice night…." Vanellope said as she glitched onto the couch "Why waste it in here? Ya guys are usually enjoyin' yourselves out on tha lawn…"

Mary sighed, shaking her head "After a few 'INCIDENTS' I felt it was safer to come inside."

"Incidents?" asked Ralph "What do ya mean?"

"Dear, I assure you. It is nothing." Mary said, OBVIOUSLY hiding some rather sordid details giving the way she was keeping her eyes AWAY from Ralph "I wouldn't want you to worry yourselves over US."

The way that Mary had said 'US'….it lead both Wrecker and Racer to think that something BIG had happened, something that the NPCs didn't think anyone else would want to solve nor that they had the ability to solve themselves.

Ralph puffed out his chest, moving closer to Mary "MA'AM."

The Nicelander looked up "Yes, Ralph?"

"TELL ME."

"Ralph, I already said-!"

"Ma'am, I am not tha only person in this game…." The Wrecker began, putting a gentle hand on the baker's shoulder "We ALL live here an' if somethin' is happenin', somethin' that is interferin' with YOUR way of life, I wanna know what it is so I can help."

Ralph's words were valiant enough but Mary still looked like she just could not tell the truth, funny enough given what was about to be discussed only moments later. She looked at Ralph again, seeing the warmth and truth in his eyes.

She couldn't hide it, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she could handle it but….

"W-We've have had some exchanges with a few people." Mary began "A few people who informed us that our NPC meetings were causing some interruptions."

"What KINDA interruptions?" blinked Vanellope.

Now Mary looked as if she were getting cross, her little fingers tightening into little fist.

"A few people from East Niceland told us they didn't want us to get in the way due to our meetings being held in the front yard."

"It's not like ya take up tha entire area." Ralph said, already figuring out what the real issue of the matter was "Besides, no one had a problem with it before until-!"

"I've already told you too much!" Mary said "It was just a little spacing dispute, nothing that could be solved with a move and look! Here we are, aren't things SO MUCH BETTER?"

Ralph knew the tone Mary was using, the one showing way to the anger she felt inside. A few of the NPCs, the few that showed up, were backing away from the Nicelander. All except for Meg.

"Ma'am…."

"I think it would be best if we got started." Mary began "Okay, last week? We talked about overcoming self-doubt within your game. Um, we had a good discussion started by a few but…."

Mary looked around, seeing that the people she wanted to talk were not there.

"But….but as I can see, they did not show up."

"The crowd has been gettin' a lil thin…." Said a little green-skinned character.

"It has?" asked Ralph, trying EVERYTHING he could to get some clues as to what was going on "That…that doesn't sound too good."

"Ralph."

"I have a few buddies that I go along with." Said the green character "But they called me up and said they were too embarrassed to come back."

"Why?"

Mary rubbed her temples "RALPH."

"Somethin' 'bout them bein' told that NPCs don't need support groups." The character said "An' some of their mains were gettin' angry at 'em for seekin' help."

"O-Okay, we've had this talk before." Mary cut in, getting more and more agitated "Perhaps we should-!"

"Mary."

The woman looked up at Ralph, the look on his face telling.

"Yes? What is it now?"

"Is THAT tha reason behind this?" the Wrecker said, Vanellope ducking slightly as she could sense the fireworks that were to come "Tha reason ya guys are HIDIN'?"

"We're NOT hiding." Mary responded in a stern voice "We just needed ta move ta-!"

"No, tha reason ya guys moved in here was because people were goin' after again, weren't they?"

"That is NOT the reason!" Mary snapped back, much more aggressive this time. Meg shrank back as well, showing signs that she did not want to see anyone fight.

"M-Mary, R-Ralph does have a point."

"Both of you, stop!" Mary cried out, her voice starting to shake a bit "We moved in here because it would be BETTER! Better for everyone in the game if we just-!"

"Ya say it's better ma'am. But look at this!" Ralph said, waving a hand around "Not even HALF tha usual turn out is in here an' why? Because people have been scarin' ya away?! Why didn't ya tell anyone?!"

"DO YOU THINK THEY WOULD LISTEN?!" Mary shouted, without even realizing what she was doing "WHY DO YOU THINK WE STARTED THESE MEETINGS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! BECAUSE NO ONE FREAKING LISTEN, RALPH! NO ONE EVER DOES!"

Ralph's butt was planted on the cushions of the couch as he looked down at Mary, an elephant to a mouse. She panted, her cheeks red in anger but she quickly came down, folding her hands together.

"W-What I meant was….."

There was no point to it anymore; no point to the lying. The woman moaned as she sat back into her seat, the strength she usually displayed gone.

"Yes. Yes, if you wanted to know the truth Ralph. That's the reason why."

"An' lemme guess…." Said Vanellope "Ever since Turbo came back, they-"

"NO!"

Vanellope jumped, Mary's voice coming out so loud.

"No, even BEFORE that people had 'issues' with our meetings." Mary said "I could handle it before, we could handle it before because….because….Urgh, I just felt like I had more control, more power over all those people but now? I-I don't know if I can handle it!"

All eyes were on Mary, the one who usually LEAD the group feeling like a new arrival.

"It's telling of how an arcade thinks when the very idea of a support group for certain people seems like an issue. When Calhoun suggested that Gene and I start this group, we NEVER expected such a turn out to happen but with that I guess we should have expected the BACKLASH as well."

"BACKLASH?" Ralph said, leaning forward "WHY? I mean, not even Bad Anon hasn't gotten complaints, if any outside Pac-Man complainin' that we're crashin' in on his, AHEM, PRIVATE time."

Mary put her hands on her head "You don't deserve any complaints, not with the things that have happened to Bad Anons over the years but-!"

Vanellope moved closer to the woman, taking her hand "Y-Yeah?"

"A-All I wanted to do was HELP people!" Mary said "I just wanted to HELP people but as soon as the group started up, trouble came with it! There were some mains that wouldn't let their NPCs go because they were scared the would 'rat them out' and then there are all the comments that NPCs don't need support groups because we don't have enough issues or we're too STUPID to-!"

"STOP!"

Everyone looked at Ralph, such sadness on his face.

"I….I get it now." The big man said "I get it now ma'am an' I'm sorry."

"Y-You don't have to apologize for ANYTHING, Ralph." The woman said "Its not as if YOU caused any of this."

"No….but if this is happenin' in MY HOME then I should have done somethin' ta tell people ta leave ya guys alone. People WILL listen to me!"

"But they won't listen to us….."

Ralph turned, looking at Meg who was twisting a napkin in her hands, looking even more nervous than she usually did.

"Meggy?"

"Do you think it would be better if we DID stay quiet?" the woman said, her voice sounding as if she were near the edge of tears "M-maybe if we were? Then they WOULD leave us alone? Then nothing would happen?"

"Meg, don't even think that!" said Ralph "N-Nothin' good comes from staying quiet! A-At least I-!"

"It would have stopped so many problems from happening!" Meg cried out, burying her face in her hands "MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE HERE IF WE STAYED QUIET!"

Something had been touched, the Nicelander not crying loudly as some of the NPCs who were there started to surround her.

"Megan, please." Mary said, putting her arms around her friend "Honey, its okay?"

"You already know how I feel, Ralph!" the periwinkle Nicelander sniffled "You already know how much I hate being a Nicelander, how much I hate myself!"

"MEGAN!"

"I just want this to end! But….But-!"

The woman was shaking, biting her lip hard.

"Meg, if you have something to say….tell us." Mary said in a comforting tone "Just tell us and maybe…."

Maybe?

Maybe WHAT?

Ralph and Vanellope sat were they were, feeling that they were going to get a good taste of what an actually NPC meeting was like and it wasn't going to be the stories they heard others laughing about.

"Do you guys want to know how intimidation feels like?" Meg said "Why I'm more scared than ever to go out to the station now that Turbo is back?

Turbo.

Of course…..

* * *

" _I guess he saw me that night. He caught me looking at him after the unfortunate events with the pie and the whole window thing. Turbo just didn't want to get caught but seeing as I knew the truth, he was willing to make certain NOTHING got out. Who knows how he did it though."_

"Guys, I need a favor of you."

A group of rather large and rough characters turned towards a figure, a figure in a white jumpsuit.

"Yeah, what it is Turbz?"

"I had 'a bit of a…run in last night over at Fix-it-Felix. Nothin' big but its somethin' I wanna clean up, somethin' I don't want that nerdy of a main findin' out."

"We won't have to do anything to him, will we?"

"No, no, no." smiled the racer "Leave me, an' tha shaved gorilla, ta ME. I got some NPCs for ya ta cut our teeth on."

Nicelander Meg lived alone in her apartment. She was a young Nicelander who, according to her backstory, was filled with ideas but also shyness; PLENTY of shyness. While other characters usually oppose their personalities as shown in their backstories, Meg was one of many who seemed to reflect what was written.

She was shy, terribly so, but nonetheless she always attempted to push herself forward in order to see what her friends were doing. She was still so nervous to go out into the station by herself though, usually waiting for her friends to call her and take her on her way but this time…

"I-I have to do this myself."

They game had been plugged in for weeks and while hiding behind the shield of the other Nicelanders, Meg did see that there were some friendly folks around and as for the game's own Bad Guy?

Ralph?

Meg was as skittish as ever towards him, no matter how many times Felix had reminded her that Ralph was not a BAD guy despite that being his role. Some of the other Nicelanders would joke about it but she ever spoke up about it.

She was just too timid.

But if Ralph was as nice as he was, then maybe the arcade wasn't that bad.

"Should I go out, Early?" Meg asked her little chinchilla, the fat blob of grey chittering as it sniffed at the treat Meg held between her fingers.

At least there was one thing that the woman could talk to and not feel too shy around,

"I wanna see what Lucy and Dee-Dee are always going on about." The woman said to herself "They seem to have so much fun without me….and it's not very nice of my to avoid EVERYONE is it?"

Earl-Grey looked up at Meg and twitched its nose; was e agreeing or did he want another snack? Meg smiled and stroked the little creature on its head.

"Maybe I should go out….just for a little while."

Her mind made up, Meg got dressed in one of her favorite evening outfits; something light but still bright and cheery much like your typical Nicelander. She then made her way out of the apartments and to the station, the place as busy as ever.

"O-oh!" the little woman meeped, feeling so small compared to everyone else, the truth of the matter being that she was "M-Maybe I should have asked Lucy or Dee-Dee to accompany me."

It felt like Meg was surrounded by a forest of LEGS, some of the rougher looking characters moving about her and bringing on a sense of worry that she would be STEPPED ON if she did not look out. She hurried off to the side, finding a little space where she felt she could walk without bumping into anyone.

"U-Um, s-so far so good…." She gulped, looking about. She then looked around at the games that were there, recalling some of the ways the others had gone on excitedly about them "Which place should I visit first?"

The Mayor had gone on about Tapper's but would it be the best place for someone like her to visit? After all, she heard that it could be rowdy but the barkeep within was always spoken so highly of. Maybe he would be able to give her a few suggestions if she asked him nicely. She smiled, her cheeks flashing red as she made her way to the game, unaware that not too far away….

"Turbo!"

"What is it?"

"I think I saw one of those Butter-Landers you were talking about!"

The racer smiled, removing his helmet as he ran his fingers through his jet-black hair "This is gettin' WAY too easy for me."

Meg found her way into the bar and was surprised to find that it was filled with SO MANY different characters, not the simple lot she had imagined. Small characters, big characters, good and bad had all gathered about and they all seemed so happy, the barkeep of the place serving drinks at lightening speed.

"So who's next!" the man with the big mustache said "Keep tha orders comin' boys!"

Meg looked about or to the best of her abilities to do so. She was just so much smaller than everyone in the establishment that she was having a hard time making her way to the counter.

"E-Excuse me! Excuse me!"

Poor Meg; there were times when she had to say things TWICE in order to get noticed.

She climbed up upon a stool, finally getting her head out of the thick of the crowd "Um, excuse me?"

"Ah, another customer?"

Meg looked down, seeing the barkeep smiling towards her.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry I had to stand on your furniture…" the Nicelander said as she quickly scrambled down from the chair "I-I was just trying to-!"

"Ah, its okay lil lady." The man said with a smile, extending his hand "Lemme held ya down."

Meg couldn't help but blush at how polite this gentleman was being towards her, the man lowering her back onto the cushion with a grin upon his face.

"Lemme guess. Another one from Fix-it-Felix Jr?"

"Um, yes." Meg nodded with a small smile "How did you-?"

"Your Mayor." The barkeep smirked "He comes in here ONE TIME an' he already starts RAVIN' 'bout tha drinks we serve. Granted, that was before he had one too many of 'em. I didn't think that Fixer of yours would ever get him ta leave with tha way he was whinin'."

Meg giggled when she knew she shouldn't; Gene had already established that he was particular to INDULGING himself on various things and to imagine him a little tipsy? Acting out when he tried his most to appear as stuffy as were all possible?

"Heh, nice ta see that got a laugh outta ya."

"Oh!" Meg gasped, blushing harder than ever "W-Well, it was funny so-!"

"How 'bout I get ya one of my top-shelf chocolate floats, on tha house?" the barkeep said "Looks like after tha work day ya had, ya could use one!"

"O-On the house? No, there is no way I could take an offer like that sir!"

"Hey, we're all friends here! I'll just put it on tha Mayor's tab since he already drank so much!"

"He would be FURIOUS with me!" Meg shivered "And if there is one thing I would hate to see, its-!"

"Don't worry 'bout a thing, lil lady." The barkeep winked "You're in good hands at Litwak's."

Meg felt a little flutter in her heart from the way the man was speaking to her. She had expected something a little different concerning the larger, more importantly, LARGER characters but this man seemed so sweet, so understanding.

"Thank you…." Meg said, her head lowered a bit "M-My name is Nicelander Megan by the way…b-but everyone just calls me Meg."

"Tappers." The Barkeep said "Or just Taps if ya prefer."

Perhaps things in Litwak's weren't going to be that bad after all.

Meg still kept to herself as she looked around the busy game, people enjoying themselves as they drank, laughed, and danced about. There had been many times since the game was plugged in that Meg had bowed out of going with the others or when she did, she kept mostly to herself and out of the line of attention but this time?

She was starting to feel a bit more comfortable.

"Wow…." She said in an almost childlike way of wonderment "Th-this place isn't so bad after all!"

"Here ya go, Meg." Tapper's said as he put the ENORMOUS float before the woman. Meg had to make certain she was seeing things correctly given how large the thing was.

"Um, this is just the SMALL size?"

"Smallest I have at the moment."

Er, she wasn't Gene! She couldn't eat that much.

"I guess it would be rude of me NOT to give it a try…." The woman said, taking a sip.

DELICIOUS.

Home-made vanilla ice-cream, bubbly chocolate soda with hot fudge and whipped cream? Yes, no wonder Gene had started a TAB! Who wouldn't be able to with things like this on the menu? The more she drank, the more excited and free she started to feel. She wanted to get out of her little shell of shyness and join in with the other characters around the bar and perhaps with a bit of confidence….

"I-I can do this!"

Perhaps she could.

Meg tip-toed to the dance floor once someone put a good tune on from the jukebox. She slowly made her way into the flurry of dancers, not dancing so much that she would knock into people but refraining herself just enough so not to fade completely into the shadows. As the beats went on, the more comfortable she began to feel. Oh, how she wish Dee-Dee and Lucy where there with her but perhaps that would be best left for the NEXT outing! As far as Meg was concerned she would be spending a LOT of time at Tapper's!

"Who-HOOO! Put in another coin! I want more!"

Meg was having so much fun dancing that the time began to slip away from her. It was eight o'clock, then nine, then ten, then eleven. Gene was always one to check to see if his neighbors were in and even if they were going out late, they would tell him first. But Meg had completely forgotten, dancing the night away with a Pooka, the only thing in the bar that was smaller than her.

"So, ya come here often?" the little red creature said, Meg not hearing a word as she continued to dance.

Just when things looked as if they could not get any better….

Bump.

Splash.

GASP.

"AH!" Meg cried as she felt something spilling on her sweater.

"Sorry!" came a voice from up above, Meg peering up to see an unfamiliar face looking down upon her.

"A-Ah, sir?"

The character held a tipped glass in his hands, the contents of which had spilled on the Meg. Thankfully it was just another soda or she would have a LOT of explaining to do to her neighbors should they catch her reeking of another beverage severed at the bar.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry!" Meg meeped, looking at the stain.

"Nah, I ran into YOU." Said the character, putting his much back onto the table "There's a washroom in the back of the bar. I think it would be best if ya washed that thing out there."

"G-good idea." Meg agreed, rushing away from the dance floor and leaving her new partner alone.

"Ey, what about ME?"

Meg went to the washroom, the sounds of the party dying down just a bit to a low muffle.

"Cherry soda…." The woman said "We meet again."

This was going to be quite the mess but Meg tried her best to wash out the stain as best as she could.

" _This….this feels familiar."_

" _What do you mean, Miss Vanellope."_

" _I…I had an encounter like that when…when I heard that rumor. Tha one about tha pies an' how ya guys would kick Ralph out again?"_

" _So that's where it started?"_

" _Y-Yeah…I even had somethin' SPILL on me."_

The coincidences between the two events were going to end there as Meg continued to clean up her sweater.

 _*Creeeeeeeeeek…..*_

 _The door to a stall opened slowly._

"Hello, darling."

Meg gasped as she turned back, coming eye to eye with a VERY large character.

"O-OH! Oh, d-did I disturb you? I-I was just trying to wash out-!"

The character said nothing, a toying grin coming upon his face as he looked down upon the NPC. Meg felt her spine tingle as the figure slowly walked out of the stall, his body positioned just that he blocked the entrance.

Uh-oh.

Meg remained backed towards the sink, the water still running and her wet sweater clutched in her hands.

"U-Um, i-is there something I can help you with?"

"So…..you're one of the Nicelanders?" the figure said, putting his hands on his sides "Hmmph. I expected ya ta be a bit….bigger I guess."

"U-Um, y-yes. I-I am a Nicelander…." Meg gulped, holding her sweater closer to her chest "I-is that important to anything?"

"As a matter of fact, YES." The figure said again, this time taking a HEAVY step towards the woman. NOW Meg knew she was in trouble. All this time she had been having fun but in that amount of time she had lost track to keep an eye on the people around her. She hadn't noticed some of the larger characters coming in as the night progressed and from what she could feel, these characters didn't look like they wanted a friendly exchange.

"Do ya wanna know one thing that we can't stand around here?" the figure said as he knelt down and put a hand HEAVILY upon Meg's shoulder.

"W-What would THAT be?" the woman shook.

"Tattletales." The figurer replied "They usually spoil so much, bringin' ta light things that are best left in tha dark."

Tattletales?

A horrid thought hit Meg's mind, recalling the night she had seen that strange figure upon the landing when Ralph had taken his fall and while she had ASSUMED it was Turbo she had told no one else. The whole thing remained locked away in her mind, the only other person she told being that of her pet but unless Earl Grey had learned to unlock himself out of his cage and gained the ability to speak….

Think Meg, think!

Play as if you don't know ANYTHING!

"A-Ah, that….it sounds like something BAD has happened…." Meg said, trying to play clueless to the matter "Gracious me, I-I guess I'll have to tell some of my friends to watch out for-!"

"Don't play stupid with me."

"W-What?"

"I know ya NPCs don't have much in those thick skulls of yours…." The figure said, pinching Meg rather hard on her shoulders with his rough fingers, holding her down "But I know ya saw somethin' that night!"

"I-I haven't a clue was to what you're talkin' about!"

"DON'T LIE!" the man roared, making Meg scream but her scream went unheard. Outside, a few others had made certain that the music was going on loud, LOUD, LOUDER as so to cover every scream and shout that was happening in the back room.

Meg was trapped in the washroom with this character, ducking down in fear as he stood over her, laughing at the way she was cowering before him.

"I-I'm telling the truth!" Meg cried, her hands held over her head "I don't even KNOW what you're talking about!"

"Mmm, mmmm, MMM!"

The woman looked over, a figure coming out of the second stall.

"Ya Nicelanders do know how ta cover your butts, don't ya?"

Turbo?

The one and only.

" _Oh…oh my GOBS! He trapped ya in tha bathroom?"_

" _Megan, why didn't you tell us this before?!"_

" _I…..I just couldn't. I just couldn't tell anyone after what he did to me."_

With the big guy covering the door to ensure escape was IMPOSSIBLE, Turbo walked up to the little Nicelander, enjoying the display of her looking in fear before him. It was a position he LOVED, position he was used to seeing.

"So cutie…." The racer said, tickling Meg under her chin "Can I ask ya somethin'?"

Meg could not reply, fear taking over as she was surrounded.

"Now….a few days back, I happened ta see SOMETHIN' walkin' 'round where they didn't need ta be." The man said, his voice so slick and cool "That SOMETHIN' wouldn't have happened ta be YOU, would it?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Meg suddenly shouted "I promise you, I don't!"

"From tha way you're shakin', I know you're lyin'." The man said, taking Meg's face roughly into his hands "Tell me tha truth ya lil pig! What did ya see?!"

"I-I didn't see anything!"

"LIAR!"

"I'm telling you, I didn't!" Meg cried, trying to escape Turbo's grasp but he was too strong for her.

"Lil midget twerp! I know what ya saw! An' I know ya were gonna tell FELIX, weren't ya?!"

"NO!" Meg shouted, finally able to free herself as she stepped back "I-If this is about that pie! I-I wasn't going to tell Felix! I-It was a stupid joke wasn't it?! Why tell him about that when-!"

"I saw your face." Turbo cut in, his face going so dark as he looked at the woman "Ya were gonna tell him, weren't ya?"

"W-WHO?!"

"RALPH! Ya were gonna tell Ralph that it was no accident! If not Felix, ya were gonna say somethin' ta Ralph, make him feel a bit better over his clumsy actions!"

Turbo was doing a fine job himself confessing to his own crimes, Meg now seeing that Turbo hadn't dropped the pie by accident but he HAD done it on purpose, on purpose in order to make Ralph stumble. Now she had even more information but with these newfound clues it didn't make the situation any better. She was still trapped, still held captive by the two men with no way of escape. Turbo smirked down at her, taking the wet sweater from her hands.

"Now, I know ya NPCs can be….talkative…." the man said, as he wrung the water from the sweater onto the floor "But rest assured, small fry. Nothin' bad is gonna happen ta ya."

Meg slowly moved forward, thought kept away just enough to feel safe against the two "Th-then why-?"

Without so much as a warning, Turbo moved in and SHOVED Meg onto the ground, her feet slipping on the water on the ground as she went back, hitting the wall very hard but once more Turbo was on her, planting his boney hands against her wrist and holding them against the wall. He moved in closer and closer, her screams drowned out by the noise in the main portion of the game.

"NOTHIN' bad is gonna happen ta ya if ya keep those MOUTHS of yours SHUT!" Turbo hissed, his eyes going right into Meg "I know ya fat freaks too well, you're just like ALL NPCs in this stupid place! If ya don't want me ta hurt those close ta ya, then keep your mouth shut!"

Meg cried out louder and louder, kicking her little legs but Turbo leaned on them as well, finally overpowering the Nicelander as he hovered over her.

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_ he roared " _ **SHUT UP THOSE CRIES, YA LIL SHIT!"**_

"Why are you doing this?!" Meg sobbed, Turbo lapping up every moment of the woman's cries, as if he fed upon the fear he was bringing up within her.

"I'm doin' this ta make sure that your lil dumb ass stays in line…." The racer said "Tha arcade is gettin' BIGGER. It gets bigger every month is seems an' tha last thing I'm gonna have happen is a bunch'a green-horns like you undo all the beautiful work that I have done! I am TURBO, tha greatest racer who's ever lived an' I am NOT gonna share this arcade with a buncha air-headed NPCs who think just because they kiss ass ta tha hot new hero that they can walk around like they're welcomed ANYWHERE!"

* * *

Vanellope was pale from the word she had heard. She knew that Meg had told her just a little of the things that happened, that even Mary had given her some details on the way they and other NPCs had been handled over the years but to hear the way Turbo had treated Meg, the way that he had touched her, threatened her.

"Oh my gobs…."

Meg was crying, her face buried in her hands as she sat among the other members of the NPC Network, Mary just as astonished as Vanellope as after all these years, after knowing Meg for so long even SHE did not know the full truth of it.

"Megan?" Mary said as she put her arms around the woman "Megan, why didn't you tell us this?! Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Would it have mattered if I said anything?!" the woman said between her fingers "Would they have done ANYTHING had I told them that Turbo did such things to me?! Everyone LOVED him, everyone PRAISED him! They wouldn't take the word of an NPC because of that!"

"Why wouldn't they?" Ralph said in shock, moving over to Meg "I thought-! If he had done such things ta ya-!"

"You just don't understand, Ralph!" Meg sobbed again "The way he handled me, the way he said those things! It wasn't just ME he threatened-!"

* * *

"I know ya gotta lotta friends in that stupid game!" said Turbo "It would be a pity if somethin' were ta happen ta 'em because of YOU!"

"M-Me?!"

"Yes, you!" growled Turbo "Idiot! I know how ya all work! Ya say one thing an' then it gets passed on an' on an' on! Ya know the sayin', don't kill tha messenger? Well, if you're tha messenger in all of this, I guess I WILL spare ya…."

The man then moved down, grabbing the woman roughly by her arm.

"But everyone else? If I so much as hear ONE peep cluing me in that they got somethin' from ya? Imma make certain they GAME-OVER an' don't come back!"

" _So he not only threatened YOU, but everyone else in tha game?!"_

" _Y-Yes….."_

"Heh, do a think that is enough, Turbz?" said the other character, Turbo standing up to brush his hair out of his eyes.

"Just a bit." The man sighed, sniffing "I think she got tha message, didn't ya SWEETIE?"

Meg said nothing, bunched up on the wet floor of the washroom as she looked at Turbo.

"Oh, do we need ta call someone else?"

"No, no please!" Meg begged "I-I understand! Just don't hurt anyone, please!"

"Maybe I should get Ralph….."

Ralph?

" _What…what did I have ta do with this? What did he say about me?"_

" _H-He said…..h-he said-!"_

" _R-Ralph?"_

"Yeah, RALPH." Turbo smiled "He's already told me so much 'bout how he wouldn't mind if someone managed ya about anyway. Someone ta give ya more trainin' than what Felix is doin' anyway. From what I've seen, ya guys run about like unleashed DOGS! Not a way ta handle NPCs, if ya ask me."

Had Ralph actually said that about the Nicelanders to Turbo? Had he told him such things, that he resented the group? But he seemed so nice, even towards her he didn't seem to mind but…but from the way Turbo had treated her….

"R-Ralph would never say such things!" Meg shot back, still a little too afraid to stand up just yet "H-He's a good person! H-He would never-!"

"Do ya really think that Ralph would waste his time on YOU when he has better people ta talk ta an' be around?" cackled Turbo "Seriously! A Bad Guy hangin' out with an NPC! Next thing you'll tell me, GLITCHES will be hailed as heroes!"

If only….

"I'm just doin' my part ta make sure that Litwak's stays in order, twerp." Turbo growled down at Meg "An' if ya wanna be part of that ORDER, keep your fat mouth shut an' don't ya DARE act as if ya have permission ta talk ta characters who actually MATTER here!"

If Meg felt shy before, now she was feeling TERRIBLE. All she wanted to do was spend a night out but this was beyond her worst nightmares. There she was, wet, scared, and trapped between Turbo and this other character of whom she did not even know. They were both looking down upon her as if they were ready to pounce, ready to tear at her but they kept her waiting. That was the most torturous part of the entire thing; she just did not know what they were going to do with her and as such, they kept her waiting to kept her fear going.

"I have people on my side." Turbo said "Good guys, bad guys. Your hero an' Wreck already LOVE me an' agree with me."

" _I NEVER AGREED WITH ANYTHIN' THAT PILE OF DIRT HAD TA SAY!"_

"So my advice ta ya? Stay in your place, sweetie. It's best that tha REAL players take care of tha work. Stay in your lil area an' keep your mouth shut."

And with that, the two left, no one in the bar the wiser to what had happened. Tappers saw the two leaving, as clueless to the events as everyone else.

"Hey,Turbo"

"Yeah, Taps?"

"I didn't even see ya come in! Aren't ya gonna stay a while?"

Turbo adjusted the collar of his jumpsuit, a smug grin about his face "Nah, just came in for a bit. I think I'm gonna turn in for a while."

Once outside the game, Turbo and the other character looked about.

"Watch her." The grey man said "Have a much fun fluffin' her up along with tha others."

The character grinned, cracking his knuckles "Hehe, as if I don't get enough ta do with my own game."

The two men parted ways while in the washroom, Meg continued to sit on the ground, shaken to her very code to what had just happened. She only wanted to enjoy an evening to herself but the one time, the only time she had gone out by herself it had turned into a DISASTER. She dropped her sweater on the ground, her throat tightening as placed her hands on the slick, wet tiles on the floor.

*CREEEEEEEEEEEEEK!*

Oh no, did they come back?

"Oh!"

It was Clyde.

The orange ghost looked at the small woman but he was quick to see that something was wrong. She was shaking, she was crying, but….

"Ma'am?"

She couldn't say anything.

She looked at the orange ghost but managed to scramble away, rushing past everyone in the bar, going besides the feet and running as fast as she could back to….

HOME.

She finally made it to the apartments, shutting the doors behind her as she panted heavily, her face still red and the tear stains still visible on her face.

"Meg?"

She looked, crying out as she saw the Mayor standing in front of her.

"Megan?" the man said in concern, offering a hand towards her "Megan, what happened?! You look-!"

She was about to say something, to tell Gene what had transpired at Tapper's but she looked to the window.

There was Ralph.

And she remembered what Turbo had told her about Ralph.

If she said anything, if he were to find out.

No.

No, she could not tell.

She pulled her hand away from Gene, looking up at the man for a moment….but she tore off for the stairs.

"MEG!"

Once back at home, Meg slammed the door and fell to the ground, the events replaying over and over in her mind. She felt like she could not breathe, that at any moment they would come for her, come crashing through her door, ready to hurt her and the others.

All because she had caught Turbo in the act.

She began crying again, drawing her knees to her face as she sobbed, wanting to remain hidden from then until the end of all time. And then she remembered….

She had left her sweater back at Tapper's.

* * *

The room was silent as all looked upon Meg, the woman finding just enough within her to stop crying for a moment.

"Do you want to know what intimidation feels like?" the woman said "THAT'S what it feels like. In that moment, that small space of time, Turbo had turned my life into a living NIGHTMARE. There hadn't been a day that passed since that time when I didn't worry about someone watching me, some Bad Guy or someone bigger in general waiting for me to slip so they could come after me."

Ralph felt as if he were glued in place, looking on in disbelief at the story he had been told. Meg's fears all began to make sense now as he had always wondered WHERE they had started, why she had so feared characters like him and now he knew why. The why they had attacked her that night, the way they had threatened her to keep silent.

She had held onto her story for thirty years and she had done it not only out of fear but because she had been convinced that no one would care.

The being of the NPC Network, and others like the Bad Anon groups, were becoming more important if this was seen as the norm to some in the arcade. And if this was what MEG had gone through and kept to herself for so long what were other NPCs hiding? What were the hiding all this time but were too scared or too ashamed to confess.

"I said I was sorry before Ralph!" Meg cried loudly "But it means nothing now!"

"Meg…."

"But I couldn't-! I can't hold it back any more! And with Turbo BACK, people were starting to bring the sentiments back with him! They acted as if none of this had happened before, that it never mattered if it happened to an NPC but this-! This is why! This is why I was so scared all these years, why I wanted to stay hidden! I-I thought-! I thought that if no one saw me, then they wouldn't hurt me because-! Because I knew what he had done! I-!"

"Meg, don't cry anymore."

The little Nicelander looked up, Ralph looking down at her with such sadness. He wished he could turn back time, to go back and stop the entire thing from happening but they both knew that they could not. What he could do however was assure her in the present, to tell her that things were going to be okay in the future but most importantly…

"Meg….there is nothin' wrong with ya."

Meg wasn't too quick to take to the man's words "I caused you so much pain because I was scared."

"Turbo caused ya so much pain…an' he got away with it. An' he's still gettin' away with it."

Vanellope looked up, noticing the look of anger on her friend's face "Ralph?"

"Ms. Mary?"

"Yes?"

"We're gettin' outta here." The big man said "There has been too many fear goin' 'round this arcade an' I sure as HECK ain't gonna let it continue on my watch!"

"But Ralph-!" the woman protested, reaching back and pulling the man's hands towards her "No! No, you don't have to do this for us! We don't-!"

"Ya set up this group ta help people right?" the big man said, his voice gruff "That is what ya should be doin' an' yet….an' yet we still have people 'round here bringin' up the very reason people have been scared! Ya wanted ta have those meetin's outside where people were comfortable, where they could enjoy themselves?!"

The group went quiet once more.

"C'mon. Get those blankets, we're sittin' out!"

A few moments later, Ralph led the group of NPCs to the front lawn of Niceland, a few other hands watching them as they began laying out their blankets.

"What is this?" said Quasar, the man milling about the East side of the apartments. Seeing the NPC coming out from the apartment wasn't doing well to brighten the man's mood and he went straight towards them "Hey, hey, HEY! I thought we told ya guys that we didn't wanna hear ya whinin' 'bout-!"

"PARDON ME." Ralph said as he stepped between the man and the other NPCs "But they're scheduled ta have a meetin' here, thank ya very much!"

"So they can have it somewhere else!" said Quasar as he faced the Wrecker "Tha rest of us don't have time ta be subjected with their non-issue problems!"

"BACK IT OFF, BUDDY!" Ralph said "We're just tryin' ta make times a lil better with everythin' that's been goin' on an' guess what? _**YOU AIN'T HELPIN' WITH IT!"**_

"Ya wanna help make things, better?" Quasar said, almost as if he could not believe what Ralph was saying "Step it up big guy an' keep those lil runts outta trouble nor need I remind ya WHO is tha reason for all'a this!"

"Yeah, TURBO." Ralph growled, making Quasar take some steps back "Last time I checked, I don't remember THESE guys goin' outta there way ta make ya miserable an' more importantly, I don't remember these guys bein' tha ones who HURT everyone durin' tha attack! Why are ya so angry at THEM when tha person who's most ta blame is in JAIL?!"

There was a stand-off, the Wrecker and the Space-Man glaring at each other.

Everyone was waiting for the first move, for someone to strike first….

Was it going to be Ralph, was it going to be Quasar?

Both men were stubborn, both men were strong…..

But despite it all, Quasar couldn't match up to Ralph, especially with the eyes he felt were looking upon him. And more than that, despite his anger, despite his growing hate within him….he still felt like he was OBLIGATED towards Ralph. He was the arcade hero and being the person who valued status as much as he did…..

He growled.

He relented.

"Fine." The space-man growled "They can go about jabberin' all they want….just keep 'em away from tha rest of us."

With that, Quasar walked back towards the other apartments, a few of his comrades showing great looks of confusion as he pulled them away. Ralph knew it would be best as not to let the man bother him but after his exchange he was once more reminded that the road to change was not going to be a quick one, nor was it going to be easy. If he were half the hero as the arcade praised him for being he was going to have to do the one thing that he had always wanted others to do with him.

He was going to stop.

He was going to listen.

And he was going to see what he could do to help EVERYONE.

This was no longer a factor of good guys or bad guys; EVERYONE was being affected and nothing was going to get done if only certain people were viewed as being 'useful' enough to be taken seriously. Ralph had spent thirty years of his life living through it and he was not about to watch as someone else suffered, especially once it became scarily clear just how much closer he and the entire crew of the game were tied together by a series of horrible events, events played out by one single man and an ideal that was slowly starting to return along with him.

Unbeknownst to Ralph and the others however, someone else was watching them. In fact the person had listened to the entire exchange that had gone on in the penthouse, only to dash away when he saw that those in the penthouse were coming out to continue their meeting on the lawn.

Gene.

He was now in his own apartment, another hard drink clutched in his hand as he looked down upon those in the meeting. If he were in his right mind he would have joined, he would have gone with them to help, to do anything but like Quasar, Gene was a man filled with both anger and pain, two emotions that he was not going to let go so easily.

He had remembered that night Meg was talking about, he had remembered it clearly as like her it replayed so many times within his head along with other things. What the others did not know was that after that night, Gene HAD gone out to do something but it was this first attempt to 'help' the Nicelanders as their leader that would teach him the hard way just what his role meant in the game and to others.


	7. Chapter 7-Advice

Chapter Seven – Advice

This was to be an exchange that no one would here. This was would be a memory relived that among the others would be kept locked inside the mind who lived it.

Ralph would not know, Vanellope would not know.

Felix and Mary would not know.

Only Gene would know because these were the memories that Gene had lived and it would be the things that would shape him into the person he would later become.

He sat back on the couch, a drink clutched in his hand. He remember when he had told everyone that he would ease up, that he wouldn't indulge in the drink as much as he had in the past and for a while it seemed like he could do it, it seemed like it was easy. Sure, he would feel tempted but as things began to ease up on the OUTSIDE the man didn't feel the need to fill himself up as much on the INSIDE.

And then…

They came.

It was bad enough the man was being reminded CONSTANTLY about his antagonizing of Ralph but with the viruses having used him as a living key in order to rob Felix of his hammer, he and the Nicelander were really getting the treatment, he especially. There hadn't been a day that passed when someone, always someone bigger, always someone stronger, who would come in and remind Gene of what he had done, how he had failed to protect ANYONE that night and just how useless he was. It was coming on stronger, coming on louder and no matter how many times Felix had promised that things would be taken care of, that things would get better, they never really did.

To Gene, NOTHING would get better. This was the way things were to be and this was how the arcade wanted him and various others to live it. He had overheard Meg spill he story, the man feeling every bit of rage boiling within him as she cried, as she confessed to feeling that no one would have listened to her regardless if she had told the truth then or if she had told them now. Gene knew it was true; they would have NEVER taken Meg's word to heart back then. Litwak's could deny it all they want but they knew how things were back then, they knew how they were because they all had a hand in it.

Gene took another hard swallow, feeling just as empty as ever as no amount of drink was going to make him feel better, to make him feel whole.

He placed the glass on the table and rubbed his temples. His heart was beating so hard, so loudly that he was certain SOMEONE could hear it but he wouldn't reply to them. If the said his name, he would say nothing. That was the best option; ignore it, ignore it like everyone else did and maybe it would go away.

* * *

"Meg?"

The man saw the little woman panting in fear and where was her sweater? She always wore those big, thick sweaters when she was off work but now it was gone? And why was she running home so late, it was nearly one in the morning!

"Meg are you-?"

Before the man could say anything more, she darted off, Gene hearing her feet running up the stairs and her apartment door slamming shut loudly.

"Mayor?!"

The man moved to the stairs, seeing Felix poking his head out.

"Gene, what happened?!"

"Felix, not so loud." The little man in blue hushed as he waved his hands towards the hero "Its so late and-!"

"Oh, sorry." The other man said as he covered his mouth, walking down the stairs to meet the Mayor "But…but was that Meg? What was she doin' out so late?"

"I….I don't know." Gene mumbled, wringing his hands together "But did you see the look on her face. It looked as if she had seen a GHOST and not a friendly one for that matter."

"Y-Yeah, I saw." Felix said, looking about nervously "Jimminy Jamminy, I hope nothin' too bad happened to her. Maybe I should have a talk with her?"

"No, allow ME to do that, Felix." Gene said with slight arrogance "After all, you take care of so much already. I'm not Mayor for NOTHING, I still have my own duties to take care of."

"Well….if ya think so." Felix said, not sounding so sure of the matter "But if ya need any help-!"

"I'll come and get you." The Mayor said with a slight smile "Do not worry young man, I will take care of things."

Gene strolled his way to Meg's apartment, knocking on the door.

"Megan?"

The man could hear shuffling inside but there was no reply. He frowned, grumbling.

"Megan, I know you're in there so there is no use hiding."

Hiding?

If only things were that easy for the little Nicelander.

" _Gene, please!"_ Meg cried from the other side of the door _"Just go away! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"Now listen to me, young lady!" Gene said "I only came up here because I am worried about you! There is no reason to act so hostile about-!"

The man stopped once he heard Meg's crying growing louder, sensing that perhaps he had been a bit TOO 'Mayoral' for the situation. It was still very late in the morning and the man didn't want to rouse the others. He knew for this, he would have to lay off the 'GENE' switch just a tad.

"Meg?"

The crying continued, the man leaning on the door.

"Sweetie….are you hurt?"

 _"I…."_

"Someone didn't hurt you did they?" the man said in worry, trying his all to coax the woman out of her apartment "Dear, if someone did something to you please tell us! Tell ME! Tell anyone! We're here to help!"

The words were nice enough.

But after what Meg had been told, she was more terrified than ever.

" _Mr. Mayor, please! J-Just let me handle this!"_

"But dear-!"

" _Gene! NO!" the woman cried "I-I don't want things to get worse because of me!"_

"Worse?" Gene said, confused as to what the woman meant "What could be worse-!"

" _I wanna get to bed…."_ The man heard Meg sniffle on the other side of the door " _Please just let me…."_

Things got silent after that, Gene left at the woman's door as the lights went out. He was so confused, so worried but she made it apparent that she was not going to talk, no matter how much Gene assured her things would be okay and the next morning?

The next morning, he could see her. Her eyes were still puffy from crying and her skin was a little pale, clear indications that she was still very much upset from whatever had happened but what shocked Gene most of all was how she was behaving. Meg seemed to avoid EVERYONE, even her usually trouble-making trio of Deanna, Lucy, and Kal. They all looked just as worried about her as Gene but she said nothing to her friends.

And the way she reacted towards Ralph.

Ralph had noticed it as well. He usually said hi to his neighbors every chance he got but this time, Meg avoid him as if he had the plague. It made the Wrecker jump back, seeing Meg scurry away from him in such a fashion as he thought the little woman was starting to warm up to him but with each move he made towards her she would run, dashing away for safety somewhere. This did not go unnoticed by Gene who from the sides began to wonder.

He had heard things, heard things from other NPCs about 'trouble' but he knew better than to follow rumors, to allow himself to get swallowed up by such talk in the arcade….but if there were trouble, what it-?

No, Gene. Don't think like that!

Be rational! Be more open-minded!

Ralph was a BAD GUY, not a BAD guy!

But….

He needed to have a talk with him so once the games were over….

"Ralph?"

Ralph picked himself up from the mud puddle, making certain not to brush any on the Nicelanders as they walked by "Yeah, Big Guy?"

BIG GUY?

Where did that name come from?

The Mayor shook his head, remembering what he came to see Ralph for.

"Um, young man? Forgive me for intruding but….but how have things been with you in the arcade?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Ah-heh, I'm sure you have made PLENTY of new friends but….but you haven't been running TOO wild here, have you?"

Ralph wasn't sure he understood what Gene had meant, his right brow arching "Well, I have gone bar-hoppin' with a few Princesses. Learned tha importance of rollin' dollar bills up nice n' tight-!"

"RALPH!"

"I'm jokin', Big Guy. I'm jokin'."

"Don't call me that. PLEASE."

"Genie, there is no need ta get your stache in a twist. I've been watchin' out for myself an' I promise! Anythin' that does come up, I'm not gonna lead it back here! What kinda man do ya think I am?"

Gene still wasn't so sure of what to think of Ralph anymore so rather than appear even more awkward than he already was, the Mayor knew it was best to take things into his own hands.

"Ah, yes….WELL." Gene sniffed, adjusting his tie "I just wanted to check, make certain that EVERYONE is okay."

"Yeah…..SURE." Ralph snorted with laughter, rolling his eye. Gene did provide the bigger man with plenty of entertainment but boy could he be a putz. Where was that pink lady when you needed her? It seemed like she was the only one who could bring him down a peg.

Gene turned and left Ralph to his business without saying so much as a good evening.

"Oh, where are ya headed off to now?"

"Just need to talk with someone." The Mayor said as he looked back towards Ralph _"Just need to ask some questions…."_

As Gene made his way through the station, he found himself getting lost in the forest of legs once more. He did find things much more comfortable at home and while he was always around Ralph, at least the Wrecker was just ONE giant person to contend with, not so many. How Gene hated being so small, the man despising the feeling of getting lost in the crowd of feeling the worry that he could be bumped about.

But he had a loud VOICE and that was a good enough weapon to get people to notice where he was.

"Excuse me!" the man shouted, pushing a few people away as he felt smothered, nearly falling over "I'm sorry people but I have to-!"

"Mayor Gene?"

An unfamiliar voice hit the man's ears and he stopped only to see a familiar yellow figure approaching him.

"Pac-Man?"

The one and only.

Pac-Man floated his way to the man, a smile on his face at first…

"Wow, I was lookin' for ya!"

But then the smile faded.

What was wrong?

"Is your friend okay?"

"What…FRIEND?" Gene asked, the worry starting to rise. Pac-Man, his movements still a mystery to Gene, reached behind himself and pulled out Meg's sweater, the thing clutched in his mouth.

"Heeref!"

"That's….that's Megan's sweater!" Gene gasped as he pulled the article of clothing from the character's mouth "Wh-where did you-?!"

"Clyde brought it in."

"Clyde?"

"Yeah, ya know. Orange Ghost. Tha one that's always fightin' with Pinky?"

"AH-?"

"He said that he ran into I guess….MEG the other night but she looked scared somethin' AWFUL!"

Yup, something did happen.

"He was with her?!"

"Well, he wasn't with her from what he told me. He just said he found her in the washroom of Tapper's all shaken up an' she ran out! So fast that she couldn't-!"

Now Gene was the one taking off, rushing as fast as he could towards Tapper's with Meg's sweater still clutched in his hands.

"HEY! Wait!" Pac-Man cried, waving his hands if he had any "Um, Clyde wanted to know if she was…if she was okay?"

It took no time for Gene to run into the bar and as usual, the place was packed.

"TAPS!" Gene cried out, jumping up in the air with the sweater swinging about "TAPS! OVER HERE!"

Tapper looked over, seeing the Nicelander hopping about like a jumping bean.

"Gene? Geeze man, I know ya like my drinks but there's no need ta-!"

"T-Taps!" the little man panted as he ran over to the counter, climbing on a chair "M-Megan! D-Did she come through here last night?!"

"Oh, is she tha lil shy one of your group? Wore a sweater like…."

Tappers looked at the bit of cloth in Gene's hand, his eyes widening.

"Kinda like that!"

"Yes!" the Mayor said "I keep hearing that something happened here to her last night but she won't tell me and the clues I HAVE gotten?!"

"Okay, I get cha." Tapper said as he held his hands out "Well, I do know she got here 'round tha time tha party crowd comes in. Gave her a float on that house, she danced a bit an' then…then…"

"Yes, YES?!"

Tapper thought back as far as he could, the man busy with so many things that night it was impossible for him to keep tabs on EVERYTHING.

"I think someone spilled somethin' on that sweater of hers."

Gene looked at the piece of clothing and saw the aforementioned stain but it couldn't have been THAT that had sent Meg home in such a panic. If the woman fussed over anything, it usually had to deal with PEOPLE; she wasn't ROY!

"She went ta tha washroom but after that, I was too busy ta notice anythin'."

Gene slammed his hand on his forehead "TAPS."

"Hey, I'm sorry buddy but I can only see so much in this place, especially when its busy but if ya ask me, sounds ta me that someone might have given your lil friend a rush."

"A RUSH!?"

THAT didn't sound good, not at all!

"I meant someone might have pushed her too far. If I had seen it, I would have kicked them out but-!"

Now Gene was on his way elsewhere, Tapper only left with a pixelated cloud of dust as the little man bolted off.

"Hmm, th'place keeps gettin' more wired by tha night…." Said the barkeep as he continued cleaning the glasses of the bar.

Gene was on a mission to find out what had happened and just WHO had attacked Meg but there were so many people, so many games. Gene was just one person, one Mayor, one NICELANDER; he couldn't do this on his own and if there was one person who could identify the party in question it was MEG but she wasn't talking an time soon.

"Darn it…" Gene cursed to himself, clutching the sweater in his hand "Maybe this was something I should have asked for assistance on from Felix. He has more reach here than I do. He's a GOOD GUY, people will listen to h-!"

"Hmmm, what do we have here?"

Gene yelped as someone else directed their words towards him. He turned quickly and who should be behind him but the racer's poster boy for racing.

Turbo.

"Ah." Gene said, a hand on his chest "Oh, Mr. Turbo I presume?"

"Ya do." The racer smiled as he walked towards the shorter man "Nice ta see someone else from Niceland roamin' about. Felix talks tha ARCADE of a guys but we haven't been formally introduced."

"W-Well, YES." Gene coughed "I apologize for that, considering how busy we have been."

"Heh, there's nothin' ta be sorry about. I mean, I know that MAYOR when I see him."

For a moment, if just for a SHORT moment, Gene felt some pride come over him. Turbo recognized who he was, that he was MAYOR of his game. With his ego stroked, Gene smiled and stood up a tad taller.

"Heh, I don't like to brag. I mean, Felix does carry the game but yes…the place needs a MAYOR and I am honored to hold that title."

"As ya should…" Felix smiled "One cannot be too careful with some of tha people 'round here. They can be so rough an' tumble on ya lil guys."

The way that the racer was approaching Gene, the way his fingers had crept upon his shoulders….it was so unnerving, so uncomfortable but the Mayor was far too polite. He didn't want to offend anyone, least of all a MAIN of a game. Gene recognized the chain of command that was before him and while he was MAYOR, Good Guys and Mains still held CONSIDERABLE rank over him and Turbo?

As creepy as he looked, Gene had to keep himself steady.

He didn't want to appear as just another little NPC.

"Ah, yes…." Gene said, slowly moving back out from under Turbo's hold "W-We were just discussing that at home."

"Oh?" Turbo said, leaning on a bench as he stood over the Nicelander "What's been goin' on? Nothin' too much I hope."

Gene shoved the sweater behind his back, knowing better than to mention too many things to the racer "There was a bit of a confrontation I am afraid."

"Oh, gracious." Turbo said, clearly not at all interested in what had happened "I know people can say I'mma bit rough 'round tha edges but I would NEVER start aa fight just for tha heck of things."

"I-It wasn't so much as a FIGHT." The Mayor continued "But one of my neighbors did get hurt. I just wanted to find the person who was behind it so I could report to Felix or Surge that-"

"Mayor." Turbo said in his usual slick way "I doubt there is any need for ya ta go about tattlin' 'bout things like this."

"But you don't understand! Sh-!"

CATCH.

Don't let out too many details, Genie.

"WE…" he corrected "WE….we had quite the scare yesterday and the results were rather bad. I just want to keep it from happening again, you see."

"AN' IT WONT'."

Gene looked up, noticing the hard look upon Turbo's face. It was if something the Mayor had said struck a nerve with him but what it was he did not know. The little man knew he had to keep up appearances however, not wanting to cross the line when it came to a Main in the arcade.

"What WON'T happen?"

"Listen here, GENE." Turbo said with a slight chuckle in his voice "Things can go TWO ways in this place. Really nice, or REALLY badly. Now, I know ya wouldn't want ANYTHIN' ta happen ta your buddies would ya?"

"Of course not!" Gene said so suddenly "I don't know what I would do if anyone were harmed under my watch."

"As do we all, Mr. Mayor." The racer replied "Ya know, I think I can understand a lot 'bout how ya feel."

"You do?"

"Why, YES." The racer said "I mean, look at us. We're both in charge of games an' that itself is a big responsibility is it not?"

"T-To be fair…" Gene corrected "FELIX is the GOOD GUY and he holds more over me even if I am Mayor."

"But it's a role that shouldn't be looked down upon so I don't know WHO in their right mind would go after your friends if they knew YOU were gonna go after them."

Gene wasn't too sure about this exchange, especially given that his trust in Turbo was so slim to begin with but he kept an ear open towards him, especially when it felt like out of everyone outside the game he seemed to understand how important Gene felt his position as Mayor of the game was.

"There has been a lotta talk here." Turbo whispered to the little man "A lotta talk from some bigger guys. Guys that even I wouldn't be able ta take on in a fight."

"….Yes?"

"I hear 'em all tha time, 'bout how they wanna show ya lil guys your place, ta keep ya in line. It's all TERRIBLE if ya ask me."

Gene's worry began to grow; he had felt bad before about being so small but he never would have guessed that there were so many people actively seeking trouble to cause.

"But I know a way ta avoid all that trouble, ta keep things from happenin' in your game."

"Yes?" Gene said, his eyes growing wide.

Turbo just smiled at the man, putting a hand rather roughly on his head "Ya gotta keep outta sight."

"Outta s-?"

Gene cleared his throat, catching himself on such a slip in his speech.

"Out of sight? What do you mean?"

"If ya go lookin' for things, stickin' your nose inta places, then you're givin' people go reason ta whomp on ya. I've had a few buddies a'mine learn that tha HARD way an' I would just HATE ta see tha same thing happen ta YOU, or anyone else ya care for, Mayor."

Was this really concern?

Or something else?

The little man knew it would be best NOT to show weakness towards the racer but he was just as unsure as ever. Part of his mind was telling him he could trust Turbo being as the man was a main character, nearly on the same plain as a Good Guy but the other part?

The other part was connected to his gut and his gut was giving him a BAD feeling.

He knew something was sour but what was it?

The hand upon the Mayor's head pushed down harder, as if Turbo were trying to lower Gene to the floor.

"Hehe, I'm no bad guy but I can handle things when they get rough. Ya guys on tha other hand? If what you're tellin' me is true, than maybe it would be best if stuck ta places where it would be much SAFER for someone of your, how can I say it, someone of your level?"

"I can assure you…." The Nicelander said as he stepped out from under Turbo "O-Once I have things taken care of, we won't have to-!"

"Gene, trust me. Tha halls can be really TOUGH for guys like YOU."

"Guys like ME?"

"Just….just lil guys. NPCs, ya know. I would do more 'bout it but I am just one person."

Okay, now Gene was certain that Turbo was playing with him but why would he be doing such a thing? It was almost as if he were trying to convince Gene to keep quiet about something, that by telling him that the halls of the station were not safe then….

"Whatever happened, I'm sure it'll blow over in no time." Turbo smiled at the little man "But maybe this was a good thing."

"HOW could it be a good thing?" Gene said, getting cross once he remembered how terrified Meg was when he tried to talk to her "The last thing Felix and I need is a game filled with FRIGHTENED Ni-!"

"GENE!"

The man stopped, looking at Turbo and seeing the smile on his face but it wasn't a friendly smile, it wasn't a reassuring smile.

It looked so sinister.

"Trust me." The racer said "Things will be fine just so long as ya guys watch your step 'round this place. Isn't that decent enough advice, hmmm?"

"I-I guess so."

"I KNOW it is." Said the racer "It has helped so many people in tha past an' I'm sure it will help ya guys now an' even further into your game lives. Ya wanna have nice, LONG lives here in Litwak's right?"

"Yeeees?"

"Then take my advice. Let it drop." Turbo smiled, poking Gene in the nose "It was just an unfortunate incident an' I'm sure thing will look better soon!"

Gene winced, moving back a step "…..A-Alright?"

"Alright." Turbo nodded "By tha way, tell Meg I hope she's okay. Tha poor thing was nearly scared out of her skin!"

Wait.

How did Turbo know that Meg was….

Gene was left alone in the station, feeling as if he were invisible to the masses around him. Meg's sweater was still in his hand as a horrible feeling came about him but he felt so conflicted on what to do, that his intuition was even correct on his. Turbo could have heard the detail of the incident through the air but then again….

What he had said, the way he had talked down to Gene.

Something wasn't sitting well with the Mayor but…

But what should he do?

He was Mayor, he had to do something!

He had to.

 _He had to…._

Thirty years later, the sweater was still in Gene's office, tucked away in the closet where even Mary did not know it lay. Gene had done something the following days that came to past but it had only made things worse, had only made things so much harder for EVERYONE in the game that as he looked at it he could feel the anger seething within him. He slammed the door to the office closet hard, so hard that few pictures nearly fell of the wall.

Damn this arcade.

Damn everyone within it.

Would nothing change with in it? Gene just wanted to have a DAY, one DAY where he could know that those close to him wouldn't be hurt, that he would have a day when he didn't feel so weak and helpless. But there he was, alone in his apartment with only a bottle as his companion and the more he relived those days of games gone by, the contents within the glass only decreased.

Damn this arcade.

Damn everyone within it.


	8. Chapter 8- Turbo's Girls

Chapter Eight – His Girls

What else could happen in one day, what else could happen in one night?

Vanellope and Ralph were helping with the NPC Network, Gene was drinking himself into a tizzy but what had gone one a few hours BEFORE? There were just so many discussions going on in the arcade. Only after Vanellope had left Sugar Rush, another racer was making their way out of the game.

Taffyta Muttonfudge.

For the past few weeks she tried to avoid going out of the game as with Turbo's return so did the questions, the questions of what she felt over his form being back so close to hers. It was so impersonal, so invading but no matter what the girl did to protest the words they kept coming. They kept coming towards her and the other racers.

They never asked VANELLOPE what she felt.

Or if they did, they never badgered her on and on about what it was like while she was a glitch in his kingdom. No, everyone showed so much SYMPATHY towards Vanellope when they questioned her but when they asked the other racers?

Turbo's back! Are you happy?

You were Turbo's number one racer! Not anymore!

It was always something connected to how Turbo had molded the girl into his perfect little soldier, his perfect little pet and doll. Taffyta had spent so much time, so much effort searching for proof that she and the other racers were more than that and in that trek she had brought up more trouble but the result of that broke some way, showing to everyone in Litwak's that they did have a story, that they did have families and they were just more than Turbo's Brats.

But the moment he returned, EVERY BIT of that work, that effort was erased.

Now she and the rest of the racers were back at square one, back to the place they were when the game had been reset for the first time and the arcade saw only Turbo followers, not racers trying to show that they were more than what they had been when the one called King Candy was in charge.

If Gene hated the arcade, Taffyta hated it more.

But what else could she do? It wasn't as if she could go anywhere, it wasn't as if she could leave so she had no choice but to trudge on, hoping to find ways to block out all the words from so many people around her.

What she wouldn't give to be trapped in the game.

To be unable to leave Sugar Rush and see that world as her ONLY world.

No.

She wanted two people.

Just two people to make her feel better but those people weren't her friends. They weren't even the coveted heroes of the arcade. In her purse she kept a strawberry locket and within it?

Berlingots and Malva.

Her parents.

Ever since her memories of them had been restored she kept the pictures closer to her, using them to give her strength, to remind her that her story didn't being or end at being Turbo's pet or Vanellope's bully. She had meaning, she had family, and she had love but now?

"Hey, isn't that Muttonfudge?"

She needed them more than ever.

Taffyta could hear a few snickers and giggles coming from characters as she crossed the station, avoiding any eye contact she could make with them but their stares were so heavy, she could feel them prying into her.

"Is she gonna visit Turbo?" said someone.

"If she were, I would have guessed she would have a whole bunch'a presents for him!"

No, she wasn't going to visit Turbo.

"She's been kinda quiet since he came back, huh?"

"I'd keep quiet too if my Sugar Daddy came back! Who knows what things he could spill on her!"

Taffyta felt her cheeks going red as the comments continued to come out. Were they following her? They were following her? She tried to lose them but they continued to hound her, finding such glee in going after the racer, poking at her exposed weak spot.

It seemed to be a sport now; go after the racers and expose their weak spots for revenge. It was such a fun game for all but of course it only happened to the others, never to Vanellope. Just the OTHERS.

"Is it visitin' hours?" Taffyta heard one of the characters say, their voice much too close to her ears.

"What are you talking about?"

"We know you're gonna go cryin' ta Turbo, Nuthin'fudge." Said another, Taffyta gritting her teeth.

There was that name again; Nuthin'fudge. Surprising while King Candy was in charge even her own friends hadn't called her that, even when she walked out of the game no one called her those names. How times had changed, how people showed their true colors within.

"I just wanted to take a walk out." Taffyta responded, her voice gruff "Its none of your bees-wax where I go."

"Don't get tough with us!" said another "We know you're nothin' but a weak lil baby inside so drop the act!"

Once more Taffyta was reminded of how people's words were hushed just a bit when Beta was defeated. It seemed then that there was at least an excuse to shut them up but they were scavenging, scavenging for ANYTHING as means of pushing the racers around and Taffyta knew this. She could not let them win, not anymore.

"Don't YOU guys have anything better to do?" the girl looked back, her brows furrowed in anger "Or is sittin' around and waiting for people to insult the only thing all three of your brains can power together?"

PUSH

The girl felt a heavy thud hit her chest as she was sent to the ground, hitting her shoulder hard on a bench. She cried out, but she saw them standing over her, the larger characters glaring down at her angrily.

"Ya stupid lil Mutt!" the leader of the trio said "Think you're so smart but we know ya!"

Taffyta rubbed her arm as she glared back, trying her best not to show any weakness "D-Do ya now? I didn't think your minds could retain any info for longer than five minuets."

"You're nothin' but a lil brown-noser!" said the larger of the trio, grabbing Taffyta by her collar "Just a lil follower of Turbo an' do ya think any amount of kissin' up ta Vanellope is gonna erase that!"

Taffyta fought back, drawing back her legs and giving the one who had grabbed her a good swift kick in the stomach.

Her legs. She was starting to train them like Malva had planned.

"Ya call me a kiss up, but who's the one acting like treating us like this is going to put you up any higher on Vanellope's list?" the strawberry girl said as she took a step back "You say you know me but don't think I haven't seen what YOU jerks have been doing!"

"I-Its' not the same…." The leader of the trio puffed, not expecting to have the wind knocked out of them as they had by such a small girl "A-At least with Vanellope, sh-she's a HERO! She's a good person!"

"YEAAAAH!" jeered the second of the group, moving much too close to Taffyta than she would have liked "I'd rather FIGHT for a hero than some grey-skinned LOUT!"

"So we're just doin' what's RIGHT." Said the third "We're takin' out all tha trash in Litwak's an' that includes YOU!"

"I am NOT TRASH!" Taffyta shouted, fuming mad "I am not trash, I am not a bully, I am-!"

"You're just Turbo's little pet!"

"You're just his little follower!"

"His number one racer, his number one BRAT! His number one MUTT!"

DON'T….ever call Taffyta a MUTT.

The reasons for it were widely known but it was also widely used to insult her.

"S-STOP IT!" Taffyta shouted loudly, feeling more and more trapped as it felt as if the entire arcade were ganging up against her "Stop calling me that ou-!"

TURBO'S LIL MUTT!

TURBO'S LIL MUTT!

TAFFYTA DAFFYTA IS TURBO'S LIL MUTT!

"BACK OFF, LOSERS!"

The group turned around, such a loud voice calling out to them. From between the cracks, Taffyta could see a figure before her but who it was surprised her.

"Aw, for cripes SAKE. What is tha problem THIS TIME?"

It was a Nicelander?

The one with pink in her hair?

"This is none of your business, shrimp!" said the leader of the bunch as they turned, stomping their way towards the woman "Beat it before we beat YOU!"

"I'd expected just as much from creeps like you…." The Nicelander moaned, pinching her brows "Didn't we just have this talk, fellas? How bullyin' is bad or did ya miss that lecture-?"

"BULLYIN'! HA! As if that counts with SHE is involved!"

"Yeah, after what she did for Turbo? She deserves everythin' she gets!"

"So what you're tellin' me is that EVERYONE who was with Turbo DESERVES ta get bullied?" said the Nicelander "If that's tha case, then ya see that guy over there?"

The group looked, the Nicelander pointing towards a rather beefy looking guy who was conversing with a little angel mouse.

"HE used ta be part of Turbo's gang back in tha day. Why don't cha show him just how ya feel about people who used ta work with Turbo?"

The trio was small.

And he was big.

Very, VERY big.

"C'mon, I'm sure he'll go down easy!"

The three began to turn white as they began to think what could possibly happen should they say the wrong word near him but it was clear that their cover had been blown and what hurt most of all was that it had been blown by a NICELANDER.

-50 Points!

Taffyta got back on her feet, the eyes of the others watching her but she continued to scowl at them, their tongues held at this point. If any more attention were drawn towards them they would most definitely be in trouble so in order to save face….

"Aw, as if you're worth our time anyway…."

Burn out.

With that, the three left but Taffyta didn't feel any better. She had been knocked around more than she had wanted and still she knew it would never end, not until someone finally did something all out to keep people from messing around the arcade.

"Hey."

The girl in pink peered down, the Nicelander looking upon her with her hands on her sides.

"You okay kid?"

"Yes." Taffyta snorted, dusting off her jacket "You didn't have to do that for me though."

"Meh, I couldn't help it." Said the little woman "After all, I thought it would be best if I started pullin' my weight 'round her more often, as little as I weigh anyway. I couldn't just leave ya to those sharks."

"Th-thanks…" the girl said "But I think I've wasted enough of your time. I need to get going."

"Where?"

"I…I don't know." Sighed Taffyta "Just anywhere where I can clear my head. Get all these thoughts outta my head! I need-!"

"YA NEED…" the Nicelander said "Ya need PIE."

"Pie?"

"Yes, girlie. PIE."

"I have plenty of pie back home." Retorted the racer "I don't think I should-!"

"Ah, ah, AAAAAAH." Teased the Nicelander "Ya have SUGAR RUSH pie. What ya need is NICELANDER pie."

Taffyta looked about, feeling that after everything that had happened perhaps she should take a break but to go into Niceland again? She couldn't even remember the name of the woman who had helped her and after all of that she wanted to welcome her into her home?

"Weeeeell…."

"C'mom kid." Said the little woman "I promise ya, you'll feel better once ya get outta tha thick'a this."

"Okay. If ya say so Miss…"

"Lucy." The Nicelander grinned cheekily "Tha name is Nicelander Lucy."

It didn't take long for the two to arrive back at the apartments, Lucy opening the door only to find that her brother was still here.

"Oh An-THON-NEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the young woman sang out "We have company!"

"Oh, that's nice." Said the older Nicelander "Who is it?"

"Someone from tha land of Rush an' Sugar!" Lucy laughed "I said I would get her some pie so move your butt over an' make room for company."

"Hold on sis, lemme just get these things out of the way."

Taffyta and the other Sugar Rush racers still had a lot of catching up to do compared to Vanellope when it came to knowing the Nicelanders. The strawberry racer remembered the tales her vanilla friend had given her about those days when she and Ralph had been told by Calhoun to bake a pie with each of the apartment's residence and from what Vanellope had told her, the little NPCs were much MORE than what the arcade had made them out to be.

And yet, they still had so many troubles.

"So ya have two choices." Said Lucy with a smile "Apple or raspberry?"

"Hmmm."

"BOTH?" laughed the woman "Great choice, I think I'll have both too!"

"Ma'am I think this might be a bit too much." Said Taffyta "I mean, you already did more than enough for me."

"More than enough? I just backed those bullies offa ya, it wasn't THAT much!"

"I don't think you understand!" Taffyta said so suddenly "What I mean is-! What I'm trying to say-!"

The way the brother and sister were looking at the racer; it made Taffyta so nervous but she couldn't just stop there. She sat down, trying her best to look presentable.

"It's pretty cool what ya did there for me, Miss Lucy but…but I don't think you'd understand it fully."

"Oh?" the woman said, a brow arched as she gave Taffyta her pie "What do ya mean?"

"What I mean is…" the girl began, taking a sparse little nibble from the treat "I'm still feeling the heat of being with Turbo. I can't ever leave it. If someone isn't tellin' me that I kissed up to him, they're telling me I was his daughter or that I loved him and-!"

Taffyta felt a wave of rage going up her spine.

To hear someone say that she LOVED him.

No.

No, she didn't want to imagine it. She didn't want to think about it.

The thought alone made her stomach twist and turn, her skin itch, her hair raise on end. She knew what she had felt when the game had reset and it was just 'WHO'. Who was Turbo and only when things came together did she remember and it was those memories that she was still paying for.

"I don't wanna be Turbo's girl anymore…." The girl growled "But that's all I can ever be in the eyes of the arcade. The same arcade who touts that they would NEVER try to paste a label on someone? Then what happened? Am I EXEMPT from that?"

Lucy could tell that Taffyta was upset….and so was she.

"They called you Turbo's Girl?"

The racer looked up, Lucy's eyes narrowed as she lounged back in her chair, her legs crossed.

"Yes?"

"Turbo's Girl….."

Lucy twirled her highlights between her fingers, chuckling to herself.

"Wow, been a long time since I heard that."

"Lucile, don't start." Tony said, worried "W-we promised ourselves that we wouldn't go back to that! It's not worth it."

"Course it ain't worth it….but who keeps bringin' this junk back up?" Lucy said, flicking her wrist "Tha kid was BOUND ta her it someday so it would be better off if she heard it from tha source than from some jack-ass!"

"LUCILE-ALISON!" Tony shouted "There is a CHILD here! Watch your la-!"

"AAAAH-WAAAAAAAAAN!" Lucy teased "Oh my GAWD, you're actin' more like DAD everyday Tony! If he were in tha game that is."

"I am NOT!" the older sibling said, a surprising thing to see him looking cross "I-I just don't want things to get even worse than they already are. Can you blame me for being concerned?"

"Being concerned is good….but ya know what?"

Taffyta looked at Lucy "What?"

"If tha arcade is so happy ta spill its just out, then lemme throw my golden coin in. I's gots TONS ta share if they're gonna harp on YOU."

Taffyta looked towards the door; perhaps she should RUN TOWARDS IT.

"Ah-hah, Miss Lucy?"

"It's so nice ta know that tha moniker of 'Turbo's Girl' hasn't fully died out…" the woman said, sarcasm dripping from her voice like warm honey "I was ready ta see is stapled ta someone else's head but I never thought it would be YOU."

"Was it really something to hold?" asked Taffyta "To be called Turbo's girl."

"Yes, yes it was…." The little woman nodded "I know this….because I used to be Turbo's girl!"

Taffyta's hat nearly FLEW off her head, Tony buried his head in his book!

Nicelander Lucy used to be Turbo's Girl?!

* * *

" _Aaah, tha beginnin'. Those first few months of bein' plugged in were GREAT. Tha lights, tha sounds, all tha new people an' places ta go. Ya couldn't hold me back! I wanted ta get out an' go, even if there were a few slow-pokes around me holdin' me back. One thing was for sure though; I was gonna let tha fact that I was just an NPC keep me down! No, this Nicelander was gonna show that NPCs don't fall back inta tha corner, that we don't cower away an' let all tha big boys have tha fun!"_

"LUCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE!"

The young Nicelander stopped in her tracks, turning around to see the Mayor marching up to her.

"Oooh, what is it this time Genie?"

"MAYOR Gene to you, young lady!" the man huffed, standing right before her with his chest puffed out "Do you mind telling me what you were doing coming home at THREE IN THE MORNING last night?"

"Um, night bird watching?"

"YOUNG LADY!"

"C'mon Gene!" the young woman moaned "I was just havin' FUUUUUUN! Can't I do that!"

"Of course you can! I don't want to stop you from having fun!"

"Yet you're doin' that right now…."

"What I mean is…." Gene growled, rubbing his brows "I just want you to be careful. You're the youngest of us here and…and I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

The young girl looked up, taking notice that the man had softened in his stance, some of the anger starting to leave him. This was her chance, she had the perfect opening!

"Ya big, blue, blobby bubbie!"

"NYAAAAUGH!"

Lucy went in for the hug, squishing Gene thoroughly as he cried out, his body feeling as if it were nothing more than a balloon filled with pudding in a suit.

"Y-Young lady!" the Mayor protested, flailing his arms "GET OFF!"

"But Mistah Mayor!"

The man looked down, Lucy looking up at him with such big eyes, such big cheeks.

He could not defeat that face!

"Pwease let me go out…." She whined "I'll be a GWOOD GURL an' make sure I represent Niceland like ya want it ta be! PWEEEEEEASE!"

"Aurgh-! URGH-! RRRRRRRRRRUGH!"

He had been beaten, beaten by the cute.

"Ooooh, FINE!" Gene said, giving in finally "But I am warning you, young lady. No alcohol, no bringing home any rowdy guest and NO staying out after midnight! Once you act mature enough, THEN we may extend the hours you can be out by yourself!"

"HUH? WHAT WAS THAT GENE?!" the girl cried out, already running away "Ignore EVERYTHIN' ya said an' have fun? Duh, OKAY!"

" _ **LUCILE!"**_ the man stomped _ **"I WISH YOUR PARENTS WERE IN THIS FREAKNI' GAME! THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!"**_

"Then you'd have to deal with my twenty other siblin's! Your call!"

By now, Gene was bashing his head against the wall; he just could not win.

" _Oh dear taffies! You have TWENTY OTHER siblings!?"_

" _YUP!"_

" _That's a lie. There are only ten of us. Lucy's the eighth, I'm the third."_

" _TEN?!"_

Lucy ran out into the open air of the station, such energy hitting her the moment she stepped out.

"Oh my GOD!" she beamed "This is just too cool!"

There was something about being a teenage in the eighties that made Lucy feel as if she belonged. This was her time to shine and her world to play with and the more people she saw, the more excited she got. She didn't seem to care that she was so small, that she was so round and pudgy; the arcade was her oyster and she could not wait to discover the pearls within.

"Should I go ta THAT game?" the girl said, looking to her left "Or should I go ta THAT game? Oh, ho-HO there are just too many choices!"

Lucy's mind was preoccupied with finding the right game that she had no idea where she was headed…the location being right in the knees of another character!

CRASH!

BANG!

BUMPS!

Yells.

"Augh, look at what ya did!" cried the high-pitch yowl of another female character "Lil runt, keep your eyes up!"

" _Hummana-hummana!"_ the Nicelander mumbled to herself, feeling dizzy as she lay on the floor "Somethin' with STILTS? Was that what I crashed inta?"

"Lil pipqueak!"

The girl shook her head, looking up to see the figures of SEVERAL very shapely ladies scowling down at her, the one in the middle scrunching her face up as a milkshake had spilled upon her fancy looking top.

"Auuuurgh! Look at this mess."

Not even ten minutes had gone by and Lucy had found herself in trouble. Maybe Gene had a point to all of this.

"Oooh, ya lil pudgy chubster!" the leader girl squealed "Look'it what ya did!"

"What I did?!" Lucy said, springing up to her feet without a second thought "Hahah! NO. YOU were tha one who wasn't watchin' out! Ya DO have neigbors down here, ya know!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said the other woman "I'm not used ta lookin' so LOW on the character chain!"

Giggles.

So man giggles.

But Lucy was no going to give up.

She may have been small but she had a fiery will within her that didn't seem to reflect from the other Nicelanders. The girl was well aware that she was an NPC but that didn't mean she was going to be treated like an 'NPCs'. She put her hands on her hips and kept her eyes on the girls, grinning up at them.

"What was that, Legs? I can't hear your warblin' down here. Ya may wanna speak up."

"Oh, so ya wanna hear MORE no do ya?" said the taller character, reaching down and lifting Lucy up with ease.

"WHOA!"

The character tittered, patting Lucy on the hair with her free hand "Nice choice of color. At least we have something in common."

"Oh, that's wonderful." The Nicelander retorted "For a second, I thought ya were gonna say it was our CHARMIN' personality that we shared."

"But ya wanna know tha thing that sets up apart, dolly?"

Lucy knew she was headed for trouble but she could not fold.

"Ahah, you were made for background work." The woman sneered, gearing up for a toss "You on the other hand-!"

" _And what happened next, ma'am?"_

" _I gotta taste of what Gene goes through everyday, that's what….."_

Lucy gave a cry as she found herself being FLUNG through the air, sailing over the heads of everyone in the station until she landed into a plant arrangement on one of the station benches.

At least it was a SOFT landing.

"Thank goodness for paddin'…." The Nicelander huffed as she clumsily fell from the plants, hearing the gleeful laughter of the other characters as they walked past.

"See? I may be pink in color but at least I was PROGRAMMED to do something!"

The laughter continued as the clique went their way, Lucy fuming something horrible.

"Should I do tha glue trick?" she said as she began to dig through her purse "Yeah, do tha glue trick."

" _What's the glue trick?"_

" _Sister, if you tell this child I am never speaking to you again. I mean it this time."_

"Hey there…."

Lucy jolted as she turned around, another tall character looking at her with a smile.

"Um, YO." The girl said, eyeing the grey-skinned man suspiciously "If you're wonderin'…..its my job ta check plants like this. This is totally normal."

"Hmmm, what terrible ladies."

"Huh?"

"Tha way they picked on ya…." The man said "Gangin' up on a girl like that. Terrible if ya ask me!"

"Aw, I cudda taken care of myself!" Lucy smirked, brushing the last of the dirt off her skirt and pulling a twig from her hair "Just didn't know that chick had some….muscle. Where was she from again?"

"She's one of tha main siren group from Thundar: Babylonian Quest of the Empires Part Three of Four version Eight."

Lucy glanced over and got a good look of the characters from the aforementioned game.

Big.

Hulking.

Huge.

Tossing her seemed to be no contest.

"Shudda seen that one comin'…."

"Don't let 'em bother ya. They're all a bucha bullies if ya ask me."

"REALLY?" the Nicelander said as she arched a brow "An' you are?"

"Turbo." The man said as he lowered a hand down to the woman, his grin growing "Turbo from Turbo Time, top racer in tha arcade."

"Top racer, eh?" Lucy said, only mimicking his grin "Judgin' from tha grease-stains on your fingers an' tha smell of gas on your suit I'd say ya've been WORKIN' for that title."

"Heh, ya gotta do what ya gotta do, sweets."

"Well, my name is Lucy. Nicelander Lucy from Fix-it-Felix Jr."

"Aaaaaah, of course! Tha new game in town." Turbo laughed "I've seen a few of ya comin' out, didn't get a chance ta meet ya up close an' personal."

"Here ya are then." The woman said, flipping her bangs out of her eyes "Now if ya excuse me…."

"Where are ya goin', sweets?"

"Ta find somewhere excitin' ta hang out. Ya didn't think I was gonna stay in that bush all night, did ya?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your roll girlie." The racer smiled as he took Lucy by the hand "Lemme show ya some things."

"Some THANGS?" Lucy said, arching a brow "Hehe, tha kind words ya gave me after my fall were good enough, TURBO. I think I can handle tha rest'a tha night on my-!"

"Kid, I promise ya this…." The racer said with a smile that looked like it could power SEVERAL arcades "Imma show ya a world like no other. Just stick with me."

" _And what did he do, Miss Lucy?"_

" _He did what he promised. He showed me a night that to this day I have NEVER relived."_

Turbo was the most popular game in the arcade and as such, the man was loaded with coins and passes to every game on the strip. Lucy tagged along for the night, seeing a world she could have only come up with in her dreams and being right alongside Turbo, she saw a view if Litwak's that only the most powerful characters could ever claim to see. The little Nicelander was given access to an arcade that was only pulling her in further and further, the excitement going through her blood of which she refused to leave! She was bumping shoulders with heroes and bad guys from all the top games but it didn't matter if she was an NPC. With Turbo by her side, people seemed to back off, to leave her alone and allow her to have the fun she wanted.

And this was just the FIRST night.

The first night was simple enough but the next night was even more exciting as was the next, then the next, then the NEXT! Lucy could not stop, she could not contain herself but if there was one thing that was for certain….

She dare not tell the others what was going on.

Maybe she still had a slight fear of what could happen to her should she let the word get out that she was hanging out with Turbo but for the first time, Lucy kept her mouth SEALED. She had to be sneaky, she had to be crafty in order to continue the partying she was enjoying with Turbo otherwise the amount of trouble she would get into?

It would be endless.

It would be bad enough to have her brother scold her for staying out so late but then Felix would join in and then worst of all, the Mayor. She would never hear the end of it with Gene and considering how much of a putz he was he would more than likely BAN her from seeing Turbo had he been given his way.

"Geeeeene! He's a good guy!" Lucy whined one night, Gene doing his usual amount of tongue lashing at the young Nicelander.

"Good guy or not, you should not be sneaking around missy!"

"OOOOH! You guys don't let me do what I want!" Lucy pouted, stamping her feet on the ground before returning to the apartment. Tony was busy at his desk, writing away when the door slammed behind him.

"GAH!"

"Big-butted! Blueberry-bellied-! RUUUGH!"

The older Nicelander blinked, adjusting his glasses "I take it you ran into the Mayor again?"

"Don't play with me, Tony!" the younger Nicelander shouted, going into her room.

"What are you doing this time?"

"TALKIN' TA SOME FRIENDS! DON'T DISTURB ME!"

To be a teenager in the eighties.

What a time.

Lucy dug through her purse until she found a napkin from Tapper's, a number scribbled on it.

"Please be in, please be in!"

Briiiip.

Briiiiiip.

 _*Ca-click!*_

" _Hello?"_

"Turbo?" Lucy said, making certain that her voice was hushed enough "Ya there?"

" _Um, 'less this is his TWIN, I guess so?"_

"Aaaah, thank goodness you're in but it doesn't seem I'll be makin' that party tonight!"

" _Aw, man girlie!"_ the man said on the other end _"An' here I was, gettin' ready ta have a blast! Its gonna be BORIN' without ya!"_

" _Lookin' back now, I feel sick just knowin' how easy it was for him ta sweet talk his way with me. I always prided myself in bein' one of tha more, ah-heh, ROUGH Nicelander but back then? With tha right words, Turbo could bend an' twist me anyway he wanted."_

" _I….I know what that feels like…."_

" _Perhaps ya do. But I doubt there were certain things that King Candy would have gotten ya ta do."_

"So, maybe next week? Can we meet up then?"

" _Heh, sure thing babe. That sounds WONDERFUL."_

Lucy couldn't help but blush, trying her best to make certain that her squeals were not heard by anyone else in the apartment.

"I'll be countin' tha days till then!"

And that was exactly what Lucy did. There had been some excitement going on within the game for the next few days but her mind was filled on what new excitement Turbo would bring to her. Would the parties get bigger? Would the venture into new games? Only time would tell when the day finally arrived and when Friday came about….

"Oh, HO! Cannot wait, cannot wait!"

Lucy was going through her wardrobe, searching for the best outfit to impress but she couldn't make up her mind.

"Urg, why can't I sew like Nel? She has tha BEST outfits this side of tha arcade?"

Maybe she was thinking about this a bit too hard; after all, she was just going out to have some fun.

Fun.

Fun was something that EVERYONE in the game needed.

She had been quiet about it long enough but after a while, Lucy began to feel a bit lonely while being ushered around in the arms of the famous racer. Sure, everything had started out wonderful enough but she knew there were a few Nicelanders who would want in on the going-ons as well.

"Maybe Dee-Dee?" the girl thought to herself "Maybe…maaaaybe? I don't know if Turbo will be intimidated by her though. I know how she can get if ya push her!"

Kal? No, he was always busy drawing.

Her brother?

…..

Tony was nice, Tony was sweet but he could be so protective of his little sister.

The young girl wasn't so much EMBARRASSED over her brother's behavior as much as she was WORRIED. He HAD to play the part of the more mature of the two and if he were to go to one of Turbo's parties, he would have gone through the roof.

"Maybe one day….maybe one day…" the girl mused to herself but a person came to her mind "Wait, Meggy!"

Yes, Meg!

The little woman had been acting rather strangely for the past few days and it wasn't as Lucy hadn't noticed. She was worried about her friend but she was always so busy, always pulled away by some other thought going on in her head.

"She needs to get out." Lucy decided, nodding her head "I'm sure Turbo won't mind if I bring another along an' plus-!"

WOULD he mind?

After all, it seemed that it was just by chance that Lucy had even met the man and maybe lightening wouldn't strike twice if she were to bring along Meg. She had to try though; as bratty as Lucy could be, she did have enough of a moral compass to think about her friends in the game. Her mind made up, Lucy made her way towards Meg's apartment, knocking on the door.

"Oh, MEEEEEGGY!"

" _W-What is it, Lucy?"_

"I just wanted ta come in, is that okaaaaay?"

" _Oh…."_

Lucy could hear footsteps coming to the door, Meg unlocking the tumbler and upon showing her face.

"Meg?"

Was it really Meg?

Lucy had never seen her friend looking so grey and glum, the other Nicelander's face showing much panic and worry about her or as much as she could see considering that Meg had made certain to bury her face partway with the neck of her sweater.

"W-What do you want?" the shy woman in periwinkle asked, shaking just a tad "I-I don't mean to sound rude but I don't have time for visitors right now."

"Um….wow!" said Lucy "I just came over ta ask if ya wanted ta go out with me tonight, that's all."

"OUT?" Meg responded so suddenly "N-N-N-No! Not at the moment, please!"

"Are ya sure? I mean, tha last time ya stepped foot outta tha game was when ya went over ta Tapper's an-!"

Meg felt like crumpling to the floor at the very mention of the game, the events of what had happened between her and Turbo playing back as clear as ever.

"I just don't feel like going out, OKAY!?"

"Hey!"

Meg looked, Lucy's face showing actual concern.

Yup, things were bad when this happened.

"Meg….did somethin' happen?" the young Nicelander asked "If it did, ya can tell me. Ya know I would do anythin' ta help ya!"

Meg wanted to tell someone, she wanted to tell ANYONE of what had happened in Tapper's but she remembered what Turbo had told her, the pull that he had on so many games and people. What if people really were around, waiting and listening in for the exact moment when Meg was to let something slip, to let something spill? If Lucy had heard it, then she would be in trouble and from the way Turbo laughed, from the way he SMILED, he was more than hungry to hurt so many as a means of reminding Meg of the trouble that SHE brought to the game.

The periwinkle Nicelander took another look at Lucy, her heart beating at the thought of something happening to her due to her own foolish actions.

"C'mere, c'mere…." Lucy hushed as she walked into the woman's apartment, slowly shutting the door behind her "Lemme let ya in on somethin'."

"O-Okay?"

"I have a friend, a GREAT friend from another game, who might be able ta help ya out with your problem."

Meg began to light up just a tad "I-Is he powerful?"

"An' popular!" Lucy nodded happily "If trouble comes our way, he'll be able ta handle it!"

"W-Wait, who is this guy?" Meg asked, the worry returning to her face "H-How come I haven't heard of him? How come you haven't spoken of him before?"

"Because…."

Lucy bit her lip, rubbing her arm in nervousness.

"In all seriousness, I-I'm not really allowed ta hang out with him."

"I-Is it that bad?"

"Did ya see tha way Gene reacted when I even spoke of his name? Even FELIX was on his side, for cryin' out loud!"

"Lucile, who is it?"

"It's Turbo!"

" _Tha look…tha look that came on Meg's face when I said his name. It shudda clued me in right there that somethin' was tha matter but I was too stubborn."_

" _What did she do?"_

" _After just sayin' his name….."_

"U-Uh, I have something else to do!" Meg said, getting up and pushing Lucy out of the door "Please leave!"

"WOO! Meg!?"

"Lucy, don't ask him for any help! Don't even tell him about me!"

"But Meg, I swear-!"

The door slammed in the young Nicelander's face, Meg's frantic breathing heard on the other side.

"Meg? Megan!"

" _Please don't say a word to him about me! PROMISE ME!"_

"Okay, I won't just-!"

" _NO, Lucile!_ _ **PROMISE ME NOW! PROMISE ME YOU WON'T SAY A WORD TO THAT MAN ABOUT ME! OR THAT YOU WON'T SEE HIM AGAIN!"**_

"Not see him?! Meg, are ya nuts?!"

Lucy could hear crying on the other side of the door, the sound startling her a bit.

"M-Meg?"

"Lucy, just go! P-Please just go!"

"A-Alright…." The girl said as she turned away "An'….an' I promise ya. None'a this will leave tha apartment."

" _People can complain about me all they want but there is one thing that I am proud of. I DIDN'T break my promise ta Meg that night."_

" _But what was wrong with her? I mean, from the sound of things she was terrified by something. By TURBO actually."_

" _Maybe that was it….but I never found out. After all these years, she never told me WHAT had happened or why she was so scared of tha guy."_

" _And you? What did you do after that?"_

" _I snuck out of course, but kept my mouth shut on tha matter with Meg. But from that night on, things started ta change between me an' Turbo."_

" _Did….did he do something to you that night."_

" _Oh, he WOULD. But let's just say that on that PARTICULAR night, things had finally started ta come ta a head."_

"Turbo?"

The man as lost in the beats of the song around him but he looked over towards his guest, smiling at her coyly "Yeah?"

"Um, can I tell ya somethin'?"

"Sure thing, Lulu. What is it?"

"It's been really fun hangin' out with ya an' all but…"

"Yes?"

"There seem ta be some things goin' on back at home…things I'm really worried about."

Turbo looked over, the smile fading just a tad "Like….WHAT?"

"W-well, I've been thinkin' 'bout what tha Mayor an' my brother have been sayin'. Its been really cool with tha things that ya showed me but t feels that maybe things ARE gettin' a lil bit too wild, even for me an' I don't want anyone ta wind up in trouble just because of some stupid things I did."

Turbo chuckled warmly, putting his arms around the Nicelander "How…ADMIRABLE of ya, kid. It's so nice ta see ladies like ya walkin' 'bout tha arcade."

Lucy faked a grin, not liking the way just how TIGHT Turbo was increasing his grip on her. It was one thing to feel that she was his FRIEND but now? Now things were starting to get a tad uncomfortable but despite how much she tried to pinpoint WHY, she had yet to see it.

"Er, thanks."

"But does this mean you're gonna go on me? After all tha things we did?"

"Maybe for a while?" said Lucy "Until things start to clear over an' people over at tha apartments simmer down. For ONCE I would like ta hang out with ya without havin' ta sneak out. Its gettin' kinda tirin'."

"I see your worries, love." The racer said smoothly "An' maybe I can help with that. I mean, I've already spoken ta your Mayor an' a few other of yours friends but alas, they just don't seem ta really GET me."

"Wait, you've talked ta Gene before?" Lucy said in surprise "W-What did he say?"

"Don't mean ta be rude on my part but he's kinda like what ya said; he's a total putz an' wouldn't give me a chance."

Lucy was starting to blush but she was have a bit of an internal conflict with herself on the issue. She knew that Gene could be a bit of a hard-case from time to time but he WAS willing to give people at least two chances when he met them. He always made that promise and if there was one thing that had been programmed right into the very core of EVERY citizen of Niceland it was that Gene was a man of his word.

Maybe if Lucy were to arrange something, to show both men that they could trust each other than things would be better, that some of the worry would lift.

"I think there might be somethin' I can do…." Lucy said "Somethin' that can bridge this gap ya said happened."

"Aw baby, don't fight my battles for me."

"But I owe it ta ya, Turbo! Ya've already done so much for me over tha past few weeks that-!"

"Lulu, calm down girlie before ya pop." Turbo laughed, tickled by the way the girl was acting "I told ya before; you're my FRIEND! I'll take care of ya!"

"Well, thanks again." The Nicelander said "Its nice ta know that someone outside tha game wants ta look out for me but there are people INSIDE my game that I wanna look after too. There's someone real close ta me, an'…."

" _And?"_

" _An'….I shut up then. But he sensed it anyway."_

" _WHAT?"_

Lucy looked up, noticing the expression had changed GREATLY on Turbo's face.

"Um, it's just me talkin' that's a-!"

"Ya didn't hear anythin' did ya?!"

"Turbo, whoa. What's-?"

"Who have ya been talkin' too, Lucy?!" the man said, turning suddenly on the girl. A few people sitting near the two jumped back in shock and it appeared as if the man took no notice in them, glaring down upon the Nicelander "Lucy, tell me!"

"It was no one!" the girl said, try her best to cover for Meg "I was just talkin' too much!"

"DAMN RIGHT YA WERE!" the man roared, grabbing the Nicelander by the wrist "Listen ta me, LUCY. Yeah I gots me a cushy spot here but there are plenty'a people here! PLENTY OF PEOPLE who would just LOVE ta come in an' RIP it right out from under us an' they would do it based on ONE SIMPLE WORD! Do ya want ta lose this?!"

"T-Turbo, calm down!"

" _ **ANSWER ME! DO YA WANT ME TA LOSE THIS!? D YA WANT ME TA LOSE THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL SO SC-!"**_

He stopped, looking around at everyone as the music stopped and the lights blinked. He had lost his cool, he had lost his focus and down on the floor was Lucy, the Nicelander looking HORRIFIED at how the man had suddenly turned on her. This was the guy she had trust, the guy whom she felt could take her anywhere, get her anywhere and most importantly, stop people from messing with her.

She was Turbo's Girl.

But now she wasn't quite so sure.

"T-Turbo?"

The man cleared his throat, getting back into his seat "Sorry about that babe. Its….its a habit."

"A HABIT ya say?"

"This place looks all family friendly but its cut-throat. As soon as a new game comes up, everyone has to fend for themselves ta uphold their position an' believe me. I worked myself ta tha BONE ta ensure that I got ta my spot an' its not just because of glory, it's not just because of tha popularity."

"Then…then what is it about?"

"I wanna keep people SAFE." Turbo said "Tha guys in my game an' our friends? Tha higher my position, tha more chances I have ta make certain that everyone within my circle is safe. Remember when ya ran into those girls? Tha ones that threw way inta tha plant?"

"Yes?"

"Had I not be in possession of tha power that I have now, I wouldn't have been able ta do anythin' ta get 'em off your back. If I had stepped in, they would have just thrown me away as well. If I didn't have tha position that I have now, Jet 'n Set would be walkin' targets by EVERYONE here because they're upper-class NPCs. An' tha lower class ones in my game? They wouldn't be able ta make it!"

Lucy felt her throat tighten as Turbo went off about game classes to her; she was aware that she was a lower-class NPC, one without power, one who's only job was to be rescued. It wasn't as if she had heard people joking about it before but she always managed to brush it off, to push past it, to live her life much higher than that but what if Turbo were right? What if without him, things would slip and her words wouldn't mean anything, no matter how sassy she tried to act with them?

Perhaps that was the reason why everyone was so jumpy, no matter what level they were on. Gene was jump for Lucy because he too knew he was a lower level NPC and Turbo was jumpy because he was a higher up but he wanted to stay that way in order to protect everyone he cared about.

Right?

That had to be it.

But the way he reacted, the way he had exploded on her.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"You're my girl, ya know that?"

The woman blushed, putting her hands on her knees "Am…am I really your girl?"

"Yes, ya are." The man smiled as he put a finger under her chin, looking at her eyes "Heh, it doesn't matter if you're a Nicelander, you're my girl."

 _It doesn't matter if you're just a kid, Taffyta. You're MY girl._

"An' right now….I actually do need a favor."

Lucy blinked "An' what would that be, Turbo?"

"I need ya ta bring me…..one of those Super Pies of yours."

* * *

"He wanted you to bring him a SUPER PIE?!" Taffyta gasped "Oh GOBS! After what happened when WE ate them-!"

"This was back before we knew what would happen to a person who wasn't Felix ate them, so….yeah. Forgive my stupidity on that."

"But you didn't do it, did you Lucy?"

The Nicelander stirred the pie in her plate, looking over at Tony who throughout the entire thing had remained as silent as he could. He knew what had happened apparently but….

"Urgh, they say tha past comes back ta haunt ya. This is a nightmare that no amount of screamin' can get ya outta."


	9. Chapter 9- Heavy Lifting

Chapter Nine – Heavy Lifting

Ralph had remembered a few things that Turbo had told him. The first, be wary of who you're around, as there were many who would judge people, especially Bad Anons at the drop of a hat. The second was that Turbo, of all people, was in the need of help.

"I wonder what he needs help for?" Ralph said after taking a shower, getting the last of the dirt out of his ears "From the looks of things, he has everythin' covered!"

"Gene, what's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What? But ya seemed so-!"

"Felix, no! I need to….I need to think about something. Just leave me in peace for a while."

Ralph poked his head out of the apartment, watching as the Mayor quickly scuttled towards the elevator, Felix standing alone in the halls.

"Hey." Ralph said, pulling his shirt down and making sure that his sweatpants fit, as small as they were on him "Somethin' tha matter."

Felix sighed, rubbing his forehead "Kinda rough night. First Meg comes in all higgledy-piggledy an' then Gene comes back actin' as if he's seen tha Devil."

"Heh, well…they're Nicelanders." Ralph smirked "They're just a tad jump aren't they?"

Felix didn't look too happy about the comment "Now Ralph, what a thing ta say. How would ya like it if people went about sayin' ya were nothin' but a bad guy! Honestly!"

The big man smiled just a tad, thinking back to what Turbo had told him "Apparently, that thought isn't too far from bein' true."

"Huh, what do ya mean?"

"I've kinda noticed that a few people here HAVE been….takin' some turns whenever I appear in a room." The Wrecker said "I really wish I had a chance ta say somethin' before they left though. I mean, I know I look scary but I don't wanna do anythin' ta 'em!"

"Oh, I know." Felix smiled as he put a hand on his co-workers shoulder "But has this really been goin' on already? People have been sayin' stuff 'bout ya?"

"Nothin' that I can't take care of myself." Ralph said, his voice filled with pride "I know I was belly-achin' 'bout it but ya know what? Lemme take care of my things. It seems you're gonna be busy with tha Webble-Bunch anyway."

"Ralph, please don't be rude! They're NEIGHBORS! They're FAMILY!"

The way Felix had said FAMILY made Ralph blush a bit, made him laugh just a tad. He couldn't help but think of himself and the others as an entire family, he and Felix being the big brothers as the Nicelanders were the younger siblings, all mewling and screaming for their older stronger brothers to take care of them.

 _Weeeeeh! Felix, Gene bit me!_

 _Raaaaaalph! Donnie won't lemme play!_

 _DEANNA KEEPS LOOKIN' AT ME WEIRD! MAKE HER STOP!_

It was just too funny but the Wrecker knew that a busy road was going to be ahead of him. He couldn't let a few NPCs bother him.

"I'm sure things will blow over in tha mornin'." The big man smiled, pulling Felix's hat down over his eyes "Get some sleep. We wouldn't want our HEROOOO ta loose his beauty would we?"

"Ralph, stop jokin' 'bout that." Said Felix "I….I really am worried. I don't wanna get too caught up in a lottaa things but I HAFTA make sure everyone is okay. Those guys don't have anyone else aside from me!"

"They have me."

Felix looked up "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, ya said it yourself. We're FAMILY right so I have your back, ya have MY back, we have their back, they have our back an' all that fluffy stuff blah blah, whatever!"

"Thanks Ralph." Felix beamed "Ya really know how ta make this dorky repairman feel like he's on toppa tha world."

What was so awful about being a Bad Guy with a friend like this?

Ralph went to bed without a care in the world and after work he made his way through the arcade once more, this time not at all worrying about some of the whispers he could hear from various smaller characters. He knew he wasn't a bad guy so what was the point of listening in? Maybe if they would hang around for a bit instead of running away from him, he would get a chance to know them better.

"Ah, if it isn't RALPH"

The man turned, seeing Turbo approaching him with a grin that could stretch from both ends of the arcade.

"Oh, hey Turbo."

"Looks like your games are treatin' ya well." The racer smiled as he gave the man a good slap on his back "No problems from your NPCs or anyone else for that matter?"

"'Course not." Ralph said, his voice sounding strong and steady "Why would there even BE a problem? I mean, we all work as a team. We wouldn't be able ta function if he didn't!"

"That's good ta hear….but for some games, its not as good."

Ralph looked down "What do ya mean?"

"What I mean is…." Turbo said, leading Ralph to his game "There have been some games here that have gone down due ta tha fear that happens within it."

"Ah-HUUUUH." Ralph replied arching a brow and stopping in his tracks, Turbo unable to move him "Sounds very bad but I can assure ya that-!"

"Ralph? Ya wanna know my biggest fear?"

Ralph took notice in how serious Turbo looked now, the cockiness he usually displayed gone.

"Spill it, Grey-Man."

"Tha one thing I fear is ta see any game, my game included, get taken down because tha people within it could not cooperate. There's a word ta it; co-op. Like in a game. CO-OP."

"Yeah?"

"I've seen good people turn against each other out of fear an' hate an' despite everythin' I've done ta try an' stop it, it usually only gets worse. People I knew, people I thought I could trust? They all wound up turnin' their backs on me an' so many more due ta fear."

"Sooooo….what's this gotta do with me?"

"I don't want tha same thing ta happen ta ya, Ralphie." The racer said "You're a GOOD guy, a REALLY good guy an' ya don't deserve ta be used just because you're a bad anon."

"Y-Yes, I know that. But I assure ya, I can-!"

"That's tha reason why I asked ya ta help me an' ta help others."

"Doin' what exactly?" asked the big man as he walked further into the game.

"I have some friends, good guys an' bad, who help me make sure that things don't get too wild, that people don't cross tha line when it comes ta respectin' roles here. Given your steller reputation an' strength as well, I think ya would be perfect ta join that team!"

Ralph as astonished; Turbo wanted him to be apart of a team? A team that would help Litwak's?

If this wasn't a PERFECT chance to show people that he was GOOD….

"Um…WOW!" the big man said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "Sounds like a BIG responsibility."

"An' you're a big guy so I know ya can handle it." Turbo continue, leading Ralph into one of the guest suites of the track. Inside were a collection of several good and bad guys from around the arcade, only a few of which Ralph could remember "Guys! He's in!"

"Hold your tires for a sec, Turbo." Ralph said "I haven't agreed YET so lemme-!"

"Aw, c'mon Wreck-It!" said another big guy from the back of the room "Ya look like you're tha kinda guy who would LOVE this type'a work!"

"Okay, I'll bite…." Said Ralph "What do I hafta do?"

First assignment?

Loyalty

Ralph found himself lead to another game, some sort of street-fighting beat-em up, a place where even the apartments looked like they were monstrous.

"Urgh, I doubt I would have much fun wreckin' these buildin's."

"C'mon, don't dawdle." Turbo smiled, ushering the Wrecker further into the game.

"Turbo, you've been so hush about this. What's goin' on?"

"See those buildin's?" Turbo said, pointing to a massive structure before the man "Tha lead of this place told me he an' a few of his buddies wanted ta tear this down ta do a lil fixin' but they didn't wan force a reset, considerin' THAT could lead ta some horrible after-effects."

"Really?" Ralph said "I know a HARD-RESET can lead ta some bad things if ya don't know what you're doin' but a soft one isn't-!"

"We need ya ta wreck tha place." Said Turbo "An' with those big hammers, it'll take ya no time!"

Ralph beamed with pride; he was about to show off his skills to others in the arcade! That he could be helpful and not just a lumber mass of meat made only for busting down walls.

"Step aside…" Ralph smiled "An' lemme take care'a this!"

The man walked up to the buildings and with one good stretch…

BOOM!

BANG!

CRASH!

Those hands of his began to work, bringing the tower buildings down in a matter of seconds. What was left was only dust and the chipped remains of bricks, things so perfectly crushed that it was a wonder that any ONE MAN could do such a thing!

"An' ya should see me AFTER I've had my mornin' coffee!" Ralph said with pride.

Turbo clapped at what he saw, rightfully impressed at the destruction that Ralph was capable of "Nice, NICE! I like what I see."

"Is this it?" Ralph asked "I thought ya had somethin' tougher for me ta take care of given tha way ya promoted that group'a yours!"

"Just ya wait, big guy. We're gonna have LOADS of fun together. LOADS!"

Turbo lead Ralph away from the sight so suddenly, Ralph not even getting a chance to fully inspect what he had done but there was a reason why he had to be taken away so suddenly, why his attention had to be drawn to something else.

"Ya lil creeps see that?"

Ralph didn't know what had happened all those years ago.

"If ya keep back talkin' ta me, we're gonna make sure your buildin' is taken down with YOU in it!"

The game he had done this to was long gone, the occupants all but forgotten to most of Litwak's.

The hero of the game looked upon his NPCs, a few of them shaking at what they had witnessed before them. Ralph had torn down one of their apartments, the home of the group left in shambles as they were forced to watch in the shadows and the hero of the game?

He used it as an example.

An example on what could happen should they slip up again.

"We gotta make sure our game runs like clockwork an' I KNOW I'm pullin' MY weight! I expect tha same from you, GOT IT?!"

And for the next few days, Ralph found himself karted around the arcade getting access to things he thought no Bad Guy would ever see and in exchange, he was more than happy to lend Turbo his power and his strength. Finally, Ralph felt as if there were someone outside his game that understood him, the wasn't scared of him and being in the group with the other bad and good anons didn't hurt either. He only began to wonder though; why were there not more?

There were so many good and bad anons around that surly if more of them got together, they would be able to do more good in the arcade.

"Maybe Turbz knows what's goin' on?" the Wrecker said one night as he decided to visit the local racing game. Turbo had just gotten off another set, taking the victory once more when Ralph surprised him.

"Oh, RALPH!" the smaller man gasped out, quickly checking himself before the Wrecker "Ah-hah, I didn't call ya so I didn't expect ya ta come over like this!"

"Its just a friendly visit." Ralph said warmly "Somethin' neighbor-to-neighbor."

"That's great, that's great." Turbo said as he flicked his wrist away from Ralph, trying to get to the garage "But if ya don't mind, I have some fans ta talk ta right now."

"O-Oh, but I have a question!"

"Yes, what is it?" the racer huffed, rolling his eyes "Make it quick, okay?"

"I was thinkin'-!" Ralph said, getting swamped by fans from all over "Maybe we can bring a few other people in! I-I know some other guys who might be interested since this seems so important ta ya!"

"What was that, Ralph?" Turbo said, ignoring the man completely as he signed a female character….on her CHEST "Somethin' 'bout keepin' an out on on people!"

"No! I mean….YES! Maybe?!" Ralph called back but people were now climbing over him, the perfect sign that he was not going to get Turbo alone anytime soon "Turbo, if ya would just listen ta me-!"

"Sorry, dude. Gotta catch ya later on this."

"Turbo, WAIT!" Ralph called out as he reached out a hand but the racer had disappeared around the coner, the masses of screaming fans following him "Aw, man….."

Ralph was now covered in footprints and ink smears from the pens that the legion of Turbo fans had marked on him but….but perhaps an idea had been thrown the racer's way. After all, he SEEMED to hear him but then again…

"Eh, I'll talk ta him later…." Ralph smiled sheepishly, making his way out of the game. He looked at the marks on his hands and arms, shaking his head "Nice. I look like a freakin' doodle pad walkin' 'round like this."

"Watch out!"

The man was quick to look, seeing a few characters below him huddling in fear.

"Hello?"

"O-oh!" said the first character, a elfish like girl "W-Were we in your way?!"

"Um, no?" Ralph blinked, a little confused as to why the characters were so jumpy around him but then he remembered. Turbo did say a thing about how some characters seemed to let their thoughts on Bad Guys get the better of them but he also knew better than to let it bother him. The big man took it in stride, offering a hand to the two elf girls "Hey there, there's nothin' ta worry about ya two."

"Don't hurt us!"

"Hurt ya? Why in tha arcade would ya even think-?"

"W-We haven't done anythin' bad this week so don't tell our Hero!"

"Um….okay? But I don't even KNOW your hero so why would I-?"

"L-Let's go Momo!" said the elf in blue "I-If we hang around him any longer, he'll tell Turbo!"

"Tell Turbo WHAT?" said Ralph, all shades of confused "Look, I don't know what ya two are goin' on about but I promise ya, I'm NOT gonna go after ya if that's what you're so worried about an' Turbo isn't e-!"

Before the Wrecker could finish the two girl fluttered off into the distance, leaving the man alone and confused.

"W-Well….that was DIFFERENT."

Ralph put his hands in his pocket as he tried to keep the incident from bothering him, figuring that a trip to Tapper's would be in order to make things better.

"Hey, Ralph!" Tapper said with a cheerful greeting "How are things treatin-!"

The barkeep stopped, noticing the marks on the man's skin. He pointed towards them, a brow arching.

"Ah-?"

"Don't ask…" Ralph sighed, taking a seat "Just gimmie a double vanilla special. Extra bite on it."

"Can do, big guy."

Ralph looked about the establishment, feeling the same bit of awkwardness that had happened upon him when the two elf girls encountered him. He could hear some whispers, some chatter but when he turned to see who was making such a noise everyone looked away.

What was going on?

"Here ya go." Tappers said, bringing Ralph his huge mug of root-beer, a few wet clothes accompany it "Also, this might help ta wash of those….DRAWIN'S. Looks like someone did a good job on ya Ralph, what happened?"

"TURBO TIME happened." Ralph said as he took a long sip "Or better yet, Turbo's FANS happened. I don't know HOW I could get this marked up just by STANDIN' around! All they did was CLIMB on me but-! I look like a freakin' zebra man!"

"Ah, they've always been like that…" Turbo smirked, going back to cleaning the glasses "Ever since tha guy was plugged in, he's had plenty'a people comin' round him for autographs, pictures, anythin' ta get their hands on tha man!"

Ralph laughed "Man, I'm surprised tha man can find as much time as he does jugglin' racin'an'runnin' his lil posse!"

"What posse?" Tapper asked "I….I don't remember Turbo ever speakin' of such people ta me."

"He hasn't told ya about it?" Ralph said "I'm part of it. We go around makin' certain that people aren't givin' junk ta others, both good n' bad."

"Sounds….INTERESTIN'. I mean, most of tha time I'm just used ta Turbo brinin' his roadies in here an' causin' a buncha nonsense. I didn't know they were assigned ta do anythin'."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"Ah, nothin' Ralph. Just be careful, ya hear. I know you're still excited ta make your mark here but it's easy ta get swept up in all tha excitement,SPECIALLY with Turbo."

"Aw, c'mon Taps! He seems like a good enough guy!"

"Kid, I was here before Turbo Time was even plugged in so I've had enough time ta watch tha guy. Sure, he's got drive an' this thing…whatever ya said it was he set up…it sounds valiant enough but don't let him get ya too wrapped up in things. Tha man's gotta a tongue a mile long an' when things don't go his way…."

Ralph was a little surprised by the way Tapper was describing the racer, almost as if who he had encountered was a complete different person.

"Taps?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, never mind. I was worried 'bout nothin'….."

Tapper went back to his work but Ralph couldn't stop the sense of worry that was coming over him. He looked back at the crowd of people, many of their eye averted from him, their mouths hushed. As time had gone on since his arrival it seemed this type of behavior only increased but for the very end of his pixels Ralph could not figure out why. He had been friendly enough and he was certain as much as he was helping out people would start seeing him for the helpful person that he was.

Maybe Turbo was right; maybe things were harder for Bad Anons but he was determined not to let the mindset beat him. Ralph knew he was a good person and that was all that mattered.

"I just gotta keep my head up." The Wrecker said, taking another sip of his drink.

"Nother orange crème?"

"Sorry. Those things are so good, I can't help it!"

"Heh, I know Cent but don't go overboard. Ya know what too much sugar does ta ya."

Ralph looked over to see another character, a very LONG character, sitting at the bar a little bit away, the character's many legs resting on the floor three pairs of two rested on the table. He took a big swig of his drink and sighed.

"Maaaan, every bit'a me is achin'!"

"Hello."

The centipede creature looked over, noticing the friendly look from Ralph.

"Pardon?"

"I just said hello." Said Ralph "Don't think I've seen ya before."

"In that case, Centipede." The bug said, offering so many hands for Ralph to shake.

"Wait, THE Centipede?" the Wrecker said, his eyes lighten up "WOW! I mean….ahem, quite tha honor ta meet a sir."

"Aw, please. Don't act as if I'm some sort'a celebrity."

"I can't help it! I mean, since we were plugged in I've wanted ta meet ya an-! Geeze, I never thought I'd get tha chance in Tapper's!"

"It's a popular spot." The bug said, taking a nice spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth "You're bound ta meet anyone if ya wait long enough."

"Well, I'm sure glad I came tonight….an', er, no I don't look like this all tha time. I ran inta some over-excited Tubro fans."

"As I have heard."

Ralph didn't want to admit that he was a little embarrassed given his current condition but he just could not keep his own fan excitement bottled up. After all, Centipede was HIS hero and what was a man to do sitting next to his hero?

Wait.

An idea!

Centipede may have been considered a Bad Anon as it was the player's goal to evade him but he seemed nice enough, he seemed well-rounded to those in the arcade. Maybe Ralph could ask him to join.

"Say…."

Centipede looked up from his drink "Yes?"

"Are ya busy? Wait, of course ya are but what I mean is, after work? Do ya have some time ta spare?"

"It depends. What do ya need from me?"

"Well, how would ya like ta help out in tha arcade? Come along with me an' a few other guys ta make sure that people are taken care of?"

"Taken care of?"

"Somethin' Turbo started." Ralph continued, the biggest of grins on his face "We do some cleanin' in other games, just some work that some of tha smaller characters can't handle on their own an-!"

"NO."

Ralph blinked "E-Excuse me."

The look that Centipede was giving him; it was filled with such bane and anger, as if Ralph had uttered the worst possible thing to the creature.

"Stay away from Turbo."

"W-What?"

"He gave ya that story? 'Bout tryin' ta make tha arcade a better place? Don't buy it kid, its all malarkey!"

"W-Wait, how can ya say th-?"

"Taps an' I have been here since this place first opened up an' we KNOW how that kid behaves. Now Taps, he's bein' nice but that's because Turbo's never tried ta use him ta get his grunt work done. He never bothered Taps because he didn't see him as anythin' else but a guy ta paw drinks from."

"Then what-?"

"Look around ya, kid. What do ya see?"

"Um….an arcade filled with different people."

"Maybe….but since ya started 'workin' for Turbo, have things REALLY gotten better for ya? Have ya gotte closer ta ya your game-mates? Have people been lookin' at ya with RESPECT? Or FEAR?"

Ralph had to think back, remembering the way a few people had reacted towards him. And he had been working so hard to make people happy as well and yet it didn't seem like things were working? And back at home

Back at home, things seemed simple enough and he did have Felix on his side but slowly, surly the Nicelanders were starting to…retreat. Some of them were starting to act rather oddly around him and it wasn't as if he had started treating them any differently but THEY certainly were.

But it had to be the stress, it had to be.

They were Nicelanders.

They were NPCs.

Turbo said they NPCs were skittish, were nervous and it was too be EXPECTED of them since they were just NPCs.

But what about what Felix had said?

The little scolding that Felix had given Ralph over his joke hadn't gone forgotten; it was if the Repairman were offended that Ralph would think of other characters in such a light, to considered them to be only what their roles said they were. Ralph already knew what it felt like to be looked down upon for being a Bad Anon so what room did he have to apply the same to someone else? He was just so conflicted though considering from what he was experiencing, BOTH mains could be right though as he talked to Centipede, perhaps there was more going on than what he thought.

"I'm just tryin'ta help…." Ralph said "That's all I ever wanted ta do."

"There are many way ya can help a person." Centipede said "But my advice ta ya is watch yourself around that kid. He's bad news."

"Can't ya just give him a chance?"

"I DID give him a chance!" Centipede shouted "An' ya wanna know what he did ta me?!"

"W-What?" Ralphs said, trying to get away but the creature grabbed him around his collar with SEVERAL of his hands "W-What did he do?"

"He made certain this his cronies spread it 'round that I was lookin' for people ta munch on once tha games were over." Centipede snarled angrily "Took me for every to break HALF of that rumors he said but I still manage through it."

"W-Wow…..that's kinda rough." The Wrecker gulped, more nervous than anything else "B-But surly he has learned his lesson! I mean, tha things he wants ta do an-!"

"Look, I can tell you're a good kid Ralph but I'm warnin' ya. WATCH OUT for him! Some people don't deserve a second chance with him? He got his third, fourth, fifth-! So many chances yet he's still allowed to go about like some crazed lunatic!"

Something BIGGER was obviously bothering the bug but for all sakes and purposes, Ralph felt it would be better if he dropped the matter, his heart and mind fighting with each other as he tried to pul together what had just happened during the exchange. On one hand, he had talked with his idol but during that conversation, the person he considered his hero had spoken so….ROUGHLY about the guy he was now working for and trying to help.

What was a Wrecker to do?

"Ralph, was it?"

"Yes."

"Like I said, I can tell you're a good kid an' if there is one thing I hate seein', its good kids gettin' pulled in by creeps like him. There are REASONS some people have a bad wrap here an' it's not always due ta THEIR actions but rather due ta tha word of mouth that spreads round here like locust."

"Then…what should I do?"

"I know I can't tell ya what ta do, tha choice is yours but some advice. If you're gonna hang with Turbo, if you're gonna be near him….don't allow him ta use your good intentions against ya. He can take someone's heart an' rip it in two in order ta get his way. I've seen it happen before an' I've seen it tear people apart."

Ralph was a little shaken at what he was told, his hands tapping against the counter of the bar.

What should he do, what should he do?

"I-I guess….I guess I should get goin'…." The man said as he got up and prepared to leave "G-Gotta busy day tomorrow an' I don't wanna wake up all groggy…"

"I enjoyed your company by tha way…." Said Centipede "I know by some standards I'm old hat compared ta how fast alotta games upgrade but…but thanks for listenin'."

Ralph smiled down at the character, feeling some of the excitement return to him; maybe Centipede was a bit of a worrier but he clearly showed that he had the best of intentions out for him and the rest of the arcade, just like any good person would have.

"Yeah. Thanks for lettin' me talk! It…it was nice talkin' ta a celebrity."

"A CELEBRITY?" the creature smiled "Kid….I ain't no celebrity. Just a bug tryin' ta get his miles in before its over."

"Well, here's hopin' ta see ya soon…" Ralph said, not noticing the somber look coming upon Centipede's face.

"See ya soon…"

Ralph walked out of Tapper's but as he neared his home, he stopped.

"Oh, darn it! I wanted ta ask for his autograph!"

Should he go back? Should he ask?

"Nah, its late an' if there's one thing I don't wanna do, its bother tha man. He seemed so tired as it was…."

So Ralph went home….

But the next morning….

"UNPLUGGED?!"

"Yup." Tapper said as he wiped the counter "Last night was his last night here."

"But-! But that can't be!" Ralph said, looking on in disbelief "Things seemed fine when we talked! How could he have gotten unplugged?!"

"Ralph, I know things seemed fine in tha game but it had its problems?"

"What do ya mean?"

"There was somethin' faulty in it. It wasn't glitchin' real bad but it wasn't holdin' its power too well. Litwak said he wanted ta take the game in for some repairs, maybe even a trade but from tha way he was talkin', I don't know if Cent is ever goin' back up."

Ralph looked so upset as he sat at the counter, realizing that the night he had spent with Centipede was his last, Ralph's first chance to talk with his hero also being his left.

"A-Are ya certain he won't be back?" said the Wrecker, hope in his voice but the look that Tapper gave him was none too reassuring.

"Ralph…sometimes we get lucky. Sometimes games do come back when they're repaired but sometimes they don't. That's just tha way things are."

"A-an' he just stayed in there?" asked Ralph "Even if he knew he might not come back?"

"An' abandon his game? No, no! Cent would NEVER do that, even if he knew the cabinet was comin' back! He would never abandon his game for nothin'!"

There was something to see such a big man heartbroken at the loss of a character he had only meet for a few moments but if anything, it was a sobering reminder to the man just how quickly things could change in the arcade. In a heartbeat, a game could be up and running but then the next?

Down.

And he never got his autograph.

What else could the big man do but look at the empty slot where the game had once been, a chilling feeling coming over him as he looked at where his idol once lived. It was a little disheartening….but the more he thought about it, a since of hope began to rise within him.

"Cent seemed ta be a good man…." Ralph said "So if I wanna pay homage ta 'em, then I should carry on that same drive he had."

Centipede may have been a seen as a scary person but to some, he was a great hero.

And that was just what Ralph wanted to be.

The Wrecker prepared to head home but upon passing Turbo Time he decided to stop.

"Wonder if Turbo's in…."

Indeed the racer was, laughing it up with a few other of his friends.

"So Cent is gone?"

"Yup." The grey-skin racer said "'Bout time too. Man, that guy was such a NAG. You'd think for someone with as much leg-room as him, he wouldn't be such a massive f-!"

"Turbz?"

"Ah, Ralph!" the man said with a smile "Didn't expect ya t be here. Hope no one gave ya trouble comin' in?"

"Of course not." The big man smiled "I'm sure ya saw what happened today over at tha ol' Centipede plug."

"I know, right?' Turbo mewed, sadness coming over his face "Tha guy was here when I was plugged in….feels like I lost a BROTHER. No….a FATHER. A great, INSPIRIN' father."

Strong words but the rest of the gang knew otherwise.

"I only met him yesterday….but I feel like we should do somethin'."

"Somethin'?"

"I dunno. Maybe ask Taps ta put up his picture on tha wall or hey! Since ya know so much about heroes an' bad guys, maybe ya can hang up his photo here!"

Turbo didn't flinch, the smile was still on his face but for all those around they could see him starting to slide.

"Run that by me again, big guy?"

"I just thought it would be nice ta have some sort'a memory wall or somethin', a way ta commemorate all tha good times that could be had here. An' since you're place is always jumpin' an' people seem ta come here tha most, why not put it here! I think it would be an excellent location!"

"Ah…ah-ha. Hahahaha….."

"Turbo?"

The smaller man got up from his chair, that greasy smirk still on his face.

"How….NOBLE of ya, Ralph. I knew there was a reason why my eyes hit ya first."

"Um, thanks?"

"I think tha idea is good an' all….but there is just one teeny-tiny problem with it?"

"An'….an' what would that be?" the Wrecker asked.

"People can change at ta drop of a hat, big guy…." Turbo said "They can be your friend one second but then turn into your mortal enemy tha next."

"W-Well, I know that feelin' for that…." Ralph said "But c'mon, ya can't think that tha idea is that bad. I mean, we need somethin' ta act as a time capsule for this place so when new games come around…."

"Big Guy….it's a good idea but I don't think we should do it in my game, even though ya are correct. This place IS quite bangin'."

"Really, Turbo. Ya can't tell me ya don't have some things ya wouldn't wanna show off."

"I have plenty. Medal, trophies, ya name it but my point still stands. I'm kinda cautious ta how FLIGHTY some of tha people'round here are. Take all tha NPCs 'round here, present company excepted with Jet n' Set, a'course."

The two were not around, something that struck Ralph as odd.

"If only Cent were here. He'd tell ya…."

"He'd tell me WHAT?"

"He'd tell ya all 'bout those times NPCs went after tha BOTH'A us."

"Really?" Ralph said, his suspicion rising once he remembered what the former game player had told him the previous night "Tell me, Turbo. Ya know I'm all ears."

"It was my first year in. All three a'us were all bright eye an' bushy tailed ta get some races goin' but not even our first week in we see Cent gettin' all roused up by a buncha NPCs who were goin' 'bout how he was a bad guy an' all that. It broke my heart so I stepped in an' tried ta push 'em away. An' low n' behold they turn on ME as well!"

"You?"

"Me, Jet, Set….anyone in this game! It was awful! BUT-!"

Ralph crossed his arms "Yes, but?"

"But, Cent inspired me, just as much as it seemed he inspired YOU, ta keep goin' an' I fought off those bullies! Its what lead me ta formin' this possy of mine in tha first places because I KNOW what it's like ta get picked on by a'buncha jealous lower classes. They can get SOOOO bitter knowin' that at tha end of tha day, they really can't stack up ta us…."

Turbo was using that tone again with Ralph, the one that conflicted greatly with what Felix had told him early on. The man was getting so many different stories from so many different people that he just didn't know WHO to trust.

Felix felt as if he were starting to grow more wary of Turbo day by day, Centipede told Ralph to looked out for him but Turbo was still pulling Ralph in, showing him a view of the arcade that he felt OBLIGATED to help protect. After all, when Turbo mentioned how NPCs had gotten on Centipede, he reminded him of what some NPCs were starting to do to him.

They were starting to let their fear show full tilt this time.

And this time they backed it up with anger.

The Nicelanders were still 'nice' about it, the lot mostly keeping their mouths shut with the exception of Gene of course but there had been some NPCs who had given Ralph the stink eye in the past few days, and why? It wasn't as if he knew them, it wasn't as if he had seen them or harmed them in anyway.

Maybe Centipede was a little ashamed of it all, to admit to Ralph how he had been treated and that he required the help of someone much smaller to come to his aid. That HAD to be it, pride was getting in the way and it was understandable.

Yet something still made Ralph's stomach ache in worry.

"Aw, don't tell me you're upset 'bout that whole wall idea of yours."

"What, no." Ralph said as he looked down at Turbo "Just….just thinkin' that's all."

"Nice! We can think some more about other important things!" Turbo said as he lead Ralph down towards the sitting area, shoving a drink in his hand.

"Other things? What more can I do, Turbo?"

"Ya shall see, Ralphie-Boo. Ya shall see…"

* * *

"That's awful, Ralph." Vanellope said as she took a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, both she and Ralph sitting in the Candle Wick Café "But do ya think it was just a power thing that got Centipede unplugged?"

"I'm hopin' it was…." The man said sadly as he stirred his ice cream "I mean, what else could it be? We didn't talk too much 'bout glitches back then an' ya hafta considered that if there were a glitch goin' through tha game Cent wouldn't have been able ta get out."

"Ya don't think… _ **HE**_ had anythin' ta do with it?"

Ralph looked over, Vanellope's eyes so huge as she looked upon her friend. He knew who the _**HE**_ she was talking about was and even he didn't want to think of the possibilities of it being true.

Turbo may have broken into Sugar Rush but that was long after his own game had gotten unplugged, long after he gotten the infamous Konami code to make things easier for him. Back then he didn't have such tools to make it through, just the 'tools' he had in other people. But it was something to think about. Turbo had many people on the inside joining in with him….it wasn't impossible to think he could have convinced someone to telling him SOME tricks.

"Ya see why I wanted ta keep this quiet?" Ralph said, putting his head on the table "I just…kid, there are so many things in my own past that I can't relieve, things that show that even I wasn't perfect angel but I can't sit on it any longer! I just can't let all this stuff stew inside me with things tha way they are!"

"Why didn't ya tell any of this back then though? I mean it's so important but-!"

"Kid, I was scared okay!" Ralph blurted out "I know people ge one everyone else's case for being SCARED but-! Oh, PROGRAMMERS those days after Centipede got unplugged-!"

Ralph felt his hands shaking the more he thought about it and it wasn't the first time he would witness a game getting unplugged, seeing such good people becoming homeless or lost.

"I shudda taken his advice! Right then an' there I shudda listened but….but I don't know WHAT I was thinkin'. I just wanted ta do some good, ta show people I wasn't a bad guy but by followin' Turbo, that's what I became! If anythin', I'm part of tha reason tha whole stigma came ta be! Not even HALF of tha issues that followed me weren't even bein' said before I-!"

He stopped, pulling back before he went too far. There were still so many things to talk about, still so many things that Vanellope had yet to hear.

"I don't want ya ta see me any differently…." The man said "I don't, kid. I was already scared when ya learned that I used ta hang around with Turbo in tha past but some of tha things I did for him?"

"Ralph, ya didn't hate me when ya found out my backstory said I hated 'bad guys', so why should-!"

"That's different though! Its just a BACKSTORY! What I did was REAL! What I did hurt actual people!"

"But its all in past!"

"No, its not!" Ralph said "It's not because sooner or later, they were bound to find out an' they were bound to twist it so much like Turbo did before! That's why I wanted ta tell you first! I needed someone ta hear it from tha heart before-!"

"Ralph, calm down!" Vanellope said, a little scared at just how worked up Ralph was becoming "First Taffyta is relapsin' an' now you? I don't want ta see this happenin' ta ANYONE!"

Vanellope could tell that her friend was in pain, that he needed an ear to listen to. While he had been there to listen to what Turbo had done to her game, she needed to be there to listen to what had happened to him. Ralph knew the past was coming back to haunt him thanks in part to the curiosity that Turbo had stirred up upon his return but unlike all those other times, unlike those time in the past he wasn't going to hide it any longer. People were debate just how much Turbo had done to the arcade, just how many people he had effected and Ralph had grown tired of hearing it, of seeing it. Anger was being directed towards the wrong people, blame was being shifted towards people who in the end had no real power to combat it.

People wanted to know just how much Turbo had done, just how much he had shaped the arcade in the past?

Fine, Ralph was going to give them just that?

"More?"

The two looked up, Candlehead behind the counter as she gave the two another heaping sundae, the look on her face as grim as those before her.

"Ya had a lotta talk about, Ralph. Ya need all tha sweets ya can get."

"Thanks, Miss Candlehead." The big man said "But tha worst is yet ta come."

"Well, I'm here. I wanna know because I wanna know how ta it better. How I can make I don't follow in Turbo's footsteps!"

"Just bein' a decent person is good enough not ta be like Turbo." Ralph huffed, taking a bite from the sundae "But we're talkin' 'bout bein' good an' bein' bad. I did much more ta sort of paint myself into one of those corners an' it was too late for me ta fix it by tha time I learned tha truth."

"We have all tha time in tha world ta talk, Ralph." Vanellope smiled "An' I'm here ta listen."


	10. Chapter 10- The Garden

Chapter Ten – The Garden

Felix was making his round in Hero's Duty once more, checking up on his wife and repairing various things that the soldiers had. It wasn't a new job that he had been assigned but it was just something he wanted to do to help. He had gotten so used to repairing various things over the years that he just couldn't help himself.

After all, fixing was in his code.

"Hey, babe." Calhoun said, bending down and kissing the repairman on his forehead "How are things goin'?"

"Not….not too well…" the little man said with a sigh "Things just aren't as happy as they were in Niceland."

"What do ya mean?"

"Ralph? Tha guys? They've all been mopin' about like someone has taken their sunshine an' pie away an' no matter what I do ta help, they seem ta push me away."

Calhoun had been a witness to what her husband was detailing her on but even she was a little clueless as to what to do. The little people of the game were just not her type to console given her methods of getting people to snap from their funk. Perhaps if she tried she would go a little bit too far on them but on the other hand if Felix couldn't help them….

"Felix?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do ya need some help with things?" the space-marine asked "Ya always got me, so there's no need ta worry."

Felix smiled brightly as he looked up at his wife "Ya help enough, honey-pie. Just…just keep bein' ya an' things will be alright."

The hero of the game was taking on much more than he needed but Calhoun didn't know where to begin with questioning him. She wondered if he would push her back, call her bluff about things. Felix could be a little flighty at times but he was good at hiding his own weaknesses and grief from time to time; she just wished that of all times, it wasn't this.

"SARGE!"

The woman turned, seeing Mouse running down the halls towards her "Yes, Cadet."

"Don't hit tha ceilin' when I tell ya this but our Number One Guest?"

Calhoun moved forward, her eyes growing wider "Yes?"

"He actually wants ta talk now!"

Both husband and wife looked at each other, but Calhoun stepped forward first with a hand extended to push Felix back.

"On what grounds?"

"His grounds. He didn't say anythin'….other that he could, an' I quote 'overhear Felix's doofy ass hoppin' 'round' an' he wanted ta sit in on both of ya."

"What, me too?" Felix said in shock, pointing to himself "But….but why?"

"As if I have tha answer for that." Mouse said, adjusting her goggles "YOU should be askin' HIM that, not me."

Felix looked up at Calhoun nervously, his hands held together as his heart began to racer; what other reasons would Turbo have to talk to him, the worry flooding his mind. After all, it had been clued in that with Turbo being in the arcade again and of a sound mind at that the man was capable of spilling secrets on EVERYONE he had been in contact with in the past and that included Felix as well.

"O-Oh gracious…." The man said, feeling a bit faint "I-I don't know if I can-!"

"Felix!" Calhoun jolted, catching her husband just in time before he fell "Oh man, you're in no condition ta talk ta ANYONE if this is gonna be tha way ya-!"

"NO!"

The two women were surprised at Felix's yell.

"Sir?"

The Repairman picked himself up, a determined look upon his face "Turbo wants ta talk ta me. Fine….he'll get me alright!"

"Felix, think about this. It could be a trap." Calhoun said, already used to dealing with people like Turbo "Even I'm not too keen on talkin' with him right now an'-!"

"Babe, this is somethin' I gotta do…." Felix said, such fire roaring in his belly "I've sat beside, watchin' my friends suffer for long enough. I gotta take tha monster head on."

"If you're gonna do that, then I'm comin' too." Said Calhoun "After all, he said he wanted ta see both'a us."

And so the two went through the deep halls of the game, going further and further past any points that any outsider had ever seen. The game was so richly detailed that only the most skilled players could hack these unused levels but there they were, perfectly suited and armed for holding the worst criminals in the arcade but given how things were going in the place, only ONE cell was occupied.

And it was occupied by Turbo.

Two large guards stood at attention for the man's cell but there he was, sitting on his cot as if nothing were out of the ordinary, as if what was going on were just normal to him.

"Glad ya showed up…."

The couple said nothing, the guard putting chair beside them. Felix took ahold of Calhoun's hand, the woman looking on as he held on tightly.

This was going to be tough but they were going to make it through together.

"So I heard ya wanted ta talk ta us…" Calhoun began "Nice ta see ya wanna open up now considerin' we have so many questions for ya."

Turbo slowly turned his head and yawned, a finger wagging in the air "Questions? For MOI? Hoho, young lady. I actually had QUESTIONS for YOU."

"What kind?" said Felix, trying his best to appear tough before his former neighbor "I-I mean…what could ya possibly wanna know from us?"

"My request are simple, Fix-It." The man said, a small smile forming on his lips "I just wanna know, how have ya been."

Calhoun could feel Felix's hold growing tighter, his hands shaking.

"I-I've been doin' well."

"So I've heard. This place really has put ya on tha top, hasn't it?"

"I-I don't like tha spotlight that much…." Said Felix "I mean, I like knowin' that I can make people happy. That has always been my priority."

"Heheh, you're just so…so….HUMBLE, Fix-It." Turbo chuckled to himself "I thought ya liked those parties those pork-lanaders held for ya. Tellin' ya how great ya were, all tha while Ralph was bein' left out on tha streets, alone in tha dark while ya got all that praise!"

Felix turned red in shame, his head lowered "Y-Yes, I am well aware of what happened an' what I did but I-!"

"It was so fun watchin' all that heat happenin', whether it was from my own skin or in that skin of Candy." Turbo cut in "Oh? Did ya know? I actually modified an existin' villain in Sugar Rush ta make him? Fernardo Candicus was his name. It was almost as if that place made it so easy for me ta take over, almost as if it were BEGGIN' me ta take over!"

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ Calhoun shouted "Don't waste our time, Turbo! We could leave ya down here ta rot if you're gonna play!"

"Sarge, I assure ya I didn't call ya down here ta 'PLAY'. Like I said, I wanted ta know if your hubby was doin' alright after all these years. I mean, I BARELY got a chance ta talk ta him back when I was King. It was like ya didn't even wanna speak ta me!"

From the way that Turbo had said those words, it was almost as if Felix KNEW that the racer had wormed his way into another game but the repairman didn't fold, glaring at the former racer.

"Knowin' how things EVENTUALLY turned out, Turbo…." Felix said "I'm glad I took tha warnin' my _**REAL**_ friends gave me. It was because of that I was spared havin' your ugly mug shoved in my face!"

"Ya say that…but had ya known, don't ya think ya cudda saved dem kids faster? Spared ol' Vanellope tha PAIN of bein' bullied, freed tha others from tha mind hold? Honestly Felix, for a so-called hero ya sure don't do that much effective work! Even Ralph did more than ya an' his only means of game-jumpin' was a stupid hissy fit with those butter-landers!"

"STOP!" Felix cried out, nearly rushing to the glass that separated him and Turbo "I swear ta all things grand an' holy Turbo-!"

The prisoner was enjoying this far too much, seeing both Repairman and Solider squirm as if he had put them in a frying pan, each one trying their best to hold back their fury for him.

Yeah, yeah. Dance puppets, dance.

"But then those viruses came. I can say from that ya did redeem yourself….though with tha whole thing between gettin' your hammer stolen an' those games thatg got roasted. Again Felix, what good are ya? People kiss your ass so much an' yet time after time, ya fail ta be tha HERO ya were programmed ta be."

"An' what does that make YOU?" Calhoun growled "From what I heard, ya were less than a stellar grand-marshal for your game!"

"Baby, I was tha face of Turbo Time, tha face of LITWAK'S….but who tha hell said I had ta be PANSY while doin' it? That's tha thing I don't get 'bout people like ya. Ya get on your moral high-horse about EVERYTHIN' but tha moment ya have a lil slip, what happens? Ya try ta back-peddle an' cover your own asses, pin tha blame on someone else, dig up their old dirt an' spread it around. I heard top-side that's been tha case an' if it's true?"

The man laughed, his eyes looking as if they were starting to glow.

"Man, never change Litwak's. Never change!"

"I can see that we're wastin' out time here…." Calhoun growled as she prepare to leave "Ya don't have anythin' important ta say! Just wanted ta flap your gums off before-!"

"Did ya wanna know….." Turbo began "Some of tha things that your hubby did, sweet thang?"

Calhoun's face reddened in anger at the comment "What was that, soldier?"

"I said….ya love Felix so much….would ya still love him if I told him how he RAN? How he couldn't even decide who was more important ta help?"

"I would love Felix either way!" the woman growled, punching the glass "I know he's NOTHIN' close ta bein' tha spineless TWERP that ya-!"

"Ya call me spineless? HA! I think that is a description better suited for-!"

"Okay, Turbo! I get it!" Felix cried out.

"Honey?"

"I know ya think I'm stupid, that I'd forget all that stuff but ya know what?! I could never forget it! I could never forget it an' that's what drove me ta bein' tha man that I am! All because of what ya did ta us, how ya treated us!"

Turbo sneered; he had gotten Felix's attention.

"But Felix, I was only tryin' ta help. That's all I EVER wanted ta do…."

* * *

"Gracious, I'm just not used ta gettin' all this stuff!"

"Consider it a thank you." Said two white mice, their larger police guardian looking over them "We usually have to initiate a reset to get things back together but this saves the wear on the system!"

"Not a prob! I'm just doin' my job!" Felix said, carrying a large basket of goodies in his arms.

This had been going on for a while; Felix would be called upon to fix things outside his game and, being a fixer and all, he would answer the call much to the delight of the other citizens. The thanks they would give him, the gifts and treats, it was all so wonderful but at the end of the day it wasn't the material items that made Felix feel so good.

It was just knowing that he could HELP.

He hadn't told anyone before but there were times when he felt….less than powerful in the arcade.

Sure, he had a wonderful gift, a great talent but he felt….weak. He felt…SHRIMPY. Compared to Ralph, Felix was a beanpole, only coming in at eighty pounds soaking wet. There were bigger, STRONGER Heroes in the arcade and even with his hammer he felt….inadequate. If there were one thing he didn't want to been seen as it, was HOPELESS and USELESS.

"I think it would be best if I shared some of these with tha others…" Felix said "There so much stuff in here. Ralph an' tha guys should like this!"

Speak of the Wrecker.

Ralph came lumbering up to the apartments, the man looking so worried and tired.

"Ralph?"

The big man turned, quickly snapping to once he saw Felix approaching him.

He had to keep appearances of course.

"Ah, Felix! I-I didn't hear ya comin', man."

"Say, is somethin' tha matter? A look like someone told ya they were gonna stop servin' those triple-stack burgers at Burger time!"

Ralph mustered up a fake, laugh digging his feet into the ground "Heh, y-yeah. If only things were that simple."

"Ralph?"

"Um, Felix."

"Yeah?"

"I-I know this sounds like a weird question but…tha Nicelanders?"

"What about 'em?"

"They…they haven't been sayin' thing about me, have they?"

Felix was little stunned by such a question "Have they been-? Why would ya think somethin' like that?"

How could Ralph explain this without offending ANYONE?

"That whole talk ya gave me about Bad Guys? Well…I've seen it with a few other characters around here."

"An' you're worried that tha guys think tha same as that?"

The big man nodded "I know its kinda small'a me ta think like that about 'em but I really can't talk ta 'em as well as ya can. I mean, ya can approach 'em without worryin' that you're gonna crush 'em or hurt 'em! I mean, I tried ta talk ta Meg an' a few others an' they took off!"

"They DID?!"

"Yup." Nodded the big man "An' it wasn't just THEM. It was a few other NPCs as well, a few other GOOD guys too. Frogger? He's been a lil buggy an' that guy from Pitfall? His cougar and niece went RUNNIN' from me! I just wanted ta say hi an'-!"

Felix could see just how upset Ralph was getting but he smiled, certain that things could be fixed.

"Here, big fella."

"What?"

Ralph found himself being given the fruit basket from the other game, the Wrecker not really sure what to do with it.

" _Feliiiiiiix?"_

"Enjoy." The smaller man said as he made his way to the apartments "I have someone I need ta talk ta!"

If there was one person Felix was going to first, it was the only other person in the game whom he felt had a hold in the arcade; Gene.

"Mr. Mayor?" Felix called as he knocked on the door "Ya in there, Big Gene?"

" _H-Hold on a moment!"_

Some shuffles, some bumps.

Was something going on inside?

"Yes?" Gene said, looking up at Felix, his suit a little ruffled, his cheeks red and his hair out of place "May I help you?"

"Did….did I come at a bad time?"

"Oh, NO!" the man laughed loudly as he PUSHED Felix out from the door, slamming it shut behind him as he walked into the hall "Y-You caught me at the PERFECT time, young man. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I just wanted ta ask is things were okay between ya guys."

"Between WHO exactly?"

"Ralph."

Felix caught the jolt from the little man "A-Ah, Ralph?"

"Yes, who else?"

"Um. Th-things have been going fine, I suppose."

"You SUPPOSE?" Felix said, arching a brow "Genie, ya know if there is one thing I cannot stand, it's FIBBIN' an' I can tell you're fibbin' through your teeth."

"H-How can you tell? I could be telling the truth and just be nervous!"

"For one thing, you're doin' that thing with your tie. Ya always twist it 'round your fingers when ya try ta hide tha truth. What happened ta bein' a man of your word, Gene?"

"I AM a man of my word!" the Nicelander said sharply "It's just….I just don't want to bother you any more than we already have. You've done so much for us already that it would be near OBSESSIVE if we came to you for every little problem that we had."

"Gene, that's my job!" said Felix "I'm SUPPOSED ta protect ya guys an' I wanna extend that thought even off-game."

"You do?" Gene said "I mean, I mean….most of the time, it would appear that you have other things to do, other more important people to be around."

"Ya know my family comes first, Gene." Felix smiled "So out with it. Ralph's told me that ya guys have been givin' him tha cold shoulder for a while, what's up?"

" _ **WE**_ gave him the cold shoulder?" Gene said, finally looking a little upset "What about him and the way he's been treating _**US?!**_ "

"What do you mean?"

"The way he and those other Bad Guys have been pushing NPCs around! It's been going on for WEEKS but when I tried to tell Surge about it, I-!"

The Mayor shook his head, appearing that a headache was starting to brew from within.

"I knew I should have come to you first, I knew it!"

"Gene, what's been going on?"

"I have my ideas who the main culprit in all of this could be. The rest of the Nicelanders and myself have been hounded ENDLESSLY by these people and they all seem to be going by HIS beat!"

"Who is this guy, Gene?

"Urgh, I don't know how much more of this I can take, Felix!" Gene said, all a-flustered over the incidents "Do you know how many times I've had to rip and run, back and forth in that station TRYING to gets some help on this? And before you ask, the reason why I didn't come to you first is because I KNOW you're busy! You're so TERRIBLY busy these day that I thought it was better to go to someone else, to SURGE since we were told that he could handle outside affairs but I've been waiting and waiting and WAITING for replies from him and I've gotten NOTHING! Just more headaches and more reports from the others guys when people start bully-!"

"GENE!"

The little man stopped in his tracks, realizing that he had gone a tad overboard. He blushed deeply, clearing his throat as he looked up at Felix once more.

"Ahah….y-you understand."

"I would understand it better if ya just TOLD me who ya think tha ones responsible for this trouble are."

Gene looked about the halls, as if he were fearing that someone else could be listening in.

"A-are you certain you can help us on this?"

"Gene, HONESTLY!" Felix said, putting a hand to his forehead "I'm your FRIEND! Why would ya doubt me about this-!"

"I'm sorry young man but there have been just too many…INCIDENTS!"

"Incidents?"

"Incidents where we've ATTEMPTED to get help but it feels like each turn we go to, there's a dead end. Nothing gets solved and..."

The Mayor looked down, brushing his side.

"I think the results have been OBVIOUS. Look at everyone around here, Felix. They're jumpy, anxious. Some of them are so worried about going out now! I…I don't know what to do! I know I'm the Mayor, I know it's my JOB to watch over them but look! Look at what has happened! I haven't done anything to make ANYONE feel better!"

"Gene, just tell me! Who do you think is doing this."

"Well…." Gene said turning away "You are aware of what I have said about RALPH."

"An' why do ya think he's involved."

"Some of the others have spotted him with those Bad Guys I mentioned, the ones that have been pushing NPCs around. I know I shouldn't think so ill of the young man but if that's the crowd he is CHOOSING to go out with-!"

"An' who else did ya see?" Felix cut in, trying to change the subject and shift the blame AWAY from the Wrecker "From tha way things sounded there were MULTIPLE people givin' ya trouble."

"J-Just some other Bad Guys, BIG ONES. Some of the smaller Bad Anons haven't given us trouble but its those tough ones, those mean ones, the ones that KNOW we can't fight back!"

"Gene, I can assure ya. Ralph has had nothin' ta do with this an' ya know it's not fair ta just lump him in with tha BAD GUYS who have been jerks! There are plenty'a bad guys around here who have treated ya nicely so does that make 'em bad too?"

" _Well….no."_ Gene said, such guilt upon his face "But Felix-!"

"An' I know that Ralph hasn't been a part of this trouble ya guys have been facin'! I trust him an' ya should do tha same."

"I-I know I could, I WISH I could but-!"

"Is this all about how he has ta throw ya at tha start of tha game?"

PARTLY.

"P-Perhaps." Said Gene "I wish he would understand. I dislike being thrown as much as he dislikes being tossed into the mud pit. It's so undignified and people won't stop bothering me about it."

"Gene, it's just a silly animation."

"Tell that to everyone else then!" the little man snapped "They LISTEN to you! They don't put their hands on you and try to toss you clear across the station floor! At least they listen to you when you say _**STOP!**_ "

"Gene, calm down. You're more than just tha guy who gets thrown out tha window, Gene." Felix said, putting his hand on the Mayor's head "An' Ralph is more than just tha bad guy who wrecks tha buildin'."

The little man turned an unworldly shade of pink; oh, how he hated being treated like a child but Felix was the hero and he could not object.

"Thank you, young man…." The Mayor breathed out, a large pixel puff coming from his mouth "I don't want to be bothersome to you but…but that's what we've been thinking as of late. I don't want to put all the blame on Ralph but….but he's just been acting so funny around us and with everything else that has been going on?"

"Who was this other person? Tha one ya said could be in on this?"

Dare Gene speak his name? He remembered what had happened the countless times he and the other Nicelanders even so much as ATTEMPTED to say anything and yet….

And yet?

They had all kept it hidden from Felix.

He knew a few things that had happened seeing as they had called for his help over and over again but there were still so many things he was yet to find out, he was YET to discover.

Gene was a man of his word but how far would that stretch in a situation like this? The Mayor sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Young man?"

"Yes?"

"As busy as you are, as much as you are needed….this is something I think I should continue to handle on my own."

"But Gene-!"

"Listen. You ARE the hero of this game, true, but I am also MAYOR. I have responsibilities of my own to contend with and as such, I should handle them. I HAVE to learn how to handle them otherwise, what good am I in this game? I cannot leave everything up to you not because I don't trust you but rather because that would be RUDE of me."

"Askin' for help when ya need it isn't rude."

"But it would be an abuse of your powers and-!"

 _ **CRASH!**_

The two men cried out as something from outside alerted them so something BIGGER. Felix was the first to move, going to the window to see someone messing around in the garden. There were only shadows but the tin strip of land was being trashed, the Repairman hearing the sound of the squelching pumpkins and other vegetables and fruit being destroyed.

"Oh, NO!"

"What is it, Felix?"

"Stay in here!" The repairman frowned, walking down the stairs. On his way out the door, the hero ran into Ralph, the big man just as confused as Gene.

"Felix, what is goin-?"

"I got this, Ralph!"

Felix dashed of faster than the speed of light but by the time he had arrived, the vandals had taken off, leaving a fresh trail of destroyed vegetation in their wake.

"Oh my land!" Felix gasped as he looked at the garden, everything destroyed "No, not after all that work we put inta this place."

"Dear?"

The Repairman turned, seeing Mary rushing out of the apartment only to stop once she saw the mess "Not again!"

"Yes, I am afraid so…." Felix said sadly, holding a broken garden gnome in his hand. The man turned towards the little woman, looking at her with worry "Was this what Gene was talkin' about?"

Mary brushed a few hairs out of her eyes, Felix catching notice that she too looked a little…FLUFFED.

"W-What Gene was talking about WHAT, dear?"

It was odd how many things were starting to arise in the little game, Felix never expecting such drama to come to his friends but as he looked about, the incident with the garden was but one of many marks that had happened and it wasn't as if it left little effects on everyone. As nice as he was about the situation, the hero did see that the Nicelanders had become more and more skittish with each new occurrence and Ralph and Gene were starting to become more and more bitter towards each other in little ways each and every day.

"Ah well…." Felix sighed, cleaning up the mess as best he could "Mary, just go back inside. I'll clean this up."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Of course!" the man smiled, pulling out his hammer to repair some of the garden decorations "Just lemme handle this an' soon we can get back ta plantin' those-!"

Felix put his foot down…and felt something odd against his feet.

"Huh?"

A pendant?

Yup, a golden pendent in the mud. Felix inspected it, seeing that it wasn't anything that belong to the game but in the back of his mind he could have sworn he had seen it before.

Somewhere….he had seen it somewhere.

Wait…

It couldn't have been-!

"Hmmmm….."

" _ **DON'T TELL ME WHERE I CAN AN' CAN NOT GO!"**_

Both Repairman and baker jumped at the loud voice, looking back towards the apartments, the windows clattering a bit.

"Oh, no. RALPH!" Felix called out, Mary slowly going back behind the man but he took off, the woman only coming along a few seconds after.

"Do you THINK I'm kidding with this?!" came the voice of Gene, his voice just as loud and just as angry "You're only bringing in _**MORE**_ trouble!"

Oh boy, more arguments.

Ralph and Gene were at it again, the two men standing in the middle of the hall as they roared all colors of words towards each other, a few of the other Nicelanders taking a peek at the fight from their doors.

"Guys, GUYS!" Felix called out, stepping between the two "Man, ya two are makin' enough noise ta raise tha dead from their graves! What in tha arcade is goin' on this time?"

"Why don't ya ask Mayor Blubber-Buns?" Ralph growled, scowling at Gene "HE'S tha one who keeps tryin' ta pin all this nonsense on me!"

The Mayor gave a cry of offense from the insult "Deny it all you want, RALPH but don't think I haven't seen you or your buddies sneaking in and WRECKIN' the place!"

"Buddies, what buddies?"

"Those roughians from Turbo Time!" Gene spat out "They have been nothing but TROUBLE for all of us here, you know that!"

Ralph turned towards Felix, looking a might surprised "Ya know _**WHAT**_ , Felix?"

" _Ah-heh….well….."_

How could Felix fully explain the entire situation to both men? After the greeting party that had taken place Felix HAD been increasingly called in by Turbo, the man enticing him with so many treats and perks that he had gotten for being the top game in the place but while Felix was very thankful for the kindness that Turbo had given him…..there was a great sense of discomfort.

A discomfort that slowly began to push Felix away.

It had all started AFTER the party, when Turbo began getting a little TOO personal with the man on many issues. The Repairman guessed that Jet and Set had told their main about the power pies and as such, Turbo would talk ENDLESSLY about them, trying his best to get one of the things from the game's hero.

Granted, there were other reasons why Turbo wanted FELIX to get him a pie.

The disaster of a sneak move, how he had found out the hard way just how badly the programmed pies tasted.

Even now, Felix had no idea that the ending catastrophe from that night was only initiated by Turbo but he had a growing feeling that the animosity between his two game mates had something to do with the racer, he just couldn't figure out HOW and WHY.

"Look, fellas…." Felix said "I wanna take both your points on but ya gotta stop fightin' like this. How can ya two even think of livin' together like this for YEARS if you're gonna hate each other?"

"I could always camp outside." Huffed Ralph "If tha Nicelanders are so sensitive."

"Ralph!" said Felix, shocked.

"I wouldn't mind him making such a move." Snorted Gene "Seems like he's suited more for living in the dump ANYWAY."

"GENE!" gasped Mary, pulling Gene back.

Something had to be done.

Felix tapped his foot on the ground, putting his arms out.

"Ralph, Gene. Both of you, go ta your apartments."

The two men looked down in surprised, not used to having Felix address them in such a manner.

"What?"

"Are ya serious?"

"If you're gonna act like children, I guess I'm gonna hafta TREAT ya like 'em…." The hero scolded "So both of ya. GO TO YOUR ROOMS."

"But that's not FAAAAAAAAAAIR!" Gene mewled, proving Felix's point. Ralph only echoed the reaction, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks.

"This wouldn't have happened if ya weren't such a tattle-tale, Gene."

"Guys, just go relax or somethin'….." Felix moaned, taking off for the door "I'LL handle all'a this. Just wait."

"Wait? WAIT?!" Gene fumed "That's all I've been doing and-!"

"Gene, let's go…." Mary said as she pushed the man towards the elevator "Felix is right; YOU do need to rest."

Ralph watched as the Nicelanders went off to their apartments, feeling a sense of unease come over him as he was left alone in the halls.

To be alone.

It felt so terrible.

But after what had transpired, the big man felt that it would be better to be alone, to be away from NPCs in general.

"Turbo was right…" the man growled to himself as he went into his apartment "NPCs cause such'a mess."

Felix made his way towards the station, the place surprisingly empty for a weekend night.

"Guess this means he won't be too busy…." The little man said as he jogged to Turbo Time, hearing a few tires squeal, some of the spectators within gasping in shock.

 _ **TURBO WINS!**_

The crowd went wild but Felix was not sharing their sentiment. He wanted to see the racer but not to congratulate him.

"TURBO!"

But to ask him something important.

Fans gathered around the racer as he pulled into the winner's circle, grinning from ear to ear as he gave them his trade-mark thumbs-up.

"Hehe, Turbo Tastic!"

" _ **TURBOOOOO!"**_

The grey-skinned racer looked over to see a skinny figure hopping up and down from the swamp of people, a smile creeping on his face.

"Hold back ladies…." The man chuckled as he hopped from his own kart and breezed through the crowd "Seems like I have someone who just can't wait for an autograph."

The man waltzed up to Felix, his hands on his sides.

"Boy, Fix-It. Perhaps it would be best if ya let everyone take their turn?"

"Turbo, we need ta talk."

"Oh, 'bout what?"

The Repairman in blue looked around, feeling it would be best if he took the discussion elsewhere away from the screaming masses around them.

" _Is there someplace we can go in private?"_

"Ya want some private time?" Turbo said, arching his brow "Heh, sure thing, Felix."

A few moments later, Felix found himself lead into the Turbo's suite, the penthouse situated perfectly above the track, the sight of which quickly took ahold of the hero's attention, his hands placed upon the glass as he looked down.

"Nice, isn't it?"

Felix squeaked, turning back as Felix smiled upon him, two bottles of root beer in his hands.

"Here, ya look like ya could use one." The racer said as he tossed the bottle towards the other man, Felix catching it clumsily "So, what's tha prob, Felix? Hope no one is givin' ya guff."

"Um, no. People haven't been givin' ME any problems."

Turbo took a good swig of the soda, "Mm-hmm?"

"But it seems that people are throwin' a bitta trouble towards Ralph an' tha Nicelanders."

Turbo did not flinch, placing his bottle on a side table "Oh? An' ya came ta me about this WHHHHY?"

"Well, because ya hang out with Ralph so much. He seems ta be a good friend of yours."

The racer nodded "Yeah. He's a good guy from what I heard but I wouldn't say that we 'hang out' as ya say it."

To say that Felix was surprised by the little notion would have been an understatement; THAT wasn't something he had heard from Ralph. From the way Ralph had gone on and on for while, one would have thought that the Wrecker and racer were as thick as thieves. But there Turbo was, not budging an inch, denying that he had anything to do with the Wrecker.

This was the moment Felix knew something was up. He knew that Gene wouldn't lie and it would be a very big stretch that Ralph would tell a tale such as this so SOMEONE was in the wrong.

And that someone was looking right at him.

"What?"

Felix put the bottle down, trying his best to appear authorities before the racer "Oh, don't play games with me Mr. Turbo. I know ya have somethin' ta do with some of these messes that have been happenin' recently/"

The racer snorted at the slip of words, leaning on the sofa next to him "What was that, blue-boy?"

Felix reached into his pocket and tossed the pendent at the racer "Look familiar."

The insignia on the pen matched that of the Turbo Time logo, the title racer admiring the beauty of it as he shined it on his jumpsuit.

"Hehe, looks so fine. But it appears ta have been through some rough spots. Do ya know what happened ta it?"

"Yeah, it ended up in our garden after some of YOUR friends trashed it!"

"Ah-ha WHAT? MYYYYY friends? Felix, I am ASTONISHED that ya could connect me ta people like this! They just WORE tha pin, it doesn't mean I sent them out ta do things like crush Sweetlander gardens!"

"NICELANDERS."

"Really Felix, how can ya pin this on me?" the racer smiled as he flopped on the couch, putting his feet on the table "I'm just your typical racer, enjoyin' drivin' 'bout an snatchin' every prize I see! Do I LOOK like I could POSSIBLE commit somethin' as STUPID as garden smashin'?"

"There have been other things apparently, accordin' ta some of tha NPCs."

"Pfffft, those lil bits are ALWAYS jabberin' on 'bout somethin'!"

"Not with this." Felix said "Not with what I witnessed. I know somethin's up Turbo so stop tryin' ta hide it! Ya've been pullin' Ralph an' tha others along an' I don't at all appreciate it!"

"Fix-It!" Turbo gasped "How could ya accuse me of such things?! I mean, what PROOF da ya have that I have committed a single crime here, other than that pin of course?"

The repairman knew he had hit a corner, Turbo's statement proving to be one of truth as he didn't have any other proof but Felix knew that deep in his code that something was wrong.

"I mean, HONESTLY Felix. Goin' at me with such BASELESS accusations! I thought someone of YOUR status would know better than ta do somethin' like that! I mean, judgin' a character based on their looks an' their role!"

"I didn't base this on who ya are or what ya look like…." Felix cut in "Ya have a REP, Turbo an' as much as I tried ta look past it, all for tha sake'a bein' NICE, I can't ignore this anymore!"

"So ya find ONE clue an' try ta paint me as tha Bad Guy in all'a this?" smiled the racer "I hand those things out all tha time, Fix-It. ANYONE cudda dropped it, like your own BAD GUY! He cudda found it in tha garbage an' hung onta it like tha massive fan he seems ta be."

"How could Ralph find a pin an' then DROP it when tha crime is bein' committed, Turbo?"

"Hey, he could have GLITCHED between places. Its possible."

"Ralph hasn't done a THING an' yet people are startin' ta run away from him. Tha Nicelanders just wanna live in peace an' yet people keep harrassin' 'em! Tha more info I get from both parties, tha more I see that it leads back ta YA! THAT cannot be a coincidence!"

"Hah, shows how much THEY know." Turbo laughed "I wouldn't want anythin' ta DO with those guys! After all, I have a reputation ta keep up."

" _A really bleak one if ya ask me…."_ Felix said as he crossed his arms against his chest. Turbo lounged back even further on his couch, enjoying the spoils around him.

"Ya know what I mean, Felix. Tha reputation of a HERO."

"Its great that ya like bein' a main, Turbo but that doesn't mean ya can BULLY people!"

"Bully?"

The glance that Turbo gave Felix was unlike that of a snake ready to inject a mouse with its toxin. The racer got up and walked over to the man in blue, slithering around him and pressing his skinny fingers hard into his shoulders.

"Ho, ho, ho….Felix. I don't….BULLY. Ya can't bully what doesn't matter."

Whether the comment was aimed at Ralph or the Nicelanders didn't matter, Felix quickly moved away from the man.

"How could ya say such a thing, sir?! Don't ya have ANY respect for your fellow game-ma-?!"

"Don't pretend that ya haven't enjoyed it, HERO. Don't pretend that ya haven't craved MORE of it."

"M-More of WHAT?" Felix blinked, moving back further.

"All this love, all this praise an' not just from people in your game….but from games THROUGHOUT tha arcade. I only bring this up because if we're gonna start airin' out MY so-called crimes…"

"A-are ya insinuatin' that I'm only doin' this for tha FAME?!" Felix said, aghast "I would never been in it just for th-!"

"I can see it in your eyes, Felix. I can see it right there. Ya know ya want more'a this, more of this fame an' glory an' ya can get it!"

"How exactly?"

"By just keepin' your mouth shut 'bout certain things of course. Certain things like tryin' ta pin crimes on me just because your crew are too STUPID ta handle a lil tough-love from tha rest of us in this place."

"No, no deal!" Felix said, growing increasingly angry at the racer "I see what you're tryin' ta do. You're tryin' ta bribe me, aren't ya?!"

"Bribes? What BRIBES?" Turbo said as he shrugged his shoulders "I'm just givin' ya some HELPFUL ADVICE, is all!"

"Turbo, stop these games! I know-! SOMEHOW ya've been messin' with my friends an' everyone else in this arcade an' when I find out-!"

"When ya find out-" Turbo cut in, turning his back on the racer "WHAT you're gonna find is NOTHIN'. Heh, ya can get mad at me all ya want but I have no hands in this, I have no ties in whatever stuff is worryin' your team. Ya won't find my fingerprints ANYWHERE."

"I can smell tha lie burnin' , Turbo…."

"Should be easy ta do, considerin' how big your NOSE is."

"TURBO!"

"Listen here, Fix-It." Turbo said, leading the man over towards the windows "I have my reputation ta uphold an' I am NOT gonna have some busy-body goodie-goodie like YA ruin it. I don't know how many times I gotta ram it into that thick, pixelated skull of yours but I HAD NOTHIN' ta do with whatever stupidity is happenin' in your game."

"But Turbo-!"

"Maybe, just MAYBE, those FRIENDS of yours aren't as good as ya think. Have ya ever considered THAT? Maybe RALPH isn't as much as a big softy as he is, maybe tha Nicelanders aren't as NICE as they are. Maybe they just needed someone ta pin tha crime on an, lookie here! A popular hero! Of COURSE _**I**_ would be prime target!"

"P-Prime target for _**WHAT?!**_ "

"Guess ya still need a bit of an education on how things go in this arcade…." Turbo said as he lead Felix to the couch, forcing the man down in such a manner that Felix nearly fell "It's great ta be a main, a hero, a GOOD GUY….but do ya know what comes with being on? A WHOLE lotta responsibility. A WHOLE lotta jealousy. Sure, my stay here is so fresh but I have been in tha company of a LOTTA rancid people. Why do ya think I was bein' so selective with my friends an' tha whole group who WANT ta keep this arcade in order? Ta hold a popularity contest? Oh, no, no, no, no!"

Felix felt his head lowering; why did he suddenly feel so guilty?

"I can tell ya only want tha best for everyone Felix but trust me, tha higher up ya are, tha more power ya have, tha more chances people are gonna ABUSE that fact. An' if ya ask me, it sounds like tha people in your team are already doin' that."

"H-How can ya say-?!"

"Ya said that Ralph has been actin' funny?"

"Y-Yes?"

"That tha your NPCs have been actin' funny?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I can see it. I can see it from tha way they're tryin' ta get ya ta play one side against tha other."

"But…."

Felix felt a sense of weakness against Turbo even though they were the only two in the room.

"But why would they do that? I mean….I _**TRUST**_ those guys! They know I would never play favorites with any of them so-?!"

"Sign of tha times, kid." Turbo said, a little smirk creeping on his face "Once ya start hittin' it big, ya get TONS of people tryin' ta leech off ya. Granted, I'm not surprised that RALPH tried ta say he was with me. I mean, with as much stuff as BAD GUYS get here, I'm not at all surprised that he felt tha need ta go ta someone he could trust."

"But he has _**ME!**_ " Felix said, pointing to himself "I-I've ALWAYS been there for-!"

"An' what about those NPCs? What would THEY do if ya turned on 'em? I mean, if ya dedicated so much time away from 'em? They would be left ta tha sharks, wouldn't they? I really don't know what it feels like but I can imagine that it's no picnic out there for an NPC, especially for ones that were programmed from tha START ta be so WEAK, DEFENSELESS, an' overall USELESS!"

"U-Useless? Tha guys aren't USELESS! None of 'em are!"

"YA don't think that, an' that good of ya…." Said Turbo "But everyone else outside your game DOES so of course they would be so bitter, lookin' for anyone ta blame in order ta feel SAFE!"

Turbo's words were starting to twist and turn inside Felix's mind. It hadn't been too long ago that he had come to the racer to talk about an issue of people rough-housing but now Felix was starting to feel plagued with guilt over what was actually happening around him.

Who should he believe; Turbo, Ralph, the Nicelanders? Each one had a story to tell and with Felix's heart, he couldn't reject all of them. He might have been suspicious of Turbo from the get go but he didn't want to label the man as a monster. If he had done that, he was aware of the backlash that would come, the backlash that could DESTROY tha man from the inside out and that was something he just could not handle. He only wanted the TRUTH, to tell Turbo to stop and leave people alone but was all of this true? Was Turbo being blamed for crimes for no other reason other because he was in the spotlight, because he was a well-seen target?

What should Felix do?

The simple answer would of course had been to report the incident straight away but what if it turned out RALPH did have something to do with it? Then he would get in trouble and Felix didn't want to see that. But what if the Nicelanders were over-thinking things and going paranoid over nothing? Then that would mean they were abusing Felix's powers for the ease of their own lives and then everyone else would view them as even less and-!

Turbo had laid so many thoughts in his mind that Felix could no longer think straight!

"Ya okay there buddy?"

"Um, y-yeah!" Felix grimaced, getting up and walking back towards the door "Um, I just need ta get goin'!"

"How 'bout we make a deal, Felix?" the racer smiled "Since ya got so much on your hands right now, why don't I take care'a few things FOR ya?"

"No, please don't." Felix meeped from the door "I-I assure ya, I can handle what's goin' on MYSELF."

"Sure 'bout that? I mean, I do have some FRIENDS that can make things a LOT easier for ya."

"I-I'm sure…." Felix said, slowly slipping out from the door "I'm sure…."

The repairman rushed back home, finding the Nicelanders cleaning up the mess from earlier that night.

"Guys?"

"What happened, Felix?" Gene asked hopefully "Did you find out who was the cause of all this mess?"

The hero blushed deeply, not a good sign in the Mayor's eyes.

"Felix?"

"Um, I found SOMETHIN' out, Gene." Felix said sheepishly "B-But as I said, I-I can fix it. I can fix ANYTHIN' that comes our way."

"O-Oh. Okay." Gene said, adjusting his tie "If that's the case then can you make certain to keep RALPH under watch?"

"Why?"

"He's been showing off much more anger than needed lately." The blue Nicelander scowled "And that attitude has been reflected off the rest of us. I've never seen the group so jumpy before."

Felix rubbed his aching brow "Got it, Genie. Got it."

The repairman turned and headed over towards the apple trees, Ralph sitting under one of them. He knew things were getting heated between the groups but he didn't think he' find Ralph so far away from the others, let alone the apartment.

"Ralph? Don't tell me YOU'RE still-!"

"Felix?"

Ralph's voice was so gruff, so angry sounding.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Keep those STUPID NPCs outta my hair! I don't want 'em near me!"

* * *

The halls of Hero's Duty were echoing with laughter, Turbo clutching his sides as the husband and wife looked on.

"An' ya gotta ask it Junior. Ya HAVE to."

Felix's shoulders bunched as he glared grimly at the former racer.

"Maybe it was a good thing ya were so busy back then. It made for tha PERFECT opportunity for me an' mah boys ta go about tha arcade! It had never been so fun!"

"Beady-eye SNAKE!" Calhoun cursed at the man "Toyin' with people like that! HOW COULD YA?!"

"How could I?" Turbo chuckled again "Because people are EASY, toots. Because people wanna hang onta tha strongest person in tha arcade an', heh, was it MY fault that it happened ta be ME?"

Felix was feeling sick to his stomach as he relived the story, remaining silent as his wife confronted th former race but it was true, all so PAINFULLY true.

"Ya didn't wanna come between everyone…." Turbo hissed "Ya didn't wanna play favorites but look at what happened! WHOOOO ended up in tha dump? WHOOOOO eneded up bein' labeled as tha weakest NPCs in tha arcade?"

Keep your temper, Felix. Keep your temper.

"Oh Felix, ya are SUCH a simple creature. So simple that I didn't HAFTA use muscle ta get what I wanted from ya but ah well. I don't like ta get my fingers dirty 'less I hafta."

"I think we've heard enough…." Calhoun said as she stood up, staring Turbo down "Enjoy this comfort while ya can, grey-face. It ain't gonna last."

"Ta here that top-side people are still eatin' each other alive in order ta cover their own tracks? Heh, that brings me more than enough joy now, blondie!"

Eating each other alive?

Of course.

As the couple made their way up to the main portion of the game, Felix could not stop thinking about it, how everyone seemed to be behaving so differently once the former racer had returned. He had hoped that once the man was in jail that people would be much happier, that people would be at ease but the sense of calm and peace was not to be felt, at least not yet and both he and Calhoun knew why.

It was because Turbo had things on EVERYONE in the arcade. Whether he was in his true form or his form of King Candy, Turbo had been EVERYTHING for the past thirty years and he had been around collecting info on everyone he came into contact with. It seemed that only the newest games in the arcade, the ones who had arrived just after his first fall as a Cybrid, were safe but even those games were being used as rumor-mills, taking in the words they heard from the lips of others in the station and pumping them out in twisted forms of themselves.

Felix considered himself lucky; while he was still very much ashamed of how he ha been scared and manipulated by Turbo people WERE going easy on him. They were going easy on him, on Ralph, on Vanellope….but anyone else? Anyone who COULDN'T fight back? They were getting the worst of it and it was having an effect and all around, his home most of all.

He and Calhoun stepped back into the game, seeing how dingy and depressed it look as the usual brightness had all but been removed. Felix scowled deeply, his hands clenched into fist.

"Babe, what happened here? REALLY?" Calhoun asked "Why did ya guys take down all your stuff? I mean, it was tha stuff that made this place feel like home."

"Ya wanna know why?" Felix responded, his voice sounding surprisingly gruff. Calhoun only nodded in response, putting her hands in her pocket.

"They guys got tired of havin' their stuff broken." the repairman said "After Turbo came back, after he put the blame of the break-in on THEM, people started retaliatin' again. It was bad enough when they were being 'pranked' because of tha rumor 'bout Ralph gettin' kicked out again but it got WORSE this time. They just won't leave 'em alone, even if Ralph an' I say somethin' against it. So they took up tha birdhouses, their birdbaths, tha lawn ornaments, everythin'. They took 'em up because they felt it was tha only way ta get people ta stop comin' at 'em, ta leave 'em alone."

It had happened once.

It had happened twice.

This was the third time.

And Felix was tired of it.

Turbo's grip of control and fear had already ruined so many years for many people in the arcade and as Felix looked at his home, looked at his FAMILY….

He wasn't going to allow it anymore.

The man marched into Niceland and began knocking on every door.

"Guys! Guys, come out!"

"W-What do you want?" said Meg.

"What's all this about?" asked Don.

Felix said nothing as he took hands and led them down stairs to the front lawn, a few of the residence from East Niceland watching. The repairman led the group to the tool shed and after undoing the lock, threw the doors open. Inside were pots and bags of fresh soil, parts of birdhouses and various other things that the residence had made over the years.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Ralph asked, he and Vanellope seeing the motions from the Wrecker's home. Calhoun looked at the two, just as in the dark as everyone else.

"Ya three."

The three looked over at the little repairman, such a look of determination on his face.

"C'mere."

"What's going on, Felix?" asked Mary but before she could go on any further, a spade was put in her hands.

"We're gonna garden."

"What?"

"I said….we're puttin' tha garden back up." Felix said as he picked up a bag of potting soil and dragged it towards the side of the apartments.

"Are ya sure this is a such a good idea?" asked Lucy, not too keen on the idea "We tried keepin' tha garden up but people stomped on it, remember?"

"If they do that, we'll grow again." Said Felix "We can't let people stomp us out like this, keep us back."

The Nicelander looked over toward their eastern neighbors, seeing a few of them waiting or some sort of movement. Some looked friendly enough but there were others, others who didn't seem too happy towards the group. Ralph took notice of this, feeling that if anyone were going to do something…it would have to be HIM.

He joined Felix, taking a bag of soiling and using his huge hands to till the once neglected soil.

"Thanks, Ralph." Felix smiled.

"Not a problem."

"Here, lemme help." Vanellope said as she joined in with the two, Calhoun close by. The four heroes began to dig and till…

And then Mary came over.

"Do you need some help?"

"All tha help we can get, ma'am." Calhoun smiled, moving out of the way to allow Mary to join in with the others. The other Nicelanders stood by, looking so nervous and unsure of themselves on what to do….

But then…

They all began to come over.

Slowly but surely the rest of the Nicelanders began to help out in the garden, restoring it to the state it had once been, each of the little people adding their own touches to the place but three more added their own touch.

Vanellope made little signs indicating what vegetables were planted.

Calhoun helped Felix restore the chicken coops.

Ralph of course did the dirty work that he loved.

Little by little, Niceland was being restored and it began to reflect on every citizen within. More so, a few people from East Niceland began to migrate towards the garden but not to destroy it as some people had, rather to help it grow.

Um, I have some tips on how to keep those tomatoes healthy.

How about we plant some sunflowers over there! They would look so pretty!

Maybe we can make some wind chimes to put on this tree?

What was once destroyed had been rebuilt and it had been rebuilt by people whom had at one time being torn apart from each other, torn apart based on fear and anger. If only the person who had started all that anger had known what was going on, had known that despite his efforts people were starting to move forward without him.

There were still some words being said, still some bitter attitudes floating about but Felix could see it, Ralph could see it; Niceland was getting better and as it got better, they felt better as well. If someone dare tried to stomp on a plant, swipe a garden gnome, pinch a birdhouse the resulting reaction was not one of fear but rather someone would rebuild, someone would replace.

They would just keep on going.

But there was still one who had yet to contribute something.

One day, Mary went out to tend her strawberries, so happy to see just how bright and plump they were.

"This should make for a wonderful pie." The woman tittered to herself as she continued to inspect them, picking out only the best for the job but as she looked further into the little patch, something caught her eye.

There was a new lawn decoration in the garden, one that had not been placed during her watch. The little thing looked so funny but as she looked closer upon it….

"… _.Gene?"_

It was a little matryoshka, Mary knowing that the Mayor's apartment was full of them. But when did he place the little thing out into the garden? The Mayor had been avoiding the others, he had been avoiding HER for so long.

He must have been watching, looking upon the others as they enjoyed themselves help revitalize the garden but for whatever reason he was still not ready to rejoin them. For whatever reason he still kept to himself, still kept silent about something but whatever it was, no one in the apartments knew. Mary looked, hoping to see that the lights in the Mayor's apartment were on but once more it was dark. Her face dropped, sadness coming upon her face as she went back to her berry picking, hoping that someday he would come out to her again.

Maybe.

One day.

Hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11- Keys

Chapter Eleven – Keys

"Ralph, you really don't have to do this."

"Mary, I want to." Ralph said, his voice calm "Besides, I don't want ya ta head this group ALONE. Since Gene hasn't come down…."

"I know, I know…" Mary sighed, shaking her head "But you already have so much on your plate as it is. I feel even worse knowing that you're handling your OWN group as well as ours."

"I just wanna help as many people as possible…" the big man said with a smile, Vanellope sitting by his side "'Sides, I think this is actually helpin' ta get more people out. I mean, look around ya. Last time ya tried ta hold a meetin' barely anyone showed up but now-?"

Now it looked like the NPC network was back into full swing. There were still a few other people who had yet to return but the fear that was hanging over the group seemed to have dissipated. Even better than that, some of the Nicelanders began to show up for their own group, a thing that Mary welcomed.

"I don't know why I hafta be here…" Lucy said, as fidgety as ever "I…this is somethin' that is more suited for Meg, for ROY! Not me!"

"After what you told Taffyta, I think it would best if we actually discussed this, Lucile." Tony said, trying his best to remain by his little sister's side.

She had fought him, she had kicked and screamed but Lucy had FINALLY given in; she was now in the NPC Network meeting.

"Well, since it seems that everyone is here it looks like we can get started." Said Mary "Who would like to introduce themselves first?"

The introductions got off as they usually did, Lucy feeling even more awkward as the line moved closer and closer to her until finally-

"Lucile?"

"MARY…." The girl said, sounding embarrassed "Ex-nay on tha ucile-lay!"

"I could add the ALISON part at the end if you would like me to." The older Nicelander said, obviously not to keen to her neighbor's behavior.

"Oh, fine! Whatever!" Lucy growled, puffing and pouting as she usually did "M-My name is Nicelander Lucile-Alison an' this is my first NPC Network meetin'."

HELLO LUCILE-ALISON!

Darn it….

"Lucy, from what Anthony told me you've been feeling rather upset because of all this going on with Turbo's return and some of the way people have been treating you. Is this true?"

Lucy rolled her eyes "I dunno. Ya know how Tony can get his wired crossed sometimes. He can say anythin' but it doesn't mean that its true."

"LUCY."

"Mary, I don't know what ta say!" the young Nicelander protested as she sat on her blanket on the lawn "This…this is just so EMBARRASSIN'! I'm pretty sure by now EVERYONE in this stupid arcade knows what I did with Turbo so why repeat it?! They're gonna make up their own minds."

"Lucy, I think it would be better if you told us the truth to everything." Tony said, putting a comforting hand upon his sisters shoulder "I mean, we've all been hurt by rumors and the truth-!"

"Tha truth will set us free or whatever junk, blah blah blah." Lucy moaned "Urgh, you're just as SCHMALTZY as Mary! Don't bury me in this junk."

"C'mon Lucy, Ms. Mary an' Mayor Gene made this group ta HELP ya guys." Ralph said "That's all they wanna do. Don't push 'em away."

Lucy still wasn't sure she could trust everyone, worried that someone would take her words and twist them even further.

But she had told Taffyta PART of the story and nothing seemed to get out and from what people had been saying about the strawberry racer, it was if she were the worse person on the planet and yet she had kept her mouth shut better than MANY people Lucy had known for YEARS.

ESPECIALLY a certain racer.

Lucy looked at the group then turned back towards her brother; ah, sweet Anthony. He was always looking out for his baby sister no matter the amount of calamity she got herself into. He had always been there for her through thick and thin but in all those years….she hadn't return the favor for him quite as often.

She had gotten into trouble, A LOT, and most of the time she had used him as a shield. After all, Tony was sweet and caring but he was also a bit light in the head, easily lead by many of the more crafty Nicelanders in the building, LUCY being the top contender for this. If it hadn't been for HER, he would have avoided so many incidents, so many run-ins….

A run-in with Turbo.

"Sis, its gonna be okay…" Tony said, smiling as he always did. There was no way that Lucy could defeat that look, escape those eyes.

If she were going to do this, she had to act for someone other than herself.

Tony only wanted the best for her.

So now it was time to ACT her best.

"F-Fine…." The young woman began, lowering her head in shame "Y-Yeah….I've been….bullied."

The way that Lucy had said those words, she almost sounded ASHAMED to admit it, as if she feared that something were to happen or that someone would say something as she spoke out. Vanellope peeked over from beside Ralph, watching the youngest Nicelander's movements.

"An' before ya start, it wasn't just by Turbo though he kinda made tha most impact on me….it was from other characters, specially some of tha ladies but I didn't let 'em stomp me out. I mean, Imma big girl! I can take care'a myself!"

A bit of a smirk appeared on Lucy's face, the woman putting her hand behind her head.

"They try ta say somethin' outta term 'bout me? I'll show 'em a thing or two! Ya can't get this Nicelander down!"

Then why was she there?

"But even still…."

Mary looked at her neighbor "Yes?"

"Even with all tha talk I say, I still got roped in. I still got pushed n' pulled around."

The Nicelander looked over at her group-mates, feeling a bit uneven with them. To her, she felt like her contribution to the group would only show that she ADDED to the problem, making way for more victims to come. Was she BULLIED but or was she the person who BULLIED everyone else?

"Man, I know I'm gonna get a lot for this…but…."

"Lucy, please share with us. You'd be surprised how many people know what you are going through."

"Really, Mary?" the girl huffed, flapping a hand towards the leader of the network "Okay, fine. I'll tell ya what happened!"

* * *

" _So Turbo had me in as one of his groupies an' I was livin' it up. Non-stop parties, free gifts an' all that stuff. It was more than what a single Nicelander could ask for but…."_

"Ya want me ta do what?!"

" _He still knew where ta rope me in, knew what ta say ta get me ta act like his little puppy on a leash. I had spoken too much ta him 'bout so many things in tha past, things that eventually lead ta a BIGGER fight that was comin' but I didn't wanna see disloyal ta him. He was startin' ta scare me when he made it clear he would drop me like a hot potato should I say anythin' outta line, should I do anythin' outta line…but I was determined. I was determined ta show that NICELANDERS weren't scared, that NICELANDERS don't hide an' most of all, that NICELANERS weren't weak."_

" _Lucy, what did he make ya do?"_

" _Tha one thing that still haunts me ta the core ta this day, Ralphie. He wanted me ta get him a SUPER PIE."_

"Turbo….I'm not too sure about this."

It was late in the evening, most of the Nicelanders either tucked away in their apartments or off doing something with Felix. Two other guest however had something else on their mind, something to do with PIE. She didn't remember the EXACT way he had done it but somehow, Turbo had manage to smooth talk his with Lucy into getting him into the apartments, the man's second time being there since the first incident with the pies.

"But you're tha only one who can do it babe."

"Get us in trouble, ya mean…." Lucy gulped, checking every hall in the place to make certain that no one was around. Things seemed clear and if there were anyone in their homes, they were distracted by something else.

"C'mon, girlie. Move."

"Turbo, wait!"

The man DIDN'T wait, quickly taking a hold of Lucy's hand and rushing up the stairs, her heels stumbling on the steps.

"TURBO!"

"Shhh!"

The two stopped at the second to last floor, right where Nicelander Mary lived.

"Ya got tha key?"

Lucy reached into her little handbag, her tiny hands shaking as she reached in.

She could not believe what she had done but there it was; one of the universal keys to the apartments. Only Felix and Gene were allowed to hold suck copies as not only did the keys open EVER lock in the place…it also unlocked the most PRECIOUS of doors in the whole game.

The door to the code room.

Lucy knew the danger that could happen should she allow the thing disappear from her grip but Turbo had assured her that it would be okay, that she was doing something to help.

"Turbo…I-I know I've done some WILD things but….but this is nuts!" the girl said "Why do ya want a Super Pie ANYWAY?"

"Because I wanna see if it can help."

"Help with WHAT?" the Nicelander turned, looking the man in the eyes "Tha only thing they do is make Felix all rainbow colored an' even more spazzy than he already is. How can YOU benefit from that?"

In all honesty, Turbo did not know but he had seen the power that came over Felix whenever he ate one, the power within it just as great as the golden hammer that everyone praised the man for. The racer just HAD to have a pie and given it was easier to swipe a pie than a HAMMER, it was the thing he would have to settle for.

For NOW at least.

"It might help me an' tha twins when we get tired. I mean, it's so EXHAUSTIN' having ta keep up with so many people day in an' day out? I mean, wouldn't it be great if YOU had a slice ta help ya with YOUR duties?"

"T-Ta tell ya tha truth…." Lucy said, twiddling her fingers "Th-tha rest of tha guys an' I haven't eaten one of those pies."

"You're kiddin'." Turbo said, actually showing real surprise for a change "Ya mean in all this time ya've been here? Not even a bite?"

"No, Gene won't let us." The girl said, shaking her head "Somethin' 'bout how we can't handle tha power an' not even RALPH is supposed ta eat 'em…."

The man put his shoulder around the girl "Tell ya what then, sweets. Ya go in there an' get a pie, we'll share it."

Lucy blushed as she turned back towards Turbo "Really?"

"Yup. Racer's honor."

* * *

Mary was ASTONISHED at what she had heard, looking at Lucy with her jaws dropped.

"LUCILE!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're angry at me." The girl huffed, leaning on her leg.

"I'm-! I-I'm not ANGRY, just-!"

Mary didn't know what to say, still taking in the truth that Lucy had lead TURBO into her apartment.

Or had she?

"Did…did you really go through with this? Did you REALLY-?"

"Lemme finish tha story, Mere-Mere!" the young Nicelander said, studying her nails.

'''''''''''''''''''

Lucy lead Turbo towards the baker's apartment, both checking the door to make certain that she was gone. The young woman held her breath, putting the key into the door and with a turn.

Click.

Clack.

It opened.

The door slowly moved away from the two, both of them smelling the sweet scent of the pies that filled the room but Turbo knew better. He knew that the pies that he had come into contact with earlier were TERRIBLE which was why he had gotten Lucy to join him on this quest. As a Nicelander she would be able to spot the REAL Super Pie from the fake, terrible ones.

"So, which one is it." The man said, finding himself much more comfortable to walk about "Is it the pink one, the blue one-?"

Lucy said nothing.

"Or is the ORANGE one?"

What was she doing?

She couldn't do this.

"Turbo!"

"What?"

Lucy took the man by his hand and rushed towards the door "We gotta get outta here! This is NUTS!"

"Not till I get that pie!" the man shouted angrily.

"SHHH! SHH! We're gonna get caught if ya keep yellin' like that!"

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew the girl was right and he quickly lowered the volume.

" _Don't waste time, girlie!"_

" _Turbo, I am NOT goin' through with this!"_

" _WHAT!?"_

" _Turbo, hear me out! I know….I know ya given me MORE than what I could ask for an I thank ya for it but….but I draw tha line at stealin' from my friends!"_

" _Oh, ya gotta be kiddin' me!"_

" _What, WHAT?!"_

Turbo rushed towards the girl, pushing all his power and height against her " _What happened ta tha Nicelander who wanted ta prove that they were more than just another dumpy NPC? What happened ta tha Nicelander who would take risk, who wanted ta REBEL against all tha stuffed shirts here?!"_

Lucy pushed the man back _"Yeah, some of tha guys might be STUFFY but Mary isn't one of 'em! Ya gotta understand, Turbo! She TRUSTS me! She's like my second MOM an' I can't-! I can't do this ta her! I feel bad enough that I swiped tha key from Mayor Booty-Shorts, but I can't hurt Mary! I can't! She works so hard with these pies that if somethin' were ta happen ta ya because we got tha wrong one-?!"_

" _UUURGH! LUCY!"_

" _Turbo, back off this!"_ the girl said, standing on her tip-toes " _What we're dealin' in is DANGEROUS! Genie said only Felix can eat those pies? Well, he must have a good reason for sayin' that because even HE doesn't eat those things an' tha man inhales EVERYTHIN' that crosses his path!"_

" _You're just tryin' ta hold me back…"_

" _I am not!"_

" _Yes ya are…."_ The grey racer growled, his features suddenly appearing less friendly and more sinister towards the girl " _After all I did for ya, after all I gave ya. Right at tha moment ya turn on me?!"_

" _I-I'm not turnin' on ya, Turbo! I just don't want anythin' ta happen ta ya!"_

" _Ya don't want anythin' ta happen ta me? What if I NEEDED a pie, what if I NEEDED it ta live?!"_

" _W-Well, I would-!"_

" _Would ya deny me a pie THEN, Lucy?!"_ the man hissed, taking the girl by her hands " _Lucy, I need that pie!"_

" _Turbo, stop! STOP! Just listen to me before-!"_

" _M-Mary! D-Don't do this! Don't-MMMPH!"_

What was that?

The two looked towards the door, both of them hearing thuds and bangs as bodies seemed to FIGHT their way down the hall.

This could be trouble.

" _What do we do?!"_ Lucy gasped, falling to the floor _"If we get CAUGHT, then-!"_

 _IF._

That was the important word.

Turbo wasn't about to let another plan crash and burn before him so without missing a beat, he grabbed Lucy across her waist and headed towards the window, opening and jumping upon the landing before shutting it behind them.

" _What happened then, Ms. Lucy?"_

" _Um….things got REALLY fuzzy after that, Vanellope."_

The door then opened.

And two figures BARGED their way in.

Mary had thrown herself on top of Gene, the woman embracing him tightly as she kissed, she smooched.

"MMMPH! MEH-WEEF!"

She had gotten the Mayor at the right moment.

But only moments before catching someone else.

Mary finally pulled away from the man after throwing him on the couch, showing him such a turn from the powder-puff of a woman he was used to.

"D-Dear?"

"You've been so tense, so worried about us, about ME…." The woman said as she flicked the man on his nose "STOP. Just let lose. Just have fun."

 **OH DEAR.**

The kissing only continued, Gene finally letting go as he took Mary into his arms, nipping her so close, so warmly.

"Why must you be a bother to me?" the man asked in-between smooches "One moment you're teasing me, the next you're…you're doing this?"

Mary sank into the blue man's hold, purring in content "Felix might be the hero of the game. He might be the one I kiss….but there is someone else I would rather be with all day."

The man turned such a shade of red that even Ralph's overalls would have been jealous.

"M-Mary, w-what good am I to you? S-So far I haven't been that good of a Mayor, I've been thrown around like a football by nearly everyone around and-!"

She gave him another kiss, so many hearts popping over his head.

"Please Gene? Please?"

Turbo looked inside, wrinkling his nose in disgust as the kissing spree continued.

" _Aurgh, that's fine. I didn't need ta eat today ANYWAY."_

" _MMMPPPH!"_

The man looked down, his hand covering Lucy's mouth. He scowled as he lead her towards the ladders.

" _You. Don't say a FREAKIN' word ta me."_

The two then made their escape, Gene and Mary none the wiser to what was going on. They were too busy contending to their own 'games' at the moment, both coming near their own bonus levels.

"Ah, see?" Mary sighed as she fell in Gene's arms, holding him tight "THIS is why we call you Big Gene."

Gene said nothing, just smiling as he rubbed Mary's back.

Suddenly, all that stress felt like it was in the past.

The two felt content enough to just stay where they were for the entire night after that but as Mary opened her eyes….

"Hmmm?"

Gene raised his head up, noticing his darling peering down at the floor "Dear?"

"Honey…." Mary said, her eyes focused near the window "Isn't that your key?"

* * *

" _ **WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE?!"**_

"Turbo, I already told ya! I couldn't do it!" Lucy said as she and Turbo argued back and forth in his suite "It-! It was a stupid plan ANYWAY! Who knows what could have happened if we ate that thing!"

"WE?"

Turbo walked over to the small woman, once more forcing his height upon her.

"Hahah, baby no! Ya knew EXACTLY what ya were doin' when ya lost that opportunity for ME! There was no US in that plan!"

"Turbo, just stop! STOP!" Lucy cried out, sitting on the couch "I…..look. Th-this has been fun, but…but I think I've found my limit."

The man's eyes widened as he peered over at the girl. Lucy was now rubbing her arms, suddenly feeling so cold and scared.

"Y-Yeah, I like ta mess with tha guys as much as everyone but….there are just some things I can't do, some things I can't say. Mary made us PROMISE we wouldn't hand out those pies an' if I were ta make her upset on that then-!"

The woman fell forward, her hands cupping her face. Turbo could hear her shaking, hear her crying.

"I'm sorry…." The Nicelander sobbed, sniffing as she wiped her eyes "I can't do everythin' for ya."

Turbo stood in silence as he looked at the girl but his breathing began to quicken, his brows began to bunch.

After all his work. After all of that.

It had come to this?

Lucy still felt there was something that could be saved, something she could tell the man to make him feel better but as she looked at him her face dropped.

"T-Turbo?"

Suddenly she didn't feel so safe.

"Get….out."

"W-What?"

" _ **GET OUT!"**_ Turbo roared as he took Lucy by her wrist and pulled her from the couch, flinging her to the ground _**"GET OUTTA HERE YA USELESS, BITCH! GET OUT!"**_

Lucy looked stunned for a moment but she got back on her feet, glaring at Turbo angrily.

"W-What did ya call m-?!"

"Ya stupid bitch, ya filthy tramp! I gave ya EVERYTHIN' an' this is how ya repay me?! THIS IS HOW YA GIVE ME BACK!?"

"Don't touch me again!" Lucy shouted, trying her best to give Turbo a punch in the face but as he was BIGGER than her, he was also stronger, taking the woman by her arm again and THROWING her against the wall, a scream escaping her throat.

"NO ONE would every wanna touch a fat piece'a crap like ya, ya sawed-off FREAK!"

The fight had begun, Lucy trying her best to keep her strength up against Turbo but it was no use. He grabbed hold of her again, opening the door of the suite and throwing her out.

"OUT!" the man roared once more "If I even so much as see one of ya butter-rolls in my game I'll make sure ya game over, PERIOD!"

"Y-Ya can't do that!" Lucy cried out "Ya can't threaten us like that! NOT LIKE-!"

The door slammed hard in the girl's face, almost making her fall over on her behind but she caught herself, breathing hard as she looked at the door but…

"Turbo?"

No reply.

"Turbo?"

" _Go away, bitch!"_

"Turbo, don't do this!" the girl pleaded "It….it was just a mistake! I'll get ya tha pie, I promise I will!"

" _Too late!"_ the man said from the other side as Lucy continued to pound the door.

"Turbo, this isn't fair! Please give me another chance, PLEASE!"

" _After what ya did? Ya just proved ta me that everyone was RIGHT?"_

The Nicelander stepped away from the door, her hands shaking "R-Right? Right about WHAT?!"

" _Ya Nicelanders ARE useless, useless as every other NPC in this damn arcade!"_

There was a pause, Lucy trying to catch her breath.

" _Oh, what. That implies that there could be NPCs in this place WORSE than ya guys! I take it back; ya ARE ta worse! Tha ABSOLUTE worse!"_

" _T-Turbo!"_

" _Like that Wrecker of yours said!"_ the racer cackled from the other side of the room " _Ya guys are only good ta throw! I was tossin' ya a line, givin' ya a bit of a chance ta prove 'im wrong but I guess in this case tha Bad Guy wins, huh?"_

Even RALPH thought the Nicelanders were useless, even HE thought they were pointless?

It could not be true, it just could not!

"S-stop it!" the girl cried out "Y-you're just mad ya didn't get that stupid pie! That's all!"

" _Lookin' back now, I cudda saved all tha time sweet talkin' that PINK one of yours. Or any of ya for that matter. Guess stupid me was bein' too sweet, too open. But hey, it was a fun ride while it lasted huh, BAAABE?"_

Lucy didn't know what to do as she stood at the door of whom she thought was once her friend.

" _But I think it would be best if I traded up. Wouldn't want tha arcade ta think I've let myself go by havin' a NICELANDER holdin' onta my arm…."_

The entire game was silent, the halls pitch black. All she could do was stand there, stand there and look as if Turbo would return, as if he would come back to the door and greet her back in with open arms.

But he did not come.

He did not return.

And so Lucy was forced to make it back to the apartments by herself, her clothes in a mess, her hair everywhere and her make-up smudged. It was a complete walk of shame as she went through the station, people stopping, people looking as the little woman trudged by herself back to her game. She could see some of them, some of the people whispering about her. They were the people she thought she had gotten one over by hanging out with Turbo but without Turbo?

Without the man she felt like nothing.

The larger characters giggled and pointed, snickered and stared, stared upon the chubby little figure in tattered clothing. Her pace began to quicken, her legs began to move as fast as they could.

She could not let anyone see her, not like this!

She finally arrived back in Niceland, feeling out of breath, feeling much too weak to carry herself back to the apartments but by some miracle she was able to make it though she did so clumsily. She didn't want to get caught, she didn't want to get seen but-

"Lucy?"

The little woman looked, seeing Ralph standing over her. She cried out in shock, moving back from him.

"G-Get away!"

"W-What's wrong?" the man said, much more concerned over her given the way she looked "W-what happened ta ya! It looks like ya've been in a fight!"

The girl said nothing, clutching the torn remains of her dress as her eyes began to fill with tears, the anger frown still on her face.

" _ **I AM NOT WEAK!"**_

Ralph jolted back "O-okay?!"

"Don't look at me like that! Don't ya DARE look at me like that, Ralph!"

"Lucy, what did I do?" the man asked, sounding more and more worried by the second "I-I don't wanna hurt ya but-!"

"Don't come near me!" Lucy snapped back as she SLAPPED Ralph's hand away, crying even louder than before "I-I know what ya think about us, about ME!"

"What?!"

"Hang out with Turbo then!" the woman wailed as she ran to the apartments _**"AN' STAY AWAY FROM US!"**_

Ralph was left confused, he was left cold but most of all, he was left shaken. One would have thought that such a small woman wouldn't have that much power over Ralph but what she had told him, the way she had said it…Ralph felt hurt, he felt BROKEN.

But it was only proving his worries to be true.

The Nicelanders DID see him as just a bad guy.

And if that were how things were….

Ralph scowled, marching into the trolley of the game and riding it into the station. He didn't stop his journey, ignoring everyone else around him as they could only wonder what a man such as he was up to. The big man walked right into Turbo Time, right up to the suite of the star racer.

"TURBO!"

" _Yes?"_

"Open up!"

A few seconds later, Turbo had unlocked the door, giving Ralph a calm look.

"So, what brings tha Wrecker out."

"Ya were right!" the big man said as she pushed his way into the suite, going over to the drink cabinet.

"Yes Ralph, help yourself. I don't mind."

"They turned on me!" the big man growled, reaching out for a bottle of the strongest thing in the room, simple popping the top and taking a swig "A-all I've done was my job an' they turned on me like ya said they would!"

"Well, that's tha way NPCs think, Ralphie-Boo." Turbo said as he joined the man at the bar "They're minds are simple, their minds are weak since they weren't programmed ta think independtly like us."

"I wanted ta give 'em all tha benefit of tha doubt on this but-!"

Ralph took another swig, the drink going down hard and hot.

"She just yelled at me for no reason! I was tryin' ta help her but she acted as if I were tha one who hurt her!"

"Who?"

"LUCY!" Ralph roared, slamming his fist upon the bar, nearly breaking it in two "What does she want me ta do!? What do they ALL want me ta do?! I ain't gonna sit around an' be their PATSY just 'cause I'm a bad guy!"

"So I take it ya've had enough?" Turbo said, looking up at the bigger man.

"This stuff ya said ya wanted ta do ta make tha arcade better? What do I hafta do? How can I help?"

"I'll find ya a place, Ralph." Turbo smiled, leading the Wrecker away "Trust me, I'll put those talents of yours ta good use an' then you'll show those Nicelanders. You'll show 'em tha man that ya really are inside."

* * *

On the lawn, people were hushed but there was a split, some people looking at Ralph while others looked at Lucy. The Nicelander was looking not at all pleased in herself or anything for that matter, Ralph looking down at the ground.

"Lucy?"

"What?"

"Did…did he really do that ta ya?"

The woman nodded, Ralph HORRIFIED to hear that Turbo had put his hands on yet another Nicelander woman and expected them to take it. The reason for Lucy's anger back then began to make sense but knowing now that was the reason for her anger only made him realize that his reaction, how he had rushed to Turbo, the very man who hurt her-!

"There's nothin' as grand as knowin' that ya've been used…."Lucy said, shaking her head, disgusted in herself "I kept it silent for this long but it's just been festerin' in me. An' don't think Turbo ended it with me at that moment. The scab came back."

"He did?!" Mary said, reaching over and taking Lucy by her hand "What else did he d-?!"

"All those times I spent with him, I said too much. Between me, Ralph, an' whoever else he had under his thumb he was usin' us all as his means of leanrin' more 'bout us. Lookin' back, all those fights that lead up ta….ta that night. I can only guess he got some of tha info from me."

"D-Don't put all tha blame on yourself." Ralph said, Lucy turning towards him "I…I spilled some things out as well."

Lucy flopped forward, moaning loudly "Can we all get a reset, please? I just wanna wake up one day an' feel like Turbo doesn't own me anymore."

"Lucile…"

The young woman looked over towards her brother, Tony looking so calm despite everything he had heard.

"I wish…I wish you would have told me about this from the start. I could have done something to protet you!"

"Tony, you tried that." Lucy said, rolling on her side "An' what happened?"

"Yes, what did happen?" Vanellope said, finding herself more interested as she learned just how many people Turbo had tormented.

"Tony tried ta keep my back, he tried ta stand up for me when Turbo did make his way but…."

The shame returned to the Nicelander, sitting up and averting her eyes form her brother.

"But…."

"He got to me as well."

"Anthony, not you too." Said Mary.

"All those times Felix had to 'fix' me from fights? They were all from Turbo…" the man said "I sort of traced the steps back to him after I recalled all the times Lucy had defended him whenever Gene started but after that night, all those 'nice' things stopped."

Lucy bit her lip, wanting only to hide herself upon hearing everything.

"He got me….but I knew I couldn't fall since I had a little sister to look after."

"That's nice, Tony….but if I were in your shoes, I would never forgive you. Me? Her? Him? Whatever I'm tryin' ta say."

"Lucy, don't worry." The older brother said "I won't deny what you did was foolish…."

"HEY."

"But….but after all of it, I'm glad he didn't do anything else to you."

"He might not have done anythin' ta me PHYSICALLY after that, but it wasn't as if there were consequences ta pay after that."

The little Nicelander looked up at Ralph, her eyes wide.

"Big guy, I'm sorry."

"There's no need ta be…"

"Are ya kiddin', after what I did?!"

"There are many things I did too…plus…

The man balled his fist, growling.

"He put his hands on YOU an' Meg like that?!"

The young Nicelander cleared her throat, turning away "Wait till ya hear what he did ta Dee-Dee."

" _ **WHAT DID HE DO?!"**_

"Lucy, don't rile him up."

* * *

In the eighties, Turbo had his way with everyone.

In the eighties, Turbo was used to getting his way.

There had been a long stretch of incidences that he had led which eventually resulted in several things to fall forward, the man standing on the sidelines and watching as the entire arcade burned around him. On this particular night he was feeling ESPECIALLY proud of himself; he had completed another full set of races, the players had cheered him on once again and to end the night…

"I think Tapper's is tha place ta go!"

The man walked in, greeted by the usual others but there was one figure whom he was surprised to see.

It was another Nicelander, the one dressed in ruby, the one EVERYONE had spoken of in a PARTICULAR way was sitting there at the bar alone, none of her friends with her.

This was going to be too easy.

"Heeeey…"

The Nicelander turned her head, Turbo instantly hit with an odd sensation but the sensation wasn't based on pleasure. If anything, it felt as if someone WERE with the Nicelander, just someone he could not see.

It had to be a trick of the light, his nerves! That was it!

The man slunked up to the small woman, sitting on the seat next to her "I don't think I've seen you around here, lil thang."

The Nicelander took a sip from her glass, refusing to even make eye-contact with the man "I guess you don't pay very close attention then. I'm here all the time."

"Heh, well I do have so many folks to look after."

The woman wasn't flinching, her eyes steady focused before her but Turbo? His eyes were wandering somewhere else.

"Hmmm, gotta admit."

"Yes?"

"Didn't know that NPCs could be so….curvy."

The Nicelander's eyes narrowed, Turbo sensing that a spot had been hit.

"Ya know….I am missin' a girl."

"Then look for her."

"I could use a lady like ya on my side an' I'm sure a cutie like ya would enjoy some of tha perks that come with bein' one of TURBO'S girls."

The man slid his hands up the woman's side, her body as still as a statue.

"I think ya would look tha best…." The man purred greasily "I mean, you're so much more shapely than those other Nicelanders."

His hands were going higher.

Higher.

HIGHER.

"Ya got curves in ALL tha right places…."

TOO HIGH.

Turbo's hands had gone…SOMEWHERE, somewhere unwelcomed and much too high. And yet the woman did not move.

"C'mon baby, say somethin'…." The man said, giving her body a SQUEEZE "Say-!"

BAM!

An elbow in the back.

WHAM!

A knee to the gut!

All Turbo could do was let out a choked gasp as he fell to the ground, a few people in the bar looking on in shock as the Nicelander jumped off her seat and stood next to the downed racer, the once stony face replaced with one of RAGE. Turbo managed to open an eye, the Nicelander glaring down at him.

" _W-What da he-?!"_

"I would very much appreciate it if you did not place your hands upon me in such a fashion." The Nicelander said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the bar "And the name is DEANNA, Turbo."

* * *

Deana was in the garden, looking after her flowers, unaware that the lot of the NPC Network were now looking at her, their faces ashen.

"Can we all agree on this?" Ralph said "Don't….d-don't mess with Deanna. Just DON'T"

The woman moved, looking as if she had heard the others from such a distance away, her gloved hand reaching up and brushing her hair away from her ear.

Niceland went cold as a hollow wind blew around all, Ralph certain that the game had suddenly gotten even DARKER than normal.

"Yup! YEAH! NOT MESSIN' WITH HER!"

"AGREED."


	12. Chapter 12- Buddies and Bullies

Chapter Twelve – Buddies and Bullies

"Sorry, I've been REALLY busy guys…." Ralph said as he entered the Bad Anon meeting, Vanellope following him "I've taken up a few new 'ROLES' as of late."

"We've heard what you've been doing with the NPC Network meeting, Ralph." Clyde said, smiling warmly "Coming through once again I see."

"Ahhhh…." The big man said, placing the pie Mary had made for the meeting on the table "I'm doin' it because I feel those guys wouldn't able ta make it on their own without some support. They've been gettin' really knocked around as of late an' I guess it took me sittin' through some of their meetin's ta really get it."

"But it helps." Said Sorceress "A few of my own game mates went to those meetings once the programs began and once they came back, I found that we shared many issues that bothered us. I just wish that we could have talked a lot sooner than maybe some things could have been solved."

Ralph nodded his head "Its tha same with me an' tha Nicelanders. I mean, all this time I had always assumed that their lives were easy, that their lives were so carefree an' they only feared me because I was a bad guy but…."

Ralph slumped forward shaking his head, the other Anons in the room seeing the frustration crossing his face.

"It's DISGUSTIN'. I was livin' with people who were in FEAR that tha moment they would step out of their game, someone would punch 'em around an' its like that never happened. Meg, Lucy, Deanna? EVERY one of those ladies were ASSAULTED by Turbo an' yet no one came ta their aid."

"Turbo TOUCH tha ladies? And no one help?" asked Zangief, Ralph watching as the wrestle cracked his massive fist.

Rule one with Zangy; NEVER touch a lady out of spite!

"No. Well….maybe not Meg an' Lucy. Dee-Dee? I'm still SCARED to cross her path since she beat tha living snot outta Turbo when he laid his grubby paws on her but tha others? Turbo had made it clear that he could pull enough strings where if they did tell someone that it would only come back ta 'em WORSE. Meg believed that if she told then everyone else around her would be hurt an' Lucy was made ta believe that he had so much dirt on her that no one would believe her if she did open up. That's how much control he had over people."

The group of Bad Anons shook their heads, all agree on one thing; while they may have been villains in their won games nothing they did could ever measure up to the crimes commits by Turbo but one thing still didn't sit right with a particular racer.

"I just don't get it though…." Vanellope said "Turbo had all this power, all this hold. No one tried ta challenge him? Not even ya guys?"

"Well, little miss by the time many of us had arrived here TURBO was no longer a thing we uttered." Said an android "I don't even think YOUR game was plugged in by the time we arrived but Turbo? The only time I heard his name was when you said with in combination with GOING but even then, his so-called 'inspiration' could be felt all throughout the arcade."

"The whole bad guy stigma?" Vanellope askd sadly.

"Opening my eyes a bit wider, it wasn't as if Bad Guys caught tha most flack for what he did, even though he made it seem like he welcomed us." Said Ralph "It's just that in tha end, it was EASIER ta label bad guys as monsters while others were easier ta label as acceptable targets ta hit."

Vanellope felt a little stir in her stomach, feeling as if she had heard the sentiment somewhere else before.

"I think I get it now." Said Ralph "Ya can insult a bad guy from afar, but only from afar since there comes a risk ya could get your butt wooped….but if you're SMALLER? If you're POWERLESS an' have no mode ta protect ya? Then its open season, go right ahead an' beat 'em ta tha ground. If Turbo said it was okay ta mess with 'em, it was perfectly fine."

King Candy.

He had done that with 'glitches'.

And only months before people were trying to use HER experience as an excuse to go after the other racers.

It was just a means of acceptable targets and given how it was effecting to many people, Vanellope saw just how harmful it could be. It was something to find that she had shared experiences with so many people but unlike her, THEIR happy ending was nowhere in sight. She had gotten her kingdom, a power, her fame…but for others there was still nothing and once the fallout had began it only began to get worse.

"I wanna help clean this all up." Ralph said, sitting back in his chair "An' it feels good TO help. I mean, for years I used ta think that what Felix was expressin' was just….well, was just nonsense but after helpin' Nelly? After helpin' tha Nicelanders? I understand it. It feels wonderful an' not because of that whole 'oh, I get a medal' type'a thing….Its more….Its more that I feel better knowin' that these people are SAFE, that they are HAPPY. A while back, people tried ta say that because of what tha Nicelanders did ta me that I wanted ta see 'em miserable, that I wanted ta get revenge on 'em….."

"Did you?" asked Clyde.

Ralph went silent, looking down at his feet.

"After I saved Vanellope, I look back at some of tha things I said about 'em….an' it makes me cringe. It makes me cringe since back then I was in tha dark 'bout all this stuff that was STILL happenin' ta 'em. When I said 'tha Nicelanders are actually bein' nice ta me'….I didn't know so much of their reason for avoidin' me was still goin' on, that it wasn't just Gene pushin' some agenda towards me. But….."

Vanellope looked at Ralph, as did the rest of the Anon group. Something had come over the Wrecker, something dark from his past. The little racer beside him knew of some of the things that he had done, some of the things that he regretted in the past but….

"There were other reasons why I was so hesitant ta join this group…." Ralph began "There was more than me thinkin' that it was silly. There was somethin' else."

"What was it Ralph?"

"I thought, compared ta some of ya guys….I didn't DESERVE a group like this."

"You didn't deserve it?" asked Sub-Zero "What do ya mean?"

"All of a guys….many of ya were hit with a stigma that Turbo helped build but he wasn't alone in constructin' that tower. He had MANY hands helpin' him along tha way, good guys an' bad."

The big man buried his hands in his face, taking in a deep breath.

"An' I was one of 'em…"

* * *

" _Right after Lucy had ran away from me, right after that night, I came back ta Turbo. I told him what had happened an' as usual he had some story, he had some reason as to why it had happened. But what stuns me ta this day is his reaction. His reason as ta why it was alright for ANYONE to retaliate in the fashion he told me. He said it was OKAY for me ta go after NPCs, that it was fine for ANYONE ta treat them as less because they WERE less. He told me that if I were ta respect myself as a proper Bad Guy, I would hafta remind 'em, not just tha Nicelanders but EVERY NPC in tha arcade, that I was ABOVE them, that as I could destroy them that I automatically warranted praise an' if they didn't give it ta me, then it was okay for me ta hurt 'em. Essentially….he molded me inta BULLY."_

Ralph was enjoying his new role outside his game, walking alongside the arcade's top-playing game an finally feeling like he had some respect. No more would the Nicelanders look down on him, no more would those smaller NPCs think of him as some brainless lout.

He was going to show EVERYONE what Wreck-it-Ralph was made of.

"Ya look happy." Turbo said as he passed Ralph a box of pizza, the two lounge about in the main's suite with a few others "Take it work was pretty good."

"Ya bet it was." Ralph smiled, taking a nice slice for himself "'Course, things only get better when I can go somewhere ta relax away from all that noise."

"Hehe, take it those NPCs of yours aren't givin' ya any more trouble."

"Well, with tha exception of Gene but he's always mouthin' off, if not me than around some food or a bottle." Ralph chuckled to himself 'S'why I give him an extra GOOD toss every time."

"Hehe, always thought those guys got good milage."

"What?"

"Ah, nothin'." Turbo said, catching himself "But I'm glad ta here that things are startin' ta look up for ya. What did I tell ya, Ralphie Boy? Ya just gotta make yourself KNOWN, show people ya can't push 'em around an' respect will come."

"Its better than what Felix suggested I do." The Wrecker grumbled, Turbo noticing that he began to look off to the side, his mod dropping "I mean….I know that guy's tha hero an' all but sometimes…."

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes I don't think he understands. I don't think he understands tha stress that I go through as a Bad Guy, what it feels like ta have everyone fear ya an' hate ya. I mean, those Nicelanders only love him because he's tha hero right?"

"Well, rest assured I know what it feels like, Ralph. I mean, I know what its like ta hafta carry so much on your shoulders. I mean, its ya alone that carries that game once ya think about it!"

"What do ya mean?"

"Felix? He does NOTHIN'. He does absolutely nothin' but get controlled by tha player! You're tha only one who does an REAL work in that game! Tha Nicelanders? Nah, all they do it hand out them crappy pies so what kinda work is that? Its not REAL character work, not like US guys, right?"

Ralph didn't respond to that comment. Sure, he and Felix did have their differences but while Ralph and the Nicelanders weren't getting along….Felix was still happy enough to approach Ralph, to talk to him with an ounce of respect and gratitude. Turbo's words seemed to flow without meaning at this point as the big man began to think back, began to think back to all those times he did come back to the game with a sour mood, to all those times when a night had ended badly.

Who was always the only one smiling for him?

FELIX.

Maybe Ralph didn't have that much to think about the Nicelanders….but to hear Turbo saying that FELIX didn't do a job, that his work wasn't real or that it didn't matter? It was starting to rub the Wrecker the wrong way but he just couldn't express it, he just could not tell Turbo the truth to what he was feeling inside despite how much the grey racer had assured him that he WAS the only person in the entirety of the arcade who would listen.

But even Felix would listen.

But Turbo understood him more!

But Felix had an open ear, a warm smile.

Turbo brought him fame!

Felix brought him HONESTY.

The Wrecker felt like HE was the one being destroyed now, going back and forth on what to think about the situation before….

"Hey, Ralph."

"Huh?"

"Ya still there? Or did ya leave your brains back at tha apartments?"

Ralph shook his head, getting his thoughts back together "Nah! Just…just took in too much of all this stuff. I mean, ya really know how ta spoil some guys!"

"I do it for tha best." Turbo grined as he lavished in his luxury.

Ralph was growing used to this treatment indeed but for the next few nights he didn't seem to show the same amount of enthusiasm as he had done previously. Now he was stuck watching Felix and the Nicelanders work and from his point of view everything looked so different now. He had remembered what Turbo had told him, how Felix and the Nicelanders didn't bring any real contribution to the game but as he looked and watched Felix work he saw that there was more to it than what the racer had told him.

Felix might have been in control of the player but it didn't free him up on any danger that was coming his way. He still had to work, he still had to move and it was not easy. If a player were skilled enough Felix could make it up the building without any bumps or bangs but in the hands of a less knowledgeable player, the man was thrown around EVERYWHERE, taking hits left and right but he took those hits with a smile, he took them without complaint.

He was a hero but he was aware that he could not slack off, he could not miss a beat.

From the corner of his eye, the Wrecker spotted the Nicelanders inside the building, trying their best to keep on their feet as the apartment shook and fell around them from Ralph's hits. The pies were in their hands but from what little Ralph could see the people inside were making a pattern throughout the entire building. There were no straight lines for them to follow but rather they too had to keep up in order to keep the player interested. Even Gene kept up with this, the Mayor ALWAYS coming back after a throw to rejoin his fellow NPCs to hand out pies.

A level passed.

A kiss given.

A Wrecker thrown from the building into the mud.

It would repeat over and over.

But Ralph was starting to feel different, he was starting to wonder if Turbo's words had any weight to them. The games were over again and Ralph prepared to journey back into the apartments to clean up but once more the Nicelanders all scuttled in before he even came within a yard of them. A few curious eyes looked upon him but hands pulled them in, as if the others were trying to pull the on-lookers to safety. Why did they have to fear Ralph? It wasn't as if he were going to do anything to….

Wait.

What Turbo had said.

What he had done.

"Hey, Ralph!" Felix said in a chipper voice "What's up?"

"Um….I-I think I'm gonna lie low tonight." The Wrecker said, noticing that he was still very muddy from the day of gameplay "Take a nap or somethin'? I was really worked today!"

"Weren't we all!" Felix said, the exhaustion clear in his eyes but he kept himself up, kept himself bright.

He had to.

"Ah, well. Okay." The Wrecker said as he turned around and lumbered into the building "NIGHT."

"Gene, we're all worried but-!"

"BUT?! BUT WHAT?! This is the SIXTH incident we've had concerning this and what has Surge done about it?! NOTHING!"

Gene's shrill voice echoed down the hall, prompting Ralph to duck before he got spotted but he poked his nose around the corner seeing the Mayor fuming per the norm but another Nicelander was with him.

" _Ms. Mary?"_

The little baker in pink was trying her best to calm the Mayor down but it was clear that wasn't going to be happening soon. He looked FURIOUS, clutches of papers in his hands which he quickly balled up and tossed on the ground.

"What do they expect us to do?! Just stand back and TAKE THIS?!" roared Gene "We have EVERY right to file complaints against they way they've been treating us but it goes unanswered?! How could they-?!"

Mary placed a hand on the man's shoulder "Gene, Felix has got this. With every problem we've brought him he's taken care of it."

"Dear, that's the problem." Gene replied, the anger on is face quickly replaced with grief "He's done too much for us! He's done WAY too much for us! If we continue on this path people are going to think we're DEPENDENT on him, that we can't do anything for ourselves!"

Ralph had to wonder what Gene was talking about, the chubby Nicelander now leaning on the wall as the energy began to drain from him.

"I'm supposed to be the MAYOR of this game and look at me! I can't do JACK! I TRY to go out and help the others but what did they do?! They LAUGHED! They laughed at me and-!"

"I know Gene, I know…." Mary said, her stance looking stronger than the man's "But you can not allow them to push you around like this! WE can't!"

"I know, I know…" Gene breathed out "But….I don't think I can do this, Mary. I don't think I can. I mean….what does Felix have? What does RALPH have? Felix is a hero, he can fix everything. Ralph…well, he's big. He's STRONG, people won't mess with him but us?"

Ralph watched as the Mayor reached down and took Mary by her hands, clutching them so close, so tenderly.

"We don't have ANY of that! We CAN'T fight back and people out there don't WANT us to! They apparently don't want to help when they bring these stuff HERE so I guess-!"

Mary placed a finger on Gene's lips, stopping his chattering.

"You know what?"

"Hmmm?"

" _ **I'LL**_ take care of this."

Gene nearly turned as white as a ghost "Mary, DON'T!"

"I am because I am not going to be bullied. I've watched as YOU and everyone else around here have more or less shut themselves up in their apartments but I am not going to take this anymore. If that is the way he wants things to go, he'll have to go through me f-!"

The two Nicelanders walked away, leaving Ralph to wonder just what in the arcade was going on. He quickly went into his apartment, washed the mud off and went to the couch. Something wasn't sitting right with the man, something terrible was going on.

"They…they did look really upset." Ralph thought to himself "An'….an' if there has been ONE Nicelander who has been kind to me through all of this it has been Ms. Mary."

Yes, Ms. Mary.

Somehow despite it all, she seemed to be the only one who didn't run away from Ralph. While the others would tremble, while the others were run away she seemed to be the only one brave enough to confront him as well as the only one level-headed enough not to instantly antagonize him whenever an issue arose.

If anything, her own actions were starting to make Ralph think that perhaps, just perhaps, Turbo was wrong. That Nicelanders didn't all have the same one-track mind or that they just cowered away from everything.

And from the way Mary had talked with Gene, perhaps something WAS going on between the little people, something that was causing them to fear so much but it wasn't as if they were going to tell HIM anytime soon. They still saw him as a BAD GUY so of course they were going to avoid him.

Unless.

Perhaps Ralph should ask her.

Just once, just this once.

"Should I?" the big man thought to himself.

Should he?

Would she even want to be around him?

There was much hesitation….but there was a break. For once, Ralph decided to make up his own mind about something rather than sit back and watch someone else do it from the side. He picked himself up and made his way towards the stairs but just as he opened the door to the stairwell….

He stopped.

He couldn't stop thinking about what had been going on for the past few months, how he had been treated by smaller characters, how people had labeled them. Most of them HAD been NPCs and as Turbo had said it did feel like they had labeled him unfairly. But Turbo wasn't right about EVERYTHING. He had underplayed Felix's own role in the game which felt strangely opposing to how Turbo had gone on ENDLESSLY about Felix in the past.

Ralph stepped away from the stairs and shut the door, remembering the first party the two had been invited to in the arcade the moment they were plugged in. While Turbo had made himself comfortable to Ralph he had been singing Felix's praises on endlessly, almost to the point where Ralph felt that TURBO was more of a fan than Gene was. As suddenly as the praises began, they DROPPED just as quick, Turbo now not wasting a beat to throw snubs and all sorts of jokes Felix's way.

Turbo had once said that Felix was one of the BEST in the arcade.

And THEN he said he didn't do any REAL work.

Ralph was still Turbo's friend but Felix WASN'T, despite how much the racer prided himself in keeping company with plenty of good and bad guys?

Something wasn't sitting right.

"Ralph?"

The man turned as he heard the door opening behind him, the very person he had done to see looking up at him.

"Ms. Mary?"

The little Nicelander said nothing to the big man as she stared at him, waiting for him to make the first move but Ralph was frozen. There he was, given the perfect opportunity to talk with the Nicelander whom he considered to be the only one who DIDN'T see him as a brute and yet he could not find the courage to talk to her. It was if his tongue was tied, as if in this case _**HE**_ was scared of _**HER.**_

Who would have thought.

"Are you okay, young man?"

Ralph grimaced, backing away towards the halls "Ahaa! There's a-absolutely nothin' wrong ma'am! I just need ta check on somethin'!"

"Do you require any help?" asked the Nicelander, Ralph surprised that she wanted to assist him.

"No, no, no! I got it!" the Wrecker said, making a bee-line for the front doors "D-Don't worry yourself over me!"

The Wrecker was fast to run from his game, rushing over to Turbo Time as fast as he could but before he could get there-

"Psst! Ralph!"

The man screeched in his tracks, looking to all his sides until he saw…

"Turbo?"

The racer was standing in the middle of the station with a smile on his face, something that was putting too much ease into the man.

"W-What do you want?"

"I need ya for a sec…." the grey racer said, signaling Ralph to come with him. Without a second thought Ralph found himself following the man.

"Turbo….I think we need to talk."

"We can talk later…." The man said, leading Ralph to an unfamiliar game "Right now, we have BUSINESS to contend to."

"Business? What TYPE of business."

"Tha business I told ya I was tryin' ta do ta make certain that things went RIGHT in this place." The racer continued, waltzing into the game without a care. Ralph looked as if he were holding himself back, his body hunched in a way that appeared as if he were ready to jump into the nearest bush to hide.

What was this game? He hadn't been in it before and yet there he was, following Turbo into the place without considering what could POSSIBLY happen should he let he guard down.

"Ralph, I can trust ya right?"

"Huh?"

"I asked…." Turbo said as he stopped, turning around and looking up at the Wrecker "I can trust ya?"

"Um."

Ralph wasn't too sure he could trust Turbo now but….

"A-ah, yeah. Y-Yes, yes ya can."

"See, that's what I like about ya, big guy." The racer winked "You're….DIFFERENT."

"Different."

"Ya see things that way I do, for tha way they really are. Ya have so many people goin' about, actin' as if it's perfect but I see all tha flaws. All tha glitches an' I know they can be worked out ta make certain that EVERYONE in this game is given tha treatment they deserve."

There was something unsettling about the way Turbo was now talking to him. In the past, Ralph might now have questioned the tactics of what was being told to him but after having his moment of clarity suddenly Turbo's words and smile were not as hopeful as they had once felt. If anything, Turbo's words sounded much more sinister than any bad guy he had been contact with.

"But there are still some people who….who feel that they can still go about an' act as if they can walk all over everyone."

"Oh, yeah?" Ralph said, noticing that Turbo was now ducking down as well.

"I will NOT stand for bein' talked down ta an' not simply for myself." The man said "Because if they talk down at me, they'll talk down ta my FRIENDS as well!"

"Friends?"

"Friends….like YOU." The racer said, his smile just GLEAMING now "I know if they're sassy enough ta talk ta me in such a manner who's ta say that they won't go out an' do tha same ta YA? Ta all my friends?"

"Um, Turbo?"

The man didn't respond, moving forward into the game until he got to a clearing. There, several smaller characters seemed to be enjoying a picnic, many of them from out-of-game including….

" _Oh GOBS, is that Pearl n' Carlos?!"_ Ralph gasped, blushing brightly as he recognized two of his Nicelander neighbors.

" _I told ya; NPCs always scrounge together like this."_

" _Wait a sec, Turbo!"_ Ralph said as he sat up in the bush, glaring down at the man _"What is goin' on here? Why are we hidin'?"_

" _Shhh, I don't wanna spoil tha surprise!"_

" _TURBO!"_

" _If ya wanna know tha truth…."_ The racer said " _These lil useless things said somethin' 'bout Jet n' Set!"_

Ralph's eyes widened upon the mention of the two other racers _"Like what?"_

" _Things that I can't repeat. I mean, I know I like ta say a few off-color things but I dare not repeat what they said ta my buddies."_

" _O-Okay, but what are we gonna do? I mean, why did ya bring me here?"_

" _This is all about showin' these lil blips who's boss 'round here an' what happens when ya mess with tha wrong people….."_

" _Now hold on a moment…"_ Ralph protested _"I….I know what I said. I know I told ya that I hate it when NPCs treat me like I'm JUST a bad guy but…but I had a thought Turbo."_

" _Really?"_

" _I don't think it's RIGHT ta go around SCARIN' these guys. I mean, yeah. I do wanna say somethin' back when they tell lies about me but somethin' about this doesn't feel RIGHT!"_

" _How so?"_

" _I mean…goin' after 'em? Scarin' 'em on PURPOSE?"_

The racer looked up at Ralph, his eyes going into him " _Ya mean ta tell me ya DIDN'T have fun with that? I thought ya wanted ta show 'em just what kinda BAD GUY ya are!"_

" _I KNOW I'm a BAD GUY!"_ Ralph said in response, trying hard not to be too loud as to avoid the others spotting him " _But I am not a BAD person!"_

" _Right, everyone else is!"_

" _NO!"_ Ralph said " _I mean….y-yes, there are some bad people out there but wouldn't it be better to go after THEM instead of goin' after people who didn't do ANYTHIN' ta me!?"_

" _Well, them Nicelanders are there. Wouldn't that make ya feel better?"_

" _No, it doesn't! I KNOW what I said about 'em but doin' all those things ta 'em HAVEN'T made me feel better! In fact….I-I think its makin' things WORSE!"_

" _But they're just NPCs!"_

" _Why should that matter?!"_

" _Because NPCs are tha lowest on tha ladder, Ralph…."_ Turbo said as he began digging in his pocket for something, finally pulling the item out. Ralph looked on in surprise, wondering what the blue-colored object could be.

" _How can ya say somethin' like that?!"_ Ralph said _"Ya go about talkin' how ya don't want BAD GUYS ta be treated badly an' yet make it out like NPCs don't count?!"_

" _Do ya know what NPC means, Ralph?"_

The big man just looked but the frown on his face made his feelings on the subject clear; Ralph was NOT at all happy.

" _There is a reason why that term was coined for characters like THEM."_ The grey-skinned man said " _ **N**_ _on_ _ **P**_ _urpose_ _ **C**_ _haracters. I find more use outta my used toilet paper than I do for any NPCs an' I'm sure THAT has more intelligence then-!"_

" _NO."_

Turbo felt a tug on his shoulder, looking back at Ralph who was less than pleased at what had been exchanged.

" _Sorry but…what was that?"_

" _I said NO, Turbo. This is goin' too far!"_

" _But Ralph_..."the racer said as he held the item in his hand " _With these guys, ya hafta go a bit far ta make sure they LEARN."_

" _What is that thing?"_

" _Somethin' a lil special from my own game."_ The racer sneered _"Just what we need ta shows those guys not ta mess with my buddies!"_

" _Turbo, if that's gonna hurt 'em, don't do it!"_ Ralph protested " _Think of what this could do ta your reputation! Think of what it could do ta Jet n' Set's!"_

" _My reputation is fine, Big Guy! I can't let that stop me from havin' FUN!"_

All of a sudden, the backing of the whole idea being about getting just due for Jet and Set vanished, Ralph realizing that Turbo was about to inciate something for the sake of doing so with HIM tagging along as back up.

" _Turbo, don't!"_

" _But it's for tha best!"_

" _No, it's not!"_

Before Ralph could do anything more, he felt Turbo's hands clenching his wrist, his palm forced opened as the object was shoved in his hands.

" _Throw it!"_

" _NO!"_

" _THROW IT!"_

" _Turbo, I ca-!"_

It was too late.

Turbo knew what points to strike in order to get his way, moving down and kicking Ralph as hard as he could in his shin. The man cried out from the pain and instantly went to recover but in the split second the pain ran through him his hand thrust forward and THREW the object into the picnic. All of the participants HEAR Ralph's scream but as the bushes were much too thick, they did not see him.

"Tha HECK was that?!" said a little demon-girl, grabbing her club as she pushed who appeared to be her game-mates down "Don't ya move, I got-!"

The object landed before all, the top of it spewing out some blue smoke before….

"What the-?"

 _ ***KA-BLEWIE!***_

Many screams filled the area as the bomb exploded, sending BLUE-COLORED oil all over everyone! Turbo began to cackle but Ralph was LESS than pleased at the sight, his jaw dropped upon looking at the group of characters scrambling about in a mass of panic.

"AH!" cried Pearl, looking down at herself "Kal already had to go through this! Don't tell me-!"

"Pearly?"

The Nicelander looked over, noticing her neighbor's sights glued to a near-by group of bushes.

"Carl?"

Carl shook some of the oil off his clothing; it couldn't be who he thought it was. It just couldn't!

A tremble went down Ralph's spine as he noticed the two Nicelanders looking at him, sensing that he had been caught.

" _TURBO!"_ the man hissed through his teeth " _What was that f-?!"_

He turned….

But Turbo was gone.

" _WHAT?!"_

It seemed that Turbo had once again made off before someone with him could, leaving Ralph to fit the blame for this one….if he were to stay of course which he did not. Ralph flopped on his belly and scuttled out of the game as fast as he could but once his feet his the ground of the station….

" _ **TURBO!"**_

It was VERY clear he was not happy.

" _ **TURBOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Ralph went about looking for the racer but even when he stormed the game, the man was not found. He was not in his suite, he was not at Tapper's, he was not at Burger Time.

Somehow, Turbo had disappeared.

"That LOUSY, no good-!"

"Good lord, do you really think it was him?"

Ralph recognized the voices, throwing himself into a corner as the still oil-covered Pearl and Carl ran off towards home.

"I….who else could it have been, Pearl?" Carlos said, looking at his dirty hands "I…I saw RALPH!"

"But why would he follow us to that game? I mean, WE didn't tell him what happened! It's just-!"

No.

This could not be happening.

Ralph KNEW the earful he would get if he were to return home with the Nicelanders in such a state and a weird blue stain on his own hands. They would tell Felix and he would see that all clues pointed back to HIM for this crime and despite how much he protested Turbo NOT to pull him into it….

"He would never believe me." The big man paled, his throat going dry "Oh, COCONUTS!"

What to do?

WHAT TO DO?!

His mind was filled with too much panic to think but before he knew what had happened, Ralph had rushed back to Tapper's. Thank goodness it was Sunday and the arcade would be closed which meant that Ralph could spend plenty of time in the bar to allow things to cool down but even so he tried to hide himself as much as possible, quite the task given considering how LARGE he was. He hunched in the corner of the bar, tried to focus on his drinks but it felt like any second, any moment Felix or someone else would burst in and come looking for him, coming screaming his name for blame.

Things got so bad for Ralph that after a while he rushed into the washroom, hiding out there as uncomfortable as it was.

" _Even or DUMP doesn't smell this bad…."_ The man said to himself but it was his prison for the time being. The hours past, people came in and out and after a while the big man found himself going to sleep in the stall, his body wedged so tightly within the box.

"Hey. Hey, wake up."

Ralph snorted loudly as a hand tugged at his arm.

"Ah, what?"

"Is this were ya've been all this time?"

The big man looked down, Tapper right in front of him. He yawned, standing up and moving his sore body from the claustrophobic hold he had put himself thought the night hours.

"Wait…where am I again?" Ralph asked sleepily.

"Buddy, don't play this game with me." The barkeep sighed as he lead Ralph out of the washroom, the Wrecker coming to realization once he got back into the front of the bar "Ya stay in my place that long? Had it been MONDAY, an APB would have gone out for ya….I mean, aside from tha one that already has."

Ralph was PETRIFIED to know what was going on, thinking that Felix and the Nicelanders were searching for the man with torches and pitchforks raised.

"Felix is really worried 'bout ya."

Huh?

"Tha guy has ran himself RAGGED lookin' for ya since ya went missin'."

"He….he HAS?" Ralph said in shock as he took a seat at the bar "But-! But I thought-!"

"Ya thought what?" the man said "That he wouldn't look for ya?"

"Yeah." Ralph responded "I mean….after what I did. After what's been goin' on, what other reason WOULD Felix have ta look for me?"

"I dunno?" said Tapper "Cuz he's your FRIEND?"

"Friend?"

The barkeep began cleaning his glasses, making sure there wasn't a mark on them "Ralph, that man cares for ya guys like no other person in tha world. I mean, tha things he's RAN in here an' asked about ta make sure tha YOU an' those Nicelanders are safe? I'm surprised he hasn't dropped ta tha floor at this point!"

"So he wasn't mad when ya saw him?" Ralph asked.

"What, NO. I mean….he was CONCERNED but he certainly wasn't MAD. Why in tha world would ya think that?"

Ralph had his reasons.

"Aw man, I really messed up…." The big man said as he leaned on the bar "Can I borrow tha phone for a sec? I need ta make a call."

Tapper slid the phone to Ralph "Sure, go right ahead."

There was a bit of a pause as Ralph looked at the tiny buttons on the thing, then back at his own massive hands. Tapper knew what this was leading to.

"Um, lemme get that for ya. Just tell me tha-!"

" _ **THERE YOU ARE!"**_

The two men jolted, Tapper dropping the phone on the ground, as a MASSIVE voice rocked through the game but the one who let out the call….

"Ya have a LOTTA never hidin' out here!"

Didn't at all match it.

At first, Ralph didn't know how to react to the figure who was marching up to him but once he recognized who SHE was….

"AUGH! You're from-!"

"Dat's right!" the little woman said, pointing a clawed thumb at herself "'Member me, Mister Funny Guy?!"

It was the demon-girl from the game that Turbo had played his little 'trick' in. While Ralph had been so concerned with what Nicelander Pearl and Carlos would tell Felix he had nearly forgotten about the rest of the game's occupants…and how SMALL they were.

Ralph had to do a double-take, not sure if another prank was being pulled on him.

"Mmm, yes?"

"How DARE ya come inta OUR game an' blast us!" the demon girl snarled, no way reaching up to Ralph's knees "Did ya think that was funny? DIDJA?!"

"Hold on there, lil lady-!"

"MAGGORA!" the woman roared again "My name is MAGGORA, Wreck-it an' ya better recognize!"

"Okay, MAGGORA." The man said, on the defense "Would it help in any way if I told ya I was tryin' ta STOP what was goin' on?!"

"An' would it help in any way that ME an' everyone else in my game have gotten tired of ya guys rushin' us?! Thinkin' ya can push us around?!"

"I understand that, MISSY." Ralph said, getting upset "But don't go blamin' ME for this! If ya NPCs hadn't started-!"

The very moment NPC came from Ralph's mouth, the girl raised up her MASSIVE club, SOCKING Ralph on his head so hard he went through the floor!

"RALPH!" Tapper cried out as he rushed over to help the man, Ralph having gone nearly three feet through the floor.

"NPC?! NPC?!" Maggora roared "Is THAT what ya think I am?!"

"Y-Ya mean ta tell me you're NOT?" Ralph said dizzly.

"Ya gap-toothed moron, I'M A _**BAD ANON!**_ "

Ralph shook his head, stunned "Wait….WHAT?!"

Turbo had said that most of his animosity had come from NPCs who had crossed the line with him, NOT Bad Guys….so why in the arcade would he attack when he knew that a Bad Guy was in clear range? Didn't he say he was trying to HELP Bad Guys?

"Oooooh, are ya gonna give me that whole crock'a crap?! That just because I'm not big, bad, n' BROODIN' I'm not a Bad Anon? I already got that trash from TURBO, I don't need it from ya!"

"T-Turbo talked ta ya?"

"TALKED TA ME?!" said Maggora "Ever since we were plugged in, that butthole has been nothin' but a _**PLAGUE**_ for not only ME, but my Hero an' every single one'a my NPCs!"

Just by looking at her Maggora was showing more rage than Ralph could ever think he could bring up, the little woman gripping her club and looking as if she were going to hit Ralph yet again.

"Maggie, we talked about this." Tapper said "No skull fractures in here! Ya could KILL someone, girlie!"

"Oh, BLOW it Taps! I've had it up ta HERE with Turbo an' his lil gang'a fart-sniffers actin' as if the not only own this place that they can treat anyone who isn't in his special club like DIRT!"

"Now wait!" Ralph said as he finally stood up "I was told that YOUR NPCs were messin' with Jet n' Set! Now, I don't agree with what Turbo did ta 'em but its just as wrong for them ta antagonize those guys so-!"

"WHAT!? My bubbies haven't even crossed paths with those two!" Maggora said "They're too freakin' SCARED they're gonna wind up SMASHED due ta some REAL BAD GUYS ta even leave the freakin' game! Do ya know how many times _**I'VE**_ had ta go ta Surge ta file complaints about Turbo an' his ilk BULLYIN' us?! An' nothin's come from it?!"

If Ralph felt terrible for what had happened he was only beginning to feel WORSE. It was becoming increasingly clear as to what was actually happening in the folds of the arcade but he was too flabbergasted to answer the woman in clarity. So those terrible hunches he had were right; Turbo WAS just using him but WHY? Why of everyone in the arcade was Turbo using him and what did he have against so many people, no matter their status level.

"Ya really believed what Turbo told ya?" the little demon said, tapping her foot "Well, bucko. Lemme give ya a lil bitt'a news on your pal TURBO."

"Um…."

"Tha moment, tha MOMENT we were plugged in what did that jackass do? He told us ta STAY IN OUR PLACE, ta keep in line as not ta get in his way! Then he goes on about ME, tellin' me that because I didn't act tha way he thought a proper Bad Anon should act, ya know, treatin' everyone else like GARBAGE like he does, that I could take a hike, that I was as bit as worthless as my NPCs!"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Do ya THINK I like bein' attacked by all sides?! DO YA?!" Maggora said "If I don't have other characters harpin' on me for bein' a BAD ANON, I have BAD ANON'S like YOU makin' things WORSE for tha rest'a us!"

"ME!?" said Ralph "How am I makin' things wo-?!"

"Ya keep tha image goin'….." the woman growled "Ya keep tha image up that all Bad Anons are just BAD people. People who only wanna HURT an' BULLY people just 'cause their bad! An' don't think that I haven't seen ya! I've seen ya lappin' it up with Turbo an' tha others! Ya LIKE kickin' lil guys around, don'tcha?!"

"No!" Ralph said, trying his most to stand up for himself "No, I don't! I had no idea that-!"

He stopped, putting his hands to his head.

"Look, I didn't know okay!? I was new, I didn't know how things worked here an' Turbo took me under his wing! I thought I was helpin'! I thought I was makin' ta arcade better!"

"By scarin' anyone who doesn't have power against ya?! REALLY!?" the woman said, astonished at the confession "Look around, big guy! Look around! Has Turbo really made this place BETTER? Has he been tha one ta bring people together, that they can drop all tha stupid titles an' crap?!"

Ralph felt cold, knowing full well in some of the things he had participated in with the racer.

"No…."

"Right…." The demon nodded "An' yet, people continue ta build him up! He's HURT ya too many people close ta me an' I am not gonna stand it anymore! If ya take one more hit at me or my friends, I'll give ya a boop TEN TIMES as worse as tha sample I gave ya!"

"Wait, how can ya say that?!" Ralph growled, Maggora walking out of the bar "I-! I'm not a bad guy!"

The woman stopped, her eyes narrowing.

"From tha way you've treated so many people, from tha way ya WILLINGLY helped Turbo…Yes, ya are. You ARE a bad guy."

Ralph felt as if someone had punched him in the middle, the entire bar feeling as if it were closing in around him. Even when the Nicelanders had scuttled away from him none of them had ever told him THAT.

He was just a bad guy?

No, no he wasn't!

He wasn't a bad guy!

* * *

"An' from then on…." Said Ralph "I never saw her again."

"Was her game unplugged?" asked Vanellope.

"Heck no. It's just four games down from ours!" the man said "But man. It felt REALLY, REALLY bad all these years ta see her because I knew she was still mad. I mean, given tha way her own game-mates acted it was clear that Turbo had gotten ta 'em even worse than he had gotten ta us. Even their HERO was scared of Turbo!"

Ralph lowered his head sadly.

"An' me. She was scared of ME."

He then looked up, looking at all his Bad Anon buddies.

"That's part of tha reason WHY I didn't wanna come ta tha meetin's. I was kinda scared that some of ya knew, some of ya knew what I had done with Turbo in tha past an' it didn't help at all build any confidence ta WHAT a guys went through because of me."

"There are many of us who have done things in the past." Clyde said "But the best thing we can do to recover is LEARN from it. We cannot CLUTCH onto it, OBSESS with it but we should learn and then move on."

"That's what's killin' me about all of this though!" said Ralph "Ya say that we should forgive an' let others move on…. _ **BUT THAT AIN'T HAPPENIN' HERE!"**_

A few of tha anons jumped at how loudly Ralph reacted, the man tapping his feet on the ground.

"All of this, all of this! Of all tha times this arcade NEEDS ta recover, it's not! People are givin' ME a chance ta move on but they're not givin' EVERYONE that chance an' we've all seen who's been tha target of it an' no! No, it's NOT fair because its goin' against EVERYTHIN' people have promised ta ME an' ta….well, ta _**EVERYONE!"**_

Ralph was getting angry at this point, feeling the urge to just bust out of the game but he held himself down.

"TURBO returns. He is in Hero's Duty AT THIS MOMENT but NO one, NO ONE has been givin' HIM such treatment as some of my other friends! They blame them, they tell them they CAN'T move on for what they did an' NONE of their crimes even measure ta a crust'a pie ta what he did so WHY?! Why is this happenin'?"

Bowser shook his head, his legs crossed "Seen it before…."

The Wrecker looked over at the Koopa "What was that?"

"I told ya guys before. I was a trade ta this place but before I left, I saw tha pattern happen an' way wanna know WHY this is happenin'? It's because it's easier ta get mad at tha people who they _**KNOW**_ can't fight back versus someone like _**YOU.**_ "

"Me?"

"Yes, someone who has their hold on tha arcade, someone who has made their mark of course but someone who can defend themselves." The koopa said, everyone pointing their attention towards him "People know you're no longer afraid ta show your strength ta 'em if they say somethin' outta line an' tha same thing has happened ta me. I mean, what ya did was such a door opener for all of us Bad Anons but there was a lotta repercussions with it."

"L-Like WHAT?"

"People started ta act like anyone who was afraid of us _**DESERVED**_ ta be talked down ta, that they _**DESERVED**_ ta be a target of this new wave of hate."

Vanellope shuffled in her seat. She had seen it full on with her game-mates and the incident with the pies….

It still brought embarrassment to the girl.

"Lemme tell YOU a story. My Koopalings? Tha toads? They didn't have a problem with me. It was just everyone else that made me question what was goin' on an' as such, I began ta question my value ta them. They were nice enough but I still felt empty, still felt like I just wasn't….GOOD. Tha moment Candy fell however, I got an INFLUX of people comin' ta me, statin' how much they cared for me an' how much they didn't see me as bad but while they were doin' that, they started kicking my NPCs around as if they thought that would do anythin' ta make me feel better or bring in justice for what happened ta ALL'A us."

"They tried ta turn tha tables?"

"Yes, they did but it made me MAD." Bowser continued "It made me mad because they were hurting people who had never done ANYTHIN' ta me an' while I was in my funk, tried ta HELP me. They went after them because they KNEW they couldn't fight back an' they EXPECTED 'em not ta fight back."

"An' tha same thing has been goin' on with tha Nicelanders…." Ralph moaned, putting his face in his hands "I….I just wanted tha guys ta see me as good as they did Felix, I never wanted 'em ta get HURT! But people are doin' just that!"

"From what I have heard however…." Said Sorceress "They appreciate the job you have done."

The man blinked, looking over at the woman "Say what now?"

"Do not act surprised. I have had my run-ins with them on a few occasions and while I did not agree that they had run from you, I could see where their inner fear was coming from. But as these times have turned, our conversations and acquaintances have grown stronger. Some of the ladies have told me that you have helped them and that they are happy that you, a bad guy such as yourself, does not view them as pointless or as anything less."

Everyone could see the glow returning to Ralph's face, Sorceress' words making his heart flutter.

"They too want so much to move on but they seem lost, mostly because they do feel a little helpless in the matter and they do not want to cling to you as everyone has said they clung to Felix. They want to work with you again and they are happy that you have helped them. They see you as a good person, a loving person….but I can still sense the fear in them and it has only grown since Turbo's return."

"An' I know why." Ralph nodded "I've sat with 'em long enough ta know that we have more in common than we could have every guessed so now?"

What?

"I wanted Niceland ta feel like a home? I'm gonna make sure it does an' for EVERYONE. I'm sick of people makin' excuse because its tha same bullin' tactic over an' over again!"

" _Someone looked excited."_ A little frog-girl said towards Cyril, the zombie managing to make a chuckle before his arm fell off.

Once the meeting was over, Ralph marched out of Pac-Man his head up and a new sense of confidence going through him. He was GLAD that he had told everyone what had happened and as soon as he had a great weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Ralph, wait up!" said Vanellope as she struggled to keep up with the man's stride "Where are ya goin' now?"

"I gotta idea!" Ralph said "Boy, do I! I have tha PERFECT idea ta bring a few people outta their shells an' back inta tha light but I'm gonna need YOUR help!"

"Okay, what is it?" the girl smiled, glitching herself on Ralph's shoulder.

"Make a list, I'm gonna need a few things from your game." Said Ralph "But not sweets! I mean, ya grow veggies ta make some of your sweets so that's what I'm gonna need."

"Veggies?" asked Vanellope "Why them?"

"Because-!"

"Again?!"

The two stopped, looking over at the community billboard where a few were gathered, one looking rather FAMILIAR to the man. He gasped, nearly tripping on his feet when he saw the small demon, her tail twitching in anger as her hero and NPCs stood around her.

"MAGGORA?!"

The woman turned, at first carrying the same face of anger she had placed upon the board but as soon as she saw Ralph, and how close he was to her….

"Ralph?"

Time seemed to freeze.

There she was, the very Bad Anon that had so bitterly left Ralph all those years ago, looking up at the man as if she had not seen him in years and in ways she hadn't. The two hadn't spoken with each other at al since that night thirty years ago and given how red Ralph's face was going, he had no idea on what to say to her.

"A-Ah-!"

And neither did the little demon woman.

She crossed her arms, looking away from Ralph but finally she spoke up "You….you look good."

"Um….so do you." Ralph returned, Vanellope dipping down as if she were viewing some sort of drama on TV "Ah….I hope things are doin' well for ya?"

"They are." The demon said, but she then smiled "From what I've heard, things are doin' GREAT for ya."

Ralph coughed, still averting his eyes from the little woman "Great? Y-Ya could say that."

"Guess ya are a good guy."

The man looked down, Maggora grinning up towards him and leaning on her club.

"Still a bit if a WUSS….but a really good guy."

Yeah, things had changed for Ralph.

But there was still so much work to be done.

"Is somethin' tha matter?" Vanellope asked the troop, noticing that many of them were still huddled near the billboard. Maggora lifted up her heavy club and rested it on her shoulder, scowling.

"Someone's dun marked up tha meetin' list again it seems."

"Really?" asked Ralph "With w-?"

He looked, seeing the list had been scribbled on. Where once the place for the NPC Network had been was now crossed out, replaced with these letters.

 **NON-PURPOSE CHARACTERS CRY FEST**

That's what had been written in place.

That was there.

Ralph could remember when he first heard those words, when he first heard them from Turbo. He had thought, he had hoped he would never have to hear those words again but there it was, staring him in the face.

"I've seen worse drawn on this thing…." Maggora sighed, tapping her arm "But seriously? Can we not just-?"

Ralph ripped the paper from the billboard, crushing it in his huge hands.

"Yo, what's wrong big fella?" asked the demon but Ralph walked into his game.

He had an inkling to who had done this.


	13. Chapter 13- The Pies and The Kiss

Chapter Thirteen- The Pie and the Kiss

Ralph was out for the Bad Anon meeting which meant for the most part, Niceland was quiet. Over the past few days, everyone in the game had made baby-steps towards getting out more and as everyone from both neighborhoods felt a feeling of recovery coming over them. Sure, there were still long stretches of road ahead of them but one by one, little by little, things were starting to get better.

Mary was out in the garden, enjoying planting and tending to the new fruits and vegetables that had been planted. Like many others she had come to the garden to relax, to take in the peace and calm of the game and as she worked she began to recall those days of years past when she had felt such happiness, when there was much more calm felt throughout by everyone.

"Need any help?"

The little woman looked up, Calhoun standing over her with a smile.

"Hello, dear." Said the Nicelander as she moved out of the way, allowing for the Marine to find a spot in the long row of flowerbeds "I thought you would have been with Felix by now. He took off from work without so much as a word."

"Nah, he had some things to repair in a few other games from what he told me." Calhoun said, putting on some gardening gloves.

"And you didn't join him?"

"Not today." The woman said "I felt like I needed ta exercise my GREEN THUMB alongside the one I use to plug inta Cybug eyes."

"Ah, to feel such a thrill." Mary said "Today, someone like me doesn't compare to ladies like you. I'm too old hat I supposed, not enough action and too much softness I guess."

"There's nothin' wrong with ya." The taller woman said, taking a packet of sunflower seeds into her hands "Besides, from what I heard ya gave Turbo quite tha smack on tha back of his head when he pulled you an' Felix back with those viruses. I'd say that was a mighty brave thing ta do!"

Mary blushed, her focus on her gardening "Th-thank you….but it was still foolish of me to do that. If I hadn't been lucky enough, I could have put EVERYONE in danger."

"But ya got Felix away from Turbo just in time, before he could do anythin' else ta him an' Gene!"

Why did Calhoun have to say that name?

The little woman shivered a bit, holding tight onto her spade "It wasn't that brave. YOU guys have shown such bravery, more than we have in our whole lives so-"

"Ms. Mary."

The Nicelander looked up, Calhoun gazing down upon her not with the look of anger she was so used to but one of worry. She sighed, placing her hand upon the baker's shoulder.

"Why do ya do this ta yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ya double-think yourself. Ya take compliments an' try ta play 'em off as if they mean nothin'. Ya didn't used ta do this months ago so what's tha deal?"

"I guess….I guess you can attribute it all to this stress I suppose." The lady in pink said "I want to keep things up for the others but it's hard. And then I feel so guilty when I ask for help."

"Why?"

"Perhaps it's because I feel like we've already asked for too much of the year." Mary said "I mean, your husband has taken us through MANY storms and he's always come out on top but I feel that if it weren't for us, many of the issues around here would not have happened."

"What do ya mean?"

"You know EXACTLY what I mean, young lady." The Nicelander said as she continued her work.

"If this is about what happened ta Ralph…tha more I hear, tha more I'm startin' ta see that there were bigger issues all around an' not one single party has been innocent in tha matter."

"It still doesn't erase what we did when we shunned him."

"But it doesn't erase what people did to YOU."

There was a pause between the women, Calhoun watching as Mary held tightly onto the gardening tools, as if she were trying to hold herself back from saying something out of term. It seemed to be a difficult task given the current environment flowing through the arcade but for whatever reasons, the little Nicelander was pushing herself through. Perhaps she thought she HAD to considering it appeared she was the only one of the little bunch still able to stand after the blow back they had received but from the passing days Calhoun could see that Mary was getting wary, she was getting tired of having to take and fight against a storm in which her voice was squelched down, the people around her knowing full well that she was easily outnumbered and overpowered in many classes.

"Ma'am?"

"It is what we have to live through I suppose." Mary said, her words a little rushed as she went back to her gardening "The group is helping so perhaps-"

"NO."

The Nicelander looked up, Calhoun showing her anger this time.

"N-no WHAT?"

"Ya don't have ta accept this. Ya don't have ta ACCEPT tha way people have been talkin' ta ya, tha way people have been treatin' ya! We both know it's wrong an' more than that, I KNOW you're stronger than this! Tha Ms. Mary I KNOW would NEVER let people walk over her or her friends!"

"Y-You say that as if I had any redeeming qualities to serve the arcade."

"This comin' from tha woman who NAILED Turbo in tha back of his head with a HEEL! Ya busted his ass in tha back of his head with a SHOE! A PINK SHOE! I've got guys that run at ANTS an' ya knocked out one of tha biggest jack-asses who ever lived with a shoe I can't even fit two fingers in! TELL me that doesn't take some, pardon me for sayin' this, cajones!"

Mary rolled her eyes, patting the dirt with the spade roughly "Th-the man has put his hands on ENOUGH people. B-But if I had been in my right mind at the time, I would have NEVER pulled such a thoughtless stunt. I'm sure Felix has told you how risky he thought it was."

"Actually…." The Marine smiled, planting her seeds and tenderly covering them with soil "When things were startin' ta calm down? He told me how much it reminded him of how ya used ta act back in tha eighties. All those times when ya even stood up for HIM."

Oh goodness, Felix had told his wife about THOSE days? The little chubby woman shuffled away from the Marine if just a tad, her eyes hidden by the brim of her hat.

" _H-He did?"_

"Of course he did!" laughed Calhoun "I mean, it all began AFTER tha first Candybug fight but when things settled down between us, he made certain ta tell me all tha things that ya guys had done an' yeah. Most of it was GOOFY but once I got tha full story, once I actually got ta know ya for MYSELF 'stead of goin' 'bout with what tha arcade had ta say….I saw that he was right."

"H-He was right about what?"

"That ya guys ARE Nice, just as your name entails."

Calhoun had to smirk as she watched Mary blushing so red, even her entire BODY was starting to light up.

"Got anythin' ta add ta that, Missy?"

Puffs of pixelated smoke were popping over Mary's head, the woman letting out such a silly little squeal of embarrassment that the Marine next to her could not help but snort.

"No?"

"I swear…." The woman said, picking up the pace as she tried to keep busy "Do you do this with Felix, huh? Tease him in such a manner I mean."

"Takes one ta know one 'bout teasin' all things considered, Miss MAAAARY."

The Nicelander knew EXACTLY what Calhoun was insinuating, her cheeks puffed in a pout "I-I don't tease him that much!... _do I?_ "

"So much that it should be its own show!" laughed the marine but she relaxed, leaning with her arm on the plush checkerboard grass "But HONESTLY, how DO ya keep ol' blue-britches together?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, with as much as Ye ol Mayor goes off, I'm surprised that he hasn't lost his marbles years ago."

"I know he's stubborn." Mary said "But he's not as cold-hearted as people have made him out to be. He's just…."

Mary moaned, resting her hands on her lap.

"You have to understand young lady. Gene….Gene came into all of this knowing he had a responsibility on his hands but as things quickly began to bloom before him it just overwhelmed him. And in his attempts to protect us, to protect ME…..he did a lot of things, things that even I disagreed with but could do nothing about. Even when I tried to change his mind, to show him that things were not as bad as they seemed, something would pop up between us and push him back even further."

The sadness returned on Mary's face, her head lowering.

"He never thought Bad Guys were…BAD when we were plugged in." the woman in pink said "None of us did. We were a little wary yes because LOOK at us. We're MADE to be Bad Guy bait and fodder. But it took many things for him to turn so negatively. So many incidents that I wish I could have done more to sway his mind away from but…but after I got hurt…."

"Yeah." Calhoun said "I know about that."

"Do you?" Mary turned, arching her brow "But let me say this. I KNOW what kind of man Gene is and yes, there are many things I wish he could have done before he took the path that he did…."

Mary tending to the flowers, Calhoun seeing the warmth starting to return to her eyes as she recalled those days when things were new and she felt so young and eager.

"He was like all of us. He just wanted to enjoy himself. He wanted to enjoy himself in this arcade without having to worry about people going after him or bringing up his PLACE in the game, or at least the place he was assigned to during work."

"Hmmph." Calhoun snickered "But he does make for a good football, IF you can pick him up I guess."

"Like all of us, like RALPH, he wanted to find his place on his own but compared to the rest of us, Gene was a bit of a later bloomer."

"Really? Mayor Blueberry britches?"

"Yes." Mary nodded "But I guess I can account that for his job as well. He barely had time to just, I don't know, take a break like the rest of us. We had all the free time in the world once the games were over but both he and Felix? They were also so busy and Gene felt he was OBLIGATED to take to his role _**SERIOUSLY**_ back then. Anytime he made a mistake, just a small one, it would cause him to panic, as if he felt he was letting everyone down, Felix especially."

Calhoun tapped the side of her mouth, looking up at the upper stories of the building "All work and no play, makes Genie a dull boy. So was there anythin' that got him outta his funk? I mean, before….before everythin' came ta be."

The little Nicelander smiled, looking at the blue begonias next to her, their beautiful color reminding of someone she held so close to her heart.

"If it had not been for those early days, I don't think I would have realized how much I care for him…nor would I have seen that he WAS a good person."

* * *

Everyone in Niceland had their own set of dreams.

If there was one thing that the little woman loved it was strolling through the games, looking at each and every one of her neighbors to see how they were adjusting to the new arcade life but more than that, where they would go. They did have their own set of back stories, their own set of rules to follow during work but off hours? Mary wanted to do more.

To her, Litwak's was a new paradise to explore, to meet new people, to show off her skills beyond that of what she could when Felix and Ralph did their daily battles. She was determined to make her own path in Litwak's, to do more than any NPC who was ever designed had ever done.

"I'm late, I am so, SO late!"

Without worrying about being run over of course.

Thank goodness Mary had some speed under her steps, moving right out of the way as a familiar little figure in blue came BARRELING down the halls, nearly slipping on his heels as he made the sharp turn towards the door.

"Mayor Gene?"

Mayor Gene indeed.

What a way to present himself; he was only plugged in for a week and already he was late on the clock, SHAMEFUL for a man of his position.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the man panted, nearly rolling down the stairs as he greeted the game crew that morning "I-!"

He had to stop, catching his breath and making certain that he looked presentable. He inhaled deeply, walking up to the others with a forced look of glamor.

"I hope you will forgive me for being late." The man said "I woke up at a much later hour than I had planned and-!"

"Aw, c'mon Genie!" said the game's hero, smiling down brighter than the sun "Tha arcade hasn't even opened up yet! You're just in time for our mornin' exercises!"

"Oh-ho, well then!" Gene chuckled to himself, though in the back of his mind he was planning a way to escape "Glad to see that you have been keeping things in order, even with my tardiness. I promise it will not happen again."

" _Kiss up."_ Ralph mumbled under his breath, a few of the Nicelander men snickering in agreement.

"Ooooh _**NOOOOO!**_ " protested Lucy, crossing her arms against her chest "Felix, I can't do jumpin' jacks, look at me!"

"Oh, sure ya can!" the repairman smiled as he walked over to his younger neighbor "Don't be like that Lucy. Have a lil faith in yourself."

Gene peeked over at the two, the man always caught in a wave of adoration whenever Felix talked to the Nicelanders in such a way. He was always so nice, so kind to them, even if they were just NPCs he had to save. Of course, not ALL of the Nicelanders were as poised and as polite as Gene considered himself to be, as evident when Lucy let out an exasperated moan, her lips poked in a snotty little glare.

"I have PLENTY'A faith in my self, Felix. Just not in our designers. I mean, is it _**MY**_ fault that we're made in a way where we CAN'T put our hands together over our heads? An' then ya want us ta do JUMPIN' JACKS? Are ya NUTS?"

Felix sighed heavily "Lucile, c'mon."

"Don't deny it. You just want to get out of this." Kal chuckled, nudging his friend in the side.

"Lucy I assure ya, ya can do this." The hero in blue smiled, always giving his smaller neighbors a chipper tone "Don't let a few…PIXEL issues stop ya."

After some more grumping and groaning, Felix finally managed to make the entire lot of Nicelanders do their exercises. It was becoming a pattern in the game and as much as the others pouted and sniped about it, they enjoyed the togetherness they felt deep down inside.

And Mary did too.

It was no wonder Felix was getting so popular in the arcade, the man's charm able to break through to even the hardest bad guy but as she hopped along with the others, Mary was making it her mission to get as far as the repairman did when it came to exploring the arcade. She wasn't going to let her size or lack of power stop her!

" _Felix thinks he has energy?"_ the woman thought to herself, going down for stretches _"Then wait til Nicelander Mary hits the scene, Litwak's! Then-!"_

"Ah, AAAH!" cried out Nel, her little voice always so high and spritely back then "Feliiiiix! Gene is tryin' ta sneak away!"

The repairman, still midway through his jumping jacks, turned around "What?"

"No, I'm not!" the Mayor pouted as he looked over at Nel, caught red-handed as he was trying to sneak back into the apartments "I'm doing just as much as everyone else is!"

"I saw you!" retorted Nel, her tiny little feet carrying her over to the Mayor "You're just bouncin' up an' around! Doing just as much as everyone else my foot! You were tryin' ta go back in, weren't cha?"

"NO I WASN'T!"

"Mary, back me up here!" said Nel as she waved over to the little pie baker "You're always watchin' Gene…Or were ya watchin' his BUTT? Your eyes always tend to go down that when you're behind him."

"NEL."

That time Mary did have to step in, considering that in some way Nel WAS correct on her observation "Who do you think I am? The Mayor's BABYSITTER?"

"Yes."

"Oh, bother you two!" Gene roared as he stepped between the women "Can we just have ONE morning where we don't break into hysterics?"

"Is it MY fault ya get so LOUD in tha mornin', Genie?" Nel smiled.

"And in the afternoon?" said Don.

"And in the evening." Said Pearl.

"Things wouldn't be HALF as loud here if everyone would just LISTEN to me." Gene huffed, crossing his arms and looking no different than a grumpy child "I'm the Mayor here and since the very moment we have been plugged in, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU have already brought some sort of trouble for me to twist my brain around."

"WHAT?!" cried the others, all looking towards Gene and Mary.

"That is NOT true!" said Nel.

"How could ya say somethin' like that!?" said Lucy.

"As if you haven't caused any trouble yourself." Said Nolan.

"Dear, don't be so hard on them." Mary cooed in a soft voice, tickling Gene under his chin if only to rile him up even further "I mean, we're all new here so everyone is excited."

"Being EXCITED is one thing…" the man said, praying to every programmer that the blush on his cheeks was not too apparent "Rushing about this place with no sense of manners, control, or dignity? That is uncalled for and puts a bad mark on EVERYONE in this game!"

Mary looked back at the others, her thoughts on the issues quite clear. She walked around the man, eyeing him up as if she were a cat stalking her prey.

"You say such…POIGNANT things, Mayor."

The man felt a chill going down his spine but it was something he had felt often whenever Mary began playing with him. Why was she always doing this? Out of all the people in the game, she always gravitated towards HIM first and in the end, it only proved to all just how SILLY the Mayor really was.

"But what is up with the act, hmmm?" the woman purred, poking Gene on his chubby cheeks.

"I-It is NOT an act, ma'am." The Mayor stammered to say, putting his hand on his cheek absentmindedly "As Mayor I have to-!"

HONK!

"NYAAAAGH!" the man screamed as he found himself yet again the victim of Mary's nose honking "Again, with that! WHY!?"

"C'mon ya big ol blueberry! Lighten up!" the woman smiled, everything within her holding her back from hugging the man "Can't you do that for a moment?"

"I dunno, Mary." Nel said, a cheeky grin coming upon her face "For Gene to lighten up, ya think that's gonna take a WHOLE lotta cake and a few shots?"

"PRUNELLA!" the man said in a booming voice as he turned and faced the little woman "I do not have time for your behavior at the moment!"

"First of all!" the woman said, standing on her tip-toes to face the Mayor "Don't call me by my real name an' second don't go all puff-chested with MEEEEH! Tha only reason ya do this is because ya know me an' Lucy are the only two here you're actually TALLER than!"

"I got like, what, a FOOT on ya Nel? Don't drag me into this." Lucy said from the side, brushing her nails against her chest.

"Awww, is widdle Bunny-Girl Nel upset?" Gene said as he patted the woman on her curly mop of hair "Is her just actin' out for attention?"

"MAAAARY!"

"Gene, leave Nel alone." Sighed Mary.

"Hey, ya guys usually says that at ME." Smiled Norwood, rocking on his heels "Lookit that! A day when Nel isn't beatin' _**MY**_ butt into the ground!"

"Keep that up an' maybe I will!" the little purple Nicelander said as she pointed at the red-head.

"Norwood, leave Nel alone!" moaned Gene.

"Ah, there we go."

"Guys, guys!" Felix said as he ran in-between the little bunch, Ralph having turned away and trying his best not to laugh TOO loudly "It's too early in the morning for this so no fightin', okay? Let's just finish our exercises an'-!"

"Things were going just fine till Mayor Blueberry RUINED it!" Nel fought back, scrabbling up towards Gene "Mary, keep this guy on a leash an' maybe he won't do stupid stuff!"

"Don't drag her into this, young lady!" the Mayor said, Mary busy away laughing loudly at the exchange "You may be an adult but if you keep behaving in such a childish manner-!"

"Watcha gonna do, huh?" Nel grinned, poking Gene in his stomach "Oh, I see ya blushin'. Wanna keep on good terms with tha baker over there, huh? Good plan! If ya keep in good lights with HER, maybe ya won't hafta use that stupid universal key of yours to break into my apartment and steal all my food ya chubby-!"

*BWA- _ **WOOMP!**_ *

"GAAAH!"

All it took was one good belly-bump and Nel was down on the lawn.

"You walked into that one." Gene said, wiping his hands as he peered down at Nel "You have no one to blame but yourself."

Nel just lay on her back on the grass, the fight obviously over "I hate you so much, Gene."

" _He didn't!"_

" _He did."_

" _HA-HA! Sorry but….yes, I could see him doin' that as his means of attack!"_

"GENE!" Mary scolded "You know that RALPH'S the only one who's supposed to go around WRECKING things, not you!"

"Aw, c'mon Miss Mary!" Ralph said in protest "Even I wouldn't use a move _**THAT**_ mean!"

And so the day began, the team of characters working their parts to make sure that the players were given the best action possible. As usual, Ralph went about his way wrecking the apartment bit by bit while Felix went on his way fixing.

And the Nicelanders?

The Nicelanders ran through their path, teasing the players with their sporadic appearances and pies, all the while the building continued to crumble around them. It was a dangerous job from the inside but it was one that Mary was taking pride in. Sure, she wasn't the strongest character, the fastest one, or one who was gifted with such powers as the hero or bad guy but despite it all….

Despite it all, she still loved it.

" _I find it a little ironic. Back then, I actually liked being in 'danger' from Ralph. It was fun and exciting, and I used the calamity we were going through as a way to plan my own routes for the players. Sure, we were meant to be 'damsels' but I wasn't going to allow that to impede my work nor take away the fun I got from it."_

" _Heh, an' people say Nicelanders are SOFTIES? If only they could hear you now."_

" _Well, that was before things came down mind you. My views on things have shifted as time has gone on."_

" _It's not as if that doesn't happen to many characters, ma'am."_

" _Yes, but this was back before we were aware of the mindset that was going through the arcade, even back then. To just WORK, to just have a role in a game was something special to us, something special to ME and if you were to go back to that time, go back to that Mary….she would have told you that she loved every moment of it. That she enjoyed being an NPC. She would not have understood the stigma that came with it nor would she have STOOD for it."_

* * *

"Then what killed it?"

"Excuse me?" Mary asked Calhoun, taking notice of the way the Marine was now looking at her.

"Tha way ya said that ma'am. Tha way ya told me about those moments in tha past. From here, it sounds like somethin' took that happiness away."

The Nicelander looked downtrodden, her trowel resting in the soil.

"Ms. Mary?"

"I-I'm sorry…" the woman said through a little saddened smile "I promised myself I wouldn't go back to that place. That I wouldn't allow myself to think like that again."

"Mary, ya can tell me. I will listen."

"You know how you wanted to be more than your backstory? That you wanted to move past the tragedy that is within it?"

"Yes, of course." Calhoun said, feeling her cheeks starting to heat up "Felix…Felix helped me with that so…."

"We all wanted to be more than just 'NICELANDERS' young lady. We all have. But even since the start, people have been all too clear that wasn't going to happen while they were around. And from the looks of it now, it won't be happening presently."

* * *

" _I didn't see it just yet though looking back, it seemed that everyone else did. The dominoes were starting to topple around all of us in the game with none of us spared. But before those days happened, before everything turned so bleak I only wanted to get out, to enjoy myself….and there was one person in particular whom I wanted to share my good times with."_

The Nicelander in pink looked around her apartment, baking yet another pie to add to her collection. It was something she was finding herself enjoying more and more, especially after she discovered that the pies that were automatically programmed by the game were less than stellar. Their taste was awful and she could not understand how Felix, even with all his heroics and strength, could even stomach them. Upon her first bite, she had discovered the hard way just how bland and…AUTOMATED the pies were though she still had to hand them out, she still had to pass them along with the others and with here, there was an extra bit of importance to her role.

After all, SHE was the one who handed out the super pies.

All the Nicelanders handed out pies but hers? Hers were one of the most coveted, one of the most sought after by the players as they allowed Felix to go SUPER! It seemed whenever it was her turn to show up, players went into overtime to direct Felix her way, the players going this way and that, dodging falling bricks and ducks just to grab a hold of that pie.

Perhaps if they knew what it really tasted like, their excitement would wane.

"I can do so much better than this." The little woman huffed to herself as she washed a basket of strawberries "MUCH better but alas. No one shall know!"

She laughed to herself, swirling around the kitchen, pretending to cowering before the invisible hands of Ralph.

"Aaaah, Felix. Ralph is coming down! Take this pie that taste like it was made out of a shoe! I know it might make you barf but you'll go RAINBOW COLORS! That'll be worth it, totally!"

How tantalizing.

The berries were washed, they were sliced, and before long they were placed in a sweet sheet of dough and baked in the oven. The hands on the timer ticked away as her apartment soon became filled with the entrancing smell of pie, the sweet scent traveling throughout the entire building.

Felix smelled it.

Ralph smelled.

EVERY Nicelander smelled it.

*DING!*

And then it was complete.

"Ah, done!" Mary said, completing the piece of art with a swirl of strawberry as a garnish "Heh, I'm sure the player would grow WINGS in order to fly up the building fast enough to get th-!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The woman gasped as she heard the sound of a door slamming shut, nearly dropping the pie to the ground.

" _UUUURGH! I cannot believe this!"_

"Hmmm?"

Mary tip-toed to her door, cracking it open a bit to see a chubby figure in blue stopped near the entrance of the stairs. She instantly recognized the cardigan though in this case it looked much more…ruffled, the person that it was adorned around mumbling to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Gene?

What was he doing?

This wasn't even his FLOOR and yet there he was, now going towards the window and leaning on the sill. He looked roughed-up, flustered, frustrated but whatever was bothering him he sure didn't look like he was going to let it spill to anyone at any time soon.

 _Unless…._

Mary looked to the left, then to the right. A plan was forming in her mind.

She quickly cut the pie into THICK, gooey slices of hot baked goodness, going the extra mile to dig out a large tub of French vanilla bean ice cream from her icebox and rolling out a scoop that was nearly as big as the pie itself. She opened the door wider, wider, even wider and raised the rest of the still hot pie, the pixelated bits of the aroma floating nearer and nearer towards the Mayor until-

"Hmm?"

His attention had been caught!

"Why, hello there." Mary smiled as she stood at her door with the pie in hand "I was wondering when you were going to get back."

Gene just stood before the woman, a little caught considering the way she was looking at him AND the way he appeared before her. He snapped to, clearing his throat and trying his best to fix himself up, fumbling about to the amusement of the little woman before him.

"Are things alright?" Mary asked in a sweet tone.

"Y-Yes, yes! I mean-!"

Darn it.

"You look a little tired." The woman said, her eyes watching as if the smell of the pie were just DRAGGING Gene closer to her door "Why don't you come in and have a little snack?"

"A-A SNACK?" Gene stammered "A-As nice as that sounds, ma'am-!"

"Mary." The woman corrected "You know my name is Mary. You don't have to be so formal."

"But I want to be POLITE." Gene responded, standing up tall or as tall as someone of his stature could "If there is one thing I do not want to be, it's rude."

"Well, do you want to know ONE thing you're doing that is VERY rude?"

Gene looked aghast, suddenly looking all over himself to ensure that he had done anything to offend his neighbor "What? WHAT?!"

"You haven't come in and tried some of my pie."

Did it really have to come out that way?

Gene was blushing even BRIGHTER, moving forward just a bit to ensure that he had heard the woman correctly "Excuse me, but WHA- _ **NYAAAAAAUGH!"**_

He gave that familiar call.

And in he was pulled into Mary's apartment.

There was no point of arguing with the woman as before he knew it, Gene was pushed into a chair at the table and the dish of pie and ice cream were laid out before him.

"Ma'am-!"

"I told you before, just call me MARY."

"MARY, please!" the man begged "I have things to take care of, business to go over. I don't have time for-!"

"Everyone has time for pie! Even someone as much of a doof as YOU!"

"I am NOT a doof, whatever that means." Gene pouted, raising a piece of the pie to his lips and then-

Bliss.

PURE BLISS.

As soon as the bite entered his mouth, the man became awash with a sort of joy that could only come from eating the holy ambrosia that was Mary's strawberry pie. In an instant, everything seemed to stop, everything seemed to freeze as all the worries and anger that had built up within Gene melted away, all replaced by the sweet berries, the tender, butter crust and the creamy, chilled ice cream, the man feeling as if he were floating about in the endless stream of pixel heaven, his belly and mind calling for MORE!

And Mary saw every bit of it, smiling with pride and happiness as Gene began to dig into the tasty treat, looking more and more like the overgrown child that he was.

"Good?"

"Mmm, yes!"he said, quickly catching his manners about him "I mean. Yes, ma-MARY…Yes, Mary. This is…."

What could Gene possibly say to describe the dish?

" _This is…this is_ _ **WONDERFUL!**_ _"_

"Oh, you're just trying to play COY."

"No, no I mean it!" Gene said, leaning forward in his seat "This is…this is the best pie I have ever eaten! The best pie in the arcade, on the planet! How…how can you do this?!"

"Well….they do say I am a baker."

"This is more than just baking. This is a GIFT, an ART! I….I would climb the highest peaks for pie this swell! I-! _**I WOULD REQUEST TO BE BURIED IN THIS PIE SO I COULD EAT MY WAY OUT!**_ "

"If you like it that much…." Mary said, going over to the oven, the door opening as another burst of sweet air hit Gene and nearly knocked him to the ground "Why not try BLUEBERRY?"

The codeword had been said: BLUEBERRY.

There was no way Gene was turning away now.

"D-D-D-D-Did you say…bl-bl-blu-BLOOPMPH!"

A forkful went into the man's mouth and it was only the greater good of the code heaven that kept him from ROCKETING out the window.

The pie was that delicious.

"I take it you like it?"

Pixel hearts were fluttering above Gene, Mary watching as if his form turned to putty right there. Gene didn't like it; he LOVED it and before he knew it he had eaten the entire pie, Mary not even holding back as she laid slice after slice before him, the Mayor completely lost in a nirvana of sweets and succulent blueberry goodness.

* * *

"He ate the entire thing?" Calhoun said, her words filled with laughter "HAH! As if that should surprise anyone!"

"Take to mind back then I was thinking that the whole joke of him overindulging was going to stay as that." Mary said "Just a joke for the backstories. I never thought he would carry it into REALITY."

"I think its kinda cute actually…." Said the Marine "I mean, tha whole thing where he went nuts over the pie, not tha fact that he can eat like TWENTY of 'em."

* * *

"I should resist." The man said as he rested his head on the table "I should resist asking for more but…but I don't know if I can! One pie is enough! What does it say about me if I ate TWO, THREE?! FOUR?!"

"I do have cher-!"

"NO!" Gene cried out, turning his head away and pushing the pie in the opposite direction "Do not tempt me, I have to show self-control!"

"Considering I HAVE caught you sneaking into Nel's apartment…."

"Is it MY fault she was programmed with the GOOD ice cream?!" Gene said "I've….I've never even HEARD of GREEN TEA but she's the only one who has it and-!"

"I just wanted you to feel better…" Mary smiled as she suddenly spoke up, Gene looking at her.

"Really? Why?"

"Because you've been so….well, you've been even GRUMPIER than usual, that's why." Mary said, the playfulness in her eyes now replaced with worry "Gene. Please be honest with me….are you okay?"

The man said nothing as he looked at his plate, feeling every bit as empty as the surface. He leaned forward, appearing a might peeved.

"M-May I have a slice of cherry?"

"Yes, you may." Mary said as she put the slice on the plate, Gene taking a little nibble after.

"Mary?"

The little woman sat down, her eyes placed on the man before her "Yes?"

Another bite was taken from the pie "Have…have you ever felt….WEAK?"

"What do you mean, Gene?"

"What I mean is…have there ever been times when you wished you had more power? That you had just a little bit more hold?"

"Um, I don't think I understand."

"I've had a few talks with some people outside out game…." The Mayor began "And there were talks that have made it rather clear that….some people don't think to highly of us."

"Oh?"

"I don't want to take sides when it comes to character class and roles but….I'm scared that the others might become a little roughed up simply because we're NPCs in this game."

"For all sakes and purposes, Ralph's an NPC as well." Mary said, pouring herself a cup of tea "And from what I've seen, no one has tried to rough him up. Then again, who would even attempt such a foolish thing?"

"But he's a BAD GUY!" Gene blurted "And it even appears that BAD GUYS have a leg above us. At least he has strength… _and height._ "

" _I told you, he has always been sensitive about his height."_

" _I see…."_

"Gene, is there something more to this?" the woman asked "From the way you're going on, it feels like whoever talked to you MUST have said-!"

"You know what, forget it." The Mayor said suddenly "I think I have already spoken too much on this and if there is one thing I do not wish to do, its drag you into one of my messes."

"Dear, I don't want you to feel like you have nowhere to turn. If you want to talk, please do."

"I don't think you'd understand, ma'am."

"MARY." The woman said "Again, just call me MARY and if you'd just sit down and TALK, I might be able to help! Don't think I can't or do you feel that just because you're MAYOR-!"

"That's just it!"

Mary jolted at Gene's sudden response, dropping a plate to the ground "What was that?"

"I mean-!"

Gene blushed as he cooled off, sitting back at the table and burying his face in his hands.

"Does this really matter?"

"What does?"

"All of this." The blue Nicelander said as he took another bite of the pie "I look at this and taste how good it is but if you were to present this to the arcade, I doubt they would even care."

"Oh, you don't know that." Mary said in a positive voice "Though it does bring an idea to my mind. I WOULD like to share a few pies with those outside our game."

"It's an admirable thought, dear. My only fear is that people will look down upon it simply because we are-"

"NPCs?"

Gene began cutting the pie rather hard this time, the fork clicking against the china.

" _Something like that."_

"I don't see why that should be a thing that holds us back." Mary said, her voice filled with confidence "So what if we're NPCs? At the end of the day that doesn't make me any less of a team player or any less of a character."

If only the woman could have known what Gene had just gotten back from, the reason for all his anger in the first place. He had to smile though, Mary recounting that moment when he was attempting to appear so upset but as he looked into her eyes he seemed to ease a bit, as if her company before him was slowly removing the tension he had felt.

"Besides, if Felix thinks we're so great….how bad can we really be?"

Gene always had to blush whenever Felix tossed a good comment their way. Granted, many people would have thought that the hero was OBLIGATED to treat the little people in such a manner given the roles they put on but for those who had seen Felix, to watch him, they would have quickly seen that he meant every wonderful comment he gave EVERYONE in the arcade. He wasn't reaching for attention nor praise like a few others were; his words were genuine and whenever Gene heard those things….

Wow, ya guys did GREAT today!

You're tops!

Thanks so much for helpin' out!

Ya guys really do bring a smile ta my face!

It did add a sense of hope, that maybe not everyone in the arcade thought so low of them. It was a hopeful thought but things were just beginning. The Mayor wanted to see how things would go into the long run.

"Oh, goodness. Look at me." The Mayor said as he looked down at the plate, his shaking hands reaching for his pocket watch "It's so late in the evening! I-I must get going."

"It's not even THAT late." Mary said with a scoff "Come on you big blueberry, stay a little bit longer!"

Gene was blushing even harder as he got up and made a beeline towards the door "N-No, I have things to take care of and I must not dawdle on them! Mayoral duties!"

" _Pfft, duties."_

"MARY!"

" _So he just left like that?"_

" _Yup. You know how he gets when he's flustered."_

" _Wow. I never would have thought that Gene felt that way about things back then."_

" _He was hiding it well, trying to make it out that he was concerned about all of us and he was but if you were to see his face back then, the way he reacted. He was much more worried about measuring up to ALL of us. It wasn't just Felix or Ralph….it was EVERYONE in the game, EVERYONE in the arcade. His view of his own self-worth was actually that….that low."_

* * *

Calhoun turned, looking at two chubby song birds flutter and play in the bird bath "Even for a Mayor?"

"Even for a Mayor." Said Mary "To him, what was the point of it if it meant nothing the moment you stepped out of the game? Maybe being Mayor was something to hold here, but in Tapper's? In Turbo Time? Oh, of course not."

As Calhoun had seen, the sentiment was still very much alive and continuing though it did have to make her wonder about many things. She had never seen Vanellope get such treatment outside her game considering that she had appointed herself as President, a title which only the Litwak cabinet of Sugar Rush would carry. No one seemed to imply that HER title was useless once she was out of the game. If anything, people would lavish and praise Vanellope's choice of being President and carry on about it countless times but then Calhoun thought back to several incidents before and after the virus attacks, how whenever Gene TRIED to do something to calm heads he was shoved back, told that his role of Mayor meant nothing not only outside the game but INSIDE as well.

The incident with the pies?

The incident at the party?

The way Quasar had told Gene that his role meant nothing, the way that he had told him that ALL of the Nicelanders were worth nothing. It appeared it was not the first time such things had been exchanged but given the timing, the events, it made the confrontation all the more painful. No wonder the man was starting to break down, pixel by pixel, and being blamed for showing Mal the codes hadn't helped with anything.

"Gene never wanted to be Mayor."

Calhoun looked down at Mary "Excuse me?"

Mary rested the final pot of buttercups into the soil, giving them a loving sprinkle of water "I said, Gene never wanted to be Mayor."

"REALLY?" Calhoun said, looking in surprise "If not, then what?"

"Take a guess." Mary smiled, wiping her hands on her apron "Gene was always a little jealous that the others got to explore their own talents and more in the game but he was just THE MAYOR despite having his own talents and his own desire to explore."

"Well, he is known as a great party planner, so he has that." Calhoun said.

"But do you want to know the moment when we discovered that?" Mary grinned "The moment I, myself learned that Gene was more than just 'THE MAYOR'?"

* * *

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have something for you." Gene said, standing in front of Mary's apartment "Consider it a return of favor for all the pie I ate the other day."

"Gene, what is this?" the little woman said as she followed Gene to the top floor of the apartments "I mean, you avoid me for most of the day and when I try to ask what's going on, you say that you're too busy."

"That's because I WAS busy." The little man said as he opened the door to his apartment.

This was the first time Mary had been within the living quarters of the game's Mayor and as she had expected it was a lot larger than the others but what it was filled with…..surprised her.

It wasn't as stuff as she had imagined it, the space filled with so many odds and ends that she found herself losing track of Gene's words only to have attention pulled elsewhere.

"What….what are all these wooden things?" Mary said as she picked up a nesting doll "And why do you have so many of them."

"Ah, AH!" Gene said, taking the item from the woman's hand in caution "Please! I apologize if I get a little antsy around them but their heirlooms. Be careful with them."

Mary opened the doll, finding another just as oddly painted one inside.

This wasn't what she had expected from Gene.

"Here, I want you to try this."

She looked over, Gene walking towards her with a blueberry pie on a plate.

"Aw, is this for me?"

"Why, yes." The man smiled in pride "Yes, it is."

"That is so SWEET Gene!" the woman tittered "And you left just enough for me to enjoy!"

"If you're going to act like that, I regret making this."

"Oh, FOO ya big blueberry." The little woman said tartly as she took the plate from the man's hands "I was just playing with you. Can't you lighten up just a -?"

Bite.

Savor.

PURE BLISS.

Now it was MARY'S turn to feel the pleasure, to taste the pure delight of pie but this wasn't her own work she was munching upon….

"Do you like it?"

IT WAS GENE'S.

Mary felt like someone had hit her internal pause button, her muscle unable to move as the flavor of the treat went right into her mouth and felt as if it propelled her straight into heaven! All she could see were blueberries, BLUEBERRIES EVERYWHERE! Clouds of sweet cream and rivers of juice all around her. Her head felt light, her heart was racing!

 _This was the best blueberry pie she had ever taste._

"Mary?" Gene said, noticing the look on the woman's face. He waved a hand in front of her eyes, growing a might concerned when she did not answer "Ma'am are you o-?!"

" _Did….."_

Mary gulped back hard, feeling faint.

"Did….did you make this for ME?!"

"U-Uh, yes?" Gene said, wringing his hands in worry, scared that he had made a mistake and Mary was instead OFFENDED by the taste rather than delighted by it "Oh, don't tell me I messed this up! I was sure that I-!"

" _Gene….this…..this is-!"_

What was Mary going to say?

"This is WONDERFUL!" the woman said, springing up in the air with a little *PING!* under her step. She took another HEAPING bite, her manners all but forgotten.

"Oh my GRACIOUS! I have NEVER eaten a pie this delectable, this succulent, this-! Ooooom! Please tell me you made more, PLEASE TELL ME YOU MADE MORE!"

Gene was a little astonished by the reaction from his neighbor as it was often HE who had such reactions around food.

"M-Mary?"

"I….I didn't know you could cook this well! I didn't know you could create something like this! You tell _**ME**_ I can cook but this-!? Gene, why haven't you shared this with us?! WHY!?"

"Would it really have mattered?" the man said, going over to the couch and sitting down "I mean, as much as I love to cook, I can never find the time to do so."

Gene loved to cook.

Mary looked around the apartment.

So many cookbooks, so many books on parties, on food from all corners of the globe.

She suddenly got it.

"Gene, you cannot hide this!" Mary said as she rushed over towards the man, squishing his big cheeks in her hands "This…this would be a SHAME if you didn't share this talent with others!"

"Mmmph! WHAT?!"

"They have to know!" Mary said, pulling Gene off the couch "The others HAVE to know what you can do! FELIX has to know!"

"W-What, WAIT!" Gene gasped, nearly falling on his face "I-I was planning on sharing some pie, yes b-but not ye-!"

By then it was too late as Mary had already taken the remaining pie over to Felix's apartment. She knocked on the door, much too excited to hold anything back.

"Felix! Felix, please upon up quick!"

"Is somethin' tha matter?" the little man said, appearing at the door in a panic "Don't tell me people are startin' ta mess with ya a-! OOMPH!"

A spoonful of pie had been shoved into Felix's mouth by the Nicelander in pink, the woman hopping up and down in excitement "tell me what you think, tell me what you think!"

"Mary!" Gene said in embarrassment, still stumbling on his feet.

If Felix's eyes had grown any bigger they would have POPPED out of his skull.

Mary could see that he was being transported on the same journey as she had been and this time the taste of the pie was so great that Felix was knocked out of his boots AND his socks!

"Wow-WEEE!" the Repairman said once he touched back down on the ground "That is SOME pie! What did ya use ta make is, Ms. Mary?"

"I didn't make it!" the woman said, quickly pointing towards Gene "HE did!"

"GENE?!" Felix said, his mouth agape " _ **YOU**_ made this?!"

The man had turned pink from head to toe, not sure how to react given the way Felix was looking at him "I-It was just something I made on the fly for Ms. Mary! I-I wasn't ready to-!"

"This is AMAZING!" the hero said as he took another bite "Oh-HO! I knew ya guys had some talent with bakin' but MAN! I didn't think it was THIS good! This is just-! Oh man, have ya two ever considered teamin' up?"

"US?" the two Nicelanders said together without thinking "Team up?"

* * *

"Oh-Hoooo." Laughed Calhoun "I guess PIE was tha start of a beautiful relationship?"

"I-I guess you could say that." Mary said bashfully "But yes. When Felix took to the pie like that, I was hoping that it would start off something for Gene and in the beginning it DID. He began cooking a lot more, he began throwing PARTIES a lot more but then….."

"Then?"

"Then…things turned sour on us but I doubt I have to tell you what happened."

"Wow, that's a shame." Calhoun said as she shook her head "So all Gene wanted ta do was…was cook. Cook with ya, I supposed."

"An-and when it began, I enjoyed his company. _We both enjoyed each other's company."_

* * *

" _It was amazing how a little thing like PIE had helped Gene back then break out of his shell, how it had helped him combat some of the negativity he must have faced away from our own eyes but I just wish it had lasted longer. I wish I had been a little stronger, maybe then I could have helped prevent was to come."_

"Perhaps I should make a chocolate rum cake. Felix said he enjoyed that."

"Don't go overboard." Tittered Mary "With our combined forced, I think we're going to flood then entire arcade with SWEETS!"

"I am sorry dear, but you know that I cannot help it! Ever since this all began, it seemed that my mind has become flooded with new recipe ideas, new party plans! I cannot hold it back!"

"Well, just don't OVER-INDULGE. You KNOW how you get when the parties start to get a little too hard. Need I remind you of the time I had to pull you out of Pac-Man because you two got into a fight over who got the last cupca-?"

"Thank you."

Mary looked over, blinking twice "What was that?"

"Thank you." Gene smiled, his eyes filled with warmth "Thank you so much for helping me, Mary. I….I don't think I would have gotten this far had you not come about doing your classic thing of annoying me to no end."

"Oh, but Gene!" the woman laughed "Didn't you say that we ALL annoy you? What difference does it make if I annoy compared to someone else?"

"You all have your own distinct flavor of annoyance." The man retorted "YOU just happen to be a lot sweeter than most."

"Why, thank you darling." the woman smiled cheekily, putting a dollop of whipped cream on the end of the Mayor's nose "And I don't think I would have known about your inner talents had you not eaten me and everyone else in this apartment out of house and home. It's a fair exchange, don't you th-?"

KISS.

It had happened so fast, Gene didn't know what he was doing and there was still cream on his nose!

But he kissed her anyway.

A second later, the two realized what was happening, both of them moving back with a gasp and blushing as red as a rose.

"Oh gracious!" Mary said as she placed a hand towards her lips.

"I'M SORRY!" Gene said, flailing just a bit.

"Gene, what was-?!"

"TH-that was so rude of me! So ungentlman-l-l-ly…UURGH, I'm sorry!"

Mary reached up and wiped the whipped cream off, tasting it between her lips.

"Aurgh! How foolish could I be?!"

Gene was still mussing about, going this way and that in a panic over what he had done.

"A gentleman can't just run up like that kiss a woman in such a manner! I am acting no better than some of those roughians in the station!"

"Gene."

"I cannot apologize enough to you, ma'am! I cannot! You invite me into your home, help me and what do I do?! ACT LIKE AN ANIMAL AND-!"

She grabbed his arms, pulled him forward.

Chu.

Another kiss.

Silence filled the entire apartment as the two kissed once more, Gene finding himself going limp in Mary's hold.

" _W-What was that f-?"_

"Shush." Mary said as she put a finger on the man's lips, smiling "One game at a time, Gene. One game at a time."

* * *

In the present, Mary thought about that moment, the moment the two shared their first and second kiss in but a moment. It was so sweet, sweeter than an treat that both could every make but as she continued to think…the realized how much she missed it.

Gene hadn't been around, refraining from even looking at her and it hurt. It hurt her to her very code to know the person that she loved, the person she held so dear was separating himself from her but why? That was what she wanted to know.

Why?

Was he angry at her, angry at the arcade? Who was Gene upset with?

From inside his apartment, the man sat alone, the heavy weight of it all still placed upon his body and feeling as if it were getting heavier with each passing moment. He needed more to drink, he took in more to drink but the more that passed his lips, the more hollow he felt, the liquor tasting as if it were nothing but water as it danced about his tongue but he wanted more of it, more of anything to block out the feelings, to block out all the internal pain and screaming that was pulling him from every angle.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!"_

He would repeat this to himself in the darkness of his home, grabbing his head as he felt his heart racing inside his chest, great waves of nausea and sickness kicking in but he kept downing it all, trying to drown everything out as best he could. It had worked so well in the past, it had kept him content for all those years prior but it was losing its touch, it was losing its strength.

He was going mad.

Mad inside his own apartment, mad inside his own game.

He couldn't stand it anymore, he couldn't bear to hear the beeps, the blips, the colors of the pixels around him. He was tired of Litwak's, he was tired of pie, he was tired of heroes, of bad guys, of medals.

Gene was tired of life.

He threw himself back into his arm chair, sweat bedding off his skin, his throat dry as he attempted to catch his breath from his quaking, cold body. He knocked over the rum, his glass falling to the floor and soaking into the carpet but there came not a sound of worry, he was not upset that the expensive brew stained the floor. He gasped, trying to gulp in the air as best he could but the more he tried, the more it felt like it wasn't enough. His eyelids felt so heavy, his body sank further and further into the cushion of his chair, his legs dragging onto the floor as he slumped heavily, exhaustion finally taking its toll on him as he gave up, his body feeling as if it weighed a ton. He closed his eyes, something within him feeling as if it were lifting up into the air and yet he still felt as if he were held down, held down by something.

" _No…."_ he mumbled to himself " _I just want her to be happy….."_

His glass rested by his feet and like it, he felt empty.


	14. Chapter 14- Exhaustion

Chapter Fourteen –Exhaustion

Calhoun had mentioned to Mary that just for the night, she was going to let Felix go off on his own but there was something that she had failed to mention to the little woman. It was just how much Felix had taken into his hands since the little sit-down he had with Turbo a few nights prior. Something within the man had changed as he talked with Turbo, as he discussed his actions in the past but what Calhoun did not know was that Felix was not so much bothered by TURBO'S actions and his impact on the arcade but rather his own.

Turbo's snake-like tongue had worked its 'magic' on the two and of the both, the hero of Niceland had been the most ensnared because it made him take a look back and see just how ineffectual he had been, or at least how ineffectual TURBO had seen him.

Depsite being a hero, despite being a GOOD GUY, Turbo had made it seem like Felix had let both Ralph AND the Nicelanders down and it was because of this that their feud had begun.

Oh, if only Felix had stepped in to help Ralph! He wouldn't have been ignored!

Oh, if only Felix had stepped in and helped the Nicelanders! They wouldn't feel so weak!

Even into the night, that was all Felix could think about. He had laid awake in the bed, the hands of the clock ticking loudly around him as Calhoun wrapped her arms around him. He could not stop thinking about it, he could not stop wondering about it. People had seen just how helpless he could be without his hammer during the battle with the viruses and even their words did not express it, Felix felt as if he could see it in their eyes. He could see that they were now looking down upon him, that they no longer saw him as a hero, as help, as someone they could aspire to be.

He was no hero.

But could he start over?

Could Felix start over, much like Ralph had done? That's what he wanted to do, that's all he wanted to do but he was still weighed down by the memories, by those words, by everything he had and had not done.

Could he be a hero?

Would people think he was a hero?

He was going to have to try.

After the talk, after that night, Felix had begun to pick up the pace with his work. He worked harder, faster, stronger than ever. He was going to prove that age would not stop him, that words would not stop him. If Ralph needed him, he would be there. If the Nicelanders needed him, he would be there.

If ANYONE in the arcade needed him, he would be there.

But how far could a hero go before they burn out?

"Has anyone seen Felix?" Calhoun asked as she entered the apartments after work, the Nicelanders shaking their head.

"He just took off." Said Nicelander Kal "Didn't say a word about where he was headed off to."

The Marine gave a little worried moan; the other night Felix had come home looking so tired and worn but he didn't mention a word to where he had been. He just went to bed, no dinner, no snacks, no anything and it worried her. She knew of the energy her husband could have and it was one of the things that she admired about him but what she had witnessed from him was not the man that she knew but rather someone else, someone so desperate yet they were resisting from telling the truth that was burning them from within.

She turned and left, walking out into the busy arcade to find her husband but in the throng of things she could not see him. She asked Frogger, she asked Chun-Li, she asked EVERYONE she knew.

He went there.

No, he left but went THERE.

Last time I saw him-!

Maybe you should try-!

What she did not know was that Felix was around her but he was moving so fast, so furious that he was always one step ahead of her but he was also one step closer to burning out.

The man was running, running as fast as he could to another emergency in a game, hearing it through the wind that someone had needed help. He asked, they told him, and he offered a hand. They said no, he insisted, going in without question.

He had to help, he had to help.

He could not be helpless! He could not be helpless!

"I can fix it! I can fix it!" that was all he would repeat over and over again as he threw himself into so many jobs, so many situations but he didn't seem to care. He just wanted to show people that he could help, that he was a GOOD GUY, that he was not as weak as some might have heard from Turbo.

Why did he have to come back?

Felix was so worried, so petrified that the word had gotten out to what had happened all those years back. That people would laugh at him, that people would snub him. The virus attacks were humiliating enough but the more he thought back to those days of yore, those days of the early arcade, it made the hole in his heart bigger and bigger and BIGGER.

He just wanted to help.

He didn't want to take sides, he only wanted everyone to be friends.

But Ralph said one thing, the Nicelanders another.

Ralph was being treated badly, the Nicelanders were being treated badly.

Whenever either side tried to do something, they were both attacked.

And Felix was the only one who could do something, he was the only one with power.

REAL POWER.

* * *

 **THE PAINT**

This incident stood out among them all due to what had happened. Turbo had gotten some buddies together to mess with people as per the norm for his crowd.

Magic paint from a game?

How WONDERFUL!

The plan was to use it on several characters, just for a laugh, just for a 'joke' but somehow only one became the target that night. Kal was in the station, who could remember doing what, but splish, SPLASH. He wound up under the mess. Kal could remember Turbo laughing, he could remember Bad Guys laughing but he said nothing. He said nothing and walked home, thinking that he could wash the paint off.

Not going to happen.

He looked in the mirror and say someone who was now colored GREEN. Another bath, it was yellow. Another bath, it was blue. He kept washing and washing and washing but it didn't appear to come off and it was also apparent that this was something he could not hide.

Felix came in.

Felix asked.

Kal resisted.

Someone told him though.

Turbo?

Of course.

"Why didn't ya tell me?"

"There was no reason to."

"Does Gene know about this?"

"Yes."

"What has he done?"

"He told Surge."

But nothing came from it.

It was going to be one for a growing list of incidents that never got viewed, that Gene would continue to file but it seemed that if anyone were going to do something, it would have to be FELIX.

Felix went to Turbo, he confronted Turbo, but of course there was always an excuse.

"It was just a mistake."

"We have other witnesses."

"What are THEY gonna do?"

Nothing, they did nothing.

Felix said his words, got the power-up to help Kal return to normal, and that was it…for that day anyway.

 **THE LIE**

There are certain things within the game's backstory that some of the residence prefer to keep HUSHED. Everyone had their privacy but there were many in the arcade who made it their own goal to shake it. There were ears all over the place and if you couldn't get the news yourself, a gold coin was all it took for many to go about their job to find some.

Someone snuck into Niceland, overhearing some words said by the others.

"I wish I could bake a pie as well as Mary."

"Why can't you?"

"It's sort of in my code. I can hand them out, just not bake."

"That's okay. It's not like we're our backstories."

People can say that, but people use backstories as leverage all the time.

Whispers went out around the arcade, whispers that traveled so far. Soft giggles began to turn into roaring laughter the more it spread, the more twisted it became.

A Nicelander who can't bake?

What good are they for?

Don came into Tapper's one night only to come in right in the middle of story-time with Turbo. He had his group around, all eyes upon him as he went on and on. He mocked the story, he laughed and snorted.

"If you can't do your job, what reason do ya have ta be in your game?"

People laughed louder and louder but as Don stood there, they eyes turned on HIM. They knew HE was the focus of it all but how. HOW did they know? Don demanded to know, how someone like Turbo could have found out.

A lie was simple.

He blamed it on Lucy.

Don stormed back to the apartments, unleashing an ocean of WRATH unlike ANYONE had seen before. But the truth in the matter was Lucy had nothing to do with this and Turbo knew it. He knew that after what he had done to the girl he could say anything and act as if it were just another key he could use as blackmail against her, anything to keep her from telling the truth of what he had done and what he had done to her.

But the apartments were not still that night.

Don blamed Lucy, Lucy blamed Don.

He said he would never forgive her.

She said she would never trust him.

Of course, Felix was the peacemaker once more.

He had to learn how the truth got out. He went out himself to investigate after Gene had attempted on his own and failed, winding up used as a bowling ball by someone who went unmentioned. Felix demanded to know what Turbo had done once more but he put the blame back on Lucy. Felix knew that the girl was capable of making some rash choices but she would never lie like that, even if she and Don were not particularly friends.

But Turbo stuck by his words.

Unless…RALPH had told him.

Ralph overheard, he denied, it only caused more friction. Gene got upset, he got angry, he got FURIOUS and through it all Felix felt helpless in the middle. He knew that no one in the game had told the lie but it felt like no one had heard him.

 **THE ALBUM**

Roy liked to take photographs.

He liked to capture those moments of his friends and family.

But he was also very nervous, only letting those who were closest to him view them.

For some people it did not matter.

They knew how neurotic Roy was, they knew what pushed his buttons, what set him off and they used this to their full advantage. Turbo was fully aware of how his actions had frightened Meg into submission, he wanted to see how many steps it could take to do the same to the others.

He would come in, he would come in with others.

Sneaking around with the others were gone, the perfect opportunity to strike.

They would rearrange things, they would hide items, they would flip Roy's apartment upside down. By the time the Nicelander came back, his apartment was in shambles and while he was always one to obsess over the tidiness of his living quarters, it was the album….

His family album.

Photos of him, of his family, of his friends. Yes, they were programmed in but there were new things within them as well, photos he had taken on his own time that he wanted to share. The album was always missing, always placed in a new spot, in a new location for him to fuss and worry over. But he would find it, either by himself or with the others once they were finished helping him clean.

But one night they did not find it.

One night, it had disappeared from the apartments completely.

Roy was frantic, he was scared, he was UPSET. The item meant to much to him but it had been taken hostage by outsides, outsiders that Felix was very familiar with.

Felix marched down to Turbo Time and demanded Turbo return the item but the racer hid, instead having one of his lackies stand in for him. Felix arrived at the suite and saw it on the table but the big man refused to let him through. The repairman refused to stand down, he did not want to fail this time.

But he was at a disadvantage and the other man knew it.

But Felix was not going to give up, he was not going to give in.

He did not.

And when he came back to the apartments….

Ralph saw the massive bruise upon Felix's face, the repairman trying his best to cover it up with his hair before he fixed it but it was there for all to see. The album was tucked under his arm but once he gave it back to Roy, one look inside proved that things were not as wonderful as they had seemed.

PORKER

FAT ROLL

LOSER

All these words and more, scribbled on all the pages of the album, on all of Roy's photos. Page after page after page, there they were. They were drawn upon the new photos and the old, old photos of his family, of his friends, of the few things in the man's life that did make him happy. Felix was able to fix the marks with a tap of the hammer but Roy put the album up. It would be many years later when he took it out again.

 **THE GLASSES**

Nolan was a sports man himself.

He had watched Turbo but he was not one to talk to the man. Unlike many of the others, Nolan didn't feel anyway about the racer….but that was soon to change.

Nolan was a many of tennis and as such, some characters would watch, they would observe. They were surprised that a character of Nolan's particular design could play with such grace, such fluidity. Of the bunch, it seemed that he was going to break some boundaries, to show that Nicelanders did not shy away from everyone.

Turbo caught wind of this.

Turbo wanted to show that even he could best a Nicelander.

But he could not.

He could not best Nolan.

There was something so humiliating, to be beaten by a Nicelander in ANYTHING. It was something that Turbo was not going to stand for as he felt that Nicelanders, and all NPCs, in general, were BELOW him, were nothing more than pieces of cardboard compared to his main purpose and power.

Nolan did not understand.

He had his wits about him but he just did not understand.

Why did Turbo behave in such a manner after their match, why had Turbo threatened him after a friendly game?

Nolan didn't take his matches so seriously and he was a professional. Surly as a professional RACER, Turbo would have shown the same humbleness.

He did not.

A few nights later, Nolan was unfortunate enough to see just what Turbo did to those whom 'won one over on him.'

He was surrounded.

He was knocked about.

All Nolan could see was FOG as his glasses had been knocked off.

He could hear tires, he could hear glass breaking.

That was it.

Turbo took off for the distance and Nolan was one Nicelander left near-sighted in the station.

But this happened again.

And again.

And again!

AND AGAIN.

Nolan said nothing but Felix once more took notice in what was happening. He continued his smiles, continued his grins but behind Nolan's back he went to Turbo again and once more the racer had an excuse, had a lie, had a story. The Repairman tried to combat it but it was met with more spinning.

And again, Felix's attempt to make things calm went fruitless.

 **THE DRESS**

Mary had convinced Nel and Norwood to hang out together OUTSIDE of the game as they were usually spending their time pestering Gene.

She could see the love blossoming between the two, even if they both denied it.

Nel was always so creative, always so flighty and ready for fun and Norwood was always so snappy, so quick-tongued that they both worked off each other so well so why not have a night on the town, even if it did feel a little strange at first.

They tried to deny it.

They tried to.

But eventually they both gave in and out they went.

The two went to Tempest, one of the most populated clubs at the time and things started off well but then they were noticed by others, others who were not as friendly as some in the club. Neither of the two suspected a thing but as they danced, as the enjoyed themselves, things got hazy, things got muddy.

They found themselves surrounded.

Someone asked what they thought they were doing at the club.

Norwood responded sharply.

Nel responded sharply.

But did that matter?

No.

There was a fight, a big one, and the two found themselves trapped against the wall. Norwood tried to fight back, Nel tried to fight back but they were both overpowered, outnumbered. The red-head as smacked around when he attempted to protect Nel but she jumped forward, only to land in the clutches of HIM.

Turbo.

She struggled but he had her, taking the back of her dress and with a rip….

It was torn.

All the way down the back, all the way down the middle.

Right before everyone to see.

There was laughter from others, there was laughter from many.

But luckily, Felix was close by, he was close enough to get both to safety but by this time, the damage had been done.

SO many things had happened to so many people in one game and it wasn't as if the Nicelanders were the only ones to suffer from the likes of Turbo.

Ralph wanted to get away from it, he wanted to move on from him but he could not escape, he could not escape Turbo or his crew. The Wrecker had thought, he had HOPED that if he had avoided Turbo then he would escape the repercussions of all the things the man did but it wasn't as simple as that, it wasn't as easy as Ralph had hoped. For everything that Turbo had taken part in, whether he was there or not, Ralph somehow found himself roped in and why?

Because he was a Bad Guy.

Felix KNEW this. He KNEW that Ralph was getting the blame for things he did not do but even if he tried to prove his innocence, those who had been hurt by other bad guys, the ones who were truly terrible, would not believe him. As the days came to pass, Ralph was looking more and more like a threat to those who knew they would not be able to beat him, to anyone who was nowhere near as strong as Ralph.

And the Nicelanders?

They moved further and further away from him with each incident that came their way.

Both sides TRIED to see each other through, they TRIED to convince themselves that what was happening was not the fault of the other but the more pain they felt, they angrier they became. The Nicelanders were scared, they were scared because they HAD been hurt by bad guys and on those early occasions when they could see Ralph hanging out with Turbo, enjoying himself in his company, they could only wonder if the Wrecker was passing off information HE knew about them to the racer, making things so much easier for him to manipulate and ruin.

Ralph could hear the Nicelanders whispering to themselves, left to wonder if they were spreading things around about HIM, that they were the ones who were pulling Felix back on their side, to convince the hero that he was nothing but a bad guy.

This was not true.

Felix knew that Ralph wasn't a bad guy but the more he tried to talk the worse things became.

He felt helpless, he felt useless…..

Just like he did now.

* * *

After so many hours, Felix finally made it back home but he was exhausted, tired, his hands barely able to hold his hammer in his hand. His body was hot from ripping and running from one game to the next, his hands and feet tingling and sore from all the work he had done.

He wanted to be helpful, he wanted to be a hero!

Turbo was wrong! He was a good guy, he was a GOOD GUY!

He staggered up the steps, the Nicelanders hearing every heavy foot that landed on the wooden floorboards but he could not hear their voices, even when they called out in worry towards him.

"I-I can fix it. I-I can fix it…." He panted but they didn't want him to fix anything, they wanted to HELP him.

FIX IT FELIX! FIX IT FELIX!

You're nothin', ya lil waste!

No, no. He was a Good Guy! He had a purpose, he wanted to help! All he wanted to do was help!

The actions of the past few days were starting to catch up with the man. It didn't matter how many times he hit himself with his hammer, how many power ups he took in; he was always tired, always exhausted from throwing himself at every crisis that came up. It felt like if he didn't do anything, no matter the reason, no matter the game, Turbo would come back up from the underground, come back up to judge him, to remind EVERYONE of the failures that had befallen him all those years ago.

The man did not want to repeat those days, he did not want to relieve the days of which lead to the enormous split between himself, Ralph, and the Nicelanders. It had broken up the game but it felt like no matter what he did, no matter what ANYONE in the game did nothing was helping. Things were only getting worse, it just kept getting worse!

"FELIX!"

The man didn't even look up, hos body hitting the wall as he was dripping with sweat, the heavy hammer of gold falling from his grip and landing on the floor.

" _I-I can-"_

"Oh, God! FELIX!"

The man tumbled down onto the ground right then and there, his vision blurring and going dark but from what little he could see were the feet, the feet of so many.

Little boots.

Pink heels.

Army shoes.

Bare feet.

They were all there.

" _Felix, answer me! ANSWER ME!"_ came the voice of his love, the tones sounding like they were coming from under water. She hit his cheek to get a reply but none came, at least not in words. He moaned, his body feeling so heavy to him but she was able to pick him up with ease.

"Is he okay?!" Vanellope said in a panic, Felix hearing her voice as well.

"Tha poor guy looks like he's near a crash!" Calhoun said as she looked into her husband's eyes "Ralph!"

"Y-Yeah?!"

"Get one'a those Super Pies or somethin' we need ta-!"

"Wait, I'll go and get it." Mary said as she began to run down the hall "I have the only other key to their safe so-!"

 _ ***BA-BOOM!***_

The group looked, hearing another large THUD coming from the penthouse. Ralph moved towards the doors, noticing that they were unlocked.

"What in tha arcade-?"

The room was lit only by the lights of the bar, Ralph seeing a collection of bottles on the bar but nothing else around him.

"Who made th-?!"

And then he looked down.

He notice a LUMP on the ground but the closer he got, the more obvious it became that the lump was no object but-

"Gene?!"

The Nicelander lay on the floor, unresponsive, as a shattered glass lay next to him, the broken shards soaked in the amber liquid.

"Gene?!" Mary gasped as she ran in, only to stop short and scream once she saw him unconscious on the floor.

"What's goin' on?!" thundered Calhoun, Felix still cradled in her arms but the answers were not coming in a way that allowed for anyone to fully grasp the events. Felix was still so weak, still so tired and no one knew the condition that Gene was in.

"Mary, watch out for tha glass!" Ralph warned, watching as the woman just hit the ground, hearing something crunching loudly under her foot. She took Gene's head into her arms, calling his name over and over.

"Please, come to! Please, don't do this to us, Gene!"

Calhoun looked at the bottles on the counter and the ones that were on the floor; whatever Gene had done, he was DESPERATE for results as she had never seen him hit it so hard when they were out.

" _Unnngh…."_

"Honey?"

" _W-What's wrong?"_ asked Felix, slowly coming too _"W-What happened?"_

"Felix, just rest." Calhoun said as she sat the man in a chair "This is no time for ya ta-"

" _I-I can fix it…."_ The man panted, struggling to get on his feet but his legs wobbled under him, causing him to fall back down upon the couch _"P-Please, let me fix it!"_

The Marine scowled as she looked at the situation before her, so many messes happing at once. She took off her coat and wrapped it around Felix.

"EVERYONE!"

The other three looked at the Marine, her mind focused on what to do next.

"Ralph, move Gene ta tha other couch!"

"Um, yes ma'am!"

"Mary!"

"Y-Yes?" the little woman shook at the loud voice.

"I need ya an' Nelly ta get me a few things."

"T-Tammy?"

Calhoun took one look at Felix and put a hand on his head.

"T-Tammy, what's goin' on?"

"At ease, soldier." The Marine said "This time, WE'RE gonna fix it."


	15. Chapter 15-Sobering

Chapter Fifteen- Sobering

There were several things Calhoun needed at that moment.

ONE!

A triple grand deluxe from Burger Time!

THAT was for Felix.

The little man sat at the bar, munching slowly away at the meal. When WAS the last time he had eaten, he did not know but as he took in food, he began to feel better, some of the shaking in his legs going away.

"Do ya feel better?" Vanellope asked. Felix blearily looked ahead, taking another slow bite into his mouth.

" _Yef…"_

TWO!

Many, many ingredients that once combined did not look to be something at all edible.

"Set him up." The Marine said as she poured several GLOWING liquid into a martini container, the concoction puffing, boiling and SHAKING with new ingredient that was added in. Vanellope looked at the mess, making certain to stand a good distance away, JUST IN CASE.

"What…what IS that mess, Sarge?"

The contents of the container were then poured into a large wine bottle, the thing jittering and jumping on the counter but Calhoun held tight to it, sparks and pops exploding almost every second.

"Somethin' ta wake our friend here up."

Friend?

Gene.

The Mayor had been laid out on a couch, Mary patting his forehead with a wet cloth but he still wasn't responding.

"Oh, please, PLEASE don't tell me it finally happened!" the woman begged, holding tightly to the man's limp hand "I've always feared he would do this to himself but not-!"

"Okay, MOVE!" Calhoun said as she shoved the neck of the bottle into Gene's mouth, rubbing his neck with her free hand to force it down.

"Um….Calhoun?" Ralph looked on "What exactly are ya givin' him?"

Gulg, gulg, gulg!

"Just somethin' I use ta wake my boys up…."

The seconds ticked by painfully as all watched on but something began to happen. The lower the contents of the bottle went, the BRIGHTER Gene began to glow.

"WHOAH!"

The Nicelander suddenly sprang to, feeling as if hot pokers had been set alight on his feet and electricity blown throughout his entire body!

"* _ **HURP!***_ "

The last drop was swallowed, a LOUD WHISTLE rang through the entire GAME and Gene cried out so loud that everyone thought the windows were going to shatter!

 _ **FWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARUGH!**_

"AURG! What's goin' on?!" Rlaph cried out as he ducked down with Vanellope, Gene SHOOTING up through the roof-!

"Oh GRACIOUS!"

Only to plummet back down right through the cushions of the couch, his legs the only thing sticking through as they gave a twitch every few seconds or so.

"Yup, works all tha time."

"Gene!" Mary cried in worry as she rushed over and began PULLING the man from the cushions but he was stuck fast "Oh, don't stand there! HELP ME!"

"O-oh, yes ma'am!" Ralph said as he clumsily made his way over and pulled the Nicelander from the couch "Are ya okay, Genie?! Do ya know what day it is?"

The Mayor said nothing, his face still red as his eyes swirled in his skull, smoke coming from his ears.

"… _ **BAWK?**_ "

"Young lady, what WAS that?!"

"My all patented cure-all for copious alcohol consumption!" the Marine said, sounding a little bit too proud of what she had down as far as Mary was concerned "Like I said. With some of tha drinkin' my guys can do, I HAFTA have somethin' on hand ta make sure their sober!"

"Uurgh, it feels like my insides are on FIRE!" Gene moaned as he clutched his stomach, Ralph laying him back on the couch.

"MAYOR NICELANDER GENE!"

Mary's sharp and most importantly, ANGRY voice felt like it was beating on Gene's head, the man shuddering as he curled into a ball.

"You BETTER tell me what happened here!" the woman roared but her angry quickly dissipated as she saw how BAD Gene looked "We-! We find you nearly DEAD here and-?! Gene, what happened?!"

To see Mary so upset only made the man feel worse. He groaned, trying his best to gather up any thoughts and words.

"* _Urp*I couldn't take it anymore…."_

"Couldn't take WHAT?!" the woman demanded, grabbing the Mayor by his collar.

"Mary, Mary….PLEASE!" Gene struggled to say, forcing himself up and pushing her away "I-I get enough bitchin' from this place, I don't need it from you!"

"Mmph-! GENE!" Felix said, nearly choking on his burger "How could ya speak ta Mary in such a manner?! She's worried about you!"

"D-DON'T THINK I CAN'T SEE THAT!" Gene puffed and panted, still VERY drunk indeed "M'not STUPID, even if everyone else here thinks I am."

Vanellope could feel that things were starting to get a little TOO heated for her liking so she pulled Ralph back down behind the couch, feeling that if fireworks were to go off it would be best to get out of the way and keep the joking to ZERO.

" _Aaaw man!"_ whispered Ralph _"An' I thought their fight when tha truth about tha PIES was bad enough!"_

"M-Mad or not…." Mary continued, Calhoun and the others hearing that she was close to crying "I-! I cannot believe that you would commit such an act upon yourself! You have done VARIOUS things over the years, various STUPID things, but this-! This takes the pie!"

Gene flopped down, his head hurting so badly that he could barely keep his eyes open "I don't wanna hear about pie. I don't wanna TALK about pie, bake pie, hand out pie pie pie pie PIE! IT AIN'T WORTH'A SHIT! NONE OF THIS IS!"

"Gene, Vanellope is still here!" Warned Felix "Could ya PLEASE hold back with tha heavy w-?!"

"Uuuuurgh, drop it Felix! Just-! JUST STOP!" Gene growled "Urgh, it feels like I'm surrounded by broken records, each one skippin' an' tellin' me how much I SUCK. It just never ends!"

"Maybe if ya let us know, we could help." Said Calhoun "I mean, it's like we've attempted ta reach out ta ya before."

The Mayor was very much aware of what the Marine was insinuating and while he was ready to give her a snappy retort as a response he felt much too weak to do so. He was surrounded by worried and ANGRY faces, the man feeling such a wave of defeat…

But he accepted it.

He accepted the anger that was being thrown at him from every corner.

"Don't waste your time on me…." The man mumbled, fanning a hand towards Calhoun "Y-You have more important people ta be around. More important games ta help."

"Honey…"

The man looked up, Mary clenching his hands with worry, those eyes of her glistening over with tears.

" _Why did you do this to yourself? Why?"_

Did Gene have a good enough answer for it?

"Because…because its what I do, isn't it? This is what Litwak's EXPECTS of Nicelander Gene now."

"Is this about what's been going on lately?" Mary asked, holding Gene's hand tighter "Gene, if this is true believe me! I've….I've felt terrible as well but we have to make it through this! We can make it through this together!"

"Weeeee?" the man said, coughing "No, no. Please….I don't want to drag you through the mud anymore than I already have."

"Gene, you have done no such thing!"

"Y-YES I HAVE!" the man cried out, his entire body feeling as if it were going to just collapses onto the ground "If it hadn't been for me with EVERYTHIN'-!"

"I KNOW you've made mistakes!" Mary pleaded "We've ALL made mistakes! You can't let this consume you, honey! You can't!"

"No. There is no point." The little man said "I can't move ahead. I can't move forward."

"YES YOU CAN!"

"No….no, this is my place. This is all I can be!"

"Oh, BULLROAR, Gene!" Ralph roared as he stood up "All this week, I've watched as one friend an' another gets pushed around by some hardcase who thinks they're actin' big by goin' against someone who isn't even tha SOURCE of their problems! Ya think you're tired, WE ALL ARE!"

"But at least people will give you a restart, damn it!" Gene spat, rolling over on his side "You four! You get AAAAAAAAALL tha freakin' second chances ya want! Its an endless continuation, just retry! RETRY RETRY RETRY FOR THE HEROES!"

"Calhoun, get me a dishcloth, now." Mary said, the Marine following orders as she handed the woman the item.

"RETRY RETRY RETRY….retry…" the little man huffed in exhaustion as Mary put the cool cloth against his forehead "I wanna retry. I wanna retry so bad….but oops. I'm sorry. I'm Nicelander Gene. I don't GET second chances according to Litwak's. NO Nicelander does. No NPC does."

Ralph and Felix exchanged looks, PAINED looks. They knew EXACTLY what the man was talking about as it had been abundantly clear for nearly the past YEAR of what many had thought when it came to second chances, they just didn't know how DEEPLY it had effected Gene especially as the recent events had brought up a stir in everyone. It appeared that the man had been pushed near the brink, finding solace in nothing.

"Why is it so hard?" asked Gene "Why is it so hard to ask for people to leave us alone? That's all I've EVER wanted but they just keep coming. They're like vultures who come in and pick at the bones of a long dead kill, returnin' for the marrow within to f-finish whatever hunger is left. We have NOTHING else; no more dignity, no more trust. What do people want from us? WHAT DO THEY WANT?!"

Gene coughed, his hangover hitting him hard. Both he and Felix had hit such a strain in their lives but for different reasons though the sources of their near madness were all the same.

They were trying to satisfy people who just did not care in the long run.

All both men wanted to do was move on, to feel that bit of happiness at the end of the game where they felt they could continue, to restart with something. Felix THOUGHT he had that before Turbo returned and stripped the man down to his weakest point. Gene thought it was possible to get it but when things got out, people were taking advantage of all the errors he had made in the past once again. It was not fair and people KNEW it was not fair but there were still excuses for it, whether it came from other citizens or a certain racer who was now residing in the dank halls of the Hero's Duty prison.

Turbo.

The man was locked up, the man was hidden away but in some sick way he had won.

He had won because he had brought a hero to his knees and brought forth the cruelty of EVERYONE out into the open. There was no point in sugar coating it anymore; given the chance, Litwak's WOULD attack one another if there was something at stake or some sort of hollow since of achievement to be obtained.

Or maybe Calhoun's thoughts on the situation were correct, that because Turbo had been with man, whether he was in his true form or King Candy, people were trying to cover up their own mistakes, their own connections they had with the man. It seemed that there was an invisible thread running all throughout Litwak's and no one with the exception of the newest of games in the place were all linked back to Turbo in some form or another, whether they had been a _**VICTIM**_ , a _**FOLLOWER**_ , or in some cases a _**PUPPET.**_

Turbo had become the true game master of the arcade because with one word, with one tug, he could send someone to their knees, make them act in ways in which opposed their true nature and inner feelings. Those on top of it all, they had to distract attention away from themselves and so they began laying the blame on those who could not fight back, those who were easier to target, those who were easier to laugh and jeer towards, as if they were the only ones in the arcade who had done such things in the past.

Gene felt this.

Gene heard this.

Gene could not escape this.

But it wasn't what they were doing to him that hurt him the most.

It was what they were doing to her.

It wasn't as if Gene had completely locked himself inside his apartment. He had made some journeys out once or twice but they always resulted in the same thing; he would hear someone bringing up HIS past but MARY'S as well. They would jeer her, they would insult her, they would remind each other how stupid she was.

She was useless.

She was pointless.

She was so stupid, so cowardly.

These were the same words that he had heard thrown towards him and his neighbors in the EIGHTIES and like the decade gone by, he was expected to TAKE it. They ALL were expected to take it and this time around that's what he did. He stuffed it away, stuffed it away, shoved into the back of his mind, piling more and more and more. It didn't matter if he told himself he couldn't take it anymore, he just kept swallowing it. It was so bitter but he took it, he took it because he knew if he were to ask for any help, none would come.

But what about Felix?

Felix?

The Nicelanders didn't deserve Felix as said the arcade.

They were all stupid.

Just so stupid and worthless.

"Worthless…."

"No, you're not." Said Mary.

"I am so worthless."

"Gene, stop saying this!" the woman said with a strong tone in her voice "I swear to all programmers, dead and alive, I am not going to allow you to do this to yourself! You have to fight through it! We all do!"

"Ralph can." Gene said, the Wrecker looking on as the Nicelander said his name "Ralph can. Felix can. Calhoun and Vanellope can. They're HEROES. They have STRENGTH. I don't. I never have."

Even at his lowest, Ralph had never told himself this. He had never repeated such words to himself. He remembered when he wanted to show Gene up, to show EVERYONE that was more than a Bad Guy but it looked as if Gene had just given up completely, a defeated, deflated man with nothing to show.

Nothing?

"C'mon."

The Mayor looked over, Ralph standing over him angrily "…What?"

"Ya can't tell me you're gonna give up now! Just when things are gettin' good in tha arcade."

Gene burped again, a rather large flurry of glowing sparks and smoke coming up.

"Oof, um. He's not going to MUTATE is he?" Mary asked Calhoun as she fanned the smoke away.

"Well, Cybug blood doesn't do that much once it's been DISTILLED."

"Gooood, Ralph?" Gene slogged, whatever the contents of his cure were coming back for a sickly feeling second welcome "I've been in this arcade for thirty-one years….what other good could come?"

"Listen to me, Big Guy! I know things are hectic as it is an there are still plenty'a people 'round but-!"

"Uuungh, Ralph stop!"

"Trust me! We're gonna take care of bullies 'round here! We made that promise LAST year an' there is no way in tha code void that I'm gonna give that up now, 'specially with how we need all tha help we can get now!"

"J-Just lemme up…." Gene growled, his hands on his aching head "M'so tired of all'a this! It's just tha same stuff I heard back then an' it didn't help!"

"If this is about what Quasar has been doin' to ya-!" Ralph cut in "We're gonna take care of it! I mean, he's done an' said enough ta EVERYONE as it is, me included! Plus, tha way he defaced your announcement papers-!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Mary said "What do you mean, young man?"

Ralph dug into his pockets and pulled out the note, handing it towards Mary "Look for yourself, but it's not pretty."

Mary looked at what was written, Ralph seeing the color leeching from her face "I never wanted to hear that term thrown at us again. I never did but its back with EVERYTHING!"

"But I promise ya, I'm gonna tell that guy tha up n' up! He can't treat people like this an' expect ta get away with it or even LIVE here!"

"Ralph, wait! We talked about this." Felix stepped in "I-! I don't wanna kick anyone out if the need a place ta live."

"Felix, that is wonderful of ya but there HAS ta be lines drawn!" Ralph said as he looked down at his friend "He is makin' EVERYONE miserable an' we can't have that if we're tryin' ta make this place comfortable for all tha residence here! He either learns ta respect people or he's out!"

"But what about his girlfriend, Ralph?!" said Felix "That's _**GUILT BY ASSOCIATION**_ an' that's not fair on HER! She hasn't done anythin' ta deserve bein'kicked out!"

Ralph stopped, the feeling of guilt coming over him once he realized that Felix was right on this count.

"I….We'll figure somethin' out…." The big man said "But we hafta do it quick. I don't want anythin' ta start with tha guy or-!"

"Q-Quasar…." Gene panted "He….There is no need to go after him for that, gentlemen."

The group looked over, Gene forcing himself onto weak legs as he inched towards the door.

"What do ya mean, Big Guy."

"Quasar is not at fault for that display." Gene growled, turning back with such a look of anger in his eyes "He's not at fault _**BECAUSE I DID IT!**_ "

The entire penthouse shook at how DEEP Gene's voice got in anger but once the shock wore off, all that were left were faces of awe at the little man, his face red as he his chest heaved up and down heavily.

"Wait…" Ralph said, still in disbelief "Y-YOU?!"

Mary reacted much in the same fashion "Gene?! H-How could you do something like that?! To a group that we started together?!"

"Because that's all this is." The man said, looking down, his eyes hollow "Non-Purpose Character Whine Fest? Isn't that what we are? Isn't that what the arcade has dubbed us as?!"

"We told ya before Gene, people are more than that, ya gotta believe it!" said Ralph "I mean…."

What did Ralph mean?

"I wish I had your outlook on things, Ralph. I really do." Gene said as he turned his back on the group "I wish I had ALL of your outlooks on things, to see things so positive and bright but this is how it is now. These are how things are going to be in the arcade from now on and as you have seen RAAAAALPH. _ **SOME**_ people can get second chances, _**SOME**_ people can begin again."

The Nicelander's eyes narrowed as he glared at all in the room, taking a hold of the nob on the door.

"And the rest of us get to watch. We get to watch as we remain on the bottom, in our PLACE."

And with that, the Mayor slammed the door, the group hearing his footsteps echoing down the hall and back into his own apartment. If one thing could be said, it was that Gene's anger always threw people for a loop, no one expecting such a small man to show forth such POWER in his rage and they were all silenced from it, no one able to add anything to the final notes of the Mayor's inner thoughts.

Mary looked down at the paper, seeing the message that Gene had scrawled on it. She had remembered all those times when she had those words thrown her way, when she was called even WORSE and maybe she was fooling herself, maybe Gene was right. As the times had gone on, Mary felt that things were going to change, that things were going to get better but with all the recent events.

Maybe she should have learned, that she had a placed and she dare not venture from it.

But then she thought out of the past, of all those times when she had such a bright up-look on life and after Ralph had returned, after she had seen the man for what he truly was, some of that hoped returned. Ralph had shown her that it didn't matter who one was or what their role in a game was; they could be a hero, they could make someone happy.

And that's all Mary had ever wanted in her life; for people to be happy.

She knew now that not EVERYONE was going to be happy around her nor did they even want her around but as she looked down at those words, Non-Purpose Character, she felt something clicking within her code.

They wanted her to think this way.

They wanted her to be scared.

Nicelander Mary was tired of being scared.

She was tired of being pushed around.

Her hands were shaking as she clutched the paper and in a fit of rage that seemed more akin to Ralph….

" _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUGH!"**_

She ripped the thing to shreds.

"Whoa, Miss Mary?" Vanellope said as she looked over "Don't go throwin' Ralph out tha windows now!"

"He's going to act like THAT, now is he?!" Mary growled, rolling her sleeves up as she stomped towards the door "Okay. Maybe it's time to bring 'MEAN OL' MARY' out! Maybe THEN people won't-!"

"That…."

Mary felt a tug behind her as Ralph pulled her back and into the air, the little woman dangling in the Wrecker's hand.

"Will not be necessary, ma'am." The big man said, acting as the calmer head this time around.

"What do you mean?"

"Ma'am. It is still very early in the evenin' an' I was just discussin' ta Vanellope 'bout a plan I had."

"A plan?" Mary asked, Ralph placing her on a seat as he smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, a plan." Ralph nodded "Somethin' I'm sure you'll agree would do wonders for all of us at this time."


	16. Chapter 16- Three Tired Men

Chapter Sixteen – Three Tired Men

For anyone who knows their way around the arcade, Litwak's is a one-stop place for all sorts of odds n end. You need a spare part? Go to this game! Need a special fruit? Try that one! It wasn't as if Ralph and a few others had isolated themselves COMPLETELY from their own homes. There may have been plenty of unwanted loneliness and fright abound but for those free to get out, there was always some place to explore in the great arcade.

Ralph and Mary were leading the charge as Vanellope followed along with the two, Calhoun having stayed behind with Felix to give the man a bit of rest in Niceland. From what little Wrecker and Nicelander discussed with each other, Vanellope was still a might confused, not sure WHAT the plan was that both had exchanged. She could hear the adults laughing, saying comments about how this was a good idea to that but she still didn't get it.

What was going on?

"I want in on this!" the girl finally said as he stopped in the middle of the hall, stamping her foot on the ground "If either of ya expect me ta keep walkin' like this, I wanna know!"

Mary was simply beaming with a hidden happiness; she would tell Vanellope bits and pieces but for the surprise to take full effect she would have to wait with the others.

"Oh, just help us shop." The pink Nicelander said as she placed a hand atop the racer's head "You won't be complaining once we get back, President."

"But this is BOOOOORIN'!" Vanellope whined, picking up her pace nonetheless but she continued to sulk as the trio went into a farming game, the market open for public "Sides, I don't know what HALF these places you're draggin' me ta ARE! Some hints would be nice, thank ya!"

"C'mon, give us a break an' give us a hand." Ralph snickered as he lowered an ENORMOUS carrot in front of the gir, Vanellope yelping out as she took it in her hands.

"W-What's this-!?"

"Oh, Ralph! That's not good at all!" Mary came in, taking the vegetable from the girl just as he fell upon her bottom "Look at it right here! It's wilted!"

"Um, yeah?"

"That means that it will come out bland!" said Mary, putting the carrot back into the display as she picked up a bunch of others "Now see? These are MUCH better!"

"But they're so dinky lookin'." Ralph said, scratching his head "We're gonna make THIS much, we hafta-!"

"Bigger isn't always better." The Nicelander said matter-of-factly as she placed the carrots into her basket "Trust me, young man. You want this done right then let me give you a few pointers."

"Wow, someone's taken tha reigns, Commander Mary." Ralph whistled, rocking on his heels and sniggering at the pout the woman was giving him.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Um, hello." Vanellope waved "Still clueless here."

"As I said dear, you will see once we get back. Right now, we need as many hands as we can get."

Vanellope sighed, knowing there was no way she was going to escape this "Okay. Fine. I shudda known that if I got dragged inta somethin' like this, ya would pull me all around."

"What do you mean by that, young lady?" Mary blinked, the girl smiling at her.

"I guess….well, since ya an' Ralph had more freedom than I did, I should EXPECT ya ta know every game like tha back of your hand."

"Not…not all of them." Mary replied, her tone much lower this time "As long as I have been here, I haven't been to every game. You do know that it was only RECENTLY I even came into Sugar Rush."

"Really?" the racer said, her eyes wide "I guess….yeah, ya did mention that ta me when we first met. But after all that time tha game's been here. Neither ya or Ralph went inta it."

"Well…..no." Ralph said, sounding a little embarrassed "No offense kid but back when tha place was first plugged in, I never really thougt that much of it. I mean, it was just another racin' game back then."

"THANKS." Vanellope said "That….that puts so much LOVE inta my heart ta hear ya say it like that."

"Makes me wonder though…." The big man said "Had I not been sulkin' around, maybe I wudda caught him sooner."

Vanellope froze, knowing in that instant who Ralph was talking about.

Turbo.

"Wait a second, big guy." The girl said, looking up at the man powerfully "Yeah, it did take a LONG time for someone ta see that somethin' was wrong with tha place but don't put all tha responsibility for what happened on YOU. Tha only person who has an blame in tha whole thing is TURBO!"

"Yeah, ya say that but lookin' back, I feel kinda stupid." Said Ralph.

"Stupid? Stupid how?"

"Because I didn't see it." Ralph continued as he took a turnip in his hands "I mean….I used ta see ol CANDY waltzin' 'round like he owned tha place but…."

A lump of guilt was starting to form within Ralph's throat, that feeling of getting twisted in Turbo's lies rising up again.

"Don't feel like you were the only one."

Ralph and Vanellope looked over, Mary studying some more produce but the color on her had faded a bit, showing that she too had a lot of memories to relieve of those years gone by.

"You were not the only one who stayed away from Sugar Rush." Mary continued "But at least….at least you weren't SCARED to go in."

Vanellope felt her spine glitch; Mary was SCARED?

"Scared? Why were ya scared?"

Mary didn't reply for a moment or so, Vanellope seeing her flinch just a tad. Was it the guilt again?

"It was so foolish of me…." The Nicelander said, regaining herself "Ralph just didn't WANT to go in? I was PETRIFIED. Even with such a sweet little land that it is, every time I say Candy, heard his voice, took a glance his way…..I…..I…."

"Ms. Mary?"

The woman looked up, both Ralph and Vanellope looking towards her.

They wanted to hear.

They wanted to listen.

"Do you want to know the full story?" Mary began, her brows bunching "I know Gene would have a FIT if he knew that I told the entire story but-! But after all of this-?"

The woman shook her head, her tiny hands clutched into fist.

"I'm tired of keeping my mouth SHUT! All these years, hiding everything behind a smile, what has it done for ANY of us?"

The little woman brushed her hands together as she continued her browsing but there was nothing stopping the tale from going on now.

"If this arcade is so darn hungry to know what I am ashamed of, then I will tell them but they will have to take in EVERYTHING. They will have to hear the things we've all pushed under the rug!"

* * *

" _It had been so many months since it all began but in the time that we had been plugged in, the arcade began to whittle us down, one by one. Hero, bad guy, NPC. And you can guess who was the leader in all of this."_

" _Turbo, ma'am?"_

" _Yes, young lady. The one and only. Now, I cannot say that we were the only game here that was swept with his charm but I had no idea that his actions would create such an effect. An effect that would have us ALL held within his grasp for YEARS."_

It was as Mary had said; there had been so many incidents, so many accidents, so many GRIEVANCES that the little game had no idea what to do, how to make heads or tails of all the situations that came but one thing was for certain. Gears were starting to loosen, trust was starting to fade.

The occupants of Fix-it-Felix Jr were not as happy anymore.

First there was the hero of the game, Felix. He had so much to take care of, so much to watch but it wasn't just HIS game he had to take care of. Over time, he found himself going to nearly ALL the games in the arcade to help someone in need and much to his surprise his assistance with things were opening his eyes up to a bleaker view if the arcade than he could have imagined. He continued to smile though, he knew he had to. He had smile for Niceland, he had to smile for Litwak's…..

But was he smiling for HIMSELF?

The little man didn't know HOW to take on so much at once but he did anyway, he did because he felt that it was his duty to do so but from the corner of his eye he kept watching. He watched Turbo at every chance he got but the slippery grease-monkey, he always seemed to escape and Felix knew. He KNEW that he had something to do with several of the events. He HAD to….

But if he did, no one was speaking out.

That was the problem; Turbo was protected. He was the darling of the arcade, the guy who brought home the bacon, or QUARTERS, and everyone recognized it, whether they liked his company or not. For those who were with him, he was there ticket to ease, their ticket to the best comfort across the cords but for those whom he scared?

It was torture.

And the Nicelanders found themselves apart of that torture.

This connected over to Gene. He was the Mayor of the game sure, but did that mean ANYTHING to anyone outside of the game? Other than those who had respect for the Nicelanders, of course not. TO everyone else, the Nicelanders were just another set of NPCs, another set of BACKGROUND noise best left ignored or at the very least, put to good use in various ways, none of which the Nicelanders found all that pleasant.

Since Turbo had sicked his dogs upon them, the Nicelanders found themselves with their own set of problems and their own set of bullies and as much as Felix attempted to fix things it felt like something else would pop up and replace the event. The Nicelanders were spending less and less time outside the arcade and more and more time INSIDE their apartments, the last place they felt they were safe and even then, Turbo and his gang would come within the confides of the game and continue to mess with them and it was something that Gene had tried over and over to address and solve.

But you can only do so much when people see you as someone so small.

Gene tried and tried to bring the issue up with Surge but the results were always the same; fill out a form and wait. The Nicelander had done that, over and over, countless times but nothing would happen. There was always an apology, always a reminder that things would get looked at but nothing was solved and the others continued to flood his office, continued to relay their tales of what some character had done to them on one day while something else had happened on another. It just would not end on Gene and the more and more he took in, the more and more he felt like he would pop. And it wasn't as if the man didn't face his foes himself. He lost count of the times he had been thrown, the times he had been used as a ball, the times he had been pushed around because it was EASY. He lost track but he attempted to keep it in.

He ATTEMPTED to…

But he was at his wits end.

He was taking to drink more, to do anything to numb the pain but the laughter towards him and the other Nicelanders continued. It got louder and louder, harsher and harsher. They reminded him that he could do nothing, that he was nothing, that he held no importance and that he and the others were POINTLESS, were USELESS, that they were just bits of code that could be replaced at any time.

He kept hearing it.

And it kept building up.

And through it all he could see Turbo, smirking from the side because he knew he could get away with it; he could get away with ANYTHING and they would still be looked down upon if they attempted to fight back.

And then there was Ralph.

Felix had the work, Gene had been pushed and Ralph got the BLAME.

Ralph had severed his ties with Turbo but the effects of his actions were still seen and felt and most importantly WHISPERED. Of all the things that people could gossip about, why couldn't it have been about the moment Ralph REFUSED to be Turbo's puppet any longer, the moment he REFUSED to speak to him but the damage had already been done. People had seen Ralph, they had WITNESSED Ralph taking part on so many 'activities' with the racer and his underlings and it wasn't as if Ralph himself hadn't said a few choice things or two when he was under the racer's 'tutelage'.

Ralph HAD said that he hated NPCs.

Ralph HAD said that he would give them reasons to run from him.

Ralph HAD said that he wanted to show them their place.

He had said those words…..and now he was regretting it.

Every moment that Ralph walked those halls, he regretted EVERYTHING he had done because it was not TURBO who was getting the blame, but it was HIM. People were now SCARED of Ralph just as they were scared of other bad guys, both those who followed Turbo and those who did not, based on the purpose that he would hurt them.

Ralph might have been big, true, but the more he looked into himself?

He didn't want to hurt anyone.

Ralph didn't want to hurt people on purpose but the rumors around the arcade spread, not at all helped by Turbo himself. Unbeknownst to the big man, Turbo had twisted his own tales, making certain that things would spin in such a way that perhaps things would end up different. What if in another tale, TURBO was the hero in all of this? What if TURBO were the one to have seen Ralph's true colors and cast him out before he could cause him any damage to his home?

It had been said.

And many had believed it.

Even within his own home, Ralph felt so isolated and alone. He was still in the apartment with the others but they did not go around him, with the exception of Felix of course but he couldn't talk to Felix, not in the way he WANTED to. Felix looked so happy, so cheerful….why should RALPH blacken his mood? He had already believed he blackened others so why bring Felix down? He DESERVED happiness after all; he was the hero of the game.

And the Nicelanders?

They scurried from him, they ran. They were scared but Ralph didn't want them to be scared though after the encounter with Pearl and Carlos, he slowly understood why if just but a little.

There were three tired men in Niceland.

A hero who hid his worry.

A Mayor who hid his anger.

And a bad guy who hid his troubles.

They were all tired, they were all worn, yet had they known, they would have seen the source of their troubles was the same person, the same person who was bringing about misery to all in the arcade.

But then there was determined WOMAN.

Mary.

Mary had watched, she had witnessed, she had ACTED. She knew she was tiny, she knew she was weak but she couldn't let that stop her. She had her own dreams, her own goals, and her own plans to show the arcade that she was not just another NPC for the others to push around. She helped when she could, she acted when she felt it. There were games that needed help and neighbors to mend and through it all, she kept going. She kept going DESPITE everything that people had told her, despite all the laughs and jeers that had come here way.

And she didn't believe it.

She didn't believe that Ralph was as bad as everyone had thought.

The other Nicelanders had spoken their worries, their fears towards her but she would calm them down, pull them back into the arcade as best she could. For some, it was easier but for others the tasks was much more difficult but they would not tell her WHY; she just wanted to know WHY.

Meg was silent, shaking and running whenever an issue on the arcade and Turbo were brought up. Lucy kept her mouth shut and refused to address Ralph, as if she believe he had something against her. Roy was resisting, but the fear was in his eyes and as clear as day.

And Gene?

Gene….

Gene…

He seemed to take it the worse. He was the Mayor so of course h would hear everything, he would debate on what to do. Aside from Felix, it was HIS JOB to ensure the safety of his fellow game-mates but the Nicelanders were LESS than safe, they were far from happy and the more that Gene saw, the more he was convinced that Ralph had something to do with it. The man had kept his calm and sensibilities about him when the game was plugged in but day by day he found himself starting to grow wary of the Wrecker, to grow ANGRY at the Wrecker. Gene had been around bad guys who were in fact bad, VERY bad. The same men who would push him, who made threats towards his friends and home.

Were these the men that Ralph hung out with, the men that Ralph would confide in? His name was often tossed around by the lot and no matter what Gene would tell himself, it just would not stop. He could not stop thinking the WORSE about RALPH.

And Mary wanted to stop this.

She had her plan and she was going to put it in motion.

"No, I have not gone to Road Blasters yet." Gene chatted with someone on the phone, his office a complete mess "I know the place has been busy but I don't have the time! I have to make certain that everything is taken care of!"

Mary could hear the Mayor's sharp voice all the way out in the hall, a good enough signal to her that the man was there. She approached his apartment and tapped on the door.

"Mayor?"

From inside, the man sprang up, nearly dropping the phone and the many piles of paper onto the ground.

"Y-yes?!"

" _Are you alright?"_ Mary called as loudly as she could as so the man could hear her. Gene RUSHED to the door and flung it open, Mary smiling at him though his own conditions wasn't as orderly as hers.

"M-Ma'am!" the Mayor cracked, clearing his voice and standing tall "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to have a chat with you." The pink Nicelander said as she forced her way into the apartment and shut the door behind her. She LOOKED upon the piles and piles of paper before her, Gene embarrassed that the woman would come into his abode while it was in such a state.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, cheeks blushing "I….I've been busy."

"As I can tell." Mary said "Dear, when was the last time you've been out?"

"ME?" Gene asked, pointing to himself sheepishly "W-Why would you ask such a thing, dear?"

"Because YOU and everyone else here have kept themselves cooped up long enough. What is going on?"

"You should be VERY aware of what is going on." The Mayor retorted, his voice becoming hard as he walked towards the woman, a few papers clutched in his hand "I have so many claims to report."

"CLAIMS?"

"Surge is STILL trying to sort out the unfortunate event with Nel and her dress." Gene said "But that was WEEKS ago and no one has gone punished DESPITE there being WITNESSES to the entire crime."

"Yes, I recall that." Mary said as she leaned on the couch "We BOTH were here when they came back."

"Meg has informed me that people have been trying to get into her apartment to harm that cheek-cheek-a-"

"CHINCHILLA." Mary corrected "That pet of hers is a CHINCHILLA."

"Whatever it is…." Continued Gene "She has hinted that they want to do….UNSPEAKABLE things to it but when I ask who, she always goes onto the verge of tears! Even FELIX can't help her!"

"I know dear, I know…"

"URGH! What is going on here?!" Gene roared, throwing the papers up into the air "We just want some piece and quiet here! Is that so hard to ask for?!"

"Of course not and I find it very admirable that you are taking responsibility in handling these things…." Mary said as she walked over to the little man.

Gene was blushing brighter than ever, feeling his heart skip a beat as Mary approached him and began straightening up his clothing.

"Ha-um-huh, WHA-?"

He always did have such words for her when he was in a state.

"But dear, I think you're taking on TOO much."

"TOO MUCH?" Gene said, almost OFFENDED by the suggestion "But ma'am-!"

"MARY." The woman said, putting her finger on Gene's nose "I told you before. Just Mary…..and yes, you are going too far into things, running yourself ragged! Both you and Felix are going to keel over one of these days if you keep this up."

"But Mary." Gene said, his voice VERY hard "That is my JOB. That is my ROLE. I cannot allow the others to be pushed around like this and if I have to keep going to Surge a hundred more times then-!"

"Honey, let Felix take care of it." Mary said, putting her hands on Gene's shoulders, massaging them.

"We cannot become _**DEPENDENT**_ on him. He is our hero, yes. He fixes our things, yes…..but I do not want to feel WEAK without him."

 _ **I?**_

Was this something that only Gene was going through.

"You know….you are not alone." Mary cooed, seeing the goose-bumps rising on Gene's skin.

"M-Mary…."

"You do have me." The woman purred, hugging the man from behind "You know if there is anything the matter, anything at all, I am always here for you. Always here to help."

So far into the year, it wasn't a question to ANYONE in the arcade of the type of company the two were spending with each other and while Mary was MORE than eager to 'be' with Gene as much as possible, the little man found himself surprisingly shying away. He could not deny the facts of the matter that he cared for the woman, they he LOVED her but he could not say it. For as snappy as he could be, for as confrontation as he could be, he could not say it but she as a matter of fact had not said those others either though her actions spoke MUCH louder than her words.

"Gene…." She hummed, giving his chubby cheek a sweet nip "Don't shut us out. Don't shut me out."

The man whimpered loudly, Mary holding his hands "M-Mary!"

"No matter what anyone says…I know you're a lot stronger than you think."

The man gulped, the pressure increasing "Dear, don't you dare start."

"If you would just let us help…."

"I don't want to be weak."

"You aren't weak."

"Y-Yes, I am!"

"Gene, no you're not!"

"Y-Yes, I am!" the man blurted out, whether he knew what he was saying a mystery to Mary to the present day "I-I can't do this job! I can't handle being Mayor! I-! Look at all of this!"

Gene tore himself away from Mary and went on the attack on the papers, throwing them up into the air in his fit.

"Look at this, look at this, LOOK AT THIS!" he panted, paper falling from the air like snow "Claim after claim I've put in! Promising EVERYONE that I would take care of things, that I would help them when they needed it! TO PROTECT THEM!"

Gene growled, shaking his head.

"I CAN'T PROTECT YOU GUYS! I'M NOT FELIX! I'M NOT A HERO!"

"Dear, I told you-!" Mary said as she rushed over to the man "Don't do this to yourself. It's not healthy!"

"Oh, bugger it Mary! BUGGER IT ALL!" snarled the man, scaring his neighbor a bit "Stop treating me like a child!"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't ACT like one!" Mary retorted, her hands on her hips "Now, goodness ME, _**MAYOR!**_ You're going to end up in worse condition than when RALPH throws you if-!"

"That's just it…."

"What's it?"

"It's RALPH." Gene said, giving the woman in pink a dark glare "You now it is. Don't deny it."

"Deny, WHAT?"

"All of this. Since Ralph has gotten himself in with Turbo and those other bad guys, its been nothing but trouble for the rest of us!"

"Don't tell me you blame HIM!" Mary said in shock "You have no proof! None at all!"

"Oh, then what about that incident with the oil bomb? The one where Carlos and Pearl came back COVERED in grease? Who was there for that?"

Mary stopped; Gene had her on this one but neither of them knew what had REALLY gone on.

"W-Well…."

"Letting out personal information on all of us, speaking as if we're NOTHING at all in this game or anywhere else in this arcade! Making himself comfy with TURBO of all people!"

Gene growled again, Mary seeing storm clouds forming over his head.

"He's a BAD GUY, Mary! In the true sense of the word!"

"I don't' believe that." Mary replied, standing her ground "Yes. Ralph is….is a bit intimidating…"

Gene arched a brow "A BIT?"

"Okay, so he is VERY intimidating and he smells a bit but he's….he's not a BAD guy."

The little woman rubbed her arm, thinking back to the arguments that had been exchanged between the groups as well as some of the things she HAD witnessed with Ralph. She wanted to vouch for him, feeling that there were so little people around who did but with each point going towards the Wrecker's favor, Gene WAS right on a few other things.

Still though, Mary wanted to give Ralph a chance.

He would give one for the Nicelanders.

Right?

"Gene."

"What?" the man said, a frown on his face.

"You have NO RIGHT to judge Ralph in such a manner, ESPECIALLY with all the things that have been thrown towards us!"

Mary was using her BIG voice, the voice that made Gene feel like she was FIVE TIMES as large as Ralph!

"B-But dear-!"

"If anything, we're all in the same boat mister!" the woman continued.

"How so?!"

"Ralph KNOWS what it feels like to be picked on….so do we!" Mary said "And I'm certain that if we were willing to give him a chance we'd be able to help each other!"

The Mayor snorted loudly, crossing his arms "Given the way he's spoken about NPCs and US in general? HMMPH! Doubt it."

"That's it."

"OW!"

Gene found himself SWIFTLY pulled by his ear down the hall, down the stairs and RIGHT into Mary's apartment, the man mewling and flailing the entire time.

"M-Mary!" the man demanded "Unhand me! This is-OW!- so unbecoming of BOTH of us!"

"Shush." The woman said as she tied one of the frilly aprons around the man's chubby frame.

"What is this?"

"We're going to do what any good neighbor would do for another." The little woman said as she pulled out some ingredients from the fridge and cupboards "We're making Ralph a pie."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me." Mary added, giving the Mayor a VERY course look "He deserves a pie after all the work he has done for us."

"NO." Gene protested "After all he's DONE?! He's done nothing but spread trouble for all of us!"

"Then we can discuss it. It's what a MAYOR does, correct?"

Gene was losing steam and he was losing it fast but no matter how much he wanted to argue he could not win against Mary. He puffed, he pouted but she had him in the corner.

Finally….

He gave in.

"Phooo….." he breathed out, feeling the anger slowly turning into worry "But…."

"I know you have a big butt." Mary said tartly "What is it?"

Gene was blushing again.

Stupid comment.

"What if….what if he doesn't want to listen?" Gene said in worry "I know I've been….loud. VERY LOUD with him but it feels like that's the only thing I can do to get people to listen."

The Mayor wrung his hands together.

" _I….I hate being this small. I hate being this weak."_

"What was that?" Mary looked over as she mixed the dough.

"What I mean is…." Gene quickly corrected himself "Can we start over again? Can Ralph and I start over again? Can ALL of us start over again?"

Mary placed a hand upon Gene's gently, a smile so bright and full of hope upon her face.

"Yes. Yes, everyone deserves a second chance. EVERYONE."

There was something magical to that moment both Mary and Gene shared. They had previous, more INTIMATE moments, but in the moment they were together, doing something they LOVED they felt…STRONG.

Strength?

From a Nicelander?

Was this even possible?

To Mary, she believed that anyone was capable of doing great things and before she knew it, the pie was done.

A pie both she and Gene had made.

"Now." The woman said as she placed the hot treat in a box "Let's go see Ralph."

"If…if you think so, dear." Gene said hesitantly.

The two made their way down the stairs but they were surprised to see that the apartment Ralph called home was empty.

"He's gone?" Gene asked "I could have SWORN I saw him come here so…."

"Perhaps he's out in the station." Mary said, taking Gene by the hand and leading him out "Come on. Let's go."

Without so much as another word, the two Nicelanders found themselves traveling out of their home and into the bus station, unknown to the fact that both their hero and bad guy were walking about as well. Felix had found himself helping yet another game but after the repairs had been complete, another mission came up.

He was going to have a little talk with Turbo.

"I think its high times I talked with tha man…" Felix said to himself, his mind already thinking of what to scold the racer about as he had grown tired of cleaning up after his messes.

Felix was of course a nice guy but he had to put his foot down sometime.

"Oh, Felix!"

The man turned, seeing Peter Pepper waving his hand towards him.

"Pete?"

"Sorry ta bother ya…." The little chef said "But can we borrow ya for a moment. Nothin' ta fix but we just need ya for a second."

"Um, well…."

Felix took a glance over towards Turbo Time. He knew he had his mission to contend to but Peter seemed INSISTENT on seeing him.

Maybe a little time could be spared.

And Ralph was only a few games away though no one knew it. The man was gulping down another mug of frosty root-beer and trying to clear his head of the many occurrences that had been happening within his game.

"Don't let all these things bother ya, big fella." Tapper said, patting his friend on the shoulder "It'll clear up. Things are gonna be sweeter one day for all'a ya."

"I can only hop, Taps." Ralph grimaced, shoving his mug forward for a refill "I can only hope."

Even if the residence of Fix-it-Felix Jr had not seen it themselves, many others in the arcade had; times were starting to change faster than they could have thought as new games were coming in, on in particular coming between Turbo and his claim to fame.

Road Blasters.

By this point, Felix had been the only one of the group to meet the characters of the game and from the way he had described it, it was like heaven on wheels. FELIX may have been happy to see new neighbors but there was a certain racer within the arcade who was less than pleased to have any more competition.

* * *

"AN' TURBO IS LAGGIN' BEHIND! JET IS ABOUT TO GRAB THE WIN AT THE TURN!"

The announcer could not have been any louder in Turbo's mind, the man roaring red in rage as he drove faster and faster but he just could not keep up. There was no way for him to regain control and it wasn't as if this were the first time this had happened. Ever since Road Blasters had been plugged in, Turbo felt distracted, he felt drained, he felt….

IGNORED.

It wasn't just the characters who were ignoring him, it was the PLAYERS. They quarters were being used for another game, their money fueling another cabinet and the more Turbo watched from afar the more his hear hardened.

Litwak's was HIS domain.

This was HIS home.

And he wasn't going to lose to ANYONE!

"Damn it…." The man growled to himself as he fought to regain his place against the twins but he couldn't shake them. They gained and countered his every move, taking his place for second an leaving him in third!

The crowd was going WILD at the sight, having never seen such an exciting off-clock race because it seemed that a REAL challenge had arrived; Turbo was being dethroned.

"Wait, what would make you think he is in HERE?" Gene asked as both he and Mary walked into the busy game, the two looking rather out of place.

"I know Ralph has mentioned he doesn't go to Turbo Time any more…." Mary said, the pie still in her hands "But I have a hunch. I just want to make certain that he's isn't here before we move onto the next-!"

" _ **AND JET WINS!"**_ the announcer roared over the microphone, the crowd getting even louder " _ **SET TAKES IT IN FOR SECOND, WITH TURBO COMING IN FOR THIIIIIRD!"**_

Turbo winning third?

It had to be a fluke!

But it wasn't. The Nicelander stood at the gate, watching as the three racers went to their spots but Turbo didn't stay for the prizes, instead throwing his helmet off and rushing over towards Jet, knocking the trophy out of his hand.

"GRACIOUS!" Mary gasped, watching the action from afar, unable to hear any voices "What in the world does he think he's doing?"

"I don't know…" Gene said nervously, taking Mary by her shoulder and pulling her back "Dear, let's get out of here! I don't think any good will come to us if we extend our time here!"

"With that, I have to agree." Mary nodded "Let's get-!"

Before the two little characters could make their way towards the exit, they found themselves blocked, the throngs of visitors and spectators locking them and preventing them from moving towards the entrance of the game. They cried out as they were knocked down but through it all, Mary managed to hang onto the pie box.

"Oh, I wouldn't know WHAT I would have done had this-!"

" _ **GET OUTTA MY WAY!"**_

The little Nicelanders gasped as they jumped to their feet, Turbo's loud and most importantly, FURIOUS voice, blasting everyone away.

"Lousy, no go-!"

"Mary, Mary, MARY!" Gene called out, pulling the little woman out of the way "Over here, over here!"

"AH!"

"But Turbo-!" said Set, following the main racer "It was an OFF-WORK race! It's still okay! It wont' go on your record."

" _ **BITE THA NOB, SET!"**_ Turbo roared, making the other racer nearly stumble down the stairs "I wasn't MADE ta take'a back set ta second-place kids like ya! This is MY game an I'M tha one who's supposed ta win, BAR NONE!"

"Turbo, hang back." Set said, standing against the man "Is this because of tha new game? Man, lighten up. Its just another game, so who-!"

Set could only hear a growl as he felt two hands shove him back into the crowd, the man crying out as he hit the cement steps hard enough to knock his helmet off.

"When I need any lip from ya, I'll ASK thank ya very much!" Turbo said cruelly as he stood over Set, Jet rushing up the stairs.

"Set!? What-!?"

Jet cried out as he too was shoved, this time going into another set of characters.

" _ **AN' YOU! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD!"**_

Jet rubbed his head "W-What did I d-?"

"I'M supposed ta win! ME!" Turbo fumed, his eyes red "You two HAVE your purpose an' that's ta NEVER pass me! When ya pass me, I LOSE! When I lose, that's BAD! Do ya under-!"

"STOP!"

The crowd went silent, as did Turbo, as eyes went around the entire crowd, looking for whomever had shouted so loudly.

"Who was that?!" Turbo demanded to know "Okay, come out SMART GUY cuz-!"

"Young man, that is ENOUGH!"

The man looked down….and saw Mary, the pie box clutched in her hands. It was bad enough to lose in front of so many people but to lose in front of _**NICELANDERS?**_ THAT was taking things too far as far as he was concerned.

"Ya gotta be kiddin'me…." The racer hissed as he glared down at Mary "What tha hell are YOU doin' here, PINKIE?!"

"Is this how you're going to behave?" Mary said, looking up at Turbo without fear "Is this how you treat your own game-mates?!"

"What are ya blubberin' on about?"

Mary could not believe what she had just witnessed; even in the company of others, Turbo would treat his own team-mates so horribly. She rushed over, extending a hand to help Set off the ground.

"Here."

The many looked confused for a moment, as if he were to wonder why an NPC such as her were helping him.

"What?"

"Let me help you." Mary said, her voice strong.

Gene scampered over to the woman, the fear clear in the way he had reacted during the entire event "Dear-!"

"Not now, Gene!" Mary said, her voice returning to that LOUD setting "Not now…"

"Um, thank ya ma'am…." Set said in an embarrassed voice "Ya didn't hafta do that for me."

"NAW. She DIDN'T!" Turbo snapped back "Its bad enough you're doin' your stupid froo-froo baby shit on my guys, ya two walk about in MY game without going ta your designated area?! What, ya think ya OWN this place do ya?!"

By now, Gene had had enough of the racer and found the strength, or perhaps the ANGER, to confront him.

"Don't take to Mary in that tone, young man!" the Mayor said as he looked up at the taller racer "And as I can remember, people are allowed to sit wherever they want in this game!"

"Not on MY watch!" Turbo snorted, pushing Gene back "There's a REASON why I have designated SEATS for low-life NPCs such as YOU an' that's ta keep ya from gettin' in my way like THIS!"

"LOW LIFE NPCs?!" Gene fumed, turning red "That's it, BOY! I've sat long enough on this issue and-!"

"Considerin' how fat your ASS is, I'd say ya've done a LOTTA sittin, Mayor!" Turbo sneered, a few others behind him laughing in agreement but in the past, Gene might have backed down he did not this time.

"STOP IT!" the little man in blue shouted "ALL OF YOU STOP IT! What gives you the right to treat ANYONE like this Turbo? HUH?!"

"I'd think that even someone like YOU would be SMART enough ta figure it out by now." Turbo said, his voice as smooth as oil "By now, I thought ya would have grasped that there are PLACES where certain characters do an' do not belong!"

Suddenly, Mary and Gene felt as if they were SURROUNDED, surrounded by so many horrible, unfriendly faces. The area grew dark, the walls felt as if the were closing in and in the middle of it was a racer in a white jumpsuit.

"Ya don't belong here…." Turbo began "No matter what ANYONE tells ya, ya two don't belong here!"

"Even if we wanted ta just come and see a race?!" Gene exclaimed, a shaking hand reaching for Mary's "Even if we came on FRIENDLY terms, you would not allow us?!"

"YOU HAVE YOUR PLACE!" Turbo roared, poking Gene hard in his chest "What is so hard for you to understand about that?!"

"Leave him alone, Turbo!" Set warned, trying to pull the main away from the two but the racer pushed the second twin back into the first.

"THEY NEED TO HEAR THIS!"

"Turbo, we have dealt with you long enough! Not just the Nicelanders but EVERY NPC here!" Gene declared "All we did was come in here to look for someone! We did not cause ANY trouble, we did not rouse anything and yet you're treating us like-! Like-!"

"Like any SMART person would treat an NPC like you!" Turbo said as he took Gene by the collar, the man's legs kicking.

"I swear to all things grand and holy, PUT ME DOWN!"

"What are a gonna do about it, tubb-o?! Huh?! HUH! Tell me!"

"Felix will-!"

"HA! If Felix weren't so soft hearted, he wouldn't have ended up with a spoiled lot like yourselves!"

"URGH! TURBO!" Gene cried as he swung his leg back in an attempt to free himself but Turbo pulled back, HURLING Gene so hard onto the floor that the man rolled like a blue bowling ball, only to stop once his head hit the back of the concrete stairs.

"AUUUUURGH!"

"GENE!" Mary cried out, dropping the pie onto the ground and rushing over to the Mayor "Gene?! GENE!"

The man was going in and out, his vision blurring as the shock of the hit traveled throughout his body. He could hear Mary, he could SEE her but she was a blur, her voice sounding like she was underwater but he could hear other things as well.

 _ **HAHAHAHAHHAHAH!**_

Laughter.

So much laughter.

They were laughing at him, laughing at HER. In that moment of humility, it seemed like the entire game were now laughing at the Nicelanders.

"S-stop! STOP!"

" _M-Mary?"_

The little Nicelander got to her feet, looking on in disbelief that people were laughing at what had just happened, that someone was hurt and their only reaction was to ridicule.

"W-why are you laughing?! He's HURT!"

Outside the game, the sound of the commotion inside was starting to pick up, a few passer-bys taking notice.

"Wow, what's goin' on?" someone asked.

"I think there's a fight goin' on in there!" said another.

"A FIGHT!? Between who!?"

"Turbo an' one of those chunky-monkey pie handlers!"

A Hero stopped.

A Hero looked.

Pie handlers.

"No…." said Felix, his skin going pale as he looked upon the entrance of the game "No, don't tell me-!"

Inside, Gene struggled to get up as he saw Mary walking over to the racer, his heart leaping from his throat.

"Gene, get up. Get up!"

" _H-Hold on…."_

The Mayor was so dizzy but if he could get his groundings about him, he would be quick to recover. After all, it wasn't as if the man were not used to being thrown around but he was used to being thrown by RALPH, not TURBO and even with his head pounding and his ears ringing, he could still hear him. He could hear Turbo and many others laughing at his fall.

"I think it's so cute." Turbo smiled, his teeth flashing "I think its SOOO cute how ya guys think ya mean somethin'. That just because ya hand out pies ya do any work. Heh, its like your boy Ralph said."

Gene and Mary twitched upon hearing that name; Ralph had spoken about them? He had spoken about them to TURBO?

"Ya guys ARE much more useful ta throw. Least then actually HEROES can get some use outta ya."

"You're LYING!" Mary shouted "You're lying and I know you are!"

"Baby, what reason would I have ta lie?" The racer cooed as he took Mary by her cheeks, the woman tearing herself away from his hold "At least I had an ear out for him. At least I watched out for him but given how PATHETIC ya Nicelanders are, I'm surprised that ya actually made it out here on your own without bein' tethered ta Felix."

Mary had a lot of insults thrown her way but the way Turbo was talking to her, the way he looked down upon her. She had hoped, she had WANTED, to catch the man in a better mood, to see him at a time where his true nature and intentions were shown.

It was becoming clear in that moment that these were his true intentions, that this was his stance on not only them but so many others in the arcade.

Mary may have been little. She was always reminded of how little she was.

But she wasn't going to take this any longer.

"You arrogant, cold-hearted-!"

"H-Honey, wait-!" Gene called out as Mary marched up to the racer, missing her my seconds.

"How could you do that?!" Mary demanded "We-! We've done nothing to harm you and you THROW him!? HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Isn't that his PURPOSE?" Turbo smirked "Isn't he SUPPOSE ta be thrown around like tha sack'a crap he-!"

 _ **SLAP**_

The entire game went silent.

Turbo felt a great deal of pain cross his face but he didn't cry out, almost as if his mind already was AWARE of the shame that had just flew across his face. People were stunned, they were frozen in place.

What had happened?

"How….DARE you!"

Turbo had gotten slapped…

"How DARE you say that about ANYONE!"

By a NICELANDER.

"Mary?!" Gene said, making it over to the woman "What did you d-?!"

Mary turned but once and all it took was once look to stop Gene along with everyone else. Mary was FURIOUS, more furious than the Mayor had EVER seen but she returned her hateful eyes towards Turbo, a large red welt forming on his face. He blinked, taking in what had happened as well as the looks everyone was giving him. From the looks they had, one would have thought that Mary had torn his head clean off but he was still alive, he was still moving….

But his pride was now at an all time low.

"Look at me!" Mary growled "LOOK AT ME!"

Turbo did look but he was still silent.

"I have had it up to HERE with you and so many other in this arcade!"

Gene looked over, surprised at what the pink Nicelander was confessing.

"Honey?"

"We have done ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to any of ou yet THIS is the way you treat us?! THIS is the way you treat ANYONE who isn't in your little club?!"

"Mary, stop!" Gene pleaded "L-Let me take care of this! There is no need to-!"

"They HURT you!" Mary said "They hurt all of us and-! AND-!"

Mary was shaking with rage, the storm cloud of pixels now forming over HEAD for a change.

"Ms. Mary?! Mayor Gene?!" came a voice from the thick of the crowd "W-Where are ya?! Wave or somethin'!"

Felix was trying to make his way through the crowd to find his friends but there were just too many people, too many in the crowd to allow for any visuals but he could hear voices, voices that were familiar to him.

"Oh, PROGRAMMERS! Please let'em be okay!"

In moments...

Things would change between many in Litwak's.

"I can't believe…after all this time, after all the hope I had set out for you. I can't believe you would DO such a thing like that to a person!" Mary said a she looked at Turbo. By now, the little man had lowered his hand but the mark of Mary's slap was still on his face.

"I-! I WANTED to give you a second chance! I didn't want to think ill of you but-! Why!? Why would you do this to a person!?"

"Mary, let's leave! NOW!" Gene said, trying with all his might to pull the woman back "There is no need for you to get yourself into trouble over me!"

"But I am NOT going to leave you alone like that!" the woman retorted as she turned back towards Turbo, marching up to him "I don't care if you're a main, an NPC, a Bad Guy! Whatever! If there is one thing that you have proven to me in just one move, Mr. Turbo-!"

"Mary, don't!"

"It's that you're nothing but-! But a BULLY, sir! A BULLY!"

A BULLY?

Had Mary said those words?

She had and they seemed to echo throughout the entire game.

Gene was PETRIFIED, shocked that Mary would even DARE to take a stand against a main like that but there she was. Turbo seemed to TOWER over her but she didn't care. She wasn't going to allow herself to be scared any longer nor was she going to allow those she cared for to be hurt.

She didn't want them to get hurt.

But someone else thought differently.

In his own mind, Turbo could only think of one thing; anger. Mary had DARED to put her hands on him, she had DARED to tell him to leave him alone, all in his own game. His blood was boiling, his heart was racing, and his eyes glowed brighter than before.

"You LITTLE-!"

Mary refused to move.

But Gene saw what was coming next.

"Mary, mov-!"

In a flash, Turbo grabbed Mary around her collar, holding it so tight that she was nearly chocking, her feet dangling in the air.

"YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!" Turbo growled, his clench tightening around Mary's collar "Who tha HELL do ya think ya are?! HUH?!"

"Ms. Mary!"

"Turbo, let her GO!" Gene shouted as he rushed towards the racer but he was knocked down again, Turbo much stronger than he could ever hope to be.

"Mayor Gene!"

"Ya come up ta me as if you're so big, as if you're somethin'!?" the man snarled, shaking Mary "Then maybe I didn't make myself CLEAR tha first time with tha EXTRA FAT ass back there!"

"Turbo, don't!" Gene begged "PLEASE! Do whatever you want with ME, don't do anything to-!"

"Gene! MARY!"

Gene turned, seeing Felix forcing his way through the crowd, the Nicelander feeling as if the air was SUCKED from his lungs at that moment but it was the moment Turbo needed.

"F-Felix-?!"

"Ya stupid NPC!" Turbo cried out _**"LEARN YOUR FUCKIN' PLACE!"**_

"MARY!"

"NO!"

Time seemed to freeze at the moment when both Felix and Gene saw it; Turbo had raised his fist and SLAMMED it into Mary's arm, knocking her from his hold and rolling onto the pavement RIGHT at Gene's feet. She screamed in those short moment but upon hitting the floor, her cries were cut off, not a word heard from her even as she shuddered before Gene, the man petrified by what had just happened before him.

"M-Mary!" the Mayor cried out "Oh, PROGRAMMERS Mary!"

"HEY!" Felix cried out "That was BEYOND called for, Turbo! Ya-!"

" _ **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUARGH!"**_

Felix could not get another word in as Gene ran up and TACKLED the racer, throwing all his weight upon him as he slammed fist after fist into him.

"You son of a bitch! Why did you hit her?! WHY DID YOU HIT HER?!"

Turbo threw another fist and knocked Gene off of him, the chubby man landing next to Mary.

"Oh, GOD!"

"H-Heh, thought as much." Turbo smiled, rubbing his sore lip "After all'a that, you're still not worth shit."

Felix looked over at both Nicelanders, both in terrible condition from what Turbo had subjected them to. He picked them up, heading towards the door.

"O-okay, once we get ya outta here then-!"

"Keep 'em out!"

Felix skidded to a halt, looking back at Turbo "….WHAT?"

"If ya want less 'incidents' like that ta happen…" smiled the racer as he began to make his way back to his suite "I would suggest ya keep those lil shits on leashes!"

"M-Monster…." Gene growled "YOU GOD DAMN MONSTER!"

"Oh, it would have so much more weight to it if it came from someone who MATTERED." The Racer snorted "But face it Geneie-Beanie. It was a lesson SHE needed more than ya."

Mary was starting to come to as Felix held onto her, her mind trying to put everything back together "G-Gene? Felix?"

"Ya thought ya could protect her? HA! Really?"

Turbo's eyes went right into Gene, the smile telling him just how much he ENJOYED laying it rough upon the pink Nicelander.

"Seriously, what could ya do Gene? After all-!"

Gene wanted to tear Turbo to shreds, he wanted to rip him apart limb from limb.

You're just an NPC, an' that's all you'll EVER be.

And with that, Turbo disappeared followed by this throng of followers, leaving but one hero and two injured NPC at the gates.

Felix could not believe what he had just witnessed, what had just happened before him but despite his own powers, despite his own strength he found he could do nothing. It had all happened so fast, it had all come at a blink of an eye but when he was needed the most, when his own friends had needed him…

He failed.

He was shaking, Mary and Gene were shaking in his arms and it seemed like no one else was there to ask them what had happened, if they were okay.

"Hey?"

Except…

"Oh, god."

Felix looked up, Jet and Set approaching him but they held back, as if they too were coming out from the shock of their own spill, as if they were scared Turbo would retaliate against them should they show any signs of helping the others but even with those apparent fears, they stayed. They were the only two that stayed.

"Are…are the okay?" asked Jet.

"We…oh, PISTONS!" said Set, the blow of it all finally setting in "H-here, let us help!"

"NO!"

The two Turbo Twins jumped back, Felix standing up so suddenly.

"I-I mean-! N-No, let me handle this." The repairman said, slowly creeping away "I-I can help BOTH of 'em!"

"But we-!"

"W-We need to get home…" Felix said as he ducked down even lower "J-Just let us get home."

The man didn't even wait for a reply, he just took off. He was running, running, running so fast! He didn't even seem to notice the other people, the other creatures around him, some of them looking on in confusion and worry at the little hero with two even smaller ones in his arms.

"Gotta get home, GOTTA GET HOME!"

"Ungh, Gene? Felix?"

"Mary!" Gene called down, all shades of worry crossing his face "Are you okay?! Are you-?!"

The little woman shuddered, her arm in a great deal of pain but she took notice that Felix still had ahold of her and was blasting off at top speeds.

"F-Felix, what's-?"

"Y-You're gonna be fine!" Felix panted, hopping into the game's trolley "Both of ya, hang on!"

The three disappeared into the game, missing another resident by mere moments.

"What's goin' on?" Ralph spoke to himself as he took notice of the sudden spark of energy that had engulfed the arcade. He could hear people chattering, some looking stunned while others giggled and laughed. It must have been juicy given the way people were acting but as he made his way through…

"Hey, mind tellin' ME what this is all about?"

They stopped.

The others took one look at Ralph and then turned away, their glares and glints telling to just how they felt about HIM in the given moment. The Bad Guy had been given the cold shoulder before but with the way things had been going on as of late he wasn't going to stand for it anymore. He growled, massive hands curling into massive fist as he turned and stomped towards his game.

He was going to get his answer.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"Felix, I'm….I'm okay." Mary sniffed, looking at the massive bruise that was forming on her arm.

Mary said she was okay but from the way she looked, from the condition she was in anyone and everyone could tell she was FAR from okay. If one had not known, they would have thought that RALPH had thrown her rather than doing his usual act towards Gene but this was no laughing matter. Mary was seriously hurt but she wasn't the one making the most noise.

" _ **I WILL KILL HIM! I WILL STRANGLE HIS RANCID NECK!"**_

"Gene….calm down." Felix sighed as he took out is hammer, readying to heal Mary "You're hurt bad enough too. Don't make it worse."

"Worse?! WORSE?!"

The little Mayor was on the warpath. Maybe he could have taken the hit, as badly as he reacted to the first but had he moved in time, had he just been a little faster he would have GLADLY taken the punch for Mary but what had happened, what Turbo had said had made things all the more obvious for the little man.

The Nicelanders _**WERE**_ useless.

HE was useless.

All Gene could see was red, the man broken as he recalled every mocking jeer that had been thrown his way, every action that Turbo had done to him and those he knew. This was it, this was the final straw. Gene had been patient enough with so many people and Mary had been so nice yet THIS was what both had gotten in return. THIS was the way they were both treated and it was sure enough that Turbo wasn't the only one who held such sentiments about NPCs in the arcade. There were others who joined in as they laughed at the two, as if they enjoyed watching the Nicelanders get humiliated.

"Surge wouldn't listen…." Gene growled "No one listened…..I've had enough! THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW!"

"Gene, what are ya gonna do?" Felix said, his voice raising "Tell me, what are ya gonna do?"

"ANYTHING!" the man shouted, a few of the other Nicelanders backing away from their furious leader "ANYTHING to get these monsters to stop! He hit Mary so what's the next stop from there!? KILLING HER?!"

"Gene!" Mary shouted "Don't-! Don't even say anything like that! How could you even THINK of something so cold!"

"I know they would do it!" the Mayor panted "I wouldn't put it past these roughians if the only response they have to all of this is to LAUGH at us! You heard it! They LAUGHED at us! They laughed at ME, they laughed at YOU, they-!"

"EVERYONE! STOOOOOP!"

The Nicelanders turned towards their leader, the man panting as he looked around.

"Guys, STOP!" said Felix "I-! I know things have been crazy! I know things have been bad but don't ya think I've done everythin' I could ta help ya!?"

"W-We know that, Felix!" said Gene, seeing that the hero was now upset "And we can't thank you enough for helping us but-!"

The feeling of helplessness was starting to well up inside the Mayor again, Gene feeling like he was going to EXPLODE at any moment.

"BUT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!" he shouted "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE TRY TO STAND OUR GROUND! WE GET HIT! WE GET PUSHED AROUND! WE GET-!"

"Excuse me, but what is goin' on here?"

The Nicelanders gasped as a familiar Bad Guy made his way near them, Gene looking the most stunned of all.

"Ralph?!"

The big man didn't have to ask twice to see that something BAD had happen given the conditions that both Mary and Gene were in but he didn't know what to say first. He had arrived in Niceland, ready to go to Felix about his own worries and angers but apparently something bigger had happened.

"W-What happened to ya?" Ralph asked, Mary looking up at him as she clutched her arm. She seemed to fidget and move back, something she had never done in the Wrecker's presence before "Ms. Mary, your arm! Did ya get h-!"

"Keep away from her!" Gene shouted as he jumped in front of the woman "Don't you DARE take a step near her, or any of us for that matter!"

"Hey, no!" Ralph growled as he stooped down towards the Mayor "I just wanted ta know if Ms. Puff-n-Stuff was okay! There was no need for ya ta BITE at me like that!"

"Ralph, don't start!" warned Felix "We already had a run in so don't-!"

"With WHO?" Ralph asked "Everyone I tried ta ask either laughs or runs away from me so what happened?!"

"You should know what!" retorted Gene "Your PAL Turbo knows all about it!"

"PAL?" Ralph said with an arched brow "Oh-HO! I don't know WHO you've been talkin' to, Jelly Roll but Turbo an' I ain't pals!"

"STOP INSULTING US!" Gene fumed "Every-! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? We can't say stuff about you but it's all fine n' dandy when ya call us names!? Is that how things in your lil pack go, Ralph?! IS IT?!"

The big man's anger had returned and this time it was aimed right at Gene. All Ralph wanted to do was figure out what was going on so he could at least make an ATTEMPT to help but if Gene were going to be THAT way….

"Take it down a notch, SMALL FRY." Ralph threatened "I wanna keep my throwin' quota on-hours, so don't make me-!"

"I'm sick of these threats…." Gene growled, smacking Ralph's hand away "I'm SICK of these threats and I'm sick of YOU and every other BAD GUY thinking they can treat us like nothing just because we're NPCs! Look at what that mindset has done to Mary! Just LOOK!"

"Gene, this is not Ralph's fault!" Mary said, hopping over and pulling the Mayor back "So stop getting angry at him! He-!"

"He told Turbo EVERYTHING!" Gene snapped "How do you think he knew?! HOW DO YOU THINK HE KNEW!"

"Wait, Ralph told Turbo WHAT?" Felix asked, looking up at the Wrecker. Ralph felt as if his heart had stopped, his face going red "Ralph? W-What is Gene talkin' about? What have ya told….what have ya told ANYONE?"

Ralph took a few steps back, all eyes upon him. He HAD said some things to Turbo, a few things that were better left private in the game but he had been so angry, he had been so frustrated. He was made to believe that he could TRUST Turbo, that Turbo would keep the words among the two because they were FRIENDS. Turbo knew the pressure, he knew the stress that could come with the job so Ralph could TRUST him.

Right?

"I-I…."

"Ralph? What did ya tell Turbo. W-What is-?"

"S-So what if I talked ta Turbo, huh? I mean, at least he was willin' ta listen ta me!"

"LISTEN?!" Gene shouted "Turbo doesn't listen! All he does is lie!"

"I-I see that now!" Ralph said "But-!"

"BUT WHAT, RALPH!?" roared Gene " _ **BUT WHAT?!"**_

"Ya wanna know what isn't fair, MAAAAYOR?!" growled Ralph "Tha way ya guys have been runnin' away from me! Tha way ya've been treatin' me like I really AM some sorta bad guy!"

"And do you want to know what ALSO isn't fair?!" Gene stomped "YOU doing the exact same thing to US! You don't like the thought of US seeing you as BAD?! Well, we don't like the thought of YOU seeing us as WEAK but if you had actually BEEN there for once, you would have seen EXACTLY the kind of mindset your buddy Turbo is perpetuating!"

"Th-then-! Then tell him that! Ya got no right gettin' angry at me!"

"Guys, stop!" Felix shouted, seeing the anger getting only worse "If ya keep fightin' like this, you're only provin' Turbo's point! Don't let him pull ya along!"

"So do you want us to take it, is that what it is Ralph?!"

"Gene!"

"Maybe if ya guys TOUGHENED UP, ya wouldn't have gotten hit!"

Gene was near to erupting into flames "Are you saying that it was MARY'S fault that Turbo hit her?! She 'toughens up' like you blabber on and she got hit ANYWAY yet Turbo and every other jackass here is INNOCENT in that!?"

" _ **YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF COWARDS!"**_

" _ **YOU OVERSIZED MONSTER! I KNEW YOU'D TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS!"**_

"Oh, GOODNESS!" shouted Mary as she joined the others on the side "Is there anything we can do to stop this?!"

"I don't know but if someone doesn't do something, both are going to rip each other apart!" said Pearl and the woman was indeed right. Gene and Ralph were now at each other's throats, both men refusing to let the other get ahead of him. They both had their reasons as to why the other was wrong, whether it be about rumors, gossip, influence. Whatever the reason, neither was going to stop. They had BOTH been hurt, both been humiliated and with as loudly as they were going they wanted EVERYONE to know.

They wanted the entire arcade to know just what had happened.

But Felix didn't want this.

He wanted them to STOP.

"Ralph, GENE!" the man shouted as he rushed over to the two "This is ENOUGH! I've been lenient with tha both of ya but I can't take it anymore! I am not gonna allow either of ya ta hurt each other like this!"

"HURT?!" Gene said, his voice shaking despite how loud he was trying to make himself sound "All we ever do is GET HURT but everyone wants us to just stand down! To take it!"

"Do ya think I don't feel tha same way?!" said Ralph "Everyone here HATES me now but what should I do about that?! Sit on my thumbs about it?!"

Felix was at a scramble on what to do but he wanted to stop the fight. He wanted peace to return to Niceland , he wanted his friends to be HAPPY again!

"Ralph! Gene! I'm not gonna tell ya again-!"

"If your views are like that, if you agree with Turbo that much than LEAVE!" Gene shouted "J-Just- Just leave us alone!"

"FINE!" Ralph growled as he drew back his hand "But lemme get one more throw in before I-!"

"RALPH, D-!"

WHACK

Felix had jumped in so quick, Ralph could not stop but as his arm swung he could not turn back. He saw Felix standing in his way, jumping between the gap to prevent Gene from getting hit and instead….

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH!"

Felix went flying into the building instead.

There were screams, there were gasps of horror as the repairman collided with the brick wall, Ralph unable to do anything but look, look at the mess he had caused, look at the person he had hurt.

"F-F-Felix?!"

"Oh, PROGRAMMERS!"

The others rushed to the man's side, Felix unresponsive but a moment later he came to with some help from the others shaking him.

" _Hmmm….w-what happened?"_

"Are you okay?!"

"You're not HURT are you?!"

"Do you need help?!"

The Nicelanders were all over Felix but Ralph remained where he was. He could still feel the impact on his own hand, remember the moments and the look on Felix's face those second he had been hit.

What had he done?

"FELIX!"

The others looked over, Ralph rushing over to them with such a look of regret and pain on his face.

"F-Felix, I'm sorry!" the big man blustered "I-I'm SORRY! I-! I didn't want ta hurt ya! I didn't mean-!"

Felix shook his head, sitting up "Mmm, are YOU okay big fella?"

Eve after all of that Felix was more concerned about everyone ELSE than HIMSELF.

A small smile formed on Ralph's face as he approached his friend "Y-yeah! I'm fine but-!"

"Don't….go near him."

Such a deep tone had never hit the Wrecker's ears and for a moment the man had no idea who had spoken to him in such a manner.

And then he looked down.

"G-Gene?"

"Don't…..TOUCH HIM!" Gene shouted, covering Felix with his arms "How-!? How could you do that to him?! He did NOTHING to you!"

"It was an accident!" Ralph said "I-I was tryin' ta hit YOU but-!"

"You were trying to hit ME?!"

"NO! I mean….YES! Yes, but-! That was WRONG, Gene! I know it was wrong!"

"Why….?"

Was everything that Gene had feared was coming true, was everything that RALPH had feared was coming true.

" _Why do you want to hurt us?"_

Ralph looked down "Gene, I don't-!"

The Nicelander looked up, the anger appeared to have vanished but Ralph could see it in the Mayor's eyes. They looked so hollow, so void, as if everything that Gene had hoped for, what he hoped would NOT happen, had all but dropped under his feet.

He had been hurt.

Mary had been hurt.

And now FELIX was hurt.

"Do you hate us that much?" Gene said, his voice flat "Do you hate us all THAT much?"

"Gene, no! No, I don't!"

"Do you see us as meaning so little, just like everyone else says?"

"Listen ta me, Mayor! I don't-!"

"I heard how much you despised us….how much you wanted to be away from us because we got in the way, that we're nothing but little bits of PROBLEMS….."

Ralph felt as small as a Nicelander, all his strength leaving him.

"G-Gene?"

"Get….out."

"W-What?"

"GET. OUT." The Mayor of the Nicelanders said, his anger quickly returning to him "If you hate us that much! If you think we do so little and you want us out of the way, STAY AS FAR AS YOU CAN FROM US!"

"Gene, don't you dare!" Felix scolded as he stood up and pushed the Nicelander back into the crowd "We are a FAMILY, need I remind ya of that, SIR?! Whether ya are Mayor or not, we are NOT gonna turn anyone away from-!"

"NO. It's okay."

Felix turned back, Ralph standing over everyone with a grim look on his face.

"R-Ralph, what's-?"

"He's right. I DON'T belong with NPCs like them." The Wrecker growled "Maybe Turbo was right. Maybe EVERYONE should be off in their own widdle, boo-hoo groups! That way stuff like this won't happen!"

"Ralph, don't leave! Ya belong with US!" Felix said, unaware that some of the Nicelanders had moved back, afraid of what Ralph could do to them next "This-this will all calm down soon enough, I promise BOTH of ya! So don't be all sad like that! C-Come back in, big guy! Come back in with us…"

"NO." Ralph said, stooping down to Felix "After all of this? I'd rather be in tha DUMP than with ANY of ya."

Felix's heart sank as Ralph glowered down at him "Y-Ya don't mean that…..R-Ralph, I can fix all'a this I swear if ya just lemme help! Don't isolate yourself from us! Don't-!"

"If he wants to be alone, then FINE!" shouted Gene as he lead the Nicelanders back into the apartment "I'm sure he has plenty of other friends he can hang out with! He already said he doesn't need us!"

"I DON'T!" Ralph boomed back, walking towards the trolley "This game would keep on goin' without ya stupid Nicelanders anyway!"

"W-Wait!" Felix called towards Ralph but his attention was pulled back to the Nicelanders "Both of ya! J-Just-!"

Gone.

They were both gone.

And if there were anyone alone at that moment, it was FELIX.

* * *

In the present day, Wrecker and Nicelanders had gotten back together but it seemed that the current attitude within the arcade was slowly pulling them back to those dark times. Vanellope was stunned at what she had heard, looking at both adults when they refused to look at each other. Both Mary and Ralph were filled with shame at what had taken place that night and to relive those moments it made them realize that blame had been falsely placed upon BOTH parties.

Turbo had won again; through his slick tongue and his power he had managed to finally do it. He had split the game apart and he had done it through very little effort on his own but it was when Mary and Felix were hit that had caused the worst of it all. The moment those two were hit, everything fell apart.

"I had never felt so weak…." Mary said, putting a hand to her mouth, shaking her head "I thought I was doing something good by standing up to that man. I thought I was protecting a friend, preventing someone I CARED for from getting hurt but….but I only made things worse."

"No you didn't." Ralph said "No, you didn't ma'am."

"There hadn't been a day….there has NOT been a day since that moment where I wish I could have taken ti back. That I wish I would have stopped!"

"But….what he said ta ya!" Vanellope said as she looked over at Mary "Y-Ya told me he hit ya but-! I didn't think he had HURT ya like that! Even…even when he was King Candy, he had never put his hands on me like that or called me-! That word-!"

Vanellope twiddled her fingers, looking at her feet.

"I thought only Calhoun got in trouble for sayin' THAT word but….he called ya that? He said that ta ya?"

Mary just nodded, shutting her eyes tight.

"An'…an' tha reason Gene was so upset with ya all these years….was because ya accidentally hit Felix?"

"It was more than that, kid." The big man said "I repeated what Turbo had told me. He said that tha Nicelanders were USELESS an' ta hear that from me? Ta hear it comin' outta my OWN mouth. I…."

Ralph rubbed his brow, trying to collect himself.

"I hate being told that I'm BAD because I'm just a bad guy. It feels awful, it IS awful. But what room do I have ta talk when back then I turned around an' said tha SAME THING ta someone else? My tongue ties inta KNOTS when I think about it. I can't BELIEVE I said those things an' AGREED with 'em an' if anythin' that's what's killin' me with all'a this!"

"What do ya mean, Stink Breath?"

"What I mean is, I helped tha other Bad Anons….ya helped other glitches. But people are STILL puttin' other's down for their roles an' its WRONG. The KNOW its wrong but they keep makin' excuses for WHY its okay! If someone is so against messin' with bad guys, why is it okay ta mess with someone else? WHY?"

"Ralph, don't throw yourself into this." Said Mary "This is OUR problem to face so-"

"It isn't just 'your problem' Ms. Mary…so many have placed me on a pedestal as hero of this place an' what do heroes do?"

Mary looked up at Ralph, the sadness clear in her eyes.

"Heroes help people an' not just a SELECT group'a people. The help _**EVERYONE.**_ Tha past an' their roles should never get in tha way of that, as I have learned."

The big man then smiled, helping Mary and Vanellope with the piles of bags they had collected over their trek through the arcade.

"That is why I wanna do this with ya. I wanna HELP."

"You're such a kind man, Ralph…." Said Mary "Anyone else….I doubt they would even give us a second chance."

"Well, they aren't me. And you said it yourself, didn't you?"

"I said WHAT?" Mary asked as she looked up.

"Everyone deserves a second-chance. A restart, if ya will. Everyone, including Nicelanders."

Mary held her breath, not sure to be embarrassed or humbled to hear Ralph saying such a thing to her but even with her shield about her, she still had her doubts. Since she had gotten hit by Turbo those many years ago, she had put on a mask much like Felix had. She continued to work, she continued to march down the halls but she had broke just a tad. She had cracked just a bit as she was now much more wary. She didn't want to think ill of others but she could not stop thinking since that moment the hit came.

Could she make a difference to anyone?

"Ms. Mary?"

"Yes, Vanellope?"

"I don't mean ta bring this up…." The girl said with a curious look "But…but why were ya cautious about my game again? How did ya get that feelin'? That Candy was Turbo?"

"It….it was just a feeling, as you said." Mary began "Once Road Blasters and Turbo Time had been unplugged, I never felt like the others about it."

"What do ya mean, ma'am?" asked Ralph.

"Everyone said tat Turbo was gone, we mourned for their lost and for the loss of Road Blasters as well. But I could still feel his grip around me. It would never leave but seeing as I did not want to worry anyone, I said nothing. I kept my lips sealed on the matter….and then…."

"My game?"

"It was so late when Sugar Rush came in, all of us were asleep but that morning Felix and I came about to do our customary greeting as we always did when new arrivals came. Candy introduced himself…but no one else came."

Vanellope blinked "REALLY?"

"Yes. Not a little racer came out, only the so-called 'king'. He insisted that you and everyone else inside were asleep, much too tuckered out from their journey to greet everyone just yet. Felix and Gene? They took it, guessing that because you lot were CHILDREN it made sense. But he turned too us, he turned to me….and he looked at me…."

* * *

"Oh-ho-ho." Chortled the King "An' who are these two?"

"These two?" beamed Felix as he stepped behind the Nicelanders "There two are two dear friends of mine! King Candy, meet Nicelander Mary and Mayor Nicelander Gene."

"It is a pleasure." Gene said as poshly as he could "I must admit, it has been a while since we've had such a ROYAL character grace our arcade."

The King laughed again, his eyes glowing towards the Mayor "Oh, HO! Genie, do not be so formal! "

Mary was still.

"I am CERTAIN that we shall all become friends SOON enough, you three."

Mary was silent.

Gene couldn't help but twitch a little as the King placed his hand on his shoulder, an odd sensation running up his spine.

"I…I am sure we will. I am sure."

"Now." The King Purred "Shall we go on a visit? Take a little TRIP into the game?"

Gene's eyes darted back and forth, Candy's form feeling as if it were growing larger as he stood next to him.

"Um, WELL-!"

"Gene?"

The man turned as a hand clutched his own.

"Mary?"

"D-Dear, we have some THINGS to take care of!" Mary said in hast as she pulled the man away from the King "W-We can not waste time now, can we?"

"B-B-But DEAR!"

Candy watched as the two ran off, Felix once more alone to try to figure out what had happened.

"Huh…I would have thought they would have ENJOYED goin' in for a visit."

"Oh, they're just NPCs…." Sniggered the King "They'll so…so JUMPY but once things cool down, I'm SUUURE they'll wanna come in!"

What had the King said?

The two Nicelanders had not heard him but they didn't need to hear it. Mary's intuition was correct and as she pulled Gene back into the apartments, she made certain to check to see that the monarch was not following them.

"Mary, what is the matter?" gasped Gene once the two were in the atrium of Niceland "I have never seen you so-!"

The little woman in pink said nothing as she threw herself upon the man and held him tightly.

"MARY!"

Again, there were no words. There weren't even TEARS but Gene could feel Mary shaking; she was scared.

"D-Dear, um? Are you al-?"

Mary was far from alright but she could not speak, she could not utter a word. Gene was still fretting among himself on what to do because of the situation but after many moments of thought….he returned the hug. He brought Mary closer to him and held on tight.

That was all he could do.

* * *

"I don't want to be scared anymore." Mary said "Being scared has lead us to do so many horrible things over the years. I just want to start over, I just want to see people happy again."

"Ms. Mary…." Vanellope said as she took the Nicelander's hand "I think we have more in common than I first thought."


	17. Chapter 17- Comfort Food

Chapter Seventeen- Comfort Food

"Thaaaat's it….."

Gene held the large pitcher of water under the tap, the usual soft sound of the running water sounding like JACKHAMMERS against is skull. Whatever Calhoun had forced down the man's throat was proving to be LESS of a cure, feeling as if it were only adding to the strength of the hangover he was suffering from.

"URGH! What WAS THAT junk!?"

Shaking hands carried the pitcher over to the counter, Gene pulling out a large box of soda tablets and dumping the contents into the water, the man not even caring as the large bubble of foam spilled over the counter and onto the floor. He was humiliated, in great amounts of pain so to him the mess didn't matter.

Nothing mattered anymore.

"Just let it end…." The little man moaned as he raised the pitcher to his lips, taking down huge gulps as he drained it. He then threw himself over the sink, tossing the plastic pitcher inside "JUST LET IT EEEEEND."

 _*Knock, knock, knock!*_

" _Oh, Geeeeene!"_

Despite the flighty tone, that was NOT the voice of one of the Nicelanders. The Mayor growled, going red in the cheeks as Ralph's deep, teasing tones slithered from the other side of the door.

What did the Wrecker want THIS time? It was bad enough that Ralph had caught the man in his drunken stupor only hours before but was he so crass to return so soon.

" _C'mon, Genie-Beanie! Open up!"_

And with others as well?

"Nrugh, go away." Gene growled as he lurched towards the door, the floor feeling like as if it were sinking beneath his feet "M'body hurts, m'head is splittin' an' I think I might puke."

" _That'll be a show."_ The pudgy Mayor could hear Vanellope giggling on the other side, only making him all the more irritable _"But seriously, your Mayorishness-!"_

Mayor.

Gene certainly didn't feel like that now.

He didn't feel like ANYTHING.

" _We wanna talk with cha!"_

"And you heard me before." Gene growled "I. DON'T. WANT. TO-!"

*GLITCH!*

"What was that?" Vanellope cooed as she GLITCHED her way past the door, making Gene cry out loudly "Oooh, it was takin' too long Big Guy! What are ya, a SLOTH?"

Gene pressed his hands against his temples, so many things and thoughts going through his mind "Young laaaady!"

The girl turned and opened the door, four more coming into the apartment "Okay, let's get started!"

"S-Started?!" Gene spluttered, everyone else around him walking past the man as if they had not seen him "Wh-what is going on here!? What are you doing?!"

"Should I put this stuff down here?" Ralph asked, a load of grocery bags in his arms. Mary smiled sweetly up to the man as she flicked her wrist.

"Anywhere is fine!"

"Mary, DON'T!" Gene wailed, watching Ralph as he just DROPPED everything into his kitchen "No, no, no, no, NO! Not there! You'll put everything out of order!"

"From the looks of things…." Mary scoffed, giving Gene a bop on his nose as he approached her "There is PLENTY chaos around here, wouldn't you say MAYOR?"

Gene felt his cheeks flush again as he looked around; his place was indeed a mess. Days and days and weeks and weeks of his self-loathing had left his usual pristine place of living into a…

Well, a WRECK.

If anyone had thought Ralph had gone through….

The little blue man moaned as he cupped his hands over his face, the sounds of frustration that of something the likes the others had never heard before, with the possible exception of Mary of course.

"Why? Why are you here?"

"Because we felt a little bored." Mary said, a curt smile on her face as she waltzed to the sink, making certain that her swagger was plenty a-tease to the man "So I thought why not make dinner?"

"In _**MY**_ apartment?" Gene snarled, Felix seeing bits of pixelated thunder clouds starting to form over his head already "Why not YOUR apartment? Why not Felix's apartment? Hell, since you're with RALPH why not travel to HIS living quarters?!"

"Language, soldier." Calhoun snickered but the look Gene gave her was just as acidic as that of an irritated Cybug.

"Don't start with me." The little man warned "Don't ANY of you dare start with me! I am TIRED of-! Of so many things here I just can't take anymore!"

"What was that?" Mary called back, ignoring the man's mewls as she washed some carrots in the sink, making certain that she was handling the lot as clumsily as possible "Oh, dear. The water is just SO loud!"

"MARY!" Gene roared, rushing over to the woman and glaring "What would it take for you-?! No, for ALL of you to drop the jokes and-!"

"A joke?" Vanellope snickered "I don't think ya know the start up for a proper joke, Genie."

The Mayor could only reply by slamming a hand to his forehead.

This wasn't going to end.

"If ya wanna make a good joke, start it like….so a Pooka, a Jelly Blob an' a Flicky walk inta Tapper's an' tha Pooka goes,'Hey, why tha squishy face?"

She stopped, hitting a dead-end in her joke.

"Blobby face?" the girl said, scratching her head "Blue face?"

"Anyone got a candy-cane?" Ralph snorted "A nice, LONG one?"

"Hey, I'm not GLOYD." The girl huffed.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!"

Everyone looked over, Gene panting heavily and feeling a tad weak at the knees. Everything was happening so fast but he just wanted them to stop, to leave his home so he could get a small inkling of peace.

"WHY….are you HERE?!"

"I told you before, squishy-face." Mary cooed as she took Gene's large cheeks into her hands, mushing and playing with them "We came just BECAUSE! Now lemme fix dinner!"

"Aurgh, MARY!"

"This….is gonna get messy." Felix whispered to the others, taking a few steps back as he kept his eyes upon the two Nicelanders.

"Mary, Mary, STOP!" Gene wailed, watching the woman go about his kitchen and 'preparing' the ingredients for dinner "What are you doing?! You know never to cut like-! No, don't boil potatoes like that! They will-! AUUUURGH! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!"

What was Mary doing?

Molding Gene into her hands as usual.

The others knew of her plan but they were but witnesses to how it was to play out. It was to be the ke to finally start something, to get Gene out of his apartment and to get the rest of the Nicelanders and Fix-it-Felix gang to get back upon their paths, the paths that Turbo's return had thrown them all off.

It was driving the Mayor up the wall, watching Mary making such a mess, despite there already being such a large one in the kitchen already. How could she do this? Gene was certain that in all her years of experience, with all her talents it was IMPOSSIBLE for Mary to behave in such a way around him but there she was, going this way and that as if she had never baked a day in her life.

And it only added to the pain Gene was feeling.

Gene felt as if the punches to his stomach had returned, Mary singing loudly and ignoring his every attempt to stop her.

"La, la, LAAAAA! Who wants PEPPER in their pie?"

"I do!" Vanellope grinned as she waved a hand in the air "Don't forget to make my hamburger medium raw!"

Gene turned a shade of GREEN "YOUNG LADY!"

"I have some leftover Cybug innards in this old container." Smiled Calhoun "Shall we add that ta tha stew?"

"Put extra MILK in my soup!" said Felix, the horrors of a lactose-nightmare seemingly lost to him.

"Do I REALLY hafta WASH MY HANDS when I cook? No? OKAY!" said Ralph.

This was too much.

This was too-!

" _ **STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"**_

Everyone looked at the Mayor again, a twitch clearly seen in his eye. Of all the 'guest' Felix felt the most fear as he knew what could happen should the blue Nicelander get railed up.

Oh, why did he have to say YES to this plan?

"G-Genie?"

The man said nothing, standing straight and solid on his feet. He then calmly walked over to Mary, took her right hand TIGHTLY into his left.

"OH!"

And took the whisk she held out of her hands.

"Here." The man said, the anger clear but held back "ALLOW ME."

The entire apartment was silent as they watched the chubby man get to work, taking no time to clean the kitchen and begin work on….something.

Anything.

 _ ***CHUP CHUP CHUP CHUP CHUP!***_

Mary looked over, brushing her hands on her skirt "Do you need my h-?"

"NO." Gene said, cutting through the vegetables with surprising speed.

"Dear."

"I said NO." the man growled through his teeth "You're a smart woman, MARY. Surly you can comprehend that request."

"'EY!" Calhoun said from the living room "Ease up there, GENE. Mary didn't mean anything from that."

Gene just looked over, the cold stare in his eyes telling that he didn't hold the same amount of fear over the marine as was once thought in the arcade.

Perhaps this was another sign of Gene just not caring.

"Honestly. Every one of you busting through my door in such a manner. If you wanted FOOD, you could have just ASKED me and I would have GLADLY prepared it for you. There was no need, no need at all, to behave in such a way!"

"Ya wanted us ta ASK?" Ralph chuckled "Given how ya knocked them drinks back earlier? Pardon tha pun, but I think ya would be a bit too HAMMERED."

The group could hear the knife hitting the wooden board with a skin-crawling snap, the end of a carrot rolling off the counter and onto the floor.

Something had been hit.

Gene turned back to Ralph, eyes down to pinpoints and the rosy blush on his face gone.

"Is it really that funny?"

Ralph looked to the left, then to the right "Excuse me, sir?"

"You heard me." Gene replied "Do you really think it's THAT funny? All of this."

Gene held the cutting knife by the flat end of the blade, is fingers squeaking against the metal.

"Well, I'm gone." Vanellope said, turning towards the door but Calhoun grabbed her hood and pulled her back.

"It's all a joke to you guys, isn't it?" Gene said, the sides of his mouth twitching to a smile "Big DRUNK Gene. Just drinkin' cuz that's what the programs say, right? What you walked into back in the penthouse. It's just all LAAAAAUGHS, ain't it Ralph?"

The Wrecker shivered a bit but he knew he could not get cornered by the tiny man.

"Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh an' it's not like ya worried us back there."

The Mayor didn't say anything this time, he only arched a brow.

"Ya know, believe it or not Genie we have been worried 'bout ya." Ralph continued on, speaking calmly "We've all had a tough time adjustin' ta so many 'CHANGES' in this place but c'mon. Did ya really think that we wouldn't take notice in what you've been tryin' ta hide from us?"

The Nicelander spun around and placed his focus back onto his work; he obviously did not want to talk.

"Ya know, it's okay ta ask for help."

"I don't WANT your help."

"I told ya it's okay!"

"I'm FINE!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

 _ ***CHUPCHUPCHUPCHUPCHUPCHUPCHUPCHUP!***_

"I can handle this, Ralph!" Gene snarled as he cut faster and faster "I can handle it because there are no problems! They're all IMAGINARY! They're all just MUSING of WEAK WILLED CHARACTERS AND-!"

 _Slip_

"NYAAAAUGH!"

"Augh, Gene!" Mary called out as she watched the man throw the knife on the floor and reach for his finger "Gracious, are you okay?!"

" _Ow, ow, ow…."_

It had only taken a blink of the eye but the expected had happened. He had slipped, the knife had gone against skin and-

" _Ouch…."_

A cut.

"Oh, Gene." Mary sighed heavily as she took the man's hand into her own, the slice on his finger with a small trail of pixelated blood sliding down. His hand was shaking a bit but the cut only stung, the pain nowhere near as bad as that inflicted on his pride.

" _Aurgh, Sweet ghost."_

"It's not bad is it?" asked Ralph, a strange sensation coming over him for a second. He turned and looked back towards the couch, seeing Vanellope ducked with her head covered.

She didn't want to see the cut, she didn't want to see the blood.

"Kid!"

"Here, lemme get that." Felix said as he walked over to the two, tapping Gene's hand with his hammer. The beautiful glow filled the entire room and the Mayor was filled with that wonderful, warm and lifting sensation that always accompanied a repair but while in the past he would have appreciated the action, as he looked down at his healed hand it only served to remind him.

He WAS so weak.

"Uuurgh, my apologies young man." Gene said, walking over to the wall and slamming his head against it.

"Hey! I don't wanna hafta use this again."

"Should I ask for help?"

"What was that, Gene?"

"Should I ask for help?" the man repeated "Should I, should I, should I? I'm told that I SHOULD but when I do, I get mocked for it."

Ralph looked over, Vanellope held close in his hands to comfort her "Huh?"

"I want to ask you a question, young man." Gene said as he made his way back to the sink, washing a pot of greens "You are….a BAD GUY."

Ralph's eyes narrowed at the tone that was thrown at him "Yeees?"

"That is your job….but you have proven yourself to be MORE than a BAD GUY."

"….Sooo?"

Gene slowly turned his head towards the others "Now….imagine if you will for a moment that instead of a bad guy role, you were placed in a DAMSEL role."

"A DAMSEL?" asked Vanellope."

Gene's back was still towards the others as he continued to cook, going to his fridge "Your only purpose is to be SAVED. Your only purpose is to be seen as WEAK. You HAVE no powers, you HAVE no strength. Everything about you, from your story to your looks, are all signs that you cannot fight back."

Felix knew where the conversation was heading but he found he could say nothing, the hair on the back of his neck rising.

"We're programmed to ask for help all the time, to be saved, because we can't do anything ourselves…." Gene continued, feeling a lump in his throat "But for all of that, for all the words that have been said in this arcade about how things are going to change, how people are going to look past roles….that has never, not ONCE, happened to ANY of us!"

Half of Gene's mind was focused on the meal he was preparing while the other was recalling so many incidents, so many run-ins and events that it felt like both sides were unaware of each other, the sides focused on their tasks and nothing else.

"You tell me to ask for help. THAT'S ALL WE'VE DONE! And what has come out of it? Years, years, YEARS of people mocking us! Belittling us! CALLING US WEAK! All because we did what was apparently the RIGHT thing to do?!"

"Honey, calm down." Mary said as she moved closer to Gene but he once again ignored her.

"There's no one I'd rather be than me. Is that how your Bad Anon mantra goes?"

"Yes, yes it does." Ralph said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"There are TONS of things I'd rather be than ME." Gene snorted back "I'd rather be a VIRUS than a Nicelander at this point. At least with a VIRUS you have, I don't know, POWERS."

"Gene, don't say such things!" Felix said in astonishment "Of all people YOU should know what it feels like to be attacked by-!"

"NO SHIT, FELIX!" the Nicelander called out as he slammed the pot of vegetables on the stove "No SHIT I know what it FEELS like to be attacked by virus! I'm going to wear the marks every day for the rest of my life, thank you very much!"

The Nicelander pulled down the back of collar, the burn marks from Mal's talons laid with grey on his skin. Vanellope gulped back, remembering that similar marks had been etched upon Taffyta's skin from the Beta attack a year prior. She shivered at the thought that no matter how many times Felix had attempted to fix the scars, to remove them they would always be there.

"Oh, but wait. That was OUR fault remember? It was OUR fault that the viruses attacked and wound up causing so much damage because we're stupid, weak NPCs! THAT'S HOW IT IS!"

"Gene….I don't think ya guys are STUPID." Ralph said, Mary feeling her skin prickle over, making sure that Ralph had not seen her do so.

"I don't think you're STUPID. I don't think you're WEAK an'….an' I know it took me a long time ta really understand but…but I do know how ya feel an' I wanna help."

"I don't think you do." Gene said, shutting his eyes.

"Why not?!"

"Because there is one important factor in all of this that separates YOU from the rest of us, as if there has NEVER been some sort of divide somewhere."

"An' that would be?"

"People are more than HAPPY to give YOU a second chance." Gene said "And I can't say that you didn't deserve it."

Ralph blinked, a little surprised at Gene's comment. He had always wondered if the little man had only kept to his word out of spite or out of his own pride but there was something odd about hearing Gene implying that even he thought Ralph deserved his chance.

"Forgiveness….it can be such a fickle thing." The Mayor continued "It's fickle because we're surrounded by an arcade that's filled with fickle people. One moment they say one thing but a second later, they do the opposite about it. Do you know how many times during our stay here I was ASSURED, assured by so many 'high' heroes that people would stop messing with us? That they would keep people from treating us like, well, TOYS?"

"I can only guess that THOSE words were not upheld." Said Calhoun, resting her chin upon the back of the couch. Gene laughed lightly, rubbing his hand.

"Do you want to know WHY I strive to be a man of my word? Do you? It's because I've been around so many people who've broken their promises towards not just me, but so many of us. But looking back, even I couldn't keep the one promise I made to myself when we got here."

"An' that was?"

"I promised everyone that they would be SAFE." Gene said, mixing something in a bowl, his voice so low and crestfallen "And as you can tell, I've done a bang up job on that, haven't I? In my so-called 'attempts' of keeping the Nicelanders safe, what have I really accomplished in thirty years? I cast Ralph out and if anything, I didn't do a thing to ebb the worries of everyone else. For some of the guys, their fears and worries only got WORSE. And when I asked for help? When WE all asked Felix for help, what happens. Everyone laughs. They laugh at us for being weak, they laugh on us for being so dependent on our hero, the only one who actually showed us an OUNCE of respect! The only one who reminded us that we were more than our code, that we could do more!"

Gene was starting to feel breathless, shaking his head.

"I've always wanted to do more, Ralph! Don't you dare think I've been satisfied like this, that I have never DREAMED of being more than an NPC! Ask the guys! Ask all of them and they will tell you! Once upon a time, we ALL had dreams for this arcade! We all had our dreams of doing more, to be stronger, to feel that same sort of joy Felix gets when he fixes things and that feeling YOU get now when everyone PRAISES you for wrecking things!"

"Honey…."

"But I guess that's not meant for NPCs, is it?" Gene said "No, we're always meant to be in the back, to just WATCH, to just FOLLOW. Everyone says it; that we have no brains, no minds, no reason of being. We're just BACKGROUND things for the heroes and bad guys to thrash and crush, right?"

"Hey, I dunno WHO'S been talkin' ta ya guys like that…." Calhoun said as she stood up "But listen ta me, tha both of ya. You're NPCs but that doesn't mean a BLIP when it comes ta how ya enjoy your life! Good GOD, even tha NPCs in my game don't get this guff so-!"

"That's because YOUR NPCs are well armed." Gene sniffed, tasting something in the bowl "Even if you took away their guns, they still stand some head and shoulders above many people here and that alone is a warning sign to a lot not to mess with them. But make 'em smaller."

Like a Nicelander.

"Make 'em slower."

Like a Nicelander.

"Make 'em defenseless, make 'em easy prey….."

Like a Nicelander.

"And sure, yes. THEN they would go about running."

Mary slowly move over to the Mayor, placing a hand atop his "Gene, why are you so stubborn?"

The response?

A stubborn, pouty frown.

"After all these years, I can say that it isn't as if I didn't appreciate what you tried to do for us but…."

"But what?"

"But….but you took things too far."

Gene lowered his head in shame, his eyes shutting tightly. He knew the woman was right, it was burning a hole through his code but his tongue refused to move, refused to agree with her in words.

"I….I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't go back to that place, that place where I felt so helpless and small. It's that type of mindset that has set everyone back."

The woman reached up, taking Gene's face into her hands once more.

"And it PAINS me to see you falling back into that. I….I know that I cannot just call for you to SNAP yourself out of this in an instance but Gene, please. PLEASE."

"Y-Yes?"

"It's okay."

"What's okay?"

"Things….things are going to be okay now. I promise."

As much as he loved Mary, as much joy that came to his heart from listen to her sweet voice in his ears there was still something. Something weighing so heavily in his mind and heart that he just couldn't get up from it. He still felt so many conflicting emotions; he was angry, he was sad, but most of all he was SCARED.

He had always been SCARED.

"Mayor Gene?"

The man looked over, Vanellope glancing at him with big eyes.

"I heard a lotta stories from people."

"If they were about us…." Gene mumbled "I'm sure they were quite entertaining for you."

"Well….when I heard what ya guys had done ta Ralph, that ya were scared of him….I was upset. I always thought that ya did just hate Ralph and Bad Guys because they were bad. But…but after hearin' everyone an' seein' what people are still doin'?"

Vanellope gripped harder upon the pillow she was holding.

"Ya guys are bein' bullied."

Gene felt a jolt going up his spine; of course he knew what it was but to hear it from VANELLOPE of all people was the thing that made him stop.

"I already know what it feels like but in your case, ya can't say that some guy is behind tha wheel, makin' everyone else act by suckin' out their brains. From what Turbo did ta ya guys, when he hurt Miss Mary…."

Mary unthinkingly placed a hand upon the spot that Turbo had struck her upon hearing Vanellope speak his name again.

"She didn't deserve that." Vanellope said, feeling herself getting angrier and angrier, glitching a few times "That butt-face hit Miss Mary because she was just an NPCs!? An' she was tryin' ta be so nice ta him too?!"

The girl glitched onto the floor, her fist clenched.

"Turbo took over my game, brainwashed everyone in it, even ME when he couldn't delete me, an-!"

Before she knew what she was doing, the girl kicked the side of the couch though in her case the kick was so weak it barely registered.

"I wudda given that grey-skinned creep a good KAPOWIE if I had been there!" Vanellope growled "An'! An' if I had seen him do tha same ta any NPC or anyone smaller I would have-!"

"We get tha sentiment, kid." Ralphs said as he plucked the girl off the ground and placed her back upon the couch "Ya wudda done some top-shelf butt kickin'."

"Don't you dare stoop to his level."

The group looked over, Mary clutching her hands in worry.

"Ma'am."

"No. No!" the woman said as she shook her head "As wonderful as it is to hear that you don't view us in such a way, young lady I would never call someone upon Turbo like that! He did that to Ralph, he did that to US, he did that to YOU! I just want this cycle to stop!"

"Mary!"

"Gene, I'm so tired of seeing you like this!" the woman said as she suddenly flung herself upon the man "All these years! All these years of watching you slowly get whittled down to this! It's been awful! But even as cheeky as I have been, even I couldn't open my big mouth to do anything about it! YOU felt bad for not being able to protect us?! How do you think I'VE felt!?"

Gene was turning as red as a beet, Mary's hold so strong "W-W-Well, i-i-it never-!"

"I get it now."

All eyes went to Ralph, the man walking over to the Nicelanders.

"I get it."

"Ralph?"

"Ya know, for YEARS I used ta think that ya only gave so much thanks ta Felix since he was tha hero of tha game that I never really saw tha big picture of things. Even after Vanellope came inta my life, I never got it….I never got it til I began ta see how people were treatin' tha small guys. After I got ta know ya guys a lot more, I started ta see that ya guys DO have so much more than I could have ever thought but…."

The man rubbed the back of his neck, a grimace on his face.

"I just wanted ya guys ta like me though lookin' back at tha things that I did with Turbo back then, I see why so many of ya were scared. Ya never wanted ta be scared, ya never wanted ta be chased around but…"

Ralph found himself sitting on the floor, his head lowered.

"No, it's not right what these guys are doin' ta ya, then an' now. Even after all'a this, ya don't deserve this. Ya DON'T. Just like everyone else, ya deserve ta be treated like PEOPLE. Because ya ARE, for cryin' out loud an' no amount of people sayin' they're doin' this for me or Nelly is an excuse for 'em botherin' ya!"

Gene felt a little flabbergasted by what he was hearing ad witnessing, Ralph acting in such a manner in his home.

"I think what hurt me tha most, when this was all comin' down? When we baked with Meg she told me she hated bein' a Nicelander. That she had always thought that I hated her an' saw her as some sorta runt. That moment, right there? It reminded me that so many people have problems here….that there are so many others who doubted their roles. I just had no idea there were so many in my own home as well."

"But in the case of SOME of us…." Gene said as he went back to his work "People like to pretend that it doesn't exist, that it's a non-issue, that we should just shut up and take it."

"No one should just TAKE being bullied, Gene." Said Ralph "An' don't think that just because you're an NPC that ya can't do anythin' ta stop it! Ya an' Miss Mary have done a great job with helpin' NPCs with your Network meetin's! I'm sure ya can do so much more if ya just got outta this apartment an'-! Well…."

Gene was very clear on the hints that Ralph was dropping towards him but he didn't share his excitement, not just yet anyway.

"You know, those meetings have opened up a new perspective for me."

"Yeah?"

"They have reminded me that what we went through is something that is shared by many….but that there are others that have it much, much worse."

"Oh?"

Vanellope watched as Gene gathered more fancy looking spices and oils from his cache. There was a method to the man's movements, the girl quickly reminded that the man did have a flair for cooking and given how a wonderful aroma was now starting to fill the apartment, Mary's plan was working.

She had gotten him up.

She had gotten him talking.

She had gotten him to do the thing he loved once more.

"A couple of weeks back, we had an NPC from an older game tell us that they tried telling their higher up that they were, to put it lightly, tired. They were tired of being scared, they were tired of being pushed around by characters that had power of them, they were tired of…EVERYTHING."

"An' what did their higher up say?" asked Felix.

The repairman could see the anger creasing on Gene's brow, the man gripping onto the end of a pot tightly.

"You want to know why I consider myself LUCKY to have you as our hero, Felix?"

"Sir?"

"Never, never in your life have you told us that if we're so 'tired' then we could be replaced should we decide to exit in a manner in which there is no continue."

At first, Felix wasn't sure he understood the implications of what the NPC had been told but then…

CLICK

The little hero's face blanched, his eyes widened, his hands went for his mouth.

"Oh my LAND!" the hero hasped "How-?! How could anyone say such a thing?!"

"Welcome to the wonderful world of being an NPC, everyone." The Mayor said "Where being reminded you can be replaced is a daily occurrence."

"What? What?" asked Vanellope, the meaning of the words escaping her.

"What that only proves is that your group is NEEDED, Big Guy." Calhoun said as she sat at the kitchen table "If ya got people goin' round tellin' their game mates stuff like THAT then there needs ta be an outlet of help! I just don't get why people haven't taken action against this before."

"As I said, young lady. It's because for those on top, it's an issue that does not matter and never has." Gene retorted "Ralph and Vanellope have opened their own doors, people will LISTEN to them because they have power, they have the attention of everyone in this place. But us? The only time people have every paid attention to us is when they need some easy entertainment or when they feel the need to remind us how low we are."

Calhoun prepared to say something but before she could, a large platter of food was placed on the table before her.

 _Braised chicken with kale pesto._

 _Carrot ginger soup._

 _Bowtie pasta with tomato._

 _Roasted potatoes with chive and sea salt._

And of course…..

The blueberry pie for dessert.

"Holy…"

Gene didn't seem as if he were aware of what he had fully created in the time he had used getting everything off his chest, all the woe out of his code but he sat at the other chair, the others pulling up their places at the table.

"I'm sorry guys…."

"Um…for what?" Ralph looked, his attention taken away from the large meal for just a moment.

"Getting plastered like that tonight? Acting like this for…WEEKS." Gene moaned, his head resting on the table "I don't know what to do anymore. After all these years….I feel out-played."

Vanellope looked at the spread before her, eyeing Gene innocently.

"Um, ya could always CATER at my place!"

"KID."

"I guess I should feel HONORED to have people like you in the apartment, shouldn't I?" the little man said, his cheek in his hand "I mean, the four biggest players in the arcade talking to people like us? I should feel privileged, right?"

"Gene, even after all of these events it doesn't change the fact that we've been friends." Smiled Felix, Gene looking not as bright as the game's hero.

"I still think you're throwing the word 'FRIEND' around too loosely around us nowadays, Felix."

"I mean it, Genie! Don't listen ta what those other guys say! Ya guys have always been my friends, ya still will be my friends an' more than that, I'm not gonna leave ya in tha dust anytime soon!"

"The sentiment is welcomed, it is. But perhaps it is best that we learn not to be so dependent on your powers. We catch enough flack from it as it is."

"Gene!"

"Well, if I can say somethin'!" Vanellope grinned "I think Miss Mary is on the right start!"

Mary looked over at the candy racer "I am?"

"Yeah! I mean, ya told me not ta bring up tha Turbo thing but….Wow! Ya stood up ta him even after he pushed Gene down an' tried ta get his whole game ta turn against ya! Ya didn't run, ya didn't get all snotty nosed an' cry?"

"It was because he not only threatened Gene, but he had done the same to everyone else. Ralph included." The woman responded, a little hint of anger in her voice "And I was more than willing to give the young man a second chance, I am ALWAYS willing to give others a chance but the moment he laid a hand upon Gene? Many people had told ME to stand down as well, to stay in my place but when I saw what that….that MONSTER did to Gene I HAD to do something! I HAD to say something."

Mary rubbed her arm.

"Even if the situation resulted in such events."

"Still though, ya have some guts ma'am." Calhoun smiled "An' in all honesty? Ya have made a lotta strides gettin' this far."

"It hasn't been easy."

"Nothin' is…" said Ralph, taking a bite of his meal.

DELICIOUS.

Darn it, why of all Nicelanders did Gene have to know so much about food?

The man nearly forgot what he was about to say as he looked down at the plate, the fork still in his mouth.

"Ralph?" Vanellope said as she flicked the man on his arm "Ya still there?"

"A-ah!" the big man coughed "W-What I meant ta say is that things aren't easy but-! Oh, ya get it."

"No, actually I don't."

"Ralph, you are such a sweet young man."

Now RALPH was the one who was blushing as he looked over at Mary.

"Ahem, HUH?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so kind. I think that you're willing to give some lil eggheads like us such kindness after we have shown such fear to you is telling of your true nature and you really aren't a bad guy."

Felix couldn't help but smile at the exchange of words as this was something he had always wanted to see and hear; real feelings between Ralph and the Nicelanders.

Nothing forced from fear.

Nothing forced from shame.

Just from the heart.

"L-Like I said….ya guys are as your name says; NICE. Really nice, ma'am." Ralph said in hopes of recovering from his now flubbering tongue.

"So does everyone feel better now?" Felix asked, looking around at the group.

Vanellope was digging into her meal "Oomp! I will be if I get seconds!"

"Vanellope, show some manners!"

"Didn't I tell you he could cook?" Mary said to Calhoun, the look on her face so coy and playful.

"Yeah, ya did. But I didn't think it would be this good."

"Wait, WHAT?" Gene said as he looked over "What have you been telling everyone, Mary?!"

"Not that much, Blueberry." The woman said as she daintily cut her chicken "Though I might have given some clues to how we're lucky that you left enough for us to enjoy."

" _ **MARY!"**_ cried Gene.

"Yeah, I have heard rumors that your coders forgot to put in a stomach for you so it's constantly empty."

"TAMERA!" said Felix.

"Oh hush, before you let this get cold." The woman smiled, giving Gene a little kiss on his blushed cheeks "I'm just glad that this was the perfect bait to finally bring you out of your funk."

Gene just trilled his fingers on the table top, feeling much too embarrassed to even look at his beloved in the eyes.

"So this was all planned? All that stuff about coming in here and messing up the place? It was a FIB?"

"FIB….would be a bit of a stretch don't you think, Chubby-Chunks?"

"And you wonder why I still think you're a brat." Gene huffed, narrowing his eyes.

"Honey, just understand. All these weeks gone by? I was worried about you." Mary said as she turned towards the man, her smile soft but there was some sadness evident in it "The last time I've seen you in such a funk was when….well, we already know. I hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing you so depressed, so sad, and I hate hearing you talk about yourself so low."

Gene had to do a double-take at the statement, the man being used to others laughing at his shortcomings, especially as of late.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Gene." Mary said as she took the man's cheeks into her hands once more, her favorite reaction of them all "I LOVE you! I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you. I-I mean, yes I tease you, quite often in fact, but nothing would hurt me more than to see you….well, with the path you were going I was just so worried. I was so worried that the arcade had finally gotten to you and that I had failed.

" _Mmmph, f-failed?"_

"I just want you to be happy. I just want to see you smile." Mary said, pulling closer to Gene and rubbing her own chubby cheeks against his "I love seeing you smile, it makes my day all the more brighter."

Was this real?

"Silly lil Blueberry. Despite how posh you try to be, I know the real Nicelander inside and he is a good person. He is."

Mary?

"You were letting that part of you out and I was happy because you have never looked better. That is the Gene I know and the Gene I would love to spend another thirty years with."

By now, Gene had gone silent. His big blue eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his body going slightly limp as Mary still held those blobs of pixels he called cheeks in her palms.

"What? One of Nory's cat's got your tongue?"

"M-Mary."

Everyone looked, Gene's eyes still bright….but looking a tad touched with tears.

"Gene?" Mary said in worry "Dear, what's-?"

"Marry me."

PAUSE.

"W-What?"

Gene got on his knees, looking the woman in her eyes, clutching her hands "Marry me!"

The four heroes looked on, the audience to the event that was unfolding before them, all bunched at the end of the table. Mary on the other hand could only look back at Gene and in the moment the question had been asked her heart went aflutter, her hands began to shake, her face turning as red as the strawberries she used in her pie.

"G-Gene, I-!"

"Mary…." The man said, sounded winded in his words "I-! I love you! You don't know how much I LOVE you! All these years just waiting and-!"

The man lowered his hand, quaking as he knelt.

"Mary! Please, marry me!" the man said once more as he rested his head in the woman's lap, everyone wondering if he were about to cry.

Mary could say nothing.

What COULD she say.

Wait.

She could say….

" _Yes."_

Gene looked up, almost as if he had not heard the woman correctly "W-wh-?"

"YES!" Mary said, tears of joy running down her cheeks "Oh, Gene! YES!"

"R-really?!" Gene stammered.

"Yes!"

"REALLY?!"

"YES, YES, YES, YES BLUEBERRY!" Mary said as she threw up her hands and then wrapped them around the Mayor "Oh, YES! Gene, YES!"

Gene was still trying to register it all but it finally hit.

The smile was small at first.

But it grew, and grew, and GREW!

"Oh, DARLING!" Gene cried out, picking Mary off the ground and spinning her around in a hug, the two having never looked so bright and happy since the moment they were plugged in.

And the others?

"Sweeeeeeeet MONKEY MILK!" Vanellope cheered "We got us another party comin' up!"

Ralph and Calhoun could only chuckle as their smaller comrades celebrated beside them.

There had been so much hurt since the viruses had attacked.

There had been so much hurt since Turbo's return.

But maybe, just maybe….

Things were getting better.

"Heh, this place is gonna make me go soft." Calhoun coughed, looking off to the side, Ralph smirking towards her.

"Don't try ta hide it, Sarge. I saw that flutter in your eyes!"

"Do ya WANT ME ta blow your head off?"

"Oh my land!" Felix cheered as he danced with Vanellope, the both of them hopping up and down as if springs were on the bottom of their feet "Oh my LAND! HALLELUJAH, IT FINALLY HAPPENED!"


	18. Chapter 18- Fright

Chapter Eighteen- Fright

It wasn't fair how far he had fallen

Once upon a time, he had been the king of the arcade, both figuratively and literally.

But now?

Now he was rotting away, rotting away in some cell without a single notice going to the players outside.

If they had known, if they had known the rightful king of the arcade had returned...

They would have said something.

He wouldn't be in this place!

"Shit..." Hissed the grey-skinned figure as he lay on his cot, the springs of the mattress digging into his back in such a terrible way "Gonna go mad if I spend 'nother second in here."

He gazed at the ceiling, looked at the glass; whatever the developers of Hero's Duty were on when they drafted the place, it had resulted in a rather tight situation that Turbo had found himself in. Any other prison? Maybe he could find a way to weasel his way out but Hero's Duty was just too fortified, every inch of the place crawling with cameras or a nicely built guard.

But Turbo wasn't going to let that stop him.

He was going to escape!

Somehow...

Someday?

He turned again, growling in anger as he could see their faces before his eyes again. Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, and the new one.

What was her name again? Calhoun?

Yes, her.

How dare they enjoy themselves, after what they had done to undo all his hard work. The more he thought about them, the more his blood began to boil, his teeth gritting as he wanted to destroy them all.

But he had had his chance.

And he had failed, SPECTACULARLY.

If Litwak's wasn't reminding him of one thing, it was another and he was sure that there were people top-side who were singing of his defeat. People who had long ago once followed him, people who would do ANYTHING to get in his good graces, his good side.

Something about that brought a smile to his face, something that surprised even him. Why was he suddenly so humored?

Wait.

Of course.

He chuckled to himself again, realizing that while he may have been in jail there was one thing he DID have over nearly every game that was in the arcade. He knew their secrets, he knew their weakness. When they fawned over him as Turbo, he was able to get words from them, sources. When he was Candy, he was able to lull them into a false sense of security, telling the man their precious stories.

That had to be the reason why he was even alive at this point.

Calhoun was no dummy; had Turbo been found out in another game, they would have fried him, they would have deleted him. He had heard people being threatened with deletion for less. But the marine knew. She knew that within his head were secrets and codes that could mean life and death for so many others.

Sugar Rush may have been reset after his rule and Beta but he could still crack it.

He knew Ralph's weaknesses, he knew Felix's.

And after his encounter with the Cybugs, he knew a thing about them as well.

Turbo wasn't a mere prisoner.

He was a COMMODITY.

Having the former racer around was ESSENTIAL if the arcade were to be safe from the viruses who had attacked them but Turbo shuddered at the thought of them.

Mal and Tor.

He should have known better than to go about trusting VIRUSES.

They had used him, tricked him, and reduced him back to his former self. While on one hand he was happy to be back in his prime he was still shaken as to how QUICKLY Mal had overpowered him, how Tor had taken his energy away. He could still feel those moments; the sharp pains, the twisting code, and then the numbness that spread and spread.

The little racer gulped and felt himself huddle, the springs squeaking underneath him.

"S'kay, Turbo..." He growled to himself "No freakin' virus is gonna take ya down."

"Hmmm, nice of ya ta think that."

Turbo sighed heavily, the sweet tone making him feel a little better "Yeah. Gotta keep my mind outta-"

WAIT.

Eyes shot open, a heart stopped. Turbo SCREAMED loudly as he turned to find that beside him, tucked into the little nook of the cot...

WAS MAL.

"Nice welcome." The woman said, not even batting an eye as the racer continued to scream.

His body began to move on it's own as it flung itself onto the glass panels of his prison, hands scratching at the smooth surface.

"HELP!" He bellowed, kicking and pounding for his life "SH-SHE'S HERE! MAL IS-!"

Before another syllable could uttered, Turbo felt the cold hands of Mal slam upon his mouth, legs wrapping around his body as she SLAMMED him onto the floor.

"So much NOISE!" She giggled, making certain to apply as much force as she could on the man "They can't hear ya anyway so why make a fuss?"

Turbo's heart was racing so fast in his chest he was surprised that it had not popped out, Mal standing over him and glaring at him with those cold, cold eyes. Some seconds passed, the racer's rushing breath the only thing heard but as Mal was not moving against him, he began to calm down.

Slowly...

Slowly...

Slooooowly...

"Now, isn't that better?"

He scowled, scrambling to get up "Y-YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?!"

Mal ran her rancid little fingers through her hair, looking innocently at her former 'partner' "Oh, what a way ta greet me."

"Ya left me for DEAD!" Turbo snarled as he moved closer to the smaller virus, forgetting for a moment that could destroy him at any moment "Ya left me ta tha wolves out there an' ya have tha NERVE ta come back as if nothin' happened?"

"I think such a play would be FAMILIAR ta ya." Mal responded calmly, waltz around the furious racer.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I just wanted ta come n' check on ya. Tor n' I have been SOOOOO worried 'bout ya!"

"Cryin' me a bleedin' river!" Turbo snarled.

"Oh?" Mal huffed, giving Turbo a glint "Can't a girl be honest?"

Turbo hated Mal's grin more than he hated Vanellope's because at the end of the day he had a feeling that he could at least give the girl a good, and well deserved, beating. Mal on the other hand was a different story and yet there she was, enticing him to lash out towards her.

 _Keep your mind about you, Turbo._

 _She is leading you again._

"Things are just so BORIN' topside."

Turbo blinked as he looked over at the woman "What?"

"I said...things are just so DUUUUUUULL!" The little woman whined.

"You...you've been topside?" The grey racer said in disbelief "But-! But I was certain that these guys would put a virus lock on every-!"

"OH, HO!" Mal giggled, floating over to Turbo and placing a hand under his chin "Don't ya know, tough guy? Viruses LEARN from their mistakes. An' it doesn't matter HOW many times these guys try ta put up whatever shield they wanna. There is always gonna be a crack for someone like US ta slip through."

Perhaps that was how Mal managed to get through unnoticed and the mere thought made the racer's stomach churn. He knew he was a mouse in tiger cage at this point but there was nothing he could do BUT let her have her way. She seemed to enjoy his increasing nervousness, a little sweet smile forming on her face.

"Don't worry." She cooed "Someday we will have a use for you."

NOW Turbo was interested, his mind feeling as if something had POPPED in the back of his head.

"W-What!? Ya need ME?"

"Well, MAYBE." Mal replied in a bored tone "I mean, as much as Tor hates ta hear me say it, I did kinda have a bit'a fun with ya at that shindig. Just too bad ya had ta go turn-coat on us."

And in a flash, the anger returned.

"I betrayed ya!?" Turnbu huffed "If it hadn't been for YOU or your stupid husband, I wouldn't be in here right now!"

"Really?" Mal said as she fluttered her lashes "We were all ready ta give ya a seat as our fourth member if ya didn't try ta go all BUGGY on us!"

FOURTH MEMBER?

Turbo once again stopped, Mal's words making him feel powerless...and she loved it. Seeing him so clueless and scared was sweeter than any strand of code she could ever hope to find and she continued with it, hovering off the ground as she crossed her legs and placed her arms behind her head.

"Yeaaaah. Tor n' I were thinkin'. We need ta get out old group back n' while I don't want another certain someone with us, it may just come down ta that but simply bein' a trio wouldn't work."

Turbo remained silent, looking on in awe as the woman hovered over him.

"Candybug was tha beast we needed since we lost her." Mal continued on, Turbo unware of the glitch that was happening in her eyes "W-W-W-We need a fourth member ta b-b-b-be GU-!"

Gu?

"GUA-GUA-GUARDIANS-!"

Turbo moved back towards the wall as Mal glitch where she floated, something within her preventing her from saying the words even though her body was still posed in such a relaxed form.

If only he had seen how twisted her face had become.

She quickly turned, her neck cracking loudly as she looked Turbo in the eye.

"DO YA WANNA JOIN US!?"

"N-Now I don't-!"

"BUT WOULDN'T IT BE FUN!?"

"Lady, BACK OFF!"

"JOIN US!" Mal said, her eyes flashing green "JOIN US KIDS! JOIN US FOR AN ADVENTURE WITH THE GUARDIAN SEEDS!"

"What tha HELL are ya talkin' about?!" Turbo shouted, covering his eyes from the bright glitches that Mal was now shooting off "An' I don't care about your offer! I wouldn't join ya again if my mama asked me ta-!"

A hand shot out and grabbed Turbo around his neck, choking him. He gaged, feeling the sharp ends of Mal's claws going into his soft flesh, his eyes starting to buldge as she held tighter and brought him closer.

"Little BUUUUUUUUUG." Mal droned on, a maddened smile on her face, her voice as deep as thunder "Mal always gets what she WANTS. ALWAYS."

Turbo continues to gag as Mal held onto him and as he looked into her eyes he could see...

Vast space.

It was if the woman were hollow inside and what was filling her? So much code, so much stolen code from so many others. It felt like he was falling into the code hell, his body feeling cold, his skin crawling as if he something were burrowing into it. Everything suddenly felt dry, the sounds of many-a characters haunting screams filling his mind as he fell further and further into the void. They were all calling for him, all reaching for him with glitching hands, with decaying fingers. There were so many of them-!

But...

Someone else.

Someone within the middle of it.

Someone connected to it all.

He could make something out, a figure, a character. She wasn't like the others; she looked weak but she had not been consumed, her pixels glitching but not decayed.

She looked like Mal but...no, it wasn't her. It wasn't her main code!

Who was it?

"What in tha arcade-!?"

 ** _YOU WORK FOR US!_**

 _What!?_

And then-!

Turbo felt a great pain in the back of his skull, his mind coming too once he realized he was on the floor in his cell...but he was once again alone. He gasped and shot to his feet, looking around and feeling his body for scratches and dings. He didn't glitch, he didn't stammer and as he felt his neck-

"Ow!"

 _The claw marks._

She HAD been there! It wasn't a nightmare!

Turbo rushed to the mirror, seeing the bright red and RAW markings on his neck. But...he had fallen out of his cot! It was just a nightmare!

It had to be!

 _But..._

Paranoia began to rise within the depths of the man's inner code. What if she had done something to him? What if she had implanted a virus within him or something else for that matter. She said something about wanting a FOURTH member. But there were only TWO as far as he knew!

A beast?

Was Candybug to return?

And if he were to take the place of something...

Who was the ORIGINAL beast?

The racer's heart began to race again, feeling as if the walls were closing in on him. The cell looked a lot darker than he was used to and the sounds of the soldiers outside were all but gone. He couldn't get out of his cell but what if something had happened?

What if Mal had kept her promise?

What if everyone else were gone?

And he was all alone?

 _"Hello?"_

No reply.

Turbo's breath quickened and sweat beaded from his face. He felt nauseous, he felt as if something, or SOMEONE, were watching him.

 _Stay where you are Turbo._

The man fell to his knees, huddling next to his cot.

 _We may have a place for you yet._

He was remembering just how powerful the viruses were. The others topside may have thought they knew but he had seen things, he had felt things.

For the first time in years...

Turbo felt helpless.


	19. Finale

Finale

"Move over here, over here!"

"No! Over to the left a bit!"

"Guys, this is gonna take all day with the way you're carrying about!"

The arcade had only been closed an hour but the group of characters from Fix-it-Felix Jr could not contain their excitement. In the last few days so many things had happened and for once those things were welcomed.

Ralph and Felix had never felt such a sense of balance before and it was a sentiment that was shared with the Nicelanders. For once in so many years, it felt like the entire game was one, that the entire group felt a collective sense of being among each other.

The Nicelanders were not scared of Ralph.

Ralph knew he could trust the Nicelanders.

Felix felt that peace had come between both.

But they were all aware of what had happened between them all to bring them to such a place. Ralph knew he was still learning, still finding out about all his neighbors and how much they shared between each other. The very thought still took the big Wrecker for a loop. In all his years in the arcade he had never considered it. Heck, when he met Vanellope he had never considered it, considered the fact that maybe he shared a lot more with his neighbors than he thought and there was still a much bigger picture for him to find out.

As it were, everyone was getting into place, a special event about to happen.

"Over here, kid!" Ralph waved towards Vanellope, the girl glitching onto his shoulder "Don't wanna miss out, do ya?"

"'Course not!" The girl grinned as she readied herself.

The Nicelanders laughed and chattered with themselves, Ralph watching as the little characters got into order.

It was amazing that only a year ago he had thought to himself that he would never want to be with them in such a way but after listening to them, listening to them like so many others had refused to do so, he found he enjoyed their company a lot more than he could have thought.

Everyone had called them useless.

Everyone had said they deserved to be treated badly because of their roles.

Ralph no longer thought that.

He had made strides himself to show the arcade that he was more than just a bad guy, that any baddie was more than just evil, mean or cruel. And he knew now, learning the hard way, that there were still many problems to contend with in the arcade. Things didn't just end with the bad guys getting their respect; there were so many others who were still trying to make their way, many closer than he thought.

And he was going to make certain that he could help.

"What's going on?" someone from East Niceland asked Calhoun. She grinned, hands out as if she were measuring something.

"Oh, just a lil family photo."

"What?"

The woman turned, a familiar face approaching her.

Quasar.

And as usual there was something sour about his mood.

"What else can those lil blobs be doing to disturb the night?" Growled the space fighter, rolling his eyes. Calhoun went about the comment in a calm manner, making sure her hair wasn't in her eyes.

"It's their home." She replied, sensing the content leaching from the character next to her "Sides, FELIX planned this. If you're so hot n' bothered 'bout US takin' a group photo, ya can take it up with HIM."

The way Calhoun had worded it, the way she had mentioned her husband's name, it was almost as if she were trying to remind Quasar of his own 'limits'. She was very much aware that despite his attempts to pretend otherwise, the space character still had enough respect for Felix as a main hero NOT to complain when the choices were HIS.

At least in MOST situations anyway.

From the side of her eyes she could see him falter if only a tad, the steam starting to lessen even within the view of some of those who followed him. Quasar had instigated a lot of things between Ralph and his neighbors for a WHILE but if things were going to change, if the arcade did not want a REPEAT of what had happened between the apartment residences and Turbo those years ago it meant one thing.

Actually standing up to the real bullies in the arcade.

"Ya know..." Calhoun said, her voice smooth "If ya want ta, ya could JOIN in."

Quasar gave the marine a puzzled look as she cracked her fingers.

"We're just tryin' ta have a lil FUN. Everyone needs some."

Calhoun wasn't playing angry the way he was used to, the way he WANTED her to if only to start another argument and to hear his followers agree with him. She was cool and collected, refusing to let his words remove her from those moments of enjoyment.

And he couldn't stand it.

"I thought you were better than that, SARGE."

"What do ya mean?"

"What I mean is I would think that someone of YOUR status would rather spend your time around characters who MATTER in their games." Quasar hissed, his eyes looking cold "The fact that you would WILLING want to hang out with THEM is-!"

"Is MY business." Calhoun finished, looking down upon Quasar "Last time I checked, there were NO rules on who had ta hang out with who. Or are ya tryin' ta tell me somethin' ELSE soldier?"

Quasar took a step back, eyes watching his little shake "Tell you-?"

"If I didn't know any better." Calhoun began "Seems ta me that SOMEONE wants characters all separated based on their roles as if it's a BAD thing ta actually RESPECT a character for their inner code, not what they do during work hours."

Calhoun was bringing it down hard on Quasar but the man wasn't a dummy. He knew EXACTLY what she was saying and Iit had no effect to what he still felt inside. He stepped closer to her, not at all intimidated by her size nor glare.

"You talk a good word, SARGE but I know from EXPERIENCE." The space man said, making certain that he made a little nod towards the Nicelanders, the group unaware of what was being said of them only a few yards away "NPCs? They're NOTHIN' an' they ARE gonna drag ya down if ya don't keep 'em on a leash."

"Ya think so?" Calhoun said, a grin suddenly appearing on her face much to Quasar's surprise.

Why was she smiling?

The space man's felt his backbone tingle further as Calhoun leaned near him, dropping a heavy arm on his shoulder.

"I guess you're free ta think such things..." The woman chortled "But I wanna give ya a lil challenge."

"….Yeeeeeeah?"

"I want ya ta take those words, an' tell them RIGHT ta MY soldiers." Calhoun said "Tell that ta tha NPCs who work in MY game."

If only the others had turned in time to see the man's face BLANCH in utter horror.

There were MANY type of NPCs in Litwak's aside from the Nicelanders.

Many BIG NPCs.

Many STRONG NPCs.

And if they had been told they were USELESS-?

"Lemme give ya a bit of advice, PAL." The marine said, the smile fading "We've...we've been through a LOT an' I'm not just talkin' 'bout Felix n' me. Not just talkin' about THIS game, or Sugar Rush, or my home. I mean EVERYONE in this arcade. EVERYONE."

Quasar looked, finding that he was now alone with the marine, his 'pals' having ran off once they felt he had said enough.

Uh-oh.

"An' tha LAST thing we need in this arcade is someone else tryin' ta break us apart when we JUST began fixin' tha place."

Quasar opened his mouth to say something but he felt a HEAVY and PAINFUL grip on his shoulder, Calhoun turning him around.

"So might I suggest ya take that hateful attitude an' SHOVE IT?" Calhoun growled "Ya already caused enough trouble with tha way you've been tryin' ta bring EVERYONE down but I'm willin' ta give ya somethin' that YOU never gave any NPC here."

Quasar was shaking in his boots but he frowned nonetheless.

"An' that would be?"

Calhoun moved in closer, the space man able to see the power clear in her eyes.

"I'm givin' ya a CHANCE ta mellow out." She replied "Don't disappoint me."

There was something rather...UNDIGNIFIED about the way Calhoun had spoken to Quasar in that moment and it was in that moment that the character felt even more of a loss. He had always expected some form of respect due to his status as well as his game's age in the arcade and to have CALHOUN speak to him in such away, even if she were a hero?

It would have only been worse had a _**NICELANDER** _ told him off!

He growled, pushing Calhoun's hands "Aw, how sweet. A soldier in space and one for mercy."

Yup. He wasn't buying it.

"I don't need your pity, SARGE." The man growled as he prepared to walk away "I don't need your pity because I already KNOW what is going to happen."

Calhoun said nothing as she glared at the man, arms folded across her chest.

"They're gonna muff up. They're gonna muff up AGAIN an' soon you'll have NOTHING." The space man said "Heroes and bad guys? At least WE have meaning. At least OUR purpose is clear and has meaning. After everything Ralph and Vanellope went through with people like THEM-!"

"People like THEM..." Calhoun cut in "Right now, I am more concerned about people like YOU. Keep lettinin' your blood pressure rise like that can't be good, pal. Chill out instead of worryin' so much about Ralph an' tha Nicelanders."

"But THEY-!"

"I could bring up tha way YOU treated your NPCs, how horrible Iit was..." Calhoun cut in again "But I won't. I COULD bring up how poorly you treated them an' how it doesn't make you any less guilty of bein' a massive BULLY as you're tryin' ta pin on every NPC now...but I WON'T. I won't because I actually wanna give ya a chance kid but it's up ta ya in tha end. I can't force ya ta change."

Calhoun moved in closer, a heavy feeling dropping on the man in front of her.

"But if ya so much as HURT anyone, inside or out of this game again, you're gonna find yourself a new home. A new home along side TURBO in tha stocks!"

The message was coming in clear; Quasar knew that Calhoun meant business and as angry as he was...

 _"Uuurgh..."_

He had no one to back him up THIS time. Not even Hailey had joined him in this, his former partner not sharing his sentiments given the situation.

And it hurt him.

To his very code, it hurt.

He looked over at Ralph and the others, the group enjoying each others company in a way he had never done with his own NPCs. In his eyes, the whole thing just wasn't right!

How dare the Nicelanders act as if they were Ralph's friends!

How could the Wrecker think that THEY were being truthful!

Only GOOD GUYS and BAD GUYS could understand Ralph!

ONLY GOOD GUYS LIKE-!

 _Like..._

 _Like what Quasar USED to be._

"Honey, stop fidgeting!"

The man looked over, seeing two particular Nicelanders hit his view.

Gene and Mary.

For the last few days, the entire arcade had been abuzz about the two finally getting engaged and it was a squawking that Quasar could not escape. He could see their engagement rings sparkling in the night light, the two holding hands as they embraced, as they showed their love for one another.

Once more Quasar felt an awful burning from within.

He and Hailey used to snuggle like that, they used to cuddle and kiss. They used to enjoy life and have fun. But that was before everything had happened.

Before Turbo had returned.

Before their game was destroyed.

And who's fault was it?

It was THEIRS.

Had those STUPID NPCs not gotten into trouble-!

Had they not been so useless and Turbo not captured them-!

If only-!

Had they not-!

It's their fault!

THEIR FAULT!

"Front n' center!" Felix cheered once everyone was in place "Wanna make this shot good!"

Even FELIX had bought into it.

 _ **FELIX.**_

Had the hero been a REAL good guy, he would have kicked the Nicelanders to the curb like any responsible leader had and-!

"Genie, don't take up all tha space!" Ralph laughed, Gene growling at the swipe "I don't think tha camera can handle so much booty space!"

"You're worried about ME?" Gene retorted "I'm more concerned that your MASSIVE head will block out the lighting for the photo."

"GUYS."

Whatever was happening, whatever was going on...Quasar didn't like it. Why should everyone else get the luck? Why should everyone else get to feel so good when HE had lost HIS game, when he and those who remained were out in the cold?

Well...

Maybe not EXACTLY in the cold.

Felix and Ralph HAD taken them in without any objection.

But-!

"I don't wanna hafta get rough with ya..."

The space man looked up, Calhoun's gaze still upon him "Excuse me?"

"I said, I don't wanna send ya an' your pals outta here." Calhoun continued "But if ya wanna stay here, ya can't go around startin' stuff, ya hear?"

SOMEONE was acting as if they were in second command, weren't they?

For a moment, Quasar said nothing but as he continued to look at Calhoun all he could do was snicker.

"What's so funny?"

The space man smiled "Okay. Fine. Have it your way for now if this makes you feel so good."

What was that supposed to mean?

"Your feelings for others is so ADMIRABLE, SARGE." Quasar said "Though I have to say I did hope that you WOULD stick in character when it came to handling those of a lower status than you."

The tall marine frowned "What did I TELL ya about-!?"

"I KNOW what you told me.' Quasar said, his turn to give the woman a sharp glare "I KNOW what you said but as much 'power' you think you have when it comes to bossing us around about this, I told you; I DO have more EXPERIENCE. I KNOW what happens when you let NPCs walk around as if they have as much reach as a good guy or a bad guy. I KNOW the trouble they can bring if you don't keep 'em in line an' lady, THOSE runts are gonna make your life a living hell."

Calhoun felt her throat tighten in anger as she looked down at the other character. She was fighting every code in her body not to slam her fist into his face for those words but she knew it best not to waste such energy on him, despite how she felt inside. Quasar on the other hand knew he had hit a crack and while anyone else would have avoided to make such jabs at the marine he felt rather proud because maybe, MAYBE she was only silent because she felt a small bit of what he had said was the truth.

"Go entertain the runts." Quasar said "If you feel that makes your purpose here worth anything."

"Tammy!"

Both looked over, Felix finally setting up the camera and waving at his wife with a massive grin.

"Get over here, baby! We have a photo to take!"

Seeing Felix's bright smile, his hopeful smile...

Suddenly, Calhoun felt a lot better.

She returned his smile "Comin' Honey glows!"

And left Quasar by himself.

Alone.

No one echoing his agreements.

Those who he thought would have backed him up had long scuttled off once Calhoun had arrived and even with the words he had given her, she had gone off with her husband, with her friends.

"Okay, in ten-!"

Felix set the timer for the camera.

One repairman.

One Wrecker.

One racer.

One marine.

And lots of little pie bakers.

All together for a photo that years ago, had not been taken. One of the group arriving to Litwak's on that very first year but perhaps there was a something good to missing the picture back then.

CA-CLICK!

"Got it!"

"Lemme see!"

"Oh, it looks WONDERFUL, Felix!"

Now they had a picture together, a group of friends the arcade never would have thought would come together.

Didn't Ralph hate the Nicelanders?

Didn't the Nicelanders fear Ralph?

Perhaps.

But time changes.

PEOPLE change.

And this time, Fit-it-Felix Jr. Felt like a home.

The attacks by the viruses had opened up many wounds and have revealed the true colors of many residence of the arcade but in the horrible things that had happened there were some who wouldn't let the events rip them apart any further. Now that some things had gotten out, there was a call to become stronger, to come together. The heroes knew that things were not as perfect as they hoped but that still didn't stop them. If things could start at home, maybe it could spread, maybe they could help others.

Ralph looked at the picture as it developed, seeing the smiles of everyone looking back at him. He was happy, they were happy, and as he looked up at the stars in the sky he knew that he only had better days ahead of him.

Better days for EVERYONE.


End file.
